


Love in a Library

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Panties, Pon Farr, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence, jim is a bibliophile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 106,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Jim is a librarian and there is no starfleet.<br/>This goes with my previous two stories about Jim and Spock and their son Grayson.  This is how they met and how they came to live on Vulcan.<br/>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May 2, 2255

**Author's Note:**

> There will be eventual mpreg leading to lil Grayson's birth.

               "There are times, Mr. Spock, when I think I should have been a librarian." -- Captain James T. Kirk

* * *

 

 

Jim Kirk was up early.  He had slept well that night, which didn’t happen often.  He showed, got dressed, putting on his favorite light blue panties with the little white lace trim on them.  He brushed his teeth, then styled his blonde hair just the way he liked it and left his apartment at 7.02.  He walked across the hall and started banging on the apartment door that was across from his.

               “BONES! WAKE UP! I WANT PANCAKES!” Jim shouted.  He was so happy this morning, he didn’t care if he pissed off any other neighbors.  Leonard “Bones” McCoy yanked his door open, hair sticking up all of the place, and glared at his friend, who was smiling sheepishly at him.

               “What in Sam Hill is your problem?! It’s seven in the morning!” Bones fussed at him.  He then grabbed Jim by the front of his shirt and yanked him into the apartment.  “Get ur ass in here before the neighbors start bitchin.”

               Jim just laughed and adjusted the front of his shirt. Bones shut his door and walked past him towards the kitchen. Jim followed after him and asked, “So…about those pancakes?”  Bones stood in front of his coffee maker and shoot his head.

               “I’m not making you pancakes. You are perfectly capable of making ur own damn pancakes in ur own damn apartment that is right across the hall.” Bones said.

               “But your pancakes are so much better than mine.” Jim whined, moving so Bones would look at him and see the puppy dog eyes and pout he was sporting.  Bones looked at Jim, sighed and thought to himself, _I really oughta move._ Bones caved and said, “Fine.  But ur making me dinner tonight.” Jim jumped for joy and grinned big, nodding his head in agreement. 

* * *

 

               After the pancakes had been made and Bones and Jim were sitting at the little dining table in the middle of the kitchen, Bones finally asked, “Why are you so chipper this morning?” 

               “We’re going to receive a few large shipments of books from some rich dead guy’s estate and I get to go through them all and catalog them into the database.” Jim told him with a bright smile on his face.  Bones just stared at him and shook his head.

               “What?” Jim asked.

               “Only you would be so happy to do that kind of work.” Bones replied.  “You went to Berkeley and majored in Engineering and Computer Sciences and…

               “And minored in English.” Jim interrupted.

               “…yeah…ok. Anyway, you could have had a great job at the San Francisco Science and Technology Center but nope, you just had to go work at the library instead.”

               “Books are my one true love, Bones.  I love my job.  I haven’t stopped with the engineering and computer stuff; I still work freelance at Science and Tech Center with Scotty sometimes.” Jim finished, stuffing a couple pieces of pancakes in his mouth.  Bone just sighed.

               “Whatever, kid.  If you love working there, fine, more power to you.  I was actually thinking for a minute that you were so happy because that hobgoblin had asked you out or something.”

               “The Vulcan? Spock? Why’d he ask me out? Do you know something I don’t? Did Uhura say something? She works with him at the Science and Tech Center, so she’d know if he liked me, right?” Jim had said so quickly that Bones could barely understand what he was saying.  Jim was also sporting a nice blush to his cheeks just thinking about the hot Vulcan who was an occasional patron to the library where Jim worked.   

              “Jeez, kid.  Dammit, Jim, I’m a doctor not a matchmaker. I don’t talk to Uhura about your nonexistent love life with the Vulcan.  And stop blushing.” Bones told him.

               “Oh, ok.  Yeah, of course you wouldn’t talk to Uhura about him. Or me for that matter.”

               “You are really too much to handle this early in the morning.” Bones said grumpily, drinking some of his coffee.

               “Wow, Bones, you sure are extra testy this morning.  Wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Need to get laid?”

               Bones glared at him across the table, which caused Jim to burst out laughing.

               “I got off a double shift last night at the hospital and was woken up at seven by my lunatic neighbor.  So, I think I’m entitled to being a bit cranky right now.” 

               Jim pouted.  “Ah, I’m sorry about that lunatic neighbor of yours. What would you like me to make you for dinner so you’ll be happy again?”

               “The chicken pot pie you make in those individual dishes.” Bones replied without a moment’s hesitation.  Jim huffed out a little laugh at his friend and agreed to make the pot pies for dinner.   

* * *

 

               Jim arrived at work at 8:30.  He really wasn’t supposed to be there for another ½ hour but he was really excited about the new books and couldn’t wait to get a crack at going through them as soon as possible.  If a book wasn’t already in their system and it wasn’t some type of reference book or it didn’t have a summary with it, then he got to take the book home and read through it so that he could have it placed in its proper section of the library.  Jim loved it.

               He walked into the staff’s break room and put his bag in his locker. Jim’s coworker, Gaila, walked in shortly after him and sat down at the table in the center of room, looking defeated.

               “I blame you,” She said. “You make the rest of us look bad by showing up early and I guarantee you that every book we receive today in that estate shipment, you’ve probably read before.” 

               Jim giggled, went over to where she was sitting and stood behind her.  He leaned down and put his arms around her shoulders resting his chin on her shoulder.

               “You know you love me and you only work here part-time, anyway.” Jim told her.  Gaila considered herself to be an artist, but it didn’t pay that well.  She only sells a painting or two per month and they rarely sell at a price that she could live off of in San Francisco.  Jim had gotten her the job at the library several months ago, and while she was good at it, she didn’t love books like Jim did.

               “Pose for me and I’ll consider forgiving you.” She told him, reaching her left hand up behind her and patting him, not so gently, on his cheek. Jim gave out a little “ow” sound and let go of her.  He rubbed his cheek and sat down next to her and gave her a look that clearly said, “No way in hell.”

               “Oh, come one.  It promise it won’t be another nude piece.  I’ll keep it tasteful.  And you are just too cute to not to have paintings done of your likeness.” She pleaded with him.  He sighed and shook his head.

               “Gaila, you know I don’t mind the posing, the clothed posing, where you don’t show my face in the artwork. I just hate who you sell the paintings to. The last time I posed for you, you painted a picture of my lower back and bare ass, granted it was a great picture and the vibrant use colors was amazing, but then you sold it to some creepy Efrosian who kept asking for more pictures of me.”

               “First of all, that Efrosian paid a lot of credits for that piece; so much so that I paid my rent off for five months.  And second, he never saw what you looked like, just your ass, which is very, very nice by the way.”  Gaila leered at Jim and licked her lips.  Jim stared blankly at her.

               “Barking up the wrong tree here, Gaila.  You’re very pretty, but…” Jim started.

               “Buuuuut…I’m missing a certain piece of _hard_ anatomy that you love.” Gaila finished.  Jim grinned at her and they both started to laugh.

* * *

 

               Their boss, Dr. Rhee, walked into the break room at 9 o’clock sharp along with several of Jim and Gaila’s other co-workers. Dr. Rhee stood in the middle of the room for a few moments and looked through his PADD. Dr. Rhee was a nice enough guy and Jim thought he was a good boss and hoped to take over his job one day.  He just wished Dr. Rhee would get on with the staff-meeting so Jim could start going through the new books.

               “I think we are going to do things a little differently today in regards to the new shipment of donated books,” Dr. Rhee started.  Jim’s eyes got big, _No, no Dr. Rhee. Give me the handle on the books like usual, don’t you fucking dare take this away from me._ “Instead of Jim here going through all the books like usually, I believe we will have Tia and Xy’rell sort through this shipment and get them into the library’s database.  They need the practice with it and Jim, we can’t have you doing everything here.  You do too much already.” Dr. Rhee kept talking but Jim had zoned out, _That sonofabitch, taking away my books all so the newbies can practice. Practice!_ Jim let his head fall down on the table in front of him as he heard Dr. Rhee and the rest of the staff head out to open the library.  He felt someone place their hand on his back and he turned and looked up to see Tia standing there.  She looked kind of sheepish, like she hadn’t just stolen Jim’s precious beloved books from him.

               “I am so, so sorry. I really didn’t know he’d do that.” She told him.  Jim sighed and got up and headed to leave the break room.

               “Jim, I do need the practice with going through the shipments of donated books.  I mean I’ve helped you with a few of the smaller donations, but you always kind of close all of us out and do it yourself. We are a team, Jim, we need to work together. For the love of the books, right?” Tia was trying to cheer Jim up but he was already upset and while he knew it wasn’t her fault and that he did need to share the responsibilities more, he liked doing the sorting himself on his own.  Just him and the books.  He turned back to look at Tia.  She did look really sorry.

               “It’s ok, Tia.  I know you and the rest need to work on sorting the donated books more.  I was just looking forward to it, you know. I’ll see you after work; you and Xy’rell have fun with the books and let me know if I can be of any help.”  Jim gave her a little wave and headed out into the center of the library to the information desk, where he and Gaila would be stationed for their shift today.

               He sat down next to Gaila at the big, circular information desk and put his hands in his head.

               “Today, started off so well,” Jim started. “I actually slept well last night, which doesn’t happen that often.  I got Bones to make me pancakes, which where delicious.  And then I get to work, still very happy, and find Dr. Dumbass had stolen away my books from me.”  Jim really felt like crying, but he wouldn’t. Not a work.  Probably once he got home at the end of the day and stuffed his face with chicken pot pie and butter pecan ice-cream. 

               Gaila patted him on the head and said, “Cheer up, Jimmy.  They’ll be other books.  Better books.”  Jim laughed a bit at that comment.

               “I’m not going through a break up, Gaila.”

               “Well, then stop acting like you are.  At least Dr. Rhee didn’t give me the job, right?”  Jim nodded his head, Gaila wouldn’t know what to do with sorting the books.  She was better at helping people check out books and reshelving them.  “Don’t get your panties in a bunch over it, Jim.  Next time I’m sure he’ll give you the job because you are the best at it.” Jim nodded and sat up straight in his chair, determined to just let the books go and focus on helping any patrons that needed it.  The library was usually a quiet place and they would only get a couple dozen people in per day.  Most people didn’t care for books anymore, and just used their PADDs to download electronic copies.

                He felt saw Gaila roll her chair around to the other side of the information desk.  A few minutes later his PADD vibrated with a message.  He tapped the screen to view the message.

               Gaila Vro: Yo! Guess what?

               Jim Kirk: What? We are supposed to be working.

               Gaila Vro: They are like 6 people in the library and none have asked for help. Guess who just walked in and went upstairs?

               Jim Kirk: Who?

               Gaila Vro: Mr. Hot Vulcan ;)

               Jim stared at the message. _The Hot Vulcan.  Spock.  He’s here.  Well, of course he’d be here, he comes in almost every day._ Jim thought to himself.  He turned off his messages and put the PADD off to the side. _Not going to be distracted. Going to work. But…there’s really nothing to do.  No books that need to be reshelved or anyone who has asked for help….maybe the Spock needs help. I should maybe go check._  Jim started to get up and go check on things around the library, more specifically, to see if Mr. Hot Vulcan needs any help.

But as Jim turned to leave the desk area he saw him. Spock. Come back down stairs with a few books in his hands and walk over to his usual table that was adjacent to the information desk and sit down and started to read through one of the books.  Jim stared at him for a few seconds then felt his face start to heat up a bit. He turned and sat back down at his spot.  He could still see Spock out of the corner of his eye. Spock was wearing black pants, as usual, but today was sporting a deep purple sweater that fit him perfectly, Jim thought. Spock had started to come to the library three months ago and had only spoken to Jim in regards to book information. Spock was also Uhura’s friend and Uhura was Gaila’s roommate.  Uhura also frequently accompanied Jim and Gaila on pantie runs and she and Jim had become pretty good friends.  

* * *

 

               Jim was doing well with not looking at Spock.  Gaila kept sending him messages but he knew it would be in his best interest to ignore them. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Spock get up and gather the books and start to make his way towards Jim and the information desk. _Oh, no. Nope, uh-uh, can’t handle him talking to me today, nope walk past, walk past._ Jim kept repeating his head.  But of course Jim’s day wasn’t going to go his way today and Spock walked right up to him and held out the books.

               Jim stared at him.  Spock stared back and raised one of his slanted eyebrows.  Jim kept staring, his mouth slightly open.

               “I would like to check these books out.” Spock said, his voice making Jim’s insides go all fluttery.  Jim kept staring, _Wow, he has gorgeous brown eyes—like chocolate. And those ears…so cute! Wait, he said something._

“HowcanIhelpyoutodaysir?” Jim said in a rush, then realized his mistake, licked his lips and corrected himself, “How can I help you today, sir?”

               Both of Spock’s eyebrows were raised now, his eyes had glanced down to Jim’s pink lips when he had licked them.

               “I said, I would like to check these books out.  Is your hearing adequate?”

               Jim knew he was blushing as he took the three books from Spock and instructed him to scan his library chip on the sensor on top of the desk.  Jim scanned the books and saw that that two books were about dating and relationships for dummies and one on human sexuality. _Great, he’s interesting in someone. Someone that obviously isn’t me._ Jim then stood, and handed the books back to the Vulcan, who took them back, careful of not touching Jim’s hands.

               “Here you go.  They are due back May 30. I hope you have a pleasant day.” Jim smiled shyly and said.  Spock stared at him for a beat then nodded and turned and walked out of the library.  Jim stared at his back as he left, until he had gone out of sight.  Jim gave an exaggerated sigh and went to plop down into his seat, but it had rolled back when he had stood and Jim ended up on the floor instead.  _Yep, today is just not my day._ Jim thought from where he lay, sprawled on the floor behind the info desk.  He could hear Gaila laughing at him, but he closed his eyes at just wished for the floor to swallow him up.


	2. May 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get this up tonight. After this I will try and update once a week. ^-^

               Every second Sunday of the month, Jim and Bones hosted a potluck at Jim’s apartment.  While Bones had the larger, two bedroom apartment, Jim’s was more of a loft and had more open space for everyone to hang out.

               Bones usually made something that he said was southern comfort food while Jim usually made a couple dishes, a casserole and some type of dessert. Chekov always brought a Russian dish that nobody wanted, Uhura and Christine were in charge of salads and Sulu brought another desert and Gaila usually stuck to bringing chips and dip/salsa.  Scotty was banned from bringing any food after he had brought haggis one time; instead, Scotty was in charge of refreshments. 

* * *

 

               Jim was bustling about his kitchen finishing up his dished when Bones walked in and sat down a couple dishes on the counter top.

               “I bring chili and corn bread.” Bones told him.  Jim nodded.

               “Smells good.”

               “And what are you making?”

               “I am making a chicken parmesan casserole with a side of roasted vegetables and for dessert, a pound cake tiramisu.” Jim replied.  Bones hummed an approval and went and sat down on Jim’s couch, turning on the television. 

               “Well, make yourself at home, Bones.” Jim laughed out.  Bones just waved a hand back at him and watched a baseball game that was on.

               As Jim was checking on his casserole in the oven his communicator started to ring.  Jim pulled it out of his pocket and saw that Uhura was calling him. Jim answered it and said, “Hey, what’s up?” Jim asked her.

               “I was wondering if I could bring an extra person tonight?” she asked.

               “Oh, yeah that would be fine.  Who is it?”

               “You know my friend Spock, right? Well he wanted to meet everyone, widen his circle of friends and the potluck would be a great way to do that.” Uhura had kept talking but Jim had zoned out, _Spock wants to come to the potluck.  Spock will be coming to my place._

“Hello? Jim, you there?” Uhura was saying.

               “Oh, yeah, I’m here.  Um, sure if Spock want’s to come, that’s fine.  Awesome.”

               “Ok, well, we’ll see you soon then.” Uhura terminated the communication and Jim just stood in his kitchen staring at his communicator.  Bones, who had heard the whole conversation, came up and stood in front of him.

               “Jim, are you ok?” Bones asked.  Jim looked up at Bones and nodded his head. He put his communicator down and walked across the room, to his bed, which was against the far left wall.  Jim sat on his bed and leaned over, putting his head between his legs and running his hands through his hair.  Spock hadn’t been back to the library since he had checked out those books. 

               “He’s coming…to my…home.” Jim gasped out, starting to hyperventilate.  “He’s going…to be…in here…near my…bed.”  Bones rushed over and sat next to him and rubbed his back.

               “Jim. It’s going to be fine, you’re just having an anxiety attack. Calm down, it’s going to be fine. Listen, breath with me.” Bones said. “In…and out….In….out.”  Bones kept repeating.  Jim listened and did as he was told.  Breathing in and out and calming down. Jim sat up and put his hands on his knees. Bones kept rubbing circles on his back.

               “I’m fine now. I’m calm.”

               “You sure.  Do you need me to get your inhaler or anything?” 

               “No, I’m good. Just, Uhura surprised me that’s all.”  Jim looked at his friend and leaned his shoulder against his. “Aren’t Vulcan’s vegetarians?”

               “Yes, but we’ll have enough food once everyone arrives and the hobgoblin can pick at what we have.”

               “Ok.”

               Bones gave Jim’s shoulder a squeeze and got up to finish watching the game on the TV.  Jim sat there for a few moments then got up and went over to the oven to make to see if his casserole was ready. It was and Jim took it out and placed it on top of the oven.  Just as Jim had put the vegetables in the oven to roast, his intercom bell rang and startled Jim.

               “Gahh…it’s him! He’s here! Oh my god!”

               “Jeez, Jim relax.”  Bones went over to the intercom and pressed a button. “Who is it?”

               “Hikaru and Pavel. Let us in, we have food.” Sulu said through the intercom.  Jim relaxed and calmed, while Bones buzzed them in. 

* * *

 

                Everyone had arrived, minus Uhura and Spock.  Gaila and Christine were sitting on Jim’s bed talking, Hikaru, Bones and Scotty were on one couch arguing over the game and Jim was in the kitchen area listening to Chekov explain the Russian dish he had brought.  Jim nodded and tried to be interested, but he really wasn’t.  _Spock will be here soon.  In my home.  I wonder if Uhura was the person he checked those books out so he could ask her out.  Scotty will be pissed, he’s been trying to work up the courage to ask her out for like a year._ Jim tuned back into what Chekov was saying in time to laugh at some Russian joke. 

               The intercom rang and startled Jim again. Jim started at it. 

               “Jim, shouldn’t you answer it?” Chekov asked.  Jim looked at him and nodded.  He went over to the intercom and pressed the call button and ask, “Yeah?”

               “Hey it’s Uhura and Spock.” Uhura’s voice came through the speaker.  Jim buzzed them in and opened the door so they wouldn’t have to knock.  Jim was going to go hide in a corner or something but figured that he needed to be a good host, so he stayed by the door to greet them.

               Uhura came through the door holding a covered bowl and Spock followed in right after her, holding a bottle of wine.  Spock was wearing that deep purple sweater from the last time Jim had seen him. _Why must he be sooo freaking hot._

               “Hey, Jim. Hey, everyone!” she then held up her bowl and asked Jim. “Where should I put this?”

               “Um…where ever you can find a place on the counter.” Jim replied.  Uhura then turned to Spock.

               “Jim, Spock. Spock, Jim.” She quickly introduced the two.  Jim started to hold out his hand for a handshake but realized that’s would be good so he just held it up and waved.

               “Hi.” Jim said.  Spock stared at him then held out the bottle of wine.

               “Nyota informed me that it was unnecessary to bring any food due to your numerous allergies. However, after reading about the social gathering of a potluck, I inferred that it was indeed necessary to bring something and not show up empty handed.” Spock informed him.  “Nyota then informed that wine would be appreciated.”

               Jim looked at the bottle of wine that Spock was holding out to him and then up at Spock. He took the bottle from him and nodded, “Wine is always good at these gatherings. I know you’re a vegetarian and we do have some food that I think you’ll be fine to eat.”  Spock nodded.

              “Spock, come, I’ll introduce you to everyone.” Uhura said, leading him around the room.  Jim watched them for a bit before making sure all the food was ready and putting the wine Spock had brought next to the other beverages that Scotty brought.

              “Dinner is ready.” He then said. 

* * *

 

              Bones, Sulu, and Scotty had grabbed their plates, then sat back down at the couch to fuss over the game.  Jim sat at the head of his table and was surprised that Spock had sat down next to him.  On Spock’s plate was some of the Moroccan cauliflower salad that Uhura had brought and the Italian basil pasta salad that Christine had brought.  He also had a smaller plate of the roasted vegetables that Jim had made with a piece of Leonard’s cornbread.

             Uhura sat down next to Spock and Christine, Gaila, and Chekov had also joined them at the table.  They were all making light conversation with each other.   At one point Spock had turned to Jim and said, “Nyota has informed me that you also work at the Science Center.”

            “Yeah, I occasionally do some freelance work for them.  I actually majored in engineering and computer science at Berkeley.”

            “Fascinating. Why did you choose to work at the San Francisco Library instead of the Science Center?”

            “I love books, as you can tell.” Jim indicated the several filled book cases that were around the loft. “I starting working at the Berkeley library when I was going to school there and I just really loved it.  There was a job opening at the San Francisco library when I graduated so I took it.  I like doing the freelance work with Scotty and Chekov, but I always go back to the library.” Jim told him, lightly smiling.  Spock kept staring at Jim and Jim stared back, before he licked his lips and looked down at his plate.  Bones then came up behind Jim and put his hands on Jim’s shoulders and squeezed.  Spock looked at the hands touching Jim then up to Bones.

           “Really good casserole, Jim. Better than last time.” Bones said patting Jim’s shoulders than walking over to where the drinks were.  Jim looked up and at Bones’ retreating back than glanced at Spock and saw he was still looking at Jim, but there was certain look in his eyes that Jim couldn’t place. _He really needs to stop staring at me like that or else I’ll need to lock myself in the bathroom for some self-love._

           “So, Spock…do you like Terran food?” Jim asked nervously.

           “As my mother is human, I am quite used to Terran cuisines.” Spock told him, eating some of the pasta salad.

               “So, ur not fully a hobgoblin then?” Bones walked over to them and asked.

               “Bones!” Jim fussed at him.

               “Hobgoblin? Is that a derogatory reference?” Spock had raised an eyebrow and questioned Bones.

               “Ignore him Spock, Leonard is just a grumpy Gus.  If he gives you a silly nickname, it means you’re friends.” Nyota interjected.

               “I don’t think so.” Bones mumbled out, heading back over to the couch.

               “So Spock, how are you enjoying that human sexuality book you checked out?” Gaila said out of nowhere. Jim looked at her wide-eyed.  Gaila just gave him a wink and looked back to Spock, waiting for his reply.

               “Human sexuality is an interesting subject.” He told her.

               “Yeah, it is.  Do you have any plans to study human sexuality more closely?” she was outright grinning when she asked him that.

               Spock’s eyes quickly darted to Jim, then back to Gaila.

“That is none of your concern, Miss Vro.” Spock replied, deadpanned and emotionless. Gaila just shrugged and went back to talking to Pavel about Russian art.

               _Why, why, why does this stuff happen to me?_ Jim thought. 

* * *

 

               The evening was starting to wind down and Jim was sitting on his bed eating a plate of his dessert. Spock had stuck by Uhura most of the evening, occasionally talking to Jim and everyone else (except Bones).  Right now, Jim watched as Scotty was trying to flirt with Uhura, but failing miserably.  She was still smiling and being a good sport though. _They’d make a really cute couple_. Jim thought.

               “Do you play?” Spock’s question startling Jim, who hadn’t notice him walk up to Jim.  Jim looked up at him. _Play? Play what? Play with him?_

               “Pardon?” Jim asked.  Spock nodded his head over to the chessboard on Jim’s dresser. _Oh, chess, of course._

“Yeah, I play chess.  My dad taught me when I was about eight.”

               “My mother taught me how to play.” Spock replied.

               “Your mother is human, right?” Jim asked.

               “Yes, my mother is human and my father is Vulcan.” Spock said, almost defensively.

               “That’s pretty cool.  The best of both worlds, right?” Jim smiled up at him.  Spock looked down at him, with a blank expression, but his eyes had softened.

               Jim was about to say something else, when Uhura interrupted them.

               “You ready to go, Spock?” she asked.  Jim then noticed that everyone was starting to gather their things and put leftovers together in some containers to take home with them.  Bones was still sitting on the couch. 

               “Yes, Nyota.” Spock looked at her and said. Jim stood up and walked over to the kitchen and put his plate in his sink. Jim said goodbye to everyone as they were walking out the door.  Nyota and Spock were standing just outside the door as Christine and Gaila left.

               “As usual, it was a really nice night, Jim.” Uhura said, giving Jim a light hug.  Jim smiled and looked at Spock.

               “You’re welcome back anytime, Spock. It was fun hanging out.” Jim told him, still smiling. Spock nodded.

               “It was a…pleasant evening, Jim.” Spock said.  He and Nyota then turned and left, leading down the stairs.  Jim went back into his apartment and shut the door.  He went over to the couch and plopped down on the couch next to Bones.

               “He’s so cute.” Jim blurted out.  Bone gave an exaggerated groan and mumbled a “dammit, Jim” to himself.               

* * *

 

               Outside, Spock and Uhura started to walk toward the shuttle stop down the street. After walking for a short while in quiet, Spock turned to Uhura and asked, “Are Dr. McCoy and Jim involved romantically.”

               Uhura shook her head. “No, they aren’t. They are just really good friends; like brothers.  Spock I’ve told you, Jim is one-hundred percent single and very much interested in you. And also, you didn’t need to check out those dummy books, I told you to just ask him out.  That’s how it works.”

               “The books are proving to be most useful, Nyota.  Their contents have suggested that I take interest in my intended’s friends and interests.  I have met his friends and have taken interest in his choice of occupation and hobbies.” Spock informed her.

               “Yes, and now all you need to do is ask him out.” She stopped walking and turned to face him. “Spock, those books are really unnecessary…well…I guess the human sexuality one is necessary for when you want to…”

               “That is quite enough, Nyota, thank you.” Spock interrupted her.  His ears and cheeks started to turn a little green. “And furthermore, the books say not to be overly pursuant.  I need to first make myself more known to him and then after a while, see if he would be receptive to spending more time together outside of the friend group.”

               Nyota sighed and shook her head at the stubborn Vulcan.  She then noticed a young man walking towards them.  As he started to walk past she stopped him and ask, “Hey, you wanna go out sometime?” The man looked at her and then smiled.

               “Yeah, that’d be cool.” He said.  Nyota then turned to Spock and put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

               “See? I don’t even know him, or his circle of friends, yet I asked him out and he agreed. Ask. Jim. Out.” She told Spock.

               The guy stood there awkwardly, then asked, “So, baby, about that date? You wanna exchange comm numbers?” Nyota looked him.

               “No, sorry, but I’m not interested.  You can leave now.”

               “But I thought…”

               “No.” She said in a way that left no room for an argument and shooed him off his a flick of her hand.  The guy begrudgingly left.

               Spock raised an eyebrow at his friend. “I see your point and I will mediate later on their merits.”

                She smiled up at him and linked her arm through his and they started walking again.


	3. May 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags to add sexual content and first time.

               Jim was at work, back in the upstairs stacks, reshelving some returned books. He was also thinking about a recent request by Scotty about some work at the Science Center. Scotty needed some assistance on a project redesigning a warp core for a federation starship.  It sounded really interesting and Jim was debating to himself whether to take the job or not.  _If you do decide to do some work with Scotty then you could accidently stop in and visit Spock._ Jim had expected to see Spock when he went to work Monday, but he didn’t show up.  Jim had really liked Spock in his apartment Sunday and wanted him to come back and Jim may or may not have spent Sunday and possibly Monday night going through a whole bottle of lube fingering himself, thinking about Spock on top of him in bed. Captain Kirk started to like that train of thought and started to make Jim’s panties feel a little tight.  _No, Captain, down. Stay down, work is not the place for that._ Jim thought to himself glaring at his crotch.

               Jim finished the reshelving and headed back down to the information desk where Tia was helping an Andorian.  Jim sat at his seat and looked to his right to the table where Spock usually sat. Jim sighed. He really wanted Spock to come back to the library. While Jim got really nervous and awkward around him when he was there, Jim still liked the presence of him nearby.  Jim looked at the library’s computer in front of him and started to pull up books that were due soon and made sure that notices were being sent out about their impending due dates.  Jim heard someone come up to the desk and clear their throat.

               Jim looked up and moved his chair back, away from the man standing at the desk smiling at him.

               “Gary? What are you doing here?” Jim asked him.  Gary Mitchell was Jim’s ex and not a very nice guy.  Their relationship had stared wonderfully (Gary was Jim’s first real relationship), Gary was polite, funny and charming, but after a few months, started to change.  He had lost his job and had had trouble finding a new one and that made his true colors come out.  Gary was angry and bitter and had become quite emotionally abusive towards Jim.  Jim had tried to be there for him but then Gary started to get physical.  Jim had left him several times, but Gary could be quite sincere when he wanted to be and Jim would always go back thinking Gary would be different.  Jim put up with it for a while but then his dad and Bones had stepped in.  Jim broke up with Gary and had threatened a restraining order if he didn’t leave him alone.  His adoptive dad, Chris Pike, had also said some things to Gary and Jim hadn’t seen him in months. Until now.

               “I moved up to Seattle. Got a new job, just in town visiting some friends and thought I’d come by and see you.” Gary told him, looking mischievous. “You’re looking good, Jim.”

               Jim really wanted Gary to leave.  “Gary, I’m working.  You need to leave.” Jim gritted out through his teeth, glaring at him.

               “Jim, is that anyway to talk to someone, a library patron who is in need of information.  You really don’t want me to go to your boss about your attitude, do you?” Gary was grinning now. Jim wouldn’t let him get to him.  Jim got up from his chair and stood in front of Gary, happy that there was a desk between them.

               “That’s not necessary.  What can I help you with?” Jim asked, glancing to see if Tia or Gaila was around.  They weren’t.  It was just Jim and Gary.

               Gary curled his hands into fist and put them down on the desk and leaned over it towards Jim.

               “That is a much better attitude, Jimmy.”  Gary then lift a hand and reached it out to Jim’s face.  Jim slapped his hand away and took a step back.

               “Look, you little…” Gary started, glaring at Jim.

               “Is there a problem here?” Spock had suddenly appeared over Gary’s shoulder and asked.  Jim was so relived and stared at him with pleading eyes, _Make him leave. Spock do something._

Gary put his hand down and turned and looked at Spock. “Nope, no problem, Vulcan. I was just leaving, right Jimmy?”

               Jim, still looked at Gary and nodded.  He then felt someone come up behind him.

               “Hey, asshole, you’re not supposed to be here.” Gaila had said, coming to stand in front of Jim.  “Leave before me and Spock throw your ass out the door.” Gaila was outright glaring at Gary.

               “Chill, Gaila, I’m going.  No harm done. Was just saying hi to my ex-boyfriend, that’s all.” Gary put his hands up and started to back away, still grinning at Jim. “Bye, Jim.”  Gary then turned and walked out the door.  Spock had watched Gary like a hawk as he left.  Only after he was out of sight, did he turn back to Jim and Gaila.

               Gaila had turned to Jim and pulled him into a hug. “Are you ok?” she asked him.  Jim nodded and looked at Spock.

               “Sorry about that and thanks for helping.” Jim told him.  Gaila released him and put her hand on her hip.

               “Excuse me, I did all the talking, while he just stood there.” She said with a light, teasing smile.

               Gaila then turned and headed back to her station, leaving Jim and Spock at the information desk.

               “Who was that?” Spock asked, coming closer to the desk and sitting his books down.  Jim rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

               “Gary, my ex.  He’s not that great of a guy.”

               “Obviously.”

               “Yeah, well, luckily he doesn’t live here anymore and apparently is just in town temporarily visiting friends.  That was actually the first time I’d seen him in several months.” Jim reached out to take the books.  “Are you returning these?”

               Spock nodded.  Jim smiled and scanned them back into the computer. He then looked up at Spock and asked if the books were helpful. _Were they helpful to ask Uhura out is what I really want to know._

“They proved to be most insightful, but Nyota has actually given me advice that I hope to be more useful.”

               “Oh, really?”

               “Indeed.” Spock stared at him for a few moments and then looked down at the desk.  When he looked back up, Jim noticed that he had a soft look to his brown eyes.

               “Jim. Would you be amenable to partaking in a meal with me in a romantic setting sometime soon?” Spock asked, looking just a tad nervous.

                Jim stared at him wide-eyed. Stared at him for several moments.

               “Jim? Was my inquiry unwarranted?” Spock asked after Jim had said nothing for 3.37 minutes.

               “Are you asking me out? Like, on a date?” Jim licked his lips and asked.  He just had to know for sure if he was hearing the Vulcan properly.

               “Yes, I am.” Spock replied, glancing down at Jim’s lips then back at his eyes.

               Jim smiled big and said yes. 

* * *

 

               After they exchanged comm info and Spock had told Jim that he would contact him soon with dinner plans, Spock had left and Jim had walked on air through the rest of the day.

               Jim was walking up the stairs to his apartment on the fourth floor, smiling to himself and thinking about where Spock would take them for his first date, when he saw someone at his front door.

               “Chris! Dad, what are you doing here?” Jim walked up to him and hugged him. Chris hugged him back and then pulled back to let Jim open the door to the apartment.

               “Well, Gaila messaged Leonard, who in turn, messaged me.” Chris told him.  Jim unlocked the door and walked in with Chris following behind him and shutting the door.

               “Ah, yeah, Gary.” Jim replied. “He just showed up for a few moments and then Spock and Gaila showed up and he took off.”  Jim went over to the couch and sat down.  Chris sat down next to him.

               “Do I need to call anyone?”

               “No, he doesn’t even live in the state anymore he said.”

               “How are you doing?”

               Jim smiled, remembering Spock and their future date.

               “What’s that look, Jim?” Chris asked, teasingly, nudging Jim’s shoulder with his.

               “Spock asked me out.” Jim told him, still smiling.

               “Well I’ll be damned.  You’ve been fawning over him for months now.”  Jim blushed at the comment.   

               “Have not. So, is the only reason you’re here to make sure that I’m okay?”

               “No, not the only reason.  Come on, let’s go get some dinner and talk.”

* * *

 

               There was a quaint tavern down the street from the apartment building, so Jim and Chris went there.  They got a couple beers and some burgers and started to talk.

               “So, what did you want to talk about?” Jim asked, munching on a burger.

               “Your mom called me the other day.” Chris told him.  Jim had really seen or talked to his mom in a few years.   She had shown up drunk to his college graduation and made a huge scene.

               “She want money or something.” Jim inquired.  He knew that Winona Kirk didn’t need any money.

               “No, nothing like that.  She just was wondering about you and wanted to know how you were.”

               “She gets sober for a while and wants to be a good mom than goes back to the bottle and forgets I even exist.” Jim told Chris, who nodded and took a sip of his beer.

               “She is your mother and maybe you should send her a message.  Just to humor me.”

               Jim nodded and went back to eating.  Winona was his mom but growing up she didn’t act like one.  First dumping him to live with Chris when he was eight (which turned out to be great), taking him back from Chris, then marrying that monster Frank and causing Jim’s brother Sam to run away, sending Jim to Tarsus (a hell that Jim still had nightmares about), and then finally acting like a good mom and agreeing that it would be better for Jim to live with Chris when he was 14.

               “She also gave me some news about Sam.” Chris said.

               Jim perked up a bit in his seat.  Sam had sent him messages over the years, usually randomly.  The last time was a year ago and it was just an update about how he and his wife and son were doing.  Jim hadn’t even met his family.

               “What about Sam?”

               “Well, apparently in a couple months is coming for a visit and she wanted to have a family get together.” 

               Jim deflated in his seat.  “Great. I’m not going back to Riverside. If she wants to have a family get together than she can come here.  I do really want to see Sam and finally meet Aurelin and Peter.”

               “And possible introduce Spock to them.”

               Jim blushed bright red and looked away slightly. “We haven’t even been on our first date, I don’t even want to think about him and Winona meeting.” 

               Chris chuckled a bit and then asked Jim about how work was going.  He and Jim talked about that for the rest of the evening and then Chris walked him back to the apartment.

               “Alright, I should be heading back home now.  Number One will be worried.  Please, keep me updated on you and Spock and let me know if Gary shows up again.  Bones and I will pay him a nice visit, okay.” 

               Jim laughed and nodded, giving Chris a big hug and saying goodbyes.

* * *

 

               Jim was lounging on his couch reading a book when Bones barged in and sat down on the chair opposite the couch.

               Jim turned his head toward the front door and shouted, “Yeah, who is it? Oh hey Bones! Come on in!” Jim then turned and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

               Bones just scowled, “Very funny, kid.  Now tell me what happened with that piece of shit Gary.”

               Jim sighed, “Nothing happened.  Everything is fine.  I already told that to Chris a couple hours ago.”

               “Good.  I’m glad Gaila was there and made him leave.”

               “Spock was there, too.”  Jim told him, blushing.

               “I know.  I think Gaila sent out a massive message to all of us that Spock finally asked you out.”  Bones crossed his arms and looked at Jim, who was still blushing and now had his mouth open in shock.

               “She did what?! Oh my god, who did she message?!” 

               “All of us.  Me, Uhura, Scotty, Sulu, Christine, and Pavel.”

               “I’m going to kill her.” Jim groaned out and then laughed a bit.  “She was a little too chipper when I left work.” Just then, Jim’s PADD chimed with a message.  Jim picked it up off the coffee table and opened up the message.

               Spock:  I have been informed that Friday evenings are for “date-nights.” Would dinner this Friday be acceptable?

               “It’s Spock, it’s Spock, it’s Spock!!” Jim jumped up and rushed over to where Bones was sitting. “Look, look, look!”  Jim then shoved his PADD in front of Bones’ face.

               “Dammit Jim, knock it off and answer your message.” Bones pushed Jim away from him.  Jim walked over to his bed and sat down and looked at his PADD.

               Jim Kirk: Friday would be great!  Where will we being having dinner?

               Jim knew the message made him sound too eager but he didn’t care, he had a date with Spock.

               Spock: At a restaurant.

               Jim started to laugh and Bones gave him a questioning look.  Jim smiled and shook his head and typed out his reply.

               Jim Kirk: Haha, funny.  But seriously where?  I have a lot of allergies and I would like to just check if where you want to go serves something I can eat. 

               That wasn’t the real reason Jim wanted to know about the restaurant, sure he had a lot of food allergies but he was good at picking foods he knew at new restaurants.  Jim just wanted to know the restaurant so he could plan an outfit...fancy or more casual.  He really wanted to look his best for their first date. 

               Spock: The restaurant was recommended by Uhura and she has assured me that there are several options that you are not allergic to.

               Jim Kirk: So…you’re not going to tell me where we are going then?

               Spock.  Negative. I will pick you up at your apartment at 1800 on Friday.  Good night, Jim.

               Jim Kirk: Good night.  Can’t wait til Friday! J

               Jim had hoped that Spock would respond again but he didn’t.  Jim laid his PADD on the pillow next to him and stared up at the ceiling. _I really can’t wait til Friday._  Jim then remembered that Bones was still in his apartment and sat up and stared at him.

               “Are you busy tomorrow?” Jim asked him.

               “No, off all day, but working early Friday morning til the late evening.”

               “I’m off tomorrow too.  Do you wanna go shopping with me? I need a new outfit for my date with Spock.”

               Bones grumbled out something that Jim couldn’t hear.  Bones then turned off the TV and got up and walked over to Jim’s bed and sat down on the edge near Jim. “Look, Jim.  I love ya like the little brother I never had and I just want you to be careful.  Ur acting like a love-sick teenager and I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

               Jim leaned against his headboard. “I know I’m acting really childish, but this just feels right. Spock feels right, like it’s meant to be and I know how silly and corny that sounds but it’s how I feel.  Spock is nothing like Gary, Bones.”

“You barely know him, just be careful and definitely don’t sleep with him on the first night.”

               Jim started to laugh, “I will not be sleeping with him on the first night, I promise.  Probably won’t until maybe the third date.”

               Bones rolled his eyes. “And tomorrow, I’ll go shopping with you for shirts and pants…no underwear shopping.  Take Gaila to do that but not me.”

               Jim laughed a bit more and hit Bones with one of his pillows. “Ahhh, you’re no fun, Bones.”


	4. May 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date!

               Jim had slept fitfully.  He had very pleasant dreams of Spock and him in bed in various positions that made Jim wake to Captain Kirk wanting attention, which Jim happily gave. Crying out Spock’s name when he came.

               Jim showered, dressed and made himself some French toast and eggs for breakfast and then headed off to work.

               At work Jim got to go through a small box of donated books the library had just received.  Dr. Rhee let him go through it because he hadn’t last time and also the box only had six books in it. One was an old edition of _Sense and Sensibility_ that Jim loved the look of. It was leather bound with a very pretty cover that had held up nicely over the years it looked like. Jim cataloged it into the library’s database and put in on the cart to be shelved. Jim was reaching into the box for the next book when Tia and Gaila bounced into the room.  Gaila was grinning at him and holding something behind her back and Tia looked a little giddy as well.

               “Hey, guys.  What’s going on?” Jim asked setting the book to the side.

               “I picked up something at the lingerie store yesterday for you.” Gaila replied, taking a small gift bag from behind her back and presenting it to Jim. “For you to wear for your first date with Spock.”

Jim chuckled a bit and took the gift bag from her and pulled the tissue paper out and peered inside the bag. “Gaila, I’m not wearing this tonight.” Jim pulled the black stringy panties out of the bag and shook his head.  “I honestly wouldn’t even know where to begin with putting this on.”

               “I’ll help you!” Tia chimed in. 

               “Yeah, we’ll help you put them on.” Gaila leered.

               Jim laughed a bit and shook his head again. “No, no.  Thanks for the offer but I don’t think so.” Jim put the strings back into the bag and sat them to the side. “Besides, I’ve already got my entire outfit set aside at home and it includes some really cute panties.”

               Gaila pouted and took the bag, “You’re no fun.”  Tia and Gaila then turned and left, leaving Jim to complete the book cataloging.

* * *

 

               Jim left work a little early and headed home, wondering to himself where Spock was going to take them tonight.  He had tried messaging Uhura to find out but she had just sent back an emoji of a smiling face sticking its tongue out.

               He made it to his apartment and went inside and got out his new outfit.  Jim still had a few hours before Spock would arrive so Jim decided to take a nice long bubble bath and read a book he got to bring home from work.

               Jim laid in the tub, relaxing and reading when his PADD chimed.  He had brought it into the bathroom with him.  He sat the book on the stool beside the tub and grabbed the PADD next to it.

               Leonard McCoy: Want me to come over before Spock arrives and give him a talking too?

               Jim laughed a bit and replied:

               Jim Kirk: No. Besides, I think in a fight, Spock would so totally kick your ass.

               Leonard McCoy: I could hold my own.

               Jim shook his head and put his PADD back on the stool. Instead of picking his book back up, he sunk down into the bubbly water till the water was just under his chin.

               He was so excited for tonight. Jim had wanted this since Spock first came into the library three months ago.  Spock hadn’t even spared him so much of a glance that day but Jim noticed him and wanted to go up and introduce himself but couldn’t find the courage to.

               The first time Spock had spoken to Jim was about two months ago and it was to ask Jim where he could find any books about the history of Canada. Jim have stumbled through a reply that was so bad that Spock had quirked one of his slanted eyebrows at him and asked if Jim could show him the section.  Jim nearly tripped several times walking Spock up the stairs to the section and almost knocked over a bookcase rushing back towards the information desk where he had sat and trembled and had to use his inhaler to calm him down.  Luckily Spock had gone to Tia’s side of the desk to check the books out or else Jim would have fainted.

               Jim smiled thinking about how stupid he had been, but Spock just brought that out in him.  Jim’s PADD chimed again, but this time it was his alarm telling him it was time to get out of the tub or else he’d be all pruny. 

* * *

 

               It was 1753 when Spock pressed the button for Jim’s apartment and heard the buzzing sound that indicated Jim had unlocked the front door.  Spock opened the door and headed up the stairs towards Jim’s apartment. In Spock’s hand was a small bouquet of red roses that he had read were a traditional gift for a first date.  

               Spock’s communicator started ringing in his pocket as he got to the third floor landing.  He stopped and answered.

               “This is Spock.”

               “Hey, it’s Uhura. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay for your date tonight.”

               “Everything is going well, so far.  I am currently walking up the stairs to Jim’s apartment and bringing him roses.” Spock replied.

               “Roses?”

               “Yes, roses.  Several online sources indicated that they were a traditional gift for a first date. Were the sources incorrect?”

               “Well, no. It’s just that Jim is allergic to roses.”

               Spock stared at the offending flowers in his hand. “Uhura, I must go.” He said, disconnecting the call and putting the communicator back into his pocket.

               Spock looked around the third floor and saw no waste receptacle insight. Spock stared at the flowers again and then did the only thing he could think of with them.

* * *

 

               Jim looked at himself in the mirror.  He was wearing a light blue button up shirt, which made his eyes pop, that was tucked into a pair of beige pants that fit snugly and showed off his ass perfectly (he was also wearing a light pink stripped and lace panties that also hugged him in the just the right way in the front and back). Jim had the first couple buttons of the shirt unbuttoned at the top and the sleeves rolled up a bit.  _Not too fancy, but also not so casual._ Jim thought to himself. He heard a knocking at the front door and quickly slipped his nice shoes on and rushed to the door.

               He opened the door and stared at Spock.  He was wearing a deep green sweater and grey slacks. _Gorgeous._ Jim also noticed that in Spock’s hand were stems to flowers, but no flowers.

               “Hey, come in.” Jim said, holding the door open for Spock to step inside. He walked in and stood just a few feet away.

               “Did you bring me flowers?” Jim asked, shutting the door. Spock looked at the stems and then back up to Jim.

               “While walking up the stairs, Nyota called and informed me that you are allergic to roses. As there were no waste receptacles nearby…I ate them.” Spock replied.  Although he looked as emotionless as ever, Jim was sure he saw a bit of embarrassment behind the façade.

               “Oh, you ate them. Ok. That’s cool.  Um…you can put the stems in the trashcan over there.” Jim said, indicating the trashcan near the refrigerator. _He ate the roses because I was allergic. Too cute!_ Jim snickered a bit at the mental image of Spock eating the flowers.

               “What is humorous?” Spock inquired after he had disposed of the flower stems.

               Jim smiled big and replied, “Nothing, just thinking. So, are you ready to go?”

               Spock looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

* * *

 

               They took a shuttle to a nice restaurant overlooking the San Francisco Bay and the Golden Gate Bridge.  Jim had been there once before with Uhura and the group after Gaila had had a successful art show.  It was too expensive to eat there very often, but it wasn’t too fancy that Jim and Spock weren’t underdressed.

               Spock had held the door open for Jim and had even pulled his chair out for him when the hostess had showed them their table by the window. _Beautiful view and gorgeous company._ Jim thought.

               “Nyota informed me that this restaurant would be acceptable.” Spock said.

               Jim looked up from his menu and smiled, “Yeah, she was right. It’s really nice, Spock.”

               A waiter came up to their table and asked for the drink choices. Jim order a water and a vesper martini while Spock requested a lavender daiquiri.  The waiter nodded at them and then left to get their drinks.

               Jim stared at his menu.  _Now that we are on a date, what do we talk about? Ooo…filet mignon!_

               “I know you’re a vegetarian, but is it okay for me to order the filet mignon?” Jim asked.  He didn’t want to offend Spock.

               “Order whatever you wish, I do not mind.” Spock said, looking at Jim then down to his menu.

* * *

 

               The waiter had brought their drinks and taken their orders and now Spock and Jim were sitting in silence at the table.

               _Come one, Jim, say something._ “How long have you been on Earth?” _Great question, dumbass._

“I moved here six point one four months ago.” Spock replied.  “I graduated from the Vulcan Science Academy a year previous.  The San Francisco Science Center requested a few scientists from the VSA to assist with some research so I volunteered.”

               “Wow, the VSA that’s really cool.”

               “Cool? A human slang word used to express admiration, approval.”

               Jim smiled a bit and nodded. “Have you been to Earth before? I know your mother is human; did you travel here with her growing up?”

               “I did travel with my parents on several occasions to Earth previously in my youth. My maternal grandmother was never one for traveling to Vulcan and insisted my mother bring me to visit her.  My father also had work that would bring him here and my mother and I would accompany him.

               “Do you talk to them much?”

               “My mother comms me often and I keep her up-to-date on my wellbeing.  Do you communicate with your parents often?”

               _And now we have to have this talk. Great._ “Um…my father, George Kirk,     had been an amazing engineer and had been drafted to help with setting the foundations for a new Federation colony near the Beta Quadrant.  When my mother, Winona, was a few months out of giving birth to me, my parents and my older brother, Sam, had gone to the colony for a short visit but there was a systems failure on the starship they were on.” Jim paused in talking and took a sip of his drink.  “My dad and three other engineers, had stayed on the ship, trying to keep the life-support systems level as the rest of the passengers and crew had safely gotten into escape shuttles and pods and evacuated. They didn’t make it and during the evacuation and because of my dad’s death, Winona had been so upset that she went into preterm labor and had me roughly 10 weeks early in an emergency medical shuttle.  And because of that, I have had numerous health issues throughout my life, mostly just many allergic reactions.”

               Jim paused again and took a bigger drink. _Better get this out now than later._ “When I was growing up my mom kept sending me to live with her and my dad’s old college friend, Chris Pike. I consider him to be my father and I don’t really talk with my mom all that much.” Jim had no desire at the moment to tell Spock about Frank or his time on Tarsus.

               Spock stared at Jim, he had a look in his eyes that Jim thought was something warm.

               “What of your brother, Sam?”

               “He took off when I was eleven.  I get messages from him every now and again.  He’s married with a wife and kid. Chris actually told me yesterday that Sam may be coming to visit in a few months.”

               “This subject seems to be emotional for you. Would you care to discuss your most preferred color instead?”

               Jim burst out laughing, causing several diners near them to look over, but Jim didn’t care.

               “You wanna know my favorite color, Spock?”

               “That is what I inquired, yes.”

               _Oh my god, he is too cute!_ “Well, at the moment, my favorite color is green. What’s yours?”

               “Lately I have become quite partial to blue.” Spock said with a bare hint of a smile. Jim grinned and looked away, out the window at the view of the bridge and bay, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

               “So, Spock, what exactly do you do at the Science Center? Hang out with Uhura all day?” Jim teased.

* * *

 

               They discussed Spock’s work and his latest research until they were almost done with their dinners.  Jim knew about the research and offered his insight. Jim wasn’t just a pretty face, he was really, really smart, dammit.  Spock didn’t even seemed surprised that Jim could hold his own while talking about such things. Well, as a Vulcan, Spock didn’t show any expressions on his face.

               Jim took one last bite of his filet mignon and groaned out a bit in please. _So, so good._ Jim looked up at Spock as he swallowed his food.  Spock was staring at him with a heated expression, his fork was halted halfway to his mouth, which was slight opened.  _Why is he looking at me like that?_

“Do I have something on my face?” Jim questioned, grabbing his napkin and wiping at his face. Spock closed his mouth and put down his fork.

               “Negative, Jim.” Spock replied, picking up his drink and taking a sip.

               “Oh ok. You said you’ve been here for about six months, but I’ve only seen you in the library the past three months.”

               “In my correspondence with my mother, she indicated that I should “get out more.” I began to accept Nyota’s requests to join her at a café near the Science Center.  I mentioned to her that I wanted to research more about Terran history and she pointed me towards the San Francisco Library.”

               “We do have a great history section.  Nowadays, everyone goes online to look everything up, but there is just something about holding a book and turning their pages that I just love, don’t you?” Jim could talk all night about the library and the books inside.

               “Indeed.”

               “I remember the first time that I saw you come into the library, you didn’t even look at me, but I thought....you were….cute. And then the first time you first asked me to help you find the books on Canada, I didn’t make the best first impression, right? All awkward and clumsy.” Jim gave a small nervous laugh.

               “I remember the first instance that you speak of, but that was not the first time I had noticed you.  The first time I saw you, I was sitting in the quiet room in the library and through the glass separator I watched you fall over several boxes you were trying to move.” Spock paused then added, “In fact, it was actually your posterior that I first noticed.”

               Jim bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing, his blue eyes shining.  “You saw my ass first before you saw my face?”

               “Correct.” Spock replied, the bare hint of a smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. Jim grinned. _He must have liked what he saw, as he should have. My ass is great._

“Well, Mr. Spock, if you saw me fall why didn’t you come help me? Distracted were you?” _That’s it, Jim, flirt with him._

“Indeed, I was distracted.” _Oh, shit...he’s flirting back._ “The book I was reading at the moment was quite fascinating. It was as if there were an adhesive on the cover that my hands were stuck to, I could not put the book down.”

               Jim stared at Spock, then starting laughing. _You sassy, snarky, Vulcan ass. . . . . I love him…it…I love it._

* * *

 

The waiter came by and took their plates and presented them with the desert menu.

               “Yum, they still have the double chocolate mousse cake. Do you want to split one? Last time I was here I had one and it was so good.” Jim asked.

               “Unfortunately, no.  Chocolate has an adverse effect on my person.” Spock replied. “Would you rather share the pecan apple cheesecake?”

               “Sure, I have thankfully not allergic to pecans.”

               The waiter came back and Spock ordered on the cheesecakes for them to share.

               “What are you allergic to?” Spock inquired.

               “A lot of things. I’m not allergic to pecans or walnuts but most other tree nuts I am allergic to. Strawberries, peanuts, shellfish, tomatoes, garlic, just to name some of the food allergies.” Jim said, noting that Spock looked like he was mentally cataloguing Jim’s allergies. “Bones has a very extensive list of my allergies.”

               “Bones?”

               “Oh, Leonard. Dr. McCoy from the potluck.  He and Christine Chapel work together at the hospital.”

               Spock nodded.

* * *

 

               Jim may or may not of purposely moaned and groaned when he was eating the dessert just to see Spock’s reactions.  It was worth it.  Spock’s ears got a bit green and so did his cheeks.  Spock hardly ate any other the cheesecake, just stared at Jim enjoying it.

* * *

 

               Spock had insisted on paying for their meal, but when Jim ran his foot along Spock’s leg a little under the table, Spock resigned to agree that they would split the bill.   

* * *

 

               The sun was just starting to set when the left the restaurant and Jim dragged Spock by his elbow to the bay near-by so they could look at it.

               They stood there together in silence for a while, watching until the sun set and the stars started to shine in the nights sky. Jim still had his hand on Spock’s elbow. _Hold his hand, Jim. But, didn’t Gaila and Uhura say something about Vulcan’s hands?_

Jim was about to move his hand down to take Spock’s but Spock stepped away before Jim could.

               “A park in nearby, would you care to take a walk there?” Spock asked.

               Jim smiled at Spock and nodded. 

               They walked to the park side-by-side, their shoulders and arms brushing against each other’s every so often.  Whenever Jim went to hold Spock’s hand, Spock would put his hands behind his back and leave them there for a few moments, then move them back to his sides.

               _Fine, if he doesn’t want to hold my hand, I don’t want to hold his._

_That’s a lie, I really, really wanna hold his hand.  Why is he being mean? I need to remember what the girls told me about Vulcan’s hands. Is it taboo to hold hands or something…?_

Jim was pulled from his thoughts when Spock grabbed him around his shoulders and pulled Jim to his side.

               “You appeared distracted and were about to walk into a pole.” Spock said.  He kept his arm around Jim’s shoulder as they kept walking towards the park.

               “Oh, thanks.” Jim said, blushing. _Can’t hold hands, that’s fine. This is better._ Jim put his arm around Spock’s waist and cuddled a bit into his side. _So much better. He smells really good, too._

* * *

 

They wondered about the park for a few hours, talking about a lot of things.  From Spock’s research again to Jim’s studies in college and Jim’s favorite books.  Spock didn’t talk a lot about his father or Vulcan, but Jim did get the picture he was kind of a momma’s boy. Jim also avoided talking about life before he was fourteen or Gary.  There was no way Jim was going to talk about Frank or Tarsus with Spock right now.

               Spock did keep his arm around Jim and had moved his hand down to Jim’s waist from his shoulder, while Jim removed his arm from around Spock and just enjoyed being against Spock.

               They left the park and took a cab back to Jim’s apartment.  Spock walked Jim up to his apartment door. _Not going to kiss him after a first date._

“I had a really great evening, Spock. Thank you.”

               “Thanks are illogical, but I too thank you for agreeing to a date with me. Would you be adverse to another date soon?”

               “Yeah! How about tomorrow?” _Dammit, Jim. You just went out tonight! Stupid._

“I will be occupied until 1500 tomorrow overseeing an experiment, but I am available afterwards.”

               “Okay, how about dinner and a movie?” Jim asked.

               “That would be agreeable. What time shall I come here?”

               “How about I pick you up this time? About 5ish?”

               Spock considered him for a moment then nodded and told Jim that he would message him his address once he returned to his apartment.

               They stood outside Jim’s apartment door for a few more minutes. _Ok, fine one kiss._

“Well….goodnight, Spock.” Jim said, stepping forward and leaning up a bit to press a light kiss to Spock’s cheek.  He then smiled at Spock and turned to unlock his door.

               “Goodnight, Jim.” He heard Spock say. Jim turned back as he was walking into his apartment and saw Spock standing there with a light green blush on his cheeks. Jim smiled again and then shut his door. He leaned against it for a little while and then peered through his peep hole and saw that Spock had left.

               Jim then opened his door and ran to Bones’ apartment across the hall and repeatedly knocked on it until Bone’s opened it roughly.  Bones looked as though he just got out of bed.

               “What?” Bones snapped.

               “I’m in love.”

               Bones banged his head on his doorframe and gave an exasperated sigh, “Oh, for fucks sake, Jim.”

 


	5. May 17

               Jim didn’t have to work the next day and spent most of it at Bones’ apartment annoying him. He and Spock had had a great date the night before and Jim was looking forward to tonight. 

               “Do you think I should take him to a romantic movie? Do Vulcans even like movies?” Jim asked Bones.

               “Get your feet off my couch. And I don’t know what Vulcans like.  They’re emotionless robots.” Bones said from where he was sitting in his chair next to the couch. Jim glanced at him.

               “My shoes are off and my socks are clean.  You put your dirty shoes on my coffee table all the time.”

               “Whatever.”

               “So, maybe not a romance movie then.” Jim picked up his PADD from Bone’s coffee table and looked up movies that were playing in the city that night.

               “Take him to see a slasher movie.  I’m sure he’d like that.” Bones said, nonchalantly.

               “I’m not going to take him to a slasher movie, I don’t even like those movies.”

               “You could cuddle against him if you get scared.”

               Jim paused in his research and thought about that. _Snuggle into his chest for the whole movie._ Jim smiled but decided against it.  He didn’t want any nightmares tonight.  Jim continued looking through the various movies playing. _Citizen Kane, nah. The Birdcage, eh. WALL-E, maybe. Oh! Perfect!_

“I’ve got it! We’re going to see the _Princess Bride_!” Jim sat up on the couch and exclaimed to Bones.

               “I thought you decided against a romance.” Bones replied, looking at his friend.

               “ _The Princess Bride_ isn’t just a romance. It has action, comedy, and fantasy.  It’s great. And I’m taking Spock to see it tonight.”

               “Good for you, now make me lunch.”

* * *

 

               Jim arrived at Spock’s apartment at 5:10.  Spock lived in a really fancy looking apartment building downtown. The doorman stared at Jim as he walked to the elevator. Jim turned and gave the guy a little wave as the elevator opened and he stepped in and took it to the sixth floor.

               Jim was just wearing a dark grey t-shirt, jeans, and his old motorcycle jacket tonight.  He figured this was a more casual date than the previous night.  Jim knocked on Spock’s door.

               Spock answered almost immediately.  He was wearing that deep purple sweater and dark pants.

               “Jim, come in.” Spock said, moving to the side to allow Jim to enter.

               Jim walked in and looked around. _Nice. Also hot._

Spock led him further into the apartment and into the kitchen. “Would you care for a beverage before we leave?”

               “Um, no thanks, I’m fine.” Jim replied, pulling at the collar of his shirt and debating whether to take his jacket off or not.

               “Fine has variable definitions.” Spock stared at him. “Computer lower temperature seven degrees.”

               “Thanks. So, um, is that your favorite sweater?”

               Spock looked down at it and then back up to Jim.  “My mother purchased it for me. The weather on Earth is cooler than Vulcan.”

               “Oh, ok.” _Explains the sweaters and how hot his apartment was._ “It’s a really nice sweater, I like it.  Are you ready to go? I don’t have reservations anywhere but there is a great little Italian place near the movie theater. Do you like Italian food?”

               “I have never consumed Italian food before, but I am sure that it will be an enjoyable experience.  Shall we depart then?”

* * *

 

               They were seated right away at the restaurant. Jim didn’t look at the menu, he already knew what he was going to get.

               “Jim, yesterday evening you informed me that you were allergic to garlic and tomatoes among other things.  From what little I know about Italian food, they are the primary ingredients often used in Italian food.”

               “I know, but I never order anything with those in it.  I’m getting a ham and cheese calzone.  What are you going to get?”

                Spock looked down at his menu.

               “I will try the vegetarian penne.” Spock replied setting his menu down.

               “Sounds good.”

* * *

 

               Halfway through their dinner Spock asked, “What movie have you chosen for us to view?”

               Jim smiled at Spock and shook his head. “Well, I wasn’t going to tell you but I think I might.”

               “If you do not wish for me to know, that is acceptable.  I refrained from informing you of the restaurant last night.”

               “Oh, alright, I’ll tell you.  It’s called the _Princess Bride_.  Now don’t think on the title so much, it’s an action-adventure movie with some comedy and fantasy as well.  It also is a romance. I’m sure you’re going to love it.”

               Spock stared at Jim for a few moments and then an almost smile appeared on his lips. _Love when he does that._ Jim thought.

               “It would be…inconceivable of me not to enjoy a movie that you have picked for us.” Spock told him.

               Jim nodded and then looked down to his plate so that he could take another bite of his calzone.  He then stopped and snapped his eyes back up to Spock, wide-eyed. _He said inconceivable, didn’t he?_

“You’ve seen the _Princess Bride_ before?” Jim asked a little shocked.

               “My mother was quite fond of several Terran films that she shared with me in my youth.  The _Princess Bride_ was one of those films, but I assure you that I am looking forward to seeing it with you.”

               Jim smiled big.  “Are you sure? We can see another movie?”

               “Negative.  I wish to view the movie you chose.”

               “Okay, we’ll see it then.  It has been awhile since I’ve seen it.”

               Spock nodded and they went back to their meals.

* * *

 

               Spock insisted on paying for their meals again and Jim agreed only if he could purchase their movie tickets and any concession items, which Spock did agree to.  He may have agreed because Jim was rubbing his leg again under the table.

               There wasn’t much of crowd at the theater, which Jim liked, and they were able to quickly get their tickets and head in to look at the snacks.

               “I love sno-caps, but you said you can’t eat chocolate.”

               “Sno-caps?” Spock asked.

               Jim led him over to the candy display and pointed at the items.  “Those are sno-caps. Little chocolate candies with white nonpareils on them.”

               Spock looked at the candy and then to Jim.  “I do not believe a small quantity of them would do any harm to my person, if you wish to buy them.”

               “Really, are you sure?”

               Spock looked back to the candy, then to Jim again. “I am sure.”

               Jim nodded and went to the counter to order the candy and a couple drinks.

               “Do you like any sodas?” Jim asked.  Spock shook his head and requested a water instead.

* * *

 

               Jim chose seats towards the back for them to sit. The room only had a handful of other patrons, mostly other couples.

               “Have you ever been to a movie theater before?” Jim quietly asked while the previews were starting.

               “Negative.  This is my first time.” Spock replied back softly.

               Jim smiled and then looked to the screen. He moved a little so that their covered forearms were touching a bit. Jim had messaged Uhura earlier that day and found out that Vulcan’s hands were, indeed, sensitive and that they kiss using them. He already knew about the touch-telepathy. Jim still wanted to hold Spock’s hand really bad, though.

* * *

 

               Jim enjoyed the movie and had kept looking over to Spock to see if he was enjoying it as well, but his face showed nothing as usual. Jim had even eaten all the sno-caps and forgot to offer Spock any.               _Probably for the best. He did say he really couldn’t eat chocolate. Should make a note of asking Uhura about that._

Jim was wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Spock movie his hand towards Jim’s leg.  He jumped a little, startled at the feel of someone putting their hand on his knee.  Spock quickly pulled his hand away and turned his head towards Jim.

               “I apologize if that was out of line.” Spock quietly said to him.  Jim looked at him and shook his head.

               “No, no. It’s fine really.  I just wasn’t paying attention.  You can put your hand back.” Jim quickly replied, moving his knee towards Spock a bit.  Spock shook his head and then turned to face the screen.

               _Dammit, Jim. Do something! Just, fuck it, grab his hand._ Jim listened to himself and reached over and grabbed one of Spock’s hands. It tingled where their hands were touching and Jim didn’t want to let go, so he just laced their fingers together and held Spock’s hand. _This is nice. Very nice. I like the little tingly feels going on._

* * *

 

Spock stared at where his and Jim’s hands where laced together. He was trying to keep his shields in place, but Jim’s dynamic mind and emotions were making it hard.  Spock just wanted to touch his meld points and surround himself in Jim.  _T’hy’la._

               Spock knew Jim was enjoying the hand-holding, and if they were on Vulcan, such a thing would be considered scandalous to do in public, but Spock couldn’t and wouldn’t pull his hand away.   He concentrated on keeping his shields in place.

* * *

 

               Jim was very happy.  And was trying really hard to not think sexy thoughts while Spock walked him home. They hadn’t stopped holding hands since the theater.  They got to Jim’s apartment building and walked up the stairs to Jim’s door where they stopped. 

               Jim released Spock’s hand and turned, with his back to his door, and look at Spock.  _Maybe one kiss. We did sort of Vulcan make-out for the past hour or so._

“I had a really great evening. Again.” Jim said with a light chuckle.

               “As did I.”

               _Come on, Jim. Just one little kiss._

               Jim licked his lips and stepped forward a bit. Spock’s eyes snapped down to Jim’s lips then back to Jim’s bright eyes.

               _Oh, fuck it._ Jim was about to lean up to kiss Spock when Spock beat him to it.  Spock leaned slightly down and pressed his lips to Jim’s.  It took a few seconds for Jim to realize what was happening, but then he melted into the kiss, shivering slightly when Spock’s rougher tongue brushed over his lips. Jim opened his mouth and let the kiss deepen, their tongues twisting and dancing. Jim moaned and brought his hands up to run through Spock’s hair and lightly caress his pointy ears.  Spock trembled when Jim touched his ears and backed Jim until he had him pinned against the door, with a rumbling sound that went straight to Jim’s crotch.  Spock broke the kiss and started trailing kisses along Jim’s jaw, down to his neck, where he stayed, kissing and sucking.

               Jim mewled as Spock worked on his neck. Spock’s hand crept up under Jim’s jacket and shirt to rest on the small of his bareback; sparks of pleasure shot through both of them at the contact.  Jim knew that there would be marks on his neck tomorrow, but he didn’t care.  He moaned again as Spock nipped at his neck then went back to kissing and sucking. Jim moved his leg to press against Spock’s groin causing Spock to growl and move his lips back to claim Jim’s in a heated kiss.

“Good god, nobody wants to see that!” Jim heard Bones exclaim. “Get a room or something.”

               Spock broke the kiss and turned his head slightly to look at Bones over his shoulder and growled.

               _So hot. Really want to bite the tip of one of his ears. No, no.  Not tonight. Another night._

“Want to hang out tomorrow?” Jim blurted out to Spock, who was still looking at Bones who was frozen, wide-eyed in front of his door.  Jim took his arms from around Spock’s neck and ran them down his hard chest, then pulled them away and placed a light kiss to the corner of Spock’s mouth.

               Spock turned to him and nodded. “I do not have any plans tomorrow.”

               “Ok, then do you want to come over tomorrow around 1? I’ll make us lunch then we can go somewhere if you want?” Jim said, biting his bottom kiss-swollen lip. 

               Spock stepped away a bit and nodded.  “I will see you then.  Goodnight, Jim."

               “Goodnight, Spock.”

Spock then turned and started to walk to the stairs, ignoring Bones as he left.

               Jim smiled and looked over at Bones once Spock was out of sight and Jim couldn’t hear his steps anymore.

               “Still in love?” Bones asked.  Jim nodded with a dazed look on his face. “He growled at me, did you hear it?” Jim nodded again.

               “Yeah, he is hot isn’t he?” Jim replied. _Also a great kisser._

               “That is not what I said at all you idiot.”


	6. May 18--Part One

               Jim slept in the next morning.  He had worn himself out a bit before bed remembering how Spock had pinned him to the door. Jim woke up smiling and laid there for a bit then looked over to his antique clock and realized that Spock would be coming over in a few hours and Jim really need to go get food.  And figure out what to make for lunch.

               He jumped in the shower and washed up really quickly, brushed his teeth and hair, then put on just red boxer briefs, jeans and a t-shirt.  He then headed out the door and headed to the farmers market. Jim messaged Gaila on the way there and asked if she and Uhura wanted to meet up at the market. 

* * *

 

               “So…are you going to sleep with him today?” Gaila asked, leering at Jim.  They were in the middle of the market and Jim was looking at some spinach.

               “I could make a spinach lasagna.”

               “Ew. No. And answer my question. Are you going to sleep with him?  He’s already given you a pretty hickie there on your neck.”

               Jim slapped a hand to his neck, over the mark and blushed. “I don’t know. Maybe.  He is such a good kisser,” Jim said.  “It technically is our third date.”

               “Ugh, you humans are so weird with sex.  If you want to have sex with someone, just fuck them.”

               Jim laughed and shook his head. “I can’t do that.  Others can,” Jim said, giving Gaila a look. “But I can’t.”

                “Where’s Uhura? I thought she’d come too?”

               “Scotty grew some balls and asked her on a lunch date.”

               “Really? That’s great.  Good for them.” Jim smiled, and then moved to look at some butternut squash.  “I could make some vegetable pot pies.”

               “I don’t know why you’re even bothering with making anything.  He’s not coming over to eat pot pies.”

               “I asked him over to have lunch, what else would he eat?” Jim asked, looking at her with a questioning look.

               Gaila just raised her eyebrow at him.  “Seriously, Jim? He’s not there to eat food….”

               Jim just stared back at her.

               “He’s there to eat you.”

               “What? No! Gaila, don’t say stuff like that.” Jim fussed at her, his face blushing.  “I’m making vegetable pot pies.”

               Jim walked quickly away from Gaila who was laughing. 

* * *

 

               Jim was checking the oven, making sure the pot pie was cooking properly.  Spock would be there any minute and Jim was nervous.  He had changed into a nicer shirt, black pants, and his favorite sheer blue lace panties.  He kept thinking about what Gaila had said. _Maybe he is expecting sex._ He walked over to his PADD and sent out a message to Gaila.

               Jim Kirk: What does a Vulcan penis look like?

               Jim then went over to his bedside drawer and opened it. _Got lube…no condoms, though. Dammit._ His PADD chimed and he looked at it.

               Gaila Vro:  I honestly have no clue. But I heard somewhere that they might be double-ridged ;)

               Jim stared at Gaila’s reply. _Double-ridged…wow._

* * *

 

 

               Jim had been sitting on his bed mentally picturing Spock naked, when his door chime buzzed.  He jumped and caused his PADD to fly out of his hands. _Spock.  Spock’s here._ He then picked up his PADD and sat it on his bed.  The door chimed again and Jim ran over to it and buzzed Spock in.

               As he was waiting for Spock to come up the stairs, Jim checked on the pot pie and saw that they still had a few minutes left to cook.

               Spock knocked on the door and Jim walked over to it, smoothing down his light purple and gray striped polo shirt and running a hand through his hair.  Jim opened the door and saw Spock standing down, holding a rose.

               “Hey Spock, um…I’m allergic,” Jim said, moving to the side and letting Spock into his apartment.

               “It is fake,” Spock said walking into the kitchen and turning to Jim and handing the fake rose to him. 

               “Thank you.” Jim took the rose from Spock, lightly brushing his fingers as he did.  Jim saw Spock’s eyes darken a bit.

               “I’m making a vegetable pot pie for lunch. Is that okay?” Jim asked, walking past Spock to the oven.  He sat the rose on the dining table and checked the timer.

               “I am sure what you have made will be perfect,” Spock replied.

* * *

 

               They were sitting at the table silently eating. Spock had complemented the food and Jim had nodded. Jim didn’t know what else to say other than _“Hey, wanna make-out?”_  

               “So…do you have a favorite book?” Jim asked. _Such a lame question, dumbass._

“I am quite partial to _Alice in Wonderland_.  My mother would often read it to me.”

               _Yep, totally a momma’s boy. It’s so cute, though._

               “ _Alice in Wonderland_ is good. Quite an illogical book, too.”

               “Indeed.” Spock looked down at his plate and continued eating.

               “What do you wanna do after we eat?” _Me..say me._

“Would you like to go to the Japanese Tea Garden?”

               “Yeah, that’d great.”

* * *

 

               Jim was putting the dishes away when he felt Spock come up behind him. He put his hands on Jim’s hips and kissed his neck, then stepped away just a bit.  Jim turned around and stared at him.

               “I apologize if that was not…” Spock started but was interrupted when Jim threw his arms around Spock’s neck and kissed him. Spock’s arms automatically wrapped around Jim’s waist, pulling him closer as they kissed. Jim moaned, and then pushed on Spock’s shoulders to move him away a bit.  Spock reluctantly tore himself from Jim’s lips and stared at Jim.

               “Not that I don’t want to, because I really, really do, but I think we should wait a little while longer. Get to know each other better,” Jim said, panting a bit.

               Spock closed his eyes and Jim saw him clench his fists. He opened his eyes and nodded. “That would be fine.”

               “I thought fine had variable definitions?” Jim teased.

               “Do you still wish to go to the tea garden?” Spock asked, stepping away from Jim.

               “Yeah, let’s go.”

* * *

 

               Spock had paid their admission to the garden and they started to walk around. Jim had taken a hypo before they left because the flowers and pollen.

               Jim was holding Spock’s hand as they walked through the garden. Their hands were laced together and Spock kept rubbing his thumb against Jim’s skin. Jim smiled.

               “So this is how Vulcan’s kiss, right?” Jim asked, holding up their interlocked hands.  Spock stopped and turned to look at Jim.  He released Jim’s hand and held up his index and middle fingers together while folding his other fingers in.

               Jim mirrored with his hand what Spock had done and Spock pressed their fingers together.

               “This is a Vulcan kiss or ozh'esta.” Spock said, running the fingers down Jim’s and then back up to press the pads of their fingers together.  Jim bit his bottom lip. _This is nice. Really nice, could definitely get used to this._

               “Vulcan’s are also touch telepaths,” Spock told him, a light green blush forming on his cheeks. Jim gave out a little nervous laugh and pulled his hand away.

               “Yeah, I knew that,” Jim replied, leaning up and pressing a light kiss to Spock lips before pulling away and walking down the path. He realized Spock hadn’t followed and he turned his head a bit to see that Spock was still standing where they had stopped, looking at Jim like he was in some type of trance.  Jim held out his hand and beckoned Spock over, “Are you coming or not?”

               Spock seemed to snap out of his trance and quickly walked towards Jim, taking his held out hand.

* * *

 

               They walked around the tea garden for about an hour, holding hands and talking. Jim pulled them into the tea house where they sat and ordered some tea. Spock got some hojicha tea and Jim just ordered some orange ramune and had fun showing Spock how to open one. He laughed when Spock said that it was most illogical that a drink be opened in such a way. 

               Jim asked him about growing up on Vulcan but Spock had given just short answers. _Maybe if I tell him a little about life before I moved in with Chris he’ll be more receptive to talk about his childhood._

              He was about say something when their server sat down a plate of two fortune cookies on the table between them.  Jim picked up one and opened it and held out the fortune paper to Spock without looking at it.

               “You don’t touch food, right? Here is your fortune,” Jim told him.  Spock looked at the slip of paper and then back to Jim before taking it from him.

               “Illogical, but I will read the fortune regardless.” He looked down to the paper and read out loud: “Many pleasurable and memorable adventures are in store for you.”

               Jim grinned and bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. “That’s a very good fortune, Spock.”

               “Indeed. What does your fortune say?”

               Jim picked his cookie up and opened it.  He read: “Some fortune cookies contain no fortune.” Jim sighed and looked up to Spock. “I think this is your fortune.”

               “Most likely,” Spock replied with the barest hint of a smile.

* * *

 

               They arrived back to Jim’s apartment and Jim went into the kitchen.

               “Are you hungry? I could make dinner now or later,” Jim asked, looking in his fridge.

               “I am not in need of nourishment at the moment.  Perhaps a game of chess?” Spock replied walking over the chessboard.

               “Chess would be great.” _Or sex. Why did I say I wanted to take this slow?_

* * *

 

               Jim was distracted.  They were sitting at the dining table playing chess and Jim was losing. Jim hadn’t lost a game in years, but today, he was really distracted. He kept thinking about Spock’s hands and what was under his cute sweater and pants. _Double-ridged. No, stop it. Bad thoughts. Focus on chess._

“Check-mate,” Spock said, interrupting Jim’s thoughts. Jim looked up and saw that he was, indeed, check-mated.

               “Damn. I swear I’m usually so much better.”

               “Would you care for a rematch?”

               “Yeah, definitely.” Jim went to reach for his pieces to reset the board at the same time as Spock.  Their hands brushed against each other.  Spock grabbed his hand and held it, staring with a heated expression at Jim.

               Jim licked his lips. “I know I said earlier we should wait, but I kind of don’t want to.”

               “I do not want to either,” Spock replied. He then stood from his seat and pulled Jim up and into a passionate kiss. Jim moaned into it and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck pulling them closer together. Spock’s hands traveled down Jim’s sides to his rear and squeezed, lifting him up as if he weighted nothing so that Jim’s legs wrapped around his waist.   _That’s right, Vulcan’s are stronger than humans._ Jim broke to kiss to breath and let out a little giggle.

               “You grabbed my ass.”

               “Indeed.” Spock then resumed kissing Jim and carried Jim over to the bed and dropped him down onto it, breaking the kiss.  Jim plopped down with an “umph” and looked up at Spock. Both their lips were kiss-swollen and Spock still had that heated look in his eyes as he stared down at Jim, who was sprawled out in a most pleasing way. Jim held back a groan at Spock’s hungry look and kicked off his shoes, hitting Spock in the knee with one of them. Jim chuckled a bit and said sorry then moved back on the bed so that his head rested on his pillow. Spock toed off his shoes then crawled onto the bed on top of Jim.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^-^ I know it was mean of me to stop there, but I just want to get the next chapter just right before I post it.


	7. May 18--Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally sexy-times ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I accidentally deleted this chapter while trying to edit a couple things in it :/

               Jim licked his lips and pulled Spock down by his ears to kiss him again. It was passionate with Spock controlling it. Spock sucked on Jim’s lower lip then moved his lips across his jaw and to the opposite side of Jim’s neck from the day before where he stopped and remained, kissing and sucking marks onto Jim’s skin.

                _He must really like marking me._ Jim thought.  His eyes fluttered as Spock nipped at his skin.

               Spock’s hand crept up Jim’s shirt to thumb at a nipple. Pleased at the breathy gasp that escaped Jim’s luscious pink lips, Spock removed himself from Jim’s neck and sat up to divest Jim of his shirt.  Jim’s eyes were staring brightly up at Spock as he lay beneath him. Spock shifted and situated himself in between Jim’s legs.  He kissed Jim’s navel, right above the fabric of his pants and then moved upwards, kissing and nipping at Jim’s chest.  Jim was making the sweetest noises as Spock did this.  He mewled and gasped and moaned as Spock worked his mouth over his chest. Jim was in heaven when Spock finally got to one of his pert nipples and started to lick at it with his rough, alien tongue. He whined as Spock started to suck and nibble at it while his other hand was rolling the other with his thumb. 

               Jim ran one of his hands through Spock’s hair to keep him from moving from his chest and the other he threw behind him to grasp at his headboard.

               “Spock,” Jim groaned out, extremely turned on with what Spock was doing to him. In response, Spock moved from Jim’s chest back to his lips to claim them in a heated and messy kiss. Jim ground his pelvis up into Spock’s and moaned into their kiss.  Spock was making a rumbling noise deep in this chest. Jim chuckled into the kiss and Spock pulled back to stare down at Jim.  His eyes were ablaze with passion.  He quirked an eyebrow at Jim.

               “Have I done something humorous?  In my reading of human sexual practices, some text has stated that sex should be playful and fun.  Is that why you are laughing?”

               Jim laughed a bit more and moved a hand to caress one of Spock’s ears. Spock closed his eyes as Jim touched him and the rumbling sound came back.          

               “Sort of,” Jim said. “You’re purring.”

               “I am not.”

               Jim smiled and kept from laughing. “Yes you are. It’s cute. I like it.” Jim moved his hand from Spock’s ear to his neck and then pulled him down to finally trace the shell of his ear with his tongue and nibble at the tip.  Spock shuddered above him and the rumbling in his chest started up again.  Jim reached down with his other hand and grabbed Spock’s ass and pulled him down so that their hips were flush together.  He grunted at the contact and pushed up against Spock. Spock rutted against Jim as well for a bit then pulled his ear out of Jim’s reach to kiss back down his chest.

               Spock was enjoying the noises that Jim was making as he lightly sucked at the skin just above his pants line. He sat up and started to up undo the buttons on Jim’s pants and pull them down and off. Throwing them behind him onto the floor.  His attention was focused on Jim’s cock that was straining against the sheer blue lace panties that he was wearing.

               Jim bit his bottom lip, his skin blushing red at Spock’s intense gaze and Jim’s arousal. Spock tore his eyes away from Jim’s undergarments to roam up Jim’s torso to his eyes.

               “Do you like them?” Jim asked. Spock nodded and ducked his head down to nuzzle and lick at Jim through the lace. Jim gasped and tried to buck up, but Spock held his hips down.

               “Have you done this before?” Jim asked.

               “Once before.” Spock replied. He moved his hands around to Jim’s ass and squeezed then pulled the panties down and off of Jim, watching as Jim’s cock sprang free.

               Jim sighed and clutched at his bed cover. “Who was he?” Jim asked.  _Why did I just ask that?_

               “She and it was one point five six years ago,” Spock replied, sitting up again. Jim whined and went to pull Spock back down to him, but Spock caught his hand with his.

               “I have never had sexual relations with a human or a male. Is it common practice to question ones partner about previous partners when in the midst of engaging in coitus?”

               Jim tried to buck up but Spock put his other hand on top of Jim’s navel to hold him down.

_Fuck. I really need him to touch me.  Just move your hand down a little._

               “I will move my hand and the rest of my person once you answer my question.”

               “Did you just read my mind?”

               “You are aware that Vulcan’s are touch telepaths. While I am shielding, your mind is quite loud and open to mine. I cannot help it.”

               “It’s fine.”  _So, so fine._ “Look, it’s not common at all to ask someone about their past sex life while in the middle of sex.  I just can’t shut up sometimes. Can you please move your hand down now?” Jim hoped that he was giving Spock his best puppy dog expression but he couldn’t tell with Spock if it would work.  His face was quite expressionless as usual but his brown eyes were darker than usual.

               Spock did move his hand down, bypassing Jim’s penis and running his hand up and down Jim’s thigh. He released Jim’s other hand and stood up beside the bed. Jim groaned at the loss of Spock on top of him and sat up to watch as Spock pulled off his sweater and folded it, placing it on top of Jim’s dresser then moved to take off his pants and underwear, placing them with his shirt.

               Jim stared at the skin that was revealed to him.  _Gorgeous._ Spock had lean muscle and a chest of dark hair that trailed down to where Jim was most interested in getting to know. Jim’s eyes widened and he licked his lips.  _Double-fucking-ridged. And green. And big._

               “Where are your balls?” Jim blurted out.  _Dammit Jimmy! Why must you talk?!_

               Spock glanced down at himself then moved back onto the bed on top of Jim.  He moved Jim’s legs so that he could lay between them, their cocks rubbing against each other. Jim moaned and threw his head back onto his pillow.

               “They are internal,” Spock told him before claimed his lips in another heated kiss. He then moved again back down Jim’s body, trailing kisses and nips as he went.  He wrapped a hand around Jim’s shaft and started stroking.  Jim moaned as tried thrusting up into Spock’s hand as he stroked him, but Spock was holding him down with his other hand on his hip. All sorts of sounds came out of Jim as Spock worked him and suckled on Jim’s left nipple. Both of Jim’s hand flew up to grasp at his headboard, pleasure racking through his body as Spock touched him.

               Spock suddenly pulled his hand away and leaned down to lick up Jim’s penis from base to the tip that was leaking copious amount of clear precum.

               “There’s lube in the drawer, but I don’t have any condoms,” Jim panted out, looking down at Spock. “Shit, I should have said that before.” 

               “You are capable of becoming pregnant?” Spock asked. Jim nodded and looked over to his bathroom.  _I think I have a condom in the bathroom. Probably not._

               “I have a couple, but I do not believe it is necessary,” Spock said, getting up and going over to his pants and pulling out a couple condoms from his back pocket.

 _Stop getting off the bed and off of me, dammit._ “It’s necessary unless you want to knock me up.”  _Hmmm…we would make adorable pointy eared babies. Too soon though._

               Spock came back to the bed and sat on his knees between Jim’s open legs. Jim eyed Spock’s cock and went to reach for it, but Spock swatted it away.  “As I am half-Vulcan and half-Human, therefore a hybrid, I am mostly sterile. It would take assistance from a medical professional to aid in us creating a child.”

               Jim let out an “oh” then took the condoms from Spock. “Well, just in case a miracle happens, you should wear one. There not latex are they?”

               “Negative.  I am aware of your allergy, now be quiet,” Spock told him then leaned down to suck at the head of Jim’s cock.  Jim moaned and really wanted to thrust up but Spock would just hold him down again.

               “I can’t…be quiet if you…unf…do that,” Jim panted out.  _Besides I don’t think you want me to be quite._ “Please…please get the lube.” Jim flailed his arm out towards his bedside drawer.

               “Unnecessary.” Spock sat back up and rubbed his hand over his own cock then moved his hand to Jim’s entrance.

_Holy, self-lubricating penis!_

               “Indeed,” Spock said, circling Jim’s puckered entrance with his index finger.  Slowly, too slow for Jim, Spock pressed the finger inside him, stealing Jim’s breath for a moment.  _Yesss._

               Spock leaned down to lick Jim’s neck, bracing himself with one hand beside Jim’s head while the other moved slowly in and out of Jim.

               “Spock...” Jim started, but stopped to let out a cry when Spock stoked his prostate.  Spock buried his face into Jim’s neck and groaned at Jim clenched around his finger.

               “Another. Please,” Jim begged for Spock to add another finger.  Spock obliged, quickly inserting two fingers into Jim and moving them in and out and scissoring them.  Occasionally brushing against Jim’s sweet spot.

               “Nnngh…Spock,” Jim moaned out, moving his hips up a bit.  _More…please. I’m fine._

               Spock added a third finger and groaned again into Jim’s neck.  He sucked and nipped at Jim’s neck as he fingered him open, relishing in hearing Jim’s sweet noises. The moans, groans, whines. He moved so that he could stare down at Jim and watch as Jim’s eyes fluttered up, almost into the back of his head, his mouth open and moaning with pleasure, a red blush prominent on his skin. Spock sat up more and watched his fingers disappearing into Jim to his knuckle then pulling them back out to thrust back in. Jim was clenching beautifully around him.

               “Now! Please, I’m ready.” Jim pleaded, thrusting down onto Spock’s fingers.  “I need you.”

               Spock nodded and reluctantly removed his fingers.  He glanced around for the condoms when he felt them hit his chest then fall to the bed. Spock looked up and saw Jim grinning at him.

               “Well? What’s taking you so long?”

               Spock picked up one of the rubbers and tore open the packet and tried to put it on. Jim leaned up to assist when Spock ripped it.  Jim chuckled and grabbed the other one.

               “Eager, much?”

               Spock growled at him and Jim moaned.  He tried to open the second packet and but it slipped out of his hands.  Spock grabbed it up and tore it open, ripping the second, and last, condom as well.

               “Fuck.”

               “We can orally stimulate one another to orgasm if you wish?” Spock asked, eyes downcast to the ripped condoms.

               Jim sighed and stared at Spock’s erect, double-ridged beauty.  _I probably won’t get pregnant. Fuck it._ Jim then surged his mouth to Spock’s and pulled him down on top of him where he belonged.

               “I need you in me. Now,” Jim told him when he pulled his mouth away.  Jim then reached down between them and grabbed Spock and stoked him. He was hot and heavy in Jim’s hand. Spock growled again and moved Jim’s legs up around his waist.

                “That’s it,” Jim gasped out, still stroking him slowly, adjusting his knees up higher.  There was some fumbling as Spock reached down, removing Jim’s hand from him and rubbing his slick cockhead up and down Jim’s puckering hole, teasing Jim.  Jim whimpered and grasped at Spock’s shoulders.

               “Stop teasing me,” Jim begged.  Spock growled again, guiding his cock to Jim’s tight entrance. 

               “Spock...” Jim’s whisper came out more of a plea.

               “Mine,” Spock growled, slowly pushing in, giving Jim time to adjust to his sizable girth. Jim moaned out at the slight burning pain but as more and more of Spock disappeared into Jim, the pain abated a bit.

               Once Spock was fully seated in Jim, he leaned down and kissed him passionately.

               “Is this okay?” Spock panted out.

               Jim gasped and nodded his head.  _So full_. He wiggled his hips experimentally and his eyes shot open and his mouth opened in a silent scream as Spock’s double-ridges brushed against his prostate. He thrust upwards, the pain gave away to immense pleasure. He moved his hands to grab at Spock’s shoulders.

               “Please, move.  It’s good.  Really, really good,” Jim moaned out and looked up at Spock.

               Spock started to move when Jim thrust against him. Jim was so tight. Spock thrust down, shoving in and out and Jim moved with him, meeting his thrusts with his own. Heat and desire pooled deep within Spock. 

               “Mine,” he growled out again, nipping at Jim’s lips and neck. Jim was getting close. So close. He clutched at Spock’s shoulders, one hand clawing down his back, moaning his name over and over.

               Jim yelled, arching under Spock as the blunt double-ridged head of Spock’s cock push in as deep as possible.  The hammering against his prostate made him see stars. It didn’t take long before he was crying out, cumming without his cock being touched and toes curling, legs clutching around Spock’s waist. Jim’s internal muscles tightened, gripping Spock so hard. Spock thrust once, twice more into that extreme heat, before emptying himself deep inside Jim, his head buried in Jim’s neck, groaning.

               Jim laid there on his bed, gasping, loving the feel of Spock on top of him and in him. Spock picked his head up out of the crook of Jim’s neck and stared down at him.  Jim was still trying to catch his breath, but Spock looked fine.  Like he hadn’t just fucked Jim into next week.  He smiled at Spock and moved a hand to run his finger over Spock’s slanted eyebrow. 

               “I’m really glad we decided not to wait.”

               Spock nodded and leaned down to kiss Jim lightly, slowly pulling out of Jim.  Jim felt the slick, wetness seeping out of him and he sighed as Spock moved to lie next to him on the bed. A rumbling sound came out of Jim’s stomach.  Jim laughed and looked over at Spock.

               “First, I need a shower, then how bout I order us some take out?” Jim looked over at Spock, who nodded.

               Jim grinned and moved to get out of bed, wincing a tad.  _Fuck, it’s going to be a bitch to sit down for a while._

               “Are you injured?” Spock asked, sounding worried. Jim shook his head and looked over his shoulder at the Vulcan.

               “I’m good.  Are you going to join me?” Jim wiggled his hips then headed into the bathroom, hearing Spock shuffling off the bed after him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing a sex scene and I hope you all enjoyed it. :)


	8. May 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clarify, Jim is not pregnant...yet. He will be soon, though. I promise. I have a plan. ^-^

               The next afternoon Jim was standing in the stacks at work, looking over the human sexuality books that Spock had checked out previously.  Last night had been amazing and Jim really wanted to see where Spock had learned about doing some of the things he had done. One of the books had various sex positions in them.  _Wonder if Spock had read this? Really want to try a few of these._

               “Hey you!” Gaila voiced boomed behind him.  Jim jumped and dropped the book, hearing Gaila laughing at him.  She knelt down and picked up the book.  It had luckily fallen face down on the pages that Jim was looking at. She stared at the pictures for a moment before Jim grabbed the book out of her hands.

               “Did you and Spock utilize all these positions last night?” she leered at him, leaning against a bookcase.

               “How do you know we did anything?” Jim put the book back on the shelf and started walking towards the break room.

               “Oh, please, you reek of him and cover-up can only work so well on all those marks on your neck.” Gaila told him, following after him.

               “I don’t smell….I took a shower this morning and the cover up was working fine until you mentioned it.”

               “You can shower all you want, but you still will reek of Spock and his pheromones.”

               They entered the break room and Jim went to the mini-fridge to grab his lunch. Gaila grabbed hers too and went to sit at the table with Jim, who winced a little when he sat, his face scrunching up a bit.  Gaila laughed and starting picking at her food.

               “What do you mean pheromones?” Jim asked her, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

               “Vulcans can emit these territorial pheromones around their mates and you are seriously reeking of him.  It’s like a big red stop sign above you that basically tells us that can sense it that you are off limits.”

               “Oh, seriously?  That’s cool.” _And hot. Probably explains all the growls of his last night…and this morning._ “What about the marks? Is that a Vulcan territorial thing to?”

               “Probably. Do you need any more cover-up for your neck?”

               Jim shook his head. “I really don’t like it on me but he went a little overboard with the hickies and bites.  You should see my nipple.” Jim pulled up his shirt to expose his left nipple that was bruised and a bit purple.

               Gaila laughed out loud and went to touch it, reaching her hand out, but Jim swatted it away and yanked his shirt down.

               “Don’t touch, it’s a little sore.” Jim told her, glaring a bit.

               “So what, you like your nipples played with and he obliviously likes playing with them…well at least your left one. So tell me…is he good? Does he have double-ridges?”

               “Yes and oh my god yes.”

               “Is that why you’re having a little trouble sitting down today?” Gaila teased him.

               Jim nodded, “Yeah. We did it yesterday evening and fooled around a bit in the shower afterwards. Vulcan’s don’t like water too much, though. We ate take-out, played some strip chess, which I won and then he made me cum by just rimming me, so yeah last night was amazing.” Jim then stared off into space for a bit, remember the feel the Spock’s tongue on him and in him. _No, Jimmy…not now._

               Gaila whistled then fanned at herself. “Lucky. I want a hot Vulcan.  Did he stay the night?”

               “Yeah, but he left early though. I woke up long enough to give him a kiss goodbye then slept until I had to leave for work.”

               “Is he coming over tonight?”

               Jim shrugged, “I don’t know, he said he’d comm me later.  Break time is over. I’ll see you out there.”

* * *

 

               Jim did want Spock to come over again and spend the night, hell he what wanted him to never leave.  He smiled to himself as he sat at the information desk checking in some returned books. _Maybe I could ride him tonight…he’d probably like that._

               Gaila rolled her chair next to Jim and rested her elbows on the desk and glanced at Jim.

               “What panties did you wear last night?” she asked him, wiggling her eyebrows at him.  Jim blushed.

               “My sheer blue ones.” He told her, moving the returned books over a bit.

               “Oh, those are nice.  Did he like them? Did he rip them off your body with his teeth?”

               “Gaila!” Jim gasped out, then covered his face with his hands. “He didn’t rip them off, I would have been so pissed if he had…those are my favorite panties.”

               “Can you pose for me Saturday? Please, I really need you to.” Gaila begged.

               Jim sighed and nodded. “Sure, but no creepy Efrosians.”

               “Yay! So has he messaged you yet? He coming over tonight? Are _you_ coming tonight?” She leer at him with a devilish grin.

               “You are bad.  I don’t even know why I hang out with you.  And no, he hasn’t messaged me yet.” Jim got up and picked the stacks of books up and put them into the cart.  “I’m going to go reshelve these. You do some work.” He told her, pushing the cart out of the desk area and over towards the elevator.

* * *

 

               Jim was on another break, sitting back in the stacks again, reading the human sexuality book. He was through the various sex positions and taking mental notes on the ones he wanted to try. _Damn, how would you even bend that way,_ he thought, turning the book sideways to better view one of the positions. _My legs definitely can’t bend that far back._

               “Jim.” A voice said near him, making Jim jump.  Luckily, the book didn’t fall out of his hands but Jim clutched it to his chest and looked up to see Spock standing there, looking down at him. _People really need to stop sneaking up on me today._

               “I apologize for startling you.” Spock told him. 

               “It’s ok. What are you doing here?”

               Spock held his hand down to Jim to assist him up from the floor. Jim took his hand and let himself be pulled up so that he was standing in front of Spock.

               “There was a lull in my experiment today, but I will need to go back to the Science Center in twenty-four point two minutes to complete it.”  He was still holding Jim’s hand in his, lightly stoking his thumb over Jim’s knuckles. “When do you finish with work today?”

               “Not until 7.  Will you be done with your stuff then?” Jim said, hoping that Spock would be done and want to come over.

               “I do want to come over, however, an incompetent research assistant miscalculated an experiment and ruined the data so I have been correcting it all day.  It will further require my attention for the rest of the day and into the night. I can try to take a break and meet for you dinner when you complete your shift.”

               Jim smiled and nodded, “That sounds fine.  There is a diner near here we could meet at if you want?”

               “You are speaking of Gemini Diner? I know it and I will meet you there at 1915.”

               “Okay, I guess I’ll see you then.” Jim said, smiling at Spock.

               “I still have twenty point one nine minutes before I have to leave.” Spock told him pulling him closer by the hand he was still holding. Jim smiled wider and dropped his book down and place his free hand on Spock’s cheek, leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

* * *

 

               Jim lost track of how long there were kissing for but he was glad they were in an area where there was little foot traffic so they wouldn’t be interrupted. Spock had Jim pinned up against the bookcase, kissing him senseless. Jim was moaning and groaning into the kiss as Spock ran his hands down his sides down around to his ass and squeezing the firm globes of flesh. Jim reached down and grabbed one of Spock’s hands and taking it, running two of his fingers along Spock’s hand.

               Spock groaned into Jim’s mouth, then bit down on Jim’s lip just a tab then sucked on it. Jim whined and ground his pelvis into Spock’s. Just as Spock was deepening their kiss again, a voice came over the loud speaker.

               “Jim Kirk. Will Jim Kirk please removed himself from his boyfriend and report to the information desk?”

               Spock pulled away from Jim and backed up.  Jim panted against the bookcase for a few moments then licked his lips.  Spock’s eyes followed his tongue and he started to step into Jim’s personal space again, but the voice came back.

               “I repeat, will Jim Kirk please detach his mouth from his boyfriends and report to the information desk.”

               Jim sighed and ran a hand over his face. “I gotta go now.”

               “As do I.”

               Jim turned and started walking towards the information desk with Spock following after him. When he got to the desk, Gaila was there along with an elder woman.  She grinned when she saw them and waved.

               “I’ll see you later, Spock.” Jim said, giving Spock a peck on the lips and then going over to Gaila while Spock left through the front doors.  Jim walked behind the desk and stood next to Gaila and looked at the women.

               “Hi, I’m Jim, what can I help you with today.”

* * *

 

               Jim had ignored Gaila for the rest of the shift while she kept making kissing noises at him.  Once his shift was done, Jim gathered his items in his locker and started to leave when Doctor Rhee stopped him outside the break room.

               “Jim, might I have a word, please?” Dr. Rhee asked.

               “Um, sure.  What can I do for you? Are we getting a new shipment of books in?”

               “No, we are not.  I would like to remind you of proper work protocol and how you are not to socialize in such a way as you were doing this afternoon.”

               Jim grimaced a little and nodded. “I know, I’m sorry. He’s my boyfriend and…”

               Dr. Rhee held up his hand to silence Jim and said, “Whomever he is, you still are not supposed to be involved in a lip lock during work hours. I will let it slide this once, but the next time I will suspend you for a few days without pay.  Is that understood?”

               Jim looked down to the floor and nodded.  “Yes, sir.  I understand, sir.  It won’t happen again, I promise.”   _I really hate being scolded._

               “Okay then.  Have a nice evening, Jim.” Doctor Rhee then turned and headed back to his office leaving Jim alone.

* * *

 

Spock arrived at the diner at 1716 and saw that Jim was seated a booth near the back by himself with his head down on the table. He walked over and stood next to the booth.

               “Jim, are you alright?” he asked.

               Jim straightened up in his seat and nodded, “Yeah, I’m okay.”  But Jim didn’t look okay to Spock. Jim scooted over and patted the seat next to him.  Spock sat down next to him and looked at him.

               “You are not okay. What is wrong? Was is Gary?”

               “Gary, no, it wasn’t him or anything like that.  I just…I just don’t like getting scolded and that’s what my boss did.  Fussed at me about you and me.”

                “I do not understand.  Why did he scold you about us?  Is he xenophobic?”

               “No, nothing like that.  Apparently we’re not allowed to fraternize with our partners during work hours.  It would have been fine is Gaila hadn’t of said something over the loudspeaker.”

               “I see.  I will not visit the library during your work hours if that would help?”

               “What?! No, I like it when you’re there.  We’ll just have to keep the making-out to a minimum while Doctor Rhee isn’t there.” Jim smiled and wagged his eyebrows at Spock. He then leaned over and kissed Spock lightly on the lips.

* * *

 

               After they had eaten, Jim said he would walk Spock to the Science Center. Spock had discussed his experiment during dinner and Jim wanted to see his lab. Jim signed in at the front security desk and Spock took them up to his floor. He led them to a corner office door and entered his passcode and let Jim go in before him.

               Jim looked around and went to the desk and sat down behind it.

               “You are sitting in my seat.” Spock stated, coming in the office, the door sliding shut behind him.

               “Well, I wanted to see your lab experiment.” Jim replied.

               “You do not have security clearance.  It is against regulation.”

               “Well, I’ll hopefully be working here part time soon with Scotty so I’ll have clearance then.”

               “When that happens I will show you the lab.”

               Jim smiled and looked around the desk.  Nothing much was on it but a couple PADDs and some folders and the rest of the office was pretty minimal in personal affects.

               “It is getting late.”

               Jim looked up and Spock standing in front of the desk.  Jim got an idea and grinned.  He got up from the desk chair and motioned Spock over.

               “Sit. Please.” Jim asked.

               Spock quirked an eyebrow, but obeyed, coming around the desk and sitting down like Jim asked.  He looked up to Jim standing next to him.

               “How much longer until you have to go back to your experiment,” Jim asked, still grinning.

               “Sixteen point three seven minutes.”

               “Well…we could make-out for that long or talk or….” Jim started, getting down onto his knees in front of Spock and positioning himself between his legs.  “Or I could give you a blowjob.” Jim then leaned forward and nuzzled at Spock through his pants and inhaling his scent.  He then looked up and saw that Spock was staring straight down at him and was gripping hard at the armrest of the chair.

               “I wish for you to stay on your knees.” Spock told him, his eyes darkening.

               Jim grinned bigger and moved to undo Spock’s pants. _Of course you do._

 


	9. May 24

               During the past week, Spock had stayed with Jim at his apartment every night but Monday and Bones had walked in on them only three times.  Each time Bones had screamed about bleaching his eyes and run back to his own apartment.

               Jim and Spock were currently asleep and spooning in bed.  Spock was wrapped around Jim’s back nuzzling his neck and stroking his belly.  Jim woke up smiling and ground his ass back into Spock.

               “Morning,” Jim said, running a hand over Spock’s.

               “Good morning, Jim.” Spock replied into his ear.  Jim loved how Spock’s voice sounded first thing in the morning. He turned around in Spock’s arms to face him and gave him a light kiss.

               “Last night was really fun,” Jim told him when he pulled away from the kiss.

               “You said that yesterday morning and the morning before that.”

               “Well, we’ve been having a lot of fun at night….and some mornings,” Jim then pushed on Spock so that he would lie on his back and Jim could straddle him and grind his ass against Spock’s erection.

               “Indeed.” Spock put his hands on Jim’s waist.  “Don’t you have somewhere to go this morning?”  Spock then reached around and caressed Jim’s ass.  Jim grinned down at him and rotated his hips.

               “What time is it?”

               “7:16.” Spock then ran a hand down the crease of Jim’s ass to his hole and rubbed a finger around it.  Jim whimpered and writhed against him.

                “I…I don’t have to leave until 10.” Jim lifted up and helped guide Spock’s penis into him and slowly slid down.  Jim was still wet and a tad loose from the night before and didn’t have any trouble impaling himself on it until they were flush together.  Jim moaned and leaned back and rest his hands on Spock’s upper thighs and circled his hips.  He clenched around Spock and gasped, feeling his double-ridges against his prostrate.

               A breathy groan fell from Spock’s lips at the sight.  He took one hand off of Jim’s waist and gripped Jim’s penis, circling his thumb around his head and stroked him up and down, then moved his hand to blonde’s abdomen and looked up his chest, admiring all the hickies and little bites that Spock had left on him from the past week.  He slowly trailed his hand up Jim’s chest to a pert nipple and pinched.

Jim groaned and slapped at his hand and snapping at him, “No pinching.” Jim then moved his hands to rest on Spock’s hairy chest and raised his hips up until Spock was almost out of him then slammed down.  He started moving faster, riding Spock hard; gasping and moaning in pleasure as he did, his cock bouncing against his stomach.

               Spock groaned at the sight of Jim on top of him, riding him.  He reached a hand up and pulled Jim down by the back of his neck, leaning up himself to meet Jim in a fierce kiss.  Jim mewled into his mouth and let Spock control the kiss, keeping up with moving on his cock.   Spock released his mouth and Jim threw his head back and cried out, reaching a hand down to his cock, but his Vulcan knocked his hand.

               “No, please…I need to…” Jim looked down at him and begged.

               “Then cum.” Spock growled out, thrusting his hips up into him.

               “AH, Spock…fuck…please,” Jim arched his back and moaned.  Spock gripped his hips and kept trusting up into Jim’s tight heat, pounding at Jim’s sweet spot. Jim leaned forward and gripped his headboard, meeting Spock’s thrusts and grinding down just as hard.  Spock was enjoying all the strangled cries coming out of Jim’s mouth.

               Jim came hard and nearly blacked out as he emptied himself onto his and Spock’s stomachs.  Spock followed soon after, shooting his seed deep inside his lover, groaning out something in Vulcan.  Jim plopped down onto Spock and attempted to catch his breath.   Spock squirmed underneath him and Jim felt him slip out of him, groaning a bit feeling the slickness leak out him. 

               “That was amazing,” Jim huffed out, smiling and nuzzling into Spock’s chest hair.

               “Indeed,” Spock ran a hand through Jim’s hair. “We should be getting up, now.”

               Jim laid his chin on Spock’s chest and stared up at him and smiled, “What are you going to do today while I’m at Gaila’s?”

               “Nyota invited to lunch,” he replied.

               “That’s good because while you’re out with her you can buy me some new panties,” Jim sat up and got off of Spock and the bed and heading towards the bathroom.  “You tore my favorite one last night.”

               Jim started his shower and heard Spock come into the room. 

               “All of them are your favorite panties, Jim.”

 _So funny when he says panties,_ Jim thought to himself.

               “I know and you tore one, so now you owe me another,” Jim turned and leer at him.  “You joining me in the shower or are you gonna wait and use the sonic part when I’m done.”

               “I would prefer to use the sonic but I will join you.”

* * *

 

               After they had breakfast together, they headed out the door where Bones was waiting by the stairs.  Jim waved at him and they started walking down the stairs together.  

               “You could’ve joined us for breakfast, Bones?” Jim told him.

               “No thanks,” Bones replied.

               “You wouldn’t’ve walked in on anything if you knocked first.”

               “Or ya’ll could just go to Spock’s place instead.”

               Jim laughed at him and nudged his shoulder with his.

               “Are you going to work Doctor McCoy?” Spock asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs and went outside.

               “No, I’m going with Jim to Gaila’s.”

               Spock didn’t say anything but pulled Jim into a passionate kiss in front of Bones.  Jim moaned into it and started to wrap his arms behind Spock’s neck when he felt himself be pulled away.

               “Enough of that! We gotta go now, Jim.  Tell your hobgoblin goodbye.”

               Spock narrowed his eyes at Bones which made Jim laugh and Bones glare back.

               “Okay, okay.  Have to go now.  Enjoy your lunch date with Nyota and don’t forget what you need to buy me,” Jim told his boyfriend, holding two of his fingers out to him for a Vulcan kiss.  Spock looked away from Bones with soften eyes and met Jim’s kiss with his own fingers.

               “I will not forget.  Have a good day, ashaya.” Spock said to him then turned and started walking down the road.

               Jim smiled and he and Bones started walking the opposite way to Gaila’s place.

               “What the hell does ashaya mean?” Bones asked.

               Jim shrugged. “Don’t know, but it sounds pretty.”

               Bones just laughed at his friend and slapped a hand to his back, mumbling out, “Lovesick idiot.”

* * *

 

                They arrived at Gaila’s art studio and banged on the big door. 

               “She’s not going to paint you nude again is she?” Bones questioned as they waiting for the door to open.

               “Dunno. Maybe,” Jim replied.  He banged on the door again a little harder.  It opened a moment later but Gaila didn’t stand in the door way, instead an Andorian male.

               “Hi,” Jim said. “Where’s Gaila.”

               The Andorian looked back into the room and was about to say something when Gaila came to the door with a Caitian female practically wrapped around her.

               “Jim, Leonard, come on in.  My _friends_ are just leaving,” Gaila told then turning and pulling the female into a heated kiss, then leaning back and slapping the Andorian on the ass.  “Last night was fun you two, maybe I’ll see you guys later.”

               The Andorian gave her a small smile and left while the Caitian wrapped her tale around Gaila.

               “Why can’t I stay?” she purred to Gaila.

               Jim and Bones exchanged a look then headed into the back of the studio while Gaila shooed her “friend” out the door.

               “Sorry about that.  Went to a club last night and you know how Uhura doesn’t like me bringing strange people back to the apartment.” Gaila told them when she walked over to where Jim and Bones where.  “And I’m not the only one who had fun last night…”she leaned over and sniffed at Jim, “or this morning.”

               “Serious, stop smelling me, it’s creepy.” Jim told her backing up. 

               “Can’t help it, your boyfriend has his pheromones all over you.”

               Bones grumbled about not wanting to hear about that and looked away from them.

               “Whatever, now, where do you want me?” Jim asked.

               “Take off your clothes and lay on the couch over there in front of my easel.  Bones you can sit on the chair next it.  I have an art show next month so I need to get some inspiration for some new pieces I want to work on.”

               Jim started to take off his shirt but stopped and looked over to Gaila who was grabbing a sketch pad and some pencils.

               “Did you have sex on that couch?” he asked her.  Bones laughed at the question and made himself comfortable in the chair, lounging back and putting his hands behind his head.

               Gaila stared at him and blinked, “Noooooo…..”

               “Gaila.”

               “Ugh, okay yes.  I’ll go get a sheet for you to lay on.” She then stalked off to find one.

               “Make sure it’s clean!” Bones called after her, laughing still. 

               “Don’t know why you’re laughing, Bones, she could’ve had sex on that chair, too,” Jim mumbled to himself, looking at his friend. Jim took his shirt off, balled up it up and threw it at his friend.

               “Jesus, Jim! Look at you! You need to tell your Vulcan to ease up on marking you.  I should’ve brought my dermal regenerator and took care of them for you,” Bones said, scrutinizing the marks on Jim’s skin.  Jim looked down at himself and smiled.

               “I like the marks.”

               “Of course you do, they’re hot,” Gaila told him, coming back to the couch with a white sheet in her hands. “This is clean.”  She then spread it over the couch and smoothed it out. “There you go.  Now take your pants off.”

               “Fine, but I’m leaving my underwear on because you almost made me lay on your dirty sex couch,” Jim pouted at her, which caused Bones and Gaila to laugh loudly.

* * *

           Gaila had him lay on his back with one leg straight and the other bent up a tad.  She moved his arms to lay behind his head. 

               “This reminds of an old Terran movie about a ship and an iceberg,” Bones said, looking at Jim over the PADD he was playing with that he had borrowed from Gaila. “You know that one where the girl got naked with that necklace and the guy drew her on the couch before the ship hit the iceberg.”

               “Are you talking about _Titanic?”_ Jim asked, turning his head slightly to look to his friend.

               “Hey! No moving!” Gaila snapped at Jim.  He stuck his tongue out at him and then moved his head back to where it was.

               “That’s the one,” Bones replied. “Is that what you’re doing, Gaila, drawing him like that?”

               Gaila ignored him for a moment then shook her head, “Never seen that movie.”

               “Anyway, what’s going on with you lately, Jim? You’ve been hanging with the hobgoblin every day that I haven’t had the chance to see you much.”

               “I’m good.  I start working part-time at the Science Center next week with Scotty.”

               “Are you helping him with that new warp-core design?”

               “Yeah, he said something about being stuck about the nacelles and vertical conduits not channeling how he wants them to. I’ll have to get a good look at the design before I can know for sure what he needs my help with.”

               They heard Gaila flip the sketch page to a new one and then looked at Jim with an analyzing gaze.  She then hummed to herself and tilted her head.

               “It’s funny when she does that,” Bones whisper to Jim.  Jim sniggered.

               “Can you turn over on your back now, Jim?” Gaila asked.  He did and she came over and gave him a pillow to rest his head on.  “Turn your head and face the back of the couch.”

               Jim curled his arms around the pillow and faced the back of the couch. Before she went back to sit by her easel she swatted his butt real quick.

               “Ow! I’m still sore,” he griped.  Gaila just laughed and went back to sketching.

               “How’s Spock treating you?” Bones asked after everyone was settled.

               “Great. He’s really sweet and so caring,”

               “The emotionless robot? Sweet and caring?”

               “He is Bones.  He has emotions, I know he does.  I love him, Bones.”

               “Jim, Gary was sweet and caring when you first got together.”

               “Spock is nothing like Gary,” Jim snapped at him.

               “I’m sure he’s not, I just care for you a lot and don’t want you to get your heart broken again.”

               “I know you care about me; I care about you too, but I know what I’m doing.  Being with him feels so right.  And I know this sounds super silly and childish, but it’s like we were meant to be, you know.”

               “What do you know about him, Jim? Does he know about your life before living with Chris or anything else?  What happens when you’re sleeping next to him and have a nightmare about Tarsus or Frank?”

               “I’ve been sleeping really well lately and haven’t had a bad dream in a few weeks.” Jim knew he should be having a talk with Spock soon about everything, but he still had just a little bit of doubt that Spock wouldn’t want him anymore if he knew everything.

               “You’ve gone through months where you haven’t had a nightmare but they always come back, Jim.  You need to have that talk with him.”

               “You remember he had that talk with Gary and he used it to mentally hurt him, right?” Gaila chimed in.

               “Gary is a fucking asshole and like I said, Spock is nothing like him.” Jim said.  “Look, Bones, I’ll talk to him soon, okay.  Let’s drop it now.”

               Bones sighed, “Fine, as long as you are being safe with him, I’ll keep quiet.”  At that, Gaila suddenly let out a “ha” then bit her lip.

               “What? Why’d you do that?” Bones asked her, confused. Jim turned his head and glared at her.

               “Gaila.” He warned.

               “What is going on?” Bones asked again.

               “Well…” she started. “Gaila, don’t” Jim interrupted.

               “Tell me now, Gaila.  What’s going on?”

               “They’renotusingcondoms,” she quickly blurted out.  Jim swore at her and Bones jumped up from his seat.

               “Dammit, Jim! Do you want to get pregnant!?”

               Jim smiled sheepishly up at him, “Someday I do.”

               “Jim…”  “Bones, its fine….he’s like mostly sterile because he’s half human.  He said it would take a fertility doctor to help us conceive a baby.”

               “Should’ve brought my tricorder, dammit.  I’m going to the store and getting a pregnancy test for you to take.” Bones started towards to the door but Gaila called after him.

               “No need, I have some.” She said.

               Jim raised an eyebrow at her and sat up on the couch. “Seriously?”

               “Unlike you, I’m not allergic to the birth control hypos. I just keep them to be sure sometimes.”

               “Where are they?” Bones asked.

               “Bathroom counter under the sink.”

               “Go take one Jim.”

               “Bones….” “Now, Jim.”

               Jim groaned and got up off the couch and pouted at Bones, stomping off to the bathroom.  He found and the box under the counter where Gaila said they’d be and took a few out to use.

* * *

 

               Bones and Gaila waited him outside the door.  Gaila was flipping through the sketches she had made of Jim and was decided which one she could use as inspiration for a painting.   Bones was standing nearby with this arms crossed over his chest.

               “So, Gaila…that Caitian…does she have any friends?” Bones asked.

               “She does.  Would you like me to introduce you to them?”

               “If you want.  It’s fine if you don’t,” he said, looking away from her.  Gaila smiled.

               “How about we go to the club soon and I’ll introduce you to anyone you want?”

               Bones considered her then nodded.  He looked to the bathroom door and walked over to it, banging on it.  “Hurry up in there, Jim!”

               The door opened and Jim came out, handing the pee stick to Bones.

               “Here…it’s negative and so are the other two I took as well that are in the sink.  Are you happy now?” Jim didn’t think he was pregnant to begin with, but it still was a little disappointing to know that he wasn’t.

               “That’s good.  You need to be careful, Jim. Just have the hobgoblin wear a damn condom.”

               Jim groaned and went back to the couch to sit down.

* * *

 

               Spock sat a nice bistro with Nyota having lunch.  They had discussed their weeks and they work they were doing at the Science Center.  Nyota even talked about her next date with Scotty.

               “Unlike you and Jim, I will be taking it slow with him.” She told Spock.

               “We had intended to take it slow, but our desires overcame us.”

               She let out a little laugh, “Really? You, a Vulcan, couldn’t control himself around Jim.”

               “He is…most captivating.”

               “Yeah, I guess he’s kind of cute.  Pretty blue eyes.”

               “Indeed.”

               “So he’s at Gaila’s today?  She loves sketching him for inspiration in her paintings.”

               “Jim said he was her muse.”

               Nyota nodded and took a sip of her cocktail. 

               Spock considered her for a moment then remembered that he had to buy a new pair of undergarments for Jim. 

               “Yesterday evening I…tore one of Jim’s favorite….underwear.” Spock told her.  She grinned.

               “You mean his panties?”

               Spock blushed and looked away, nodding.

               “I need to buy him another pair, but I do not know where to purchase them.”

               “And you want me to help?”

               “Yes.”

               Nyota grinned even wider, “This will be fun.”

* * *

 

               He looked around the store and internally groaned. This was not the store he hopped to go with Nyota.  Spock saw toys and clothes and accessories that he could have lived without seeing. 

               “Is this the type of store that Jim normally buys his undergarments from?” Spock asked, following Nyota over to a display in the back of the room.

               She laughed, “Not really.  Gaila brought us here once, but he didn’t really like it.  I think he did buy a couple cute panties here, though.”

               Spock nodded and glanced through the display of panties.  He honestly did not know what Jim would like.  He held up a stringy pair and looked to Nyota.  She scrunched up her face.

               “No, he doesn’t care for thongs too much.”

               He nodded and put them down. “What would Jim like?”

               “Right now, it’s not about what Jim likes, it’s about what _you_ would like to see him in.” she winked at him and walked off, looking at a wall of phallus shaped objects.

               “Oh and nothing that is crotchless.” She called back to him.

               Spock did not understand but continued looking through the undergarments. _Perhaps one that is blue?_

               He continued to stare in confusion at all the choices, unable to decide what Jim would want for several minutes.  Nyota finally took pity on him and led him out of the store to another that she swore that Jim comes to all the time.

               The whole place specialized in undergarments of all sorts.  She led him over to corner and told him that these where the types that Jim likes and to just pick one.  Spock observed all the styles and colors and held up a few to look at them better.  He saw a red pair and picked it up.  It had penguins on the front and back and lace trim. _I believe Jim would like these._  He then saw a green polka-dot one and grabbed that, too.  On the way back to where Nyota was browsing in the store he saw a sheer white with ruffle trim and a little blue bow and grabbed that, too.   

               Nyota looked at what he had grabbed and then laughed at the white one.

               “What is humorous?” he asked her.

               “Look on the back of it.”

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at her and then turned over the white one in his hand and saw that it said “bride” on the butt.  Nyota laughed a little harder.

               “I don’t think Jim would like that one,” she told him.

               Spock nodded in agreement and put it back then went to purchase the other two he had in his hands.

* * *

 

               Jim showed up at Spock’s apartment later that evening with a bag of groceries to make them dinner.  Spock opened the door and led him in.  Jim placed the bag on the kitchen counter and then gave his boyfriend a kiss.

               “How was your day?” he asked Spock.

               “Satisfactory.”

               “That’s great, mine was pretty good.”

               Spock then leaned into and sniffed his neck and pulled back and growled.

               “You smell.”

               “I smell? Of what?”

               “You have a faint smell of sex and of an Orion, Andorian and a…” Spock leaned back into Jim and sniffed his neck again, “a Caitian.  Explain.”

               _Dammit Gaila and her dirty sex couch._ “Fuck.  It’s Gaila…she had a threesome last night and apparently had sex on the couch I was laying on while she sketched me.”

               Spock stepped away from him and asked, “Can you please go use my shower? I do not enjoy you smelling like others.”

               “Yeah, sure, no problem.” Jim walked out of the kitchen area and headed towards the direction of Spock’s bedroom and bathroom with Spock following, not so close, behind him.  He stopped into the doorway of Spock’s room and turned to him. “When I get out of the shower, is there a…present…you want me to wear?” Jim grinned at him.

               Spock’s nose flared and he walked into the living room and returned with a small bag and handed it to Jim who happily looking inside of it and pulled out the penguin one. _Aw, penguins!_

“I’ll wear this, alright?”

               Spock nodded. “I will start dinner while you are in the shower.”

               “And then we’ll play strip chess.” Jim stated, winking at him.


	10. May 25

               Jim woke up alone in Spock’s bed the next morning. Spock had said something the night before about needing to meditate so Jim figured that that was what he was doing.  He got out of bed and put on his underwear and grabbed one of Spock’s sweaters and put it on then walked into the kitchen to make himself some coffee and breakfast. 

               He was sitting at the table, munching on toast when his communicator started ringing in the living room. 

               “Jim here,” he answered, when he went and retrieved it.  

               “Hey, it’s me,” Chris replied.

               “Dad! Hey, what’s going on?”

               “Nothing, just haven’t heard from you in a week.  Just wanted to check in and see how you were doing?”

               Jim smiled and sat back down at the table.  “I’m great.”

               “I figured that. So, I guess the date with the Vulcan went well.  Leonard says that you two have been inseparable for the past week.”

               “Yeah, he’s right. Spock is…amazing.” Jim smiled.  He heard Chris chuckle through the communicator.

               “I’m glad to hear that you’re happy, but I need to meet him.”

               Jim laughed a little, “Seriously?”

               “Yep.  I didn’t have a sit down with Gary when you first started seeing him and I should have.  If he’s as amazing as you say, then he shouldn’t have any problem with meeting me.  Why don’t you bring him up to the lake house for a long weekend next week?”

               _That doesn’t sound too bad._

“Alright, I’ll talk to Spock about it, but after you meet him and see how great he is, then you have to leave us alone, at the lake house, for the rest of weekend,”  Jim told him.   “Is that a deal?”

               “Fine, it’s a deal.  Call me later when you talk to him, alright?”

               “I will.”

               “I’ll let you go now.  Love you, Jim.”

               “Love you too dad.  Bye.”

               “Bye.”

               The communicator disconnected and Jim sat it down.  He hoped Spock would be fine with meeting his dad. _They would get along….I hope._  Jim heard someone walking around in the living room and went to see if Spock was done with his meditating. 

               Spock was standing there with a PADD in his hand but looked up when Jim walked into the room.  He gazed at Jim up and down.

               “That is my sweater,” Spock said to him.  Jim looked down at himself and smiled.  The sweater rested just above the bottom of his ass, the sleeves were a little too long and the collar a little wide around his neck and showed some of his collarbone and the marks that Spock had left on him.

               “It’s comfy and as much as I know you’d prefer me to walk around naked, I won’t.”

               Spock almost smiled and nodded.

               “Can we sit and talk for a moment?” Jim asked, walking over to the couch and sitting down, and pulling his legs up and crossing them in front of him.  Spock joined him on the couch, sitting close next to him.

               “What do you wish to talk about?” Spock asked, putting a hand on Jim’s leg. 

               “I just talked to my dad, Chris, and he wants to meet you.”

               “I see.  When does he wish to meet me?”

               “Um…he suggested we come up to his lake house for a long weekend. If you’re free, we could go up on Thursday and come back Sunday.”

               Spock’s hand lightly squeezed his leg. “That would be…agreeable.  I will request the time off and have my experiments covered.”

               Jim smiled and moved to straddle Spock on the couch.

               “Did you meditate?”

               Spock nodded.

               “Do you like me in your sweater?”

               Spock nodded.

               “Want to fool around?”

               Spock nodded.  Jim grinned and knelt down on the floor in front of the Vulcan and unzipped his pants.  He tugged on the pants and Spock scooted down on the couch a bit while Jim pulled his pants and underwear down to his thighs. Jim licked at the head and around the two ridges.  He glanced up and saw that Spock had his mouth slightly open and was staring down at him.  Jim smirked and wrapped his lips around him and began to suck, sliding his mouth down Spock’s length, taking more in his mouth.  Spock was hot and firm and thick.  Jim loved it and loved how he tasted.       He heard Spock give a throaty groan and a hand carded through his hair.  Jim hummed, causing Spock to buck up slightly further into Jim’s mouth.  Jim bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard. He pulled off with a little pop and licked from the base to the top and then nibbled on the tip.  Spock’s hand tightened in his hair and pulled him up. 

               Jim grinned and straddled him, grounding his hips into the Vulcan’s.  Spock growled and gripped Jim’s ass then started pulling on Jim’s pants to get them off.  Jim laughed and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck and leaned in to suckle at the tip of his pointy ear. 

* * *

 

               A few hours a shower later, Jim was laying on Spock’s couch reading the warp core stuff that Scotty needed help with.  Spock had gone into his study to request the time off.  The messenger app on Jim’s PADD popped up.

               Bones: Are you using protection?

               Jim groaned and rolled his eyes.

               Jim Kirk: Yes.

               Bones: You’re lying aren’t you?”

               Jim laughed and typed out a yes.

               Bones: Dammit, Jim!  

               Footsteps came out into the room and Jim saw Spock sit down and put Jim’s feet into his lap.

               “Bones is upset that we don’t use condoms,” Jim told him.

               “Our sexual activity is none of his concern,” Spock replied, rubbing Jim’s feet.

               “I know.  He just doesn’t want me to accidentally become pregnant.”  Jim giggled and pulled his feet from Spock.  “Don’t do that…I’m a little ticklish.”

               Spock nodded. Jim’s PADD chimed and he looked at it.  There was another message, but from Gaila this time.

               Gaila Vro: Want to come clubbing tonight? Uhura, Christine, and the guys all agreed.  The mission: Get Leonard Laid J

               Jim smiled widely.

               “Is that Doctor McCoy again?” Spock asked.

               “No, Gaila.  What are you doing tonight?”

               “I have no plans.”

               Jim looked back to his PADD and typed out: I’d love to.  Been a while since I’ve been to a club and Bones really needs to get to get laid.  He’s gotten too grumpy lately.

               “Gaila wanted to know if I could go clubbing with her and everyone.  Do you want to go?”

               “Clubbing? Explain.”

               “Um…we would go to a nightclub and dance and drink.”

               “That does not sound…I do not believe I would enjoy that activity, Jim.”

               Jim nodded, _really wanted to dance with you._ “That’s fine, we can do something else, just the two of us.”

               Spock shook his head, “You should go and be with your friends.  If you wish, you can let me know when you leave the club and I can meet you at your apartment or you can come to mine.”

               “Okay, that sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 

               It was a little after 8pm and Jim had left Spock’s apartment an hour previous, after they had had dinner and Spock had thoroughly made sure that Jim smelled like him, to go home and get ready to go to the nightclub that Gaila had told him to meet them at. Spock was sitting at his computer terminal in his office, reading over the data from his latest experiments when a video call started coming through.

               He accepted it and after a moment, his mother’s face appeared on screen.

               “Mother, how are you?” Spock asked.

               “I am satisfactory, Spock, and you?”

               “The same.  Is there a reason for this call?”

               Amanda shook her head, “I don’t need a reason to call my son, do I?”

               “You do not.”

               “It’s been about a week or so since we last spoke.  How did it go when you asked that young man out? Jim, right?”

               “It went well. We have been…dating since May sixteenth.”

               Amanda smiled at her son. “That’s wonderful. When your father and I come to San Francisco in a couple weeks, we’d like to meet him.”

               “That would be acceptable.  I am to meet Jim’s father this coming weekend.”

               “Really? That should be fun.  I remember when your father met my dad.  Never thought Sarek could look so intimated by a human.”

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at his mother. “Explain.”

               Amanda huffed out a light laugh. “My dad wanted to make sure that Sarek’s intentions with me were good and that he wasn’t just looking for a fling with a human.  He spent the whole visit interrogating Sarek.  A few weeks later he proposed.  At first I thought he did it because of my dad but apparently Sarek had asked him for my hand during that visit when I wasn’t in the room.”

               _Is that the reason that Jim’s father wishes to meet me?_ Spock thought to himself.

               “Spock, don’t look so worried...”

               “I am not worried.  Worrying is a human emotion…”

               Amanda rolled her eyes.  “Okay, okay.  Just...relax.  Jim’s father probably will interrogate you but it won’t be too bad. What are your intentions with Jim? You really like him don’t you?”

               “I do.” Spock admitted.  Jim was his t’hy’la.  He’d known that for two point one four months when Jim and he accidentally touched hands when Spock was checking out a book. He had been intrigued by Jim since he had first started visiting the library and had sat at a table that viewed the information desk where he sat so that Spock could gaze at him. Before that had touched hands, Spock had pondered asked him out but afterwards…Spock knew he had to. He had questioned Nyota and his mother about human courtships but he did not believe their responses were very helpful and had researched online and checked out those books from the library.

               “Well, then tell his father that and you should be fine.”

               “Fine has…”

               “Variable definitions,” she finished, smiling, “I know.”

               Spock’s PADD pinged beside him. He looked and saw that Jim had messaged him.

               Jim Kirk: About to take a shower. Really wish you were going.  Was going to wear something really tight ;)

               “What was that? You’re blushing, Spock.” Amanda said.

               Spock looked away from his PADD to look at his mother who was smiling at him, eyes twinkling.

               “Jim is going to a club tonight with friends.  He had requested that I attend, but I do not believe I would be able to tolerate such an environment.”

               “Clubs can be loud and packed with people, but sometimes you have to do things you don’t want to for the one you love…really like.”

               He considered his mother’s words.  “You are saying that I should go to the club with Jim?”

               Amanda nodded, “Jim would be very happy if you did.”

               “I see.  Then I will have to go now mother.  Live long and prosper.” Spock said, holding up his hand in a ta’al.

               “Bye, Spock.  Call me soon.”

               “I will.”

               When the screen disconnected, Spock got up and changed then left for Jim’s apartment.

* * *

 

               Spock arrived outside Jim’s apartment building just as we was coming outside.  Jim saw him and smiled, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

               “Hey! I’m so glad you’re here.  Are you coming to the club?” Jim asked, walking over to Spock.

               “Yes.  I wanted to….” Spock started but stopped when he took in the sight of Jim in his club attire.  He was wearing a tight, dark red t-shirt that had some parts in the fabric that were mesh and Spock could see his skin.  Even tighter black pants that cupped him nicely in the front.  Jim then turned to look down the street and Spock mouth opened slightly at the sight of his ass in the pants.

               Jim turned back around and looked to Spock. “Are you okay?”  Spock nodded, his eyes still on Jim’s pants.  “Well, alright…we should get going now before the club gets crowded and we won’t be able to get in even with Gaila putting us on the list.” Spock just kept staring so Jim shrugged and turned, walking down the street to the shuttle stop with his boyfriend blindly following after his ass.

* * *

 

               He kept looking back to Spock following close behind him, curious as to why he wasn’t walking next to him instead, but Jim just shrugged.  A little while later, they got to the club, which had a long line out front.

               “Come on, we get to skip the line,” Jim called behind him.  He could barely hear the pulse of the music inside and smiled.  It had been awhile since he’d been here and he missed the atmosphere and the drinks and dancing.  He never hooked up with anyone, he just liked surrounding himself on the dance floor and moving with the people.  But now he had Spock and he wanted to dance with him.

               Jim moved to the front of the club and ignored the catcalls and angry club-goers who had been waiting in line. When he got to the bouncer, a big Arkenite, he told him he was with Gaila Vro’s party.  He then turned and got Spock’s attention, who looked up and him and blinked several times then looked around.

               “When did we get to the club?” Spock sounded confused.

               “You followed me here.  Don’t you remember?” Jim asked, confused himself.  Spock quirked an eyebrow.

               “Oh my god, did you stare at my ass the whole way here?” Jim questioned.  Spock looked away and the tips of his ears started to turn green.  “You did! You followed my ass here.” Jim then started to laugh and turned to walk past the Arkenite bouncer, but he held his arm out, blocking Jim.

               “I can’t permit you to enter,” he said to Jim.

               “Why?”

               The bouncer nodded his head to Spock, “The Vulcan.  We don’t want any trouble in the club.  You reek of him.”

               “I don’t understand.” Jim said.

               “You are his mate.  If someone tries to dance with you, he’ll attack.  We can’t have that here.  Leave.”

               “Spock won’t attack anyone.  Right, Spock?” Jim turned and asked.  Spock just stared.  Jim narrowed his eyes, “Nod your head yes, Spock.” He did as he was told and nodded his head.  Jim turned back to the bouncer.  “See, he’ll be fine.  Now, my friends are in there and I would like to be, too.”  He then started to walk into the club but the Arkenite blocked his path.

               “You are not permitted to enter this establishment. Leave.”

               Jim groaned, “Fine! We’re leaving.” Then stomped on down the street to the corner. “Fuck.”

               “Jim, I am sorry.” Spock told him.

               “Do you have your communicator on you?” Jim asked.  Spock nodded and pulled it out of his pocket, handing it to Jim.  He called Gaila and hoped her communicator was on vibrate and she could feel it or something.

               “Hello?” her voice came through when she answered.  He could hear music blasting.

               “Gaila, it’s me, Jim.  I’m outside.  They won’t let me in.”

               “What!?” her voiced came through.  “Jim!?  I can’t really hear you!?”

               “I’m outside! Can’t get in!” Jim said loudly into the communicator.

               “Can’t get in?! I’ll be right out!” The communicator then disconnected and Jim handed it back to Spock. 

               They waited outside for just a few moments before Gaila came out of the club and walked towards them.  When she got close enough, she threw her arms up in the air and groaned.

               “Of course they wouldn’t let you in; smelling like him and everything.” She told him.  “Why did you bring him in the first place? No offense Spock.”

               Spock just nodded his head at her.

               “I was with him when you asked me to come and he’s my boyfriend.  Why wouldn’t I bring him along?”

               “Jim I told you about those pheromones.  The club is packed with people of all species.  Most of the non-human ones who can smell them would leave you alone but humans can’t and he would probably freak out if someone decides to touch you.”

               “Vulcans do not freak out,” Spock told her.

               “Oh yeah? Well how would you feel if I did this…” Gaila asked, then reached around Jim and grabbed his ass.  Jim jumped and laughed out a bit. Spock growled at her and put himself between Jim and her.

               “See.”

               “I do,” Jim said, patting Spock on the back, “it’s okay, Spock.  Stand down.”

               “Sorry, Jim.  I can’t get you into the club tonight.  Maybe another time when you don’t smell so much like him and he’s not with you.”

               Jim nodded and stood next to Spock, holding his hand. “Yeah, next time.”

               Gaila gave him a little wave goodbye and headed back towards the club.

               “Make sure Bones gets lucky!” Jim called to her.  She turned and held up a thumbs up.

* * *

 

               “My apologies, Jim,” Spock said as they made their way back to Jim’s apartment, still holding hands.

               “Its fine…and don’t say fine has variable definitions.  There’s a donut place that stays open late near here.  Let’s stop in and grab some then go up to the roof of my apartment and look at the stars.  Does that sound like a plan?”

               “It does.”

* * *

 

               “So…what made you decide to come to the club?” Jim asked then took a big bite out of his donut.

               “My mother encouraged me. Jim, I sometimes cannot control the pheromones that I emit onto you.” _Not quite a lie,_ Spock thought.

               Jim finished chewing the donut and swallowed.  “The bouncer called me your mate.”

               “Indeed.”

               They were lying on a hammock that Jim, Bones, and Sulu had set up a few months previous.  Jim had also sent out a very official message to the other tenants telling them to keep off of the roof so that they could have it to themselves. He cuddled up against Spock and pulled the blanket over them.  Jim had changed out of the tight club clothes and into more comfortable ones.

               “I like it. Mate.” Jim said, kissing Spock’s cheek. 

               “I do too. That is where Vulcan is.” Spock told him, pointing to a spot in space, his other arm was wrapped around Jim.

               “And over there is the big dipper,” Jim replied. “Do you know if you can come to meet my dad?”

               “I can.”

               “Great.”

               “My parents will be here in two point one nine weeks and my mother has requested to meet you.”

               Jim looked at him and smiled, “Really?”

               Spock nodded, turning his head to look at Jim. “Really.”

               Spock then got up from the hammock and Jim pouted, "Hey, we were cuddling."  Jim watched him leave the roof and Jim laid back on the hammock and sighed.  _Maybe he has to pee or something._ Spock came back onto the roof and set up his PADD on a table near the hammock.  He tapped something on the screen and music began to play.  Jim recognized the song.  It was old and perfect to slow dance to.  Spock held his hand out to Jim.

               "I owe you a dance, ashaya," he told his boyfriend.  Jim smiled sweetly, his blue eyes twinkling in the moon light. He took the offered hand and got up.  Jim put a hand around Spock's shoulder while Spock held his other hand and put his other hand around him to rest on his lower back, pulling him so that they were flush together. Jim rested head on Spock's shoulder and they started to sway together. 

               "Are you going to tell me what ashaya means?" Jim asked softly, closing his eyes and enjoying slow dancing with Spock.

               "I'll tell you soon," Spock replied, resting his head against Jim's. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Spock played for he and Jim to dance to is Moon River by Andy Williams ^-^


	11. May 29

               Christopher Pike’s lake house was a three hour drive upstate from San Francisco.  Jim kept an old, antique car in a garage near his apartment and was currently driving Spock and him up to the house after they had had an early lunch at Jim’s place. 

               “What is your father’s wife’s name?” Spock asked a half hour into the trip, reaching over and to adjust the volume to the Jim’s music. 

               “Hey, no touching the music,” Jim teased, swatting at Spock’s hand. “And they’re not married.  Her name is Number One.  I can’t pronounce her real name and she always insists on people calling her Number One.”

               “They are not married?”

               Jim shook his head and glanced at Spock.  “Nope, she told me once she’s not really into marriage and all that, but they’ve been together since before I came into the picture.  Whenever anyone asks, they just call themselves partners.”

               “Are you into marriage, Jim?”

               Jim smiled and looked to Spock really quick before looking back to the road. “I might be.  Depends on who asks me.”

               Spock just went quiet and stared out the window. “How long has your father had the lake house?”

               “Um…I don’t know.  He’s had it since before I started living with him.  We go up there a lot for camping and especially for Christmas.  Christmas at the lake house is the best.  Do you celebrate Christmas?”

               “My mother is quite fond of the Terran holiday of Christmas.  However, my father found it illogical so mother kept the decorations to a minimum.  She put up a small tree and gave us small presents.”

               “What kind of presents?”  

               “Handmade sweaters and socks.”

               “How logical.”

               “Indeed.”

               Jim reached over and squeezed one of Spock’s hands and smiled at him, before looking back to road.  He kept his hand on Spock’s and noticed that his leg was bouncy slightly. _Is he nervous?  No, he’s Vulcan...he wouldn’t be nervous._

* * *

 

               “Will your father appreciate the scotch you told me to get?” Spock ask another half hour into the trip.

               Jim chuckled, “Yes.  I wouldn’t have told you to get it if I wasn’t sure he’d like it.” He glanced to his boyfriend and saw that he looked nervous (as much as a Vulcan could look nervous).  Spock was a bit frigidity and had kept asking questions the past hour. Jim removed his hand from Spock’s and put it on the steering wheel with his other.

               “Spock, are you okay?” Jim asked.

               “I am adequate, why do you ask?”

               “You just seem…nervous.”

               “Illogical.  Nervousness is a human emotion.”

               Jim pulled the car over onto the side of the road and turned the car off.  He turned in his seat and stared at Spock’s profile. 

               “You’re nervous,” Jim stated, smiling.

               “I am not.  Nervousness is illogical.”

               “Spock…it’s just my dad.  He’s harmless.”

               “I understand. However, I am not nervous,” Spock said, looking to Jim. 

               “Then stop bouncing your leg.”

               Spock looked to his leg and stopped moving it then looked back to Jim. “I am not nervous.”

               “You’re right, I’m sorry.  You are totally not nervous.”

               “Affirmative,” Spock nodded and looked forward out the windshield.

               “Yeah and I’m sure you’re going to love Chris’ antique gun collection.  If you here a cocking sound just make sure you zig-zag as you run away,” Jim grinned, watching as Spock’s eyes got wider and his leg started bouncing again. He laughed at his boyfriend and reached over wrap his arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.   “He’s going to love you, Spock.  He just wants to meet you and make sure I’m happy and that you’re nothing like Gary.”

               Spock’s leg stopped bouncing and he turned his head to look at Jim.  Their faces closes together.

               “Gary? Your previous romantic partner?”

               “Yeah, I told you he wasn’t a nice guy. Look, I’m really excited that you and Chris are going to meet so you should be too.” Jim told him, rubbing a hand up and down Spock’s sweater clad chest.

               “I will…try to not…bounce my leg anymore.  If that’ll make you happy, Jim,” Spock told him making Jim’s eyes light up and smiled brightly.  Spock wanted to make Jim look like that whenever he could.

               “Good, now give me a kiss and we’ll get back on the road.”

               Spock did as he was told and gave his mate a kiss on the lips.

* * *

 

               When they were about forty-five minutes from their destination, Jim noticed that Spock’s leg was starting to bounce again. He smiled and reached over and put his hand on Spock’s thigh and squeezed, making the Vulcan’s leg stop moving immediately.

               Spock glanced down to the hand and then looked over to Jim and said, “I am not nervous.”

               “If you say so,” Jim replied.

               The car was quiet for a few minutes and the only things that could be heard were the noise of the car on the road and Jim’s music.

               “Were you truthful in stating that your father has a gun collection?” Spock finally asked.

               Jim laughed, “Yes he does, but the guns are antiques and haven’t been fired in like over a hundred years.  They’re just for decoration.”

               “I am relieved…to hear that.”

* * *

 

                A little while later Jim pulled off the highway and onto an off-ramp and drove to a grocery store.

               “Is the house near?” Spock asked.  Jim shook his head and pulled into a spot in the store’s parking lot.

               “Um…almost.  I just wanted to stop here and grab some things for the house,” Jim replied, turning the car off and getting out.  Spock followed and they walked into the store.  Jim grabbed a shopping cart and Spock walked beside him through the store.

               “Does your father not keep the house stocked with groceries?” Spock asked.

               “He does.  I just want to get a couple things.”  Jim went to the bakery section and stopped to look at all the cakes and pastries they had to offer.

               “You can’t have chocolate…that sucks,” Jim said looking at two delicious looking chocolate cakes. “Uhura told me that chocolate makes you drunk, right?”

               “Correct.  Chocolate and mint.”

               “Mint, huh?  Okay, how about that key-line pie?”

               “No! No store bought pies!” A voice said from behind them.  They turned and looked to the person and Jim broke out into a wide smile.

               “Dad! What are doing here?” Jim exclaimed, giving Chris a big hug. Spock stood back and watched as they embraced.

               “Needed to pick up something,” Chris replied as they separated. He then looked to Spock and nodded to him and asked Jim, “So is this the Vulcan?”

               Jim nodded, stepping back to stand next to Spock and hold his hand. “Yes, sorry, Chris this is Spock…Spock this is my dad, Christopher Pike.”

               Spock held up his hand in a ta’al and said, “Greetings Mr. Pike.  It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.”

               Chris raised his hand in a Vulcan salute as well.  “It is a pleasure to finally meet you as well, Spock.  These past few months Jim has told me so much about you.”

               “Months?  Jim and I have only…” Spock started.

               “So, Chris…what are you here to get? I was just going to pick up a cake or something.” Jim interrupted Spock.

               Chris chuckled, “How about you make something for tonight, Jim.  You make the best apple pie and I was just getting some steaks.”

               “I guess I could make an apple pie.  I’ll have to buy the pie crust already made though and you know that Spock’s a vegetarian, right?”

               “Yes, I know.  I have met my fair share of Vulcans before.  And however you make the pie, I’m sure it’ll be delicious.  Right, Spock?”

               Spock just nodded his head.

               “Okay, well I’ll see you two back at the house.  Can’t wait to get to know you better, Spock,” Chris said.

               Spock nodded and Jim gave Chris another hug before he headed off.

               “See you met him and it wasn’t too bad,” Jim said, pushing the cart towards the apples.

               “Indeed, however he wishes to talk more at the lake house.”

               “Well, yeah.  Can’t show you his antique knives here in the store,” Jim said, laughing at the look on Spock’s face.

* * *

 

               Jim pulled up to the lake house and parked in front of the garage.  He loved being at this house. There were a lot of good memories for him here and he was glad that Spock was here too.  Jim got out of the car and grabbed the bag of groceries and opened the trunk to the car.  Spock got out and grabbed the suitcases for Jim and they walked up to the front door.  Jim knocked on the door and waited.

               “Do you not have keys for entry?” Spock asked, but the door opened before Jim could respond. 

               “Number One!” Jim said.  The woman, Number One, moved aside to let them in and smiled as they entered the foyer.

               Spock followed Jim and looked to the woman he had greeted as Number One.

               “So this must be the infamous Spock that we’ve been hearing about for the past few months.” Number One stated.

               “Months…” Spock started, but Jim interrupted with holding out the grocery bag.

               “I’ve got stuff to make pie!” Jim said a little too loudly.

               Number One looked to him and smiled.  She nodded her head towards the inside of the house.

               “You know where the kitchen is.  I’ll show Spock to your room.”

               “Um…” “That would be acceptable,” Spock interrupted Jim.

               Jim smiled and started to head towards the kitchen, _She’s going to embarrass me, I know she is.”_

* * *

 

               Spock had their suitcases in his hands as he followed the woman, Number One, into the house and towards the stairs.

               “So, Spock, how are you and Jim getting along?” Number One asked, as she led him down a hallway.

               “Our relationship is most satisfactory.”

               “That’s good to hear,” she said as she stopped in front of a door that had signs on it stating _No Admittance, Jim’s Room Enter at Your Own Risk,_ and various other signs and stickers. Number One walked up to him and stood close in front of him.  She was almost as tall as he was with her heels on.  She then narrowed her eyes, staring him down then said, “Jim is very important to Chris and has become important to me over the years.  If you hurt him…I will hunt. You. Down. Is that clear, Mr. Spock?”

               “Very.”

               She then smiled and pointed to Jim’s door, “You can put the suitcases in there then come downstairs, okay?”

               Spock nodded and walked past her to the door and quickly went inside.

* * *

 

               Jim was putting the items for the grocery bag away and setting up the stuff to make the apple pie when he heard Number One’s heels clicking their way into the kitchen.

“Spock seems really nice,” she said, standing near the kitchen island.

               “What did you do to him?” he asked her, grabbing a pie pan from a cabinet.

               “Nothing…just told him what I’d do if he ever hurt you.”

               Jim sighed and rolled his eyes, “His dad is like an ambassador or something.  I really doubt you’d get away with hurting him.”

               “We’ll see.”

               Jim didn’t even have to turn around to know that she had a big grin on her face. He shook his head and started rolling out the pre-made pie crust.

               “Is Chris back from the store yet? We ran into him when we were there earlier.”

               “No, not yet.  Are you making apple pie? You make the best pies.”

               Jim turned and smiled at her, nodding.  Spock entered the kitchen a moment later and walked over to Jim on the other side of the counter, glancing to Number One as he did.

               “Well, I’ll leave you two alone right now.  I have some work I need to complete in the study,” she told them and then turned and walked out the kitchen.

               Spock watched as she left the room and when she was out of sight, asked Jim, “What line of work is she in?”

               Jim stopped rolling out the pie crust and stared at his Vulcan.  He thought about it and then shrugged.

               “Dunno, business…lawyer…something like that, why?” He went back to the rolling the pie crust.

               “Just curious.  Do you need any help?”

               “Yeah, turn the oven for me please.” Jim smiled at him.

* * *

 

               It wasn’t quite time for dinner when Jim and Spock had arrived to the lake house, so when Jim had gotten the pie into the over he had made them something small to munch on.  Chris arrived back home a little while later and put stuff away in the kitchen and immediately asked for Spock to join him outside for a little chat.  Spock had looked reluctant and had kept glancing to Jim, but his mate had just laughed and nudge him out the door.

               Spock followed Chris outside and down a walkway in the backyard that led to the large dock.  There was a gazebo at the end and Chris gestured for Spock to take a seat on one of the benches in the gazebo. Spock sat down and watched as Chris paced for a moment before sitting on the same bench as the Vulcan and turning in the seat to stare at him and rested his arm on the railing.

               “Before you begin with the interrogation, I am must inform you that I…care deeply for Jim.  I have no intention of causing him any harm or distress.  I am aware that his previous boyfriend, Gary, was not a _nice guy_ and I want you to know that I am and will be nothing like him.” Spock stated

               Chris just stare at him before starting to laugh. Spock raised an eyebrow at him.

               “Well, damn, Spock.  I had all this planned out…what I was going to say to you and everything and you go and ruin it for me. I know you really care for Jim and he really, really likes you, too.  It’s just…Jim’s had a hard life and after that whole…fiasco with Gary, I just wanted to make sure the next time he got involved with someone I got a chance to meet them first and talk to them.”

               “You never met with Gary, sir?”

               “Not at first, Jim always made excuses for us to meet and then I would show up for surprise visits and Jim would be all anxious about something.”

               “Did they live together?”

               “Not at first.  Jim moved in with him after a few months…I still made him keep his old apartment to sublet.  When Gary and I finally did have a sit down, the guy was quite charming.  I ended up telling him some things about Jim’s past that I shouldn’t have and he used it against Jim.”

               “Was he...abusive?”  Spock asked, clenching his fists in his lap.  Chris looked away and nodded.

               “Emotional at first then he got physical, but don’t worry about him.  Leonard and I had a nice chat with him and he’s not going to bother Jim anymore if he knows what’s good for him.”

               “I see.”

               “Look, there are things that Jim will talk with you about in time, but I’m glad we’ve gotten a chance to meet and talk. Why don’t you come and help me with the grill.  Do you know to work a grill, Spock?” Chris stood and asked.

               “I do not.”

               “Well that’s alright, I’ll show you how and I’m sure we’ll only singe off part of your eyebrows.” Chris chuckled, walking back down the dock towards the house.  Spock’s eyes widened and he, reluctantly, followed after Jim’s father.

* * *

 

               “So Spock, you work at the San Francisco Science Center, right?” Number One asked as they sat in the dinner room eating dinner.  Chris had, with Spock helping slightly, grilled some steaks, corn on the cob, and eggplant.  Number One and Jim had also put together a salad. 

               “That is correct.  I am on loan from the Vulcan Science Academy, assisting the Science Center in their projects and research,” Spock replied, while trying to take a fork and knife to the corn on the cob. Jim huffed out a laugh from where he was sitting next to him and moved Spock’s hands away and took the corn on the cob skewers from next to his plate and put them into the ends of the cob for Spock.

               “Now you can pick up the corn and eat it without touching it,” Jim smiled and told him.

               “Fascinating,” Spock mumbled to himself, picking up the corn by the skewers and taking a bite out of it.

               Chris and Number One exchange a look and smiled at the couple sitting across from them.

               “On loan? Does that mean you’ll be returning to Vulcan at some point?” Chris asked before taking a bite of his steak.  Jim stopped eating and glanced to Spock, wondering what his answer will be.

               _Hadn’t thought about him leaving.  Really hope he doesn’t,_ Jim though.

               “At some point I will. I have no immediate plans to return at the moment.  The Science Center has recently asked if I would take up a couple teaching positions.”

               _Good, he’s staying…hmmm Professor Spock.  Wonder if he’ll wear a uniform or anything._

               “Teaching, huh? I’m sure you’ll do really well with that,” Chris said.  Jim nodded and went back to eating.

               “Jim, you’re awfully quite this evening.  Everything okay?” Chris asked.

               “Yeah, just don’t want to say anything that makes you want to embarrass me or something,” Jim said.

               “Oh, you mean like how you used to go skinny dipping whenever you thought we we’re here.  You’d climb on top of the gazebo, buck naked and jump into the lake.  I think Number One took a video of you doing it once.”

               Jim groaned, _Should’ve just kept my mouth shut._

“What is skinny dipping?” Spock asked.

               Chris and Number One laughed and then she explained to him what it is while Jim buried his head in his hands and groaned again.

               “Okay, Jim, I won’t tell anymore stories as long as I get the biggest piece of the apple pie you made.”

               Jim laughed and nodded, “Sure, Dad. No problem.”

* * *

 

               While Jim stayed in the kitchen chatting with Number One and cleaning up, Chris took his piece of pie and asked Spock to join him in his downstairs office/man-cave.  Spock was sitting in a high back chair across from Chris watching him eat his pie and avoiding looking to the side of the room where his display of antique weaponry was.  Chris sat the plate down on the table next to his chair and got up and went over to the small wet bar he had near the antique weaponry.

               “What can I get you to drink, Spock? Scotch? Whiskey?” Chris asked, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

               “I do not drink.  Alcohol does not affect me.”

               “Really?” Chris looked to him and took a sip of his drink. “Well, what does affect you?”

               “Chocolate.”

               “Chocolate?”

               “Yes, sir.  Chocolate affects me in a way similar to that of alcohol to humans.”

               Chris gave him a look then sat his glass down and went over and grabbed his empty plate.

               “Wait right here, Spock.  I’ll be back in a few moments,” he said then left the room.

* * *

 

               Chris hurried into the kitchen where his partner and son were sitting and talking.

               “I hope you’re behaving in there with Spock.  I may have gotten him nervous about the gun collection,” Jim said.

               “I’m behaving,” Chris replied.  He sat his plate in the sink and walked over to Number One and whispered into her ear, “Where’s that bottle of dark chocolate liqueur?”

               “I think it’s in the cabinet under your wet bar,” she whispered back.  Chris nodded and left the room, ignoring Jim’s questions of what they were whispering about.

               He quickly rushed back into his man-cave and saw Spock was still sitting where Chris had left him. He walked over to his wet bar and kneeled down and looked through the cabinets until he found what he was looking for and stood back up.  He poured a glass of the dark chocolate liqueur and then walked over to Spock and handed it to him.  Spock took the glass with a raised eyebrow.

               “Alcohol does not…”he started but Chris interrupted by telling him to just drink it.

               Spock took a sip of the drink then another then knocked the whole glass back. He licked it his lips and held out the glass to Chris.

               “May I have some more, please?” Spock asked.

               “Sure, but let’s not overdo it, okay?  I don’t want Jim to get mad at us.” Chris told him, going over to refill both of their glasses and handing Spock his glass and then sitting down in his chair across from him and sipping at his drink.

               Spock nodded and sipped at his drink.

* * *

 

               A half hour later, Jim got tired of sitting around in the kitchen and Number One had gone back to her study. He walked to Chris’ study and was about to knock when he heard laughter.  Laughter that didn’t just sound like Chris but also of someone else.  Jim just opened the door and stopped in the doorway and stared.  Spock was doubled over in his chair…laughing hysterically. 

               “What’s going on? Why is Spock laughing? Chris, what did you do?” Jim questioned, stomping into the room and over to the laughing Vulcan.

               “He said alcohol doesn’t affect him,” Chris huffed out, trying to stop laughing. “So I gave him some dark chocolate liqueur.”

               Jim glared at his father and took the empty glass from Spock who pouted and tried to grab at it.

               “No, Spock.  You’ve had enough. Both of you.”

               “Chocolate is sooooo good,” Spock slurred out. 

               “I can’t believe my dad got my boyfriend drunk before I could,” Jim mumbled to himself as he put the drinks and glasses away at the wet bar.

               “I saw an opportunity and took it,” Chris said, standing up a little shakily.

               “Can I put the chocolate drink on you, Jim?” Spock asked. “I could lick it off of you.”

               _Got that sounds hot, but no.  Maybe another time._

               “And now, after hearing that, I’m sober,” Chris stated. “I’ll see you two in the morning.” He then left the room giving Jim a slight wave goodbye.

               Jim watched him go and then turned his attention to his boyfriend who was trying to walk to the wet bar to retrieve the chocolate drink.  

               “No, Spock.  No more drinks for you.”

               Spock looked at him then grinned mischievously.

               _Dammit, that’s hot.  So hot.  No Jim, he’s drunk. No._

“I don’t like that look, Spock.” _Lies…you love it._

               “Let’s get naked,” Spock said.

               “No.  We are going to bed and sleeping.  You need to sleep.” Jim then walked to him and grabbed his arm to pull him out of the room. Spock pouted again but let Jim walk him into the living room. When they got there Spock broke away from his hold and walked over the sliding glass door and opened it.

               “Spock, no.”

               “Jim, yes,” Spock said, stumbling out the door and down the walkway to the dock, Jim trailed after him.  When Spock got to the dock he started to strip off his clothes.  He fell a few times but managed to divest himself of all his clothes and stumble to the end of the dock to the gazebo. Jim followed after him, picking up his discarded clothes.

               “Spock, what the hell are you doing?”

               “Skinny dipping.”  Spock then climbed over the railing and jumped in.

               “Spock! The water is freezing cold at night!” Jim called after him, running over to the railing where Spock had just jumped from.  He saw Spock flail up in the water and cry out something in Vulcan.

               “Yeah, I know, it’s fucking cold.” Spock swam over to the gazebo and climbed back up and over.  Jim helped him and saw that he was shivering. He wrapped his sweater around him and helped him into his pants. “Come on, let’s go back to the house and you can take a really hot shower, okay?”   

               Spock nodded, wet and shivering and walked beside Jim back to the house.  “I believe I am no longer intoxicated.”

               Jim chuckled, “Yeah, jumping into freezing water can do that to you.”

* * *

 

               Spock allowed Jim to maneuver him into his bathroom and into a hot shower to warm up.  Jim then helped towel him off and put him into this pajamas.  Spock climbed into Jim’s bed and laid down, bundling himself in the sheets and blankets. He watched Jim raise the temperature in the room and strip himself to his underwear.  Jim was about to get into bed next to him when Spock sneezed. It startled Jim and he stared at his boyfriend.

               “You okay?” he asked Spock who just nodded and then sneezed again. 

               “I just need to sleep and then meditate.  I will be fine in the morning,” Spock replied.

               “Fine had variable definitions.  Are you sure you’ll be fine? I don’t want you catching a cold or anything.”

               “Vulcans do not catch colds.”

               Jim shrugged and laid down in bed next to Spock who sneezed again.


	12. May 30

               Jim woke the next morning a little cold and not under the blankets.  The room temperature must have gone down in the night and made Spock cocoon himself in all the blankets. Jim got up out of bed and went over to raise the temperature again then walked over to Spock’s side of the bed and saw that he was shivering and his face flush green.

               “Spock! Are you okay?” Jim asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and feeling Spock’s forehead and he felt really hot.

               “I am find,” Spock said, then sniffled, his nose obliviously stuffed up.

               “Find? Spock you don’t sound fine.  You’re sick.”

               “’m not sick. Vulcans don’ get sick,” Spock said then sneezed. Jim grimaced at the snotty nose Spock had then went into the bathroom to get him some tissues.

               “Here. And yes, you’re sick,” Jim told him, giving him the tissues.  Spock sat up, still wrapped in the covers took a tissue and blew his nose.

               “Vuclan’s don’ get sick.  I need to meditate.”

               Jim sighed, “You jumped into the cold lake naked last night.  You’ve caught a cold, Spock, stop being stubborn.”

               “’m not stubborn.  You’re stubborn,” Spock said.  Jim looked at the Vulcan.  His nose was green and his eyes where blood-shot too.

               Jim was about say something but then Spock starting having a coughing fit. _Poor, Spock._ He got up and went in the bathroom again to get Spock a glass of water. He brought it back to the Vulcan and watched him drink some before setting the cup down and sneezing again.

               “Just lay down and I’ll be right back, okay,” Jim told him.  He then got up and put on a shirt and pajama pants and before heading downstairs he grabbed Spock’s PADD and went into the living room.  Chris was sitting there reading something on his PADD.

               “Morning, Jim,” Chris said. 

               “I blame you,” Jim replied, pointing at him and narrowing his eyes.

               Chris looked at him, “Why? What happened?”      

               “If you hadn’t have gotten Spock drunk then he wouldn’t have jumped into the lake last night, naked, and caught a cold.”

               He watched his dad start laughing, doubling over in his chair.  Jim groaned and went over to the desk in the corner and set the PADD up and looked through it, searching for someone’s contact info.  Jim tapped the video call feature and waiting while the call connected.  He looked back to Chris who had stopped laughing and had done back to reading.

               “Hello?” a woman’s voice asked.  Jim turned back to the call and saw, who he hoped, was Spock’s mom, a pretty looking older lady with her hair covered in a headscarf. _Spock has her eyes._

               “Hi.  You’re Spock’s mom, right?”

               “I am. You must be Jim, right? I see why Spock is so captivated with you,” she told him.  Jim grinned and may have blushed a little.

               “Thanks, ma’am.”

               “Amanda.  You can call me Amanda?”

               “Amanda. Um…the reason I’m calling is because…well…Spock is sick.”

               “Sick? What are his symptoms?”

               “I think its just a cold.  Last night he decided to go skinny dipping in the freezing lake and this morning he’s got a stuffy, runny nose, he’s coughing and sneezing and I’m sure he’s got a fever, but I can’t really tell.”

               “That does sound like just a cold.  He can be quiet stubborn when he’s ill.”

               “So he’d been sick before? He keeps saying ‘Vulcans don’t get sick,’” Jim said, imitating Spock.  Chris chuckled behind and Jim turned and gave him a look.

               “Vulcan’s do get sick.  Especially my son.  He usually catches a cold about once every three years though,” Amanda told him. “You need to keep him in bed and make he rests and gets fluids.  His colds only last a day or two at the most.”

               Jim was about to respond when there was a sound behind him.  He turned to look and saw that Spock had wondered into the room huddled in his covers and looking a bit pitiful.

“Jim I’m not sick and Mr. Pike, you’re house isn’t adequately heated properly.  M’ freezing,” he said.  Jim shook his head and turned to look at Amanda on the screen with a raised eyebrow.

               “Stubborn,” Jim told her.  She nodded her head.

               “Spock. Go to back to bed,” Amanda told her son sternly through the PADD’s screen. Spock walked over to where Jim was, almost tripping over the covers.

               “Mother, ‘m not sick and do not need to go back to bed.”

               “Go to back to bed, Spock.”

               Spock stared hard at his mother and started to open his mouth to argue but Amanda said, “Spock. Bed. Now.” She crossed her arms and stared right back and raised an eyebrow.  Mother and son had a stare off for a few moments before Spock turned and grumpily walked out of the room but not before knocking over a side table.  Chris laughed again watching this whole thing happen. Jim shook his head and looked at Amanda.

               “Can you come here and help me?” Jim asked.

               Amanda giggled and shook her head, “I’m on Vulcan and like I said, his colds only last a few days at the most. You’ll do fine.”

               “Can you recommend any foods or drinks he likes when he’s sick? Any medicine?”

               “Plomeek soup and pla-savas juice are what I usually give him when he’s sick.  As for medicine…just get some vapor rub to put on his chest. That should do it and probably by tomorrow he’ll be better.”

               “I think the grocery store has a small Vulcan section,” Chris said. “You want me to head out there and pick up some along with the vapor rub?”

               “Yeah that would be great, thanks dad.”

               Chris then waved at Amanda on the screen and left the room.

               “Thank you for the help.  I’m usually the one getting sick and being taken care of,” Jim said.

               Amanda smiled, “You’re welcome.  I’m glad you called me for advice. You should go check on Spock now.  He would usually try and sneak out and do work or something because he was convinced he was well.”

               “There’s really now where for him to sneak off to here, but I should make sure he’s resting.  Can I call you back later?”

               “Yes, please do and I’ll message you the recipe for making the soup. Talk to you later, Jim.”

               Jim smiled and waved and then disconnected the call.  He headed up stairs and into his room.  Spock was laying down in the heated room, still under the covers, sound asleep and snoring. Jim smiled at the sight, _Oh, good. He’s asleep._

* * *

 

“Thanks you going to the store, Chris,” Jim said, standing in the kitchen with his dad and going through the grocery bags an hour later.

               “It’s the least I could do after getting your boyfriend drunk.”

               “Yeah, no shit.”

               Chris laughed and sat down at the island while Jim tapped at his PADD to bring up the recipe Amanda had sent him to make Spock the soup and juice. He then looked at the Vulcan items that Chris and brought then to his dad.

               “Spock is asleep so I’ll wake a few more hours til I wake him up to eat. Now, which is the plomeek and which is the pla-savas?” he asked Chris.

               “Um…I can’t remember.”

* * *

 

               Jim managed to figure out which was which and made Spock the soup and juice a few hours later.  He brought it up to the bedroom on a tray and saw that Spock was still asleep.  He sat the tray down on the bedside table and then sat on the bed near Spock and lightly shook his shoulder to wake him.

               “Come on, Spock.  It’s time to wake up and eat something.  I made soup,” Jim said softly.  Spock’s eyebrows furrowed together and the Vulcan groaned, squishing his face into the pillow.

               “Spock, you need to eat,” Jim said again, poking at the blanket covering him.

               Spock groaned again and turned over and narrowed his eyes at Jim who chuckled and tried helping him to sit up against the pillows and headboard.  Jim reached over to the tray and picked up the bowl of soup and a spoon and held it in his lap.  He held out a spoonful of the soup to Spock and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

               “It’s plomeek soup.  You mom gave him the recipe,” Jim told him holding the spoon up to his mouth.  Spock kept his mouth closed and shook his head. Jim sighed and placed the spoon back in the bowl.

               “I am not sick and do not require nourishment being fed to me as if I were,” Spock insisted, sounding nasally. He then turned his head to the side and sneezed.  Jim looked away as he wiped his nose.

               “You are sick.  How else do you explain the coughing, sneezing, and you freezing?” Jim questioned, looking back at his boyfriend.

               Spock blinked at him and shrugged, “Your father’s house isn’t kept up to code.”

               “Seriously? Spock you’re such a baby.”

               “I am not…” Spock started but was interrupted when Jim shoved a spoonful of the soup into his open mouth. 

               “See…it’s good, huh? Now let’s be a good boy and eat the rest of it.” Jim grinned and Spock glared but did relent and let Jim force feed him the soup.

* * *

 

               Spock spent the rest of the day insisting that we was not sick and every time he tried leaving the bed room (encased in the covers) Jim would fuss at him and put him back into the bed.  The only thing he didn’t put up a fuss about was drinking the juice that his mother had suggesting Jim make.

               _Such a momma’s boy, but it’s cute,_ Jim thought as he sat in the living room reading over more files from Scotty. Number One and Chris had to head back to San Francisco because that was Jim and Chris’ agreement.  Chris poked his head into the room and told Jim that they were leaving and to come walk them to the car.  Jim nodded and followed them outside.

               “Sorry Spock caught a cold,” Chris said again, pulling Jim into a hug. Jim hugged him back tightly then pulled away and gave Number One a hug, too.

               “It’s alright, but you owe me.”

               Chris huffed a laughed but nodded, “I like him, Jim, and I’m pretty sure he’s head of heels for you as well.”

               Jim smiled, “Really?”

               “Absolutely,” Number One chimed in making Jim blushed and rub the back of his neck.

               “Good luck taking care of him.” Chris said before getting into their hovercar and leaving. 

* * *

 

               Jim sighed as he stepped into his room and found the Spock wasn’t there.  He was about to yell out the Vulcan’s name when he heard something in the bathroom. He walked over just as Spock was coming out. Spock looked pitiful and Jim just wanted to snuggle with him in bed until he felt better.

               “Did you throw up?” Jim asked, walked over and putting a hand to Spock’s forehead.

               “Negative.  I just had to urinate,” Spock replied. Jim nodded but herded in back into the bathroom.

               “Jim I do not need to use the facilities again,” Spock told him but didn’t put up a fight being pulled into the bathroom.  Jim shook his head and went over to the shower and turned it on hot so that it would get a good steam going.

               “Strip,” Jim turned and told Spock who quirked and eyebrow but did as he was told.  When he was completely naked he walked up to Jim and tried unbuttoning his pants.  Jim pulled back and pushed on Spock’s shoulders.

               “Whoa, what are you doing?” Jim asked, stepping back.

               “We are to engage in sexual congress are we not?”

               “Eww…Spock we’re not having sex right now.  I just want you to get into the shower and let the steam help with your congestion.  There will be no sex while you’re sick.”

               “Sexual activity helps because it increases your heart rate and body temp which makes fighting infections easier and relieves stress.  There are numerous articles that state all the benefits…”

               “No sex,” Jim interrupted. “None.  Now get into the shower.”

               Spock almost pouted but did as Jim asked.

* * *

 

               Jim put him into bed after the shower and proceeded to rub the vapor rub onto his boyfriend’s chest.  Spock sighed at the contact and laid back into the pillows and closed his eyes.

               “Thank you, Jim.  I believe I am starting to feel better, now,” Spock told him, opening his eyes and staring at his boyfriend.  Jim smiled.

               “That’s good.”  

               Spock got a look in his eyes and started to move but Jim removed his hand from his chest and narrowed his eyes.

               “No sex, Spock.”

               Spock groaned and laid back down.

* * *

 

               Jim left the room after Spock fell asleep and walked back to the living room. He picked up Spock’s PADD and called Amanda again. She connected the call after a few seconds and appeared on screen.

               “Hi, sorry that I don’t know the time difference.  Is this okay?” Jim asked.  Amanda smiled and nodded at him.

               “Yes, you’re fine, Jim.  How is the patient?”

               “Managed to get him to eat some soup and drink the juice.  I put him into a steam bath and then put the vapor rub on him.  He’s asleep now.”

               “That’s good.  Hopefully by tomorrow he’ll be well.”

               “I hope so too.”

* * *

 

               Jim loved talking with Amanda.  They had a lot in common and had spent over an hour discussing their favorite books before Jim had yawned and Amanda told him to go to bed. He checked in on Spock and saw that he was attempting to meditate in the corner of the room.  Jim figured he wouldn’t try and go anywhere so Jim went into the guest room next door and went to sleep.


	13. May 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock feels better. Jim takes him on a little hike for a talk and their relationship evolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim tells Spock about his life before living with Chris. Some warnings for this chapter: mentions of alcohol/drug abuse, mentions of past physical, mental, and sexual abuse (just mention, nothing graphic).

                Jim woke up the next morning and stretched on the bed before getting up and going into the bedroom to check on Spock and didn’t find him in the room or in the bathroom.  He wandered downstairs and found Spock sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea.

               “Hey, how are you feeling?” Jim asked, walking over to stand next to him and placed a hand on his back.

               “My health is satisfactory, Jim,” Spock replied, turning his head to look at him.  Jim saw that he did look well and that he hadn’t have just been sick yesterday.

               “Wow, well, you do look a lot better than you did yesterday.  Are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast?” Jim asked.

               “Yes, I would like breakfast.”

               Jim smiled and kissed he cheek and walked over the counter to make some omelets for them. 

               “Where is Chris and Number One?” Spock asked.

               “They left yesterday evening.”

               “Why?”

               Jim shrugged, “They had work or something, but they were going to leave us alone for a rest of the weekend anyway.”

               “I see.  I will be back momentarily,” Spock told him then got up and left the room.

* * *

 

               Spock took Jim’s communicator down to the dock and sat in the gazeebo and called Chris. 

               “Pike here,” Chris’ voice came through.

               “Mr. Pike…Chris, this is Spock.”

               “Spock, hey! How are you feeling?”

               “My health is satisfactory.  Jim informed me that you and Number One had to leave yesterday afternoon.  I had wished to speak with you about something.”

               “What did you want to talk about?”

               “I would prefer to talk to you in person.” Spock looked and saw that Jim was coming out of the house.

               “Well, I’ll be in San Francisco until next Wednesday if you’d like to meet up for lunch or something and talk.”

               “That would be acceptable.  I will contact you later.”

               Spock and Chris quickly said goodbye then Spock put the communicator in his pocket and stood up as Jim came up to him in the gazeebo.

               “Thinking about jumping into the lake again?” Jim asked, smiling.

               “No.”

               “Well, okay…if you want to skinny dip again, there is a nice hot tub up on the deck. Now, breakfast is ready. Come on,” Jim said, grabbing Spock’s hand and pulling him back into the house with him.

* * *

 

               After they had breakfast, Jim went upstairs to take a shower and when he came back downstairs he asked if Spock wanted to go on a hike.  Spock agreed and now they were in the woods near Chris’ house.  Jim was having fun showing Spock all the paths the he and Chris would go hiking on when he was younger. There also was a giant tree that Jim wanted to show him where he had carved his initials into.

               Spock looked at the tree and Jim showed him the carving.

               “Cool, huh?” Jim asked. Spock nodded and walked around the base of the tree, surveying it.

               “Fascinating,” Spock said.

               “Do you want to carve your name into it?” Jim asked, taking off his backpack and pulling out a pocketknife and holding it out to him.  Spock took it and looked at the tree.

               “What are your initials?  Is Spock your first or last name?”

               “My full name is unpronounceable to most Humans,” Spock responded, walking up to the part of the tree where _JTK_ was carved into it.

               “What is it?”

               “S'chn T'gai Spock.”

               Jim stared at him and blinked, “Okay. Why don’t you just carve Spock then?”

               Spock looked at him, his mouth quirked up slightly in amusement and nodded.

* * *

 

               After the tree, Jim led Spock to a spot nearby and laid out a sheet he had shoved into the backpack for them to sit on. Spock took off his pack and handed it to Jim who had put some stuff in it for them to munch on. They sat down and Jim handed him a water bottle.

               “Chin tgay Spock?” Jim tried but Spock shook his head.  Jim tried again and got another head shake.  When he went to try saying it once more, Spock interrupted him by kissing him.  When he pulled back Jim smiled at him.

               “I’ll learn it one of these days.  Can your mom pronounce it?” Jim asked, taking a bite of a sandwich.

               “She could not at first but she is now able to pronounce it quite fluently,” Spock replied.  Jim held out a sandwich he had made for Spock so that he could take a bit without touching it.

               “I like you mom.  We have the same taste in books.”

               Spock chewed his food and hummed.

               “I think we need to talk about some things, Spock,” Jim said, looking away slightly.  He knew it was time to tell him about before Chris.

               “I will listen to anything you wish to tell me.”

               Jim smiled slightly and looked at him, _Fuck, where do I begin?_ “So, um, you know how I told you that my mom kept sending me to live with Chris when I was growing up?”

               Spock nodded.

               “Well I was about eight when she first sent me to live with him and she only did that because her parents, my grandparents, finally got tired of her pill popping and drinking and made her go to some place to get help.  They said they couldn’t afford to take in both my brother, Sam, and I so mom sent me to live with Chris.  She told me it would only be for a few weeks and it ended up being for almost two years that I lived with him. I loved it and sometimes Sam would come visit and that was nice. 

               “My mom showed up, unannounced, one day and demanded me back for some reason. Chris had protested but was adamant that it was time for me to come home so that me, her, and Sam could be a family.  It was fine at first and she let me visit with Chris for long weekends every now and again but then she started…” Jim stopped and sucked in a deep breath and looked away.

               “Did she start drinking again?” Spock asked, scooting closer to Jim.

               “She actually never stopped with the drinking, she just kind of eased up on it. She’s what you would call a high-functioning alcoholic.  Kept a steady job and everything.  No, she started seeing this guy and they got married. Frank.  After she married him…I started staying away from home as much as possible. I would go to the library but after it would close I still didn’t want to go home so I started acting out. A lot. Because Frank...he…”  Jim stopped again and looked at his lap.  Spock went to put his arm around him but Jim pulled away and shook his head.

               “Sorry, I just…I just don’t want you touching me right now while I tell you all this. Please.”

               Spock nodded and put his hands in his lap.

               “So, Frank…he…he wasn’t a nice guy.”

               “Like Gary? Was he physically abusive towards you?” Spock asked making a mental note to look up this Frank guy once he got back to the lake house.  Jim nodded.

               “Yeah, he was. Physically, mentally…and um…sexually, too.” Jim saw Spock’s eyes narrow and his fists clench tightly.

               “What is his full name?” Spock said sharply.

               “Spock…”

               “His name.”

               “He’s dead.”

               Spock looked at him and nodded, “Good because then I would have to have killed him myself.  Did you mother know what he had done to you.”

               Jim’s eyes started to water and he shook his head, “Not at first…I’ll get it to it.”

“So Sam ran away and mom would come home and drink herself into a stupor.  She and Frank would argue and yell at each other.  She’d go to her room and pass out and he’d come to my room and…take out his frustrations. So I stole my father’s old antique car, that Frank thought was his, and drove it off a cliff.  I almost went with it over but I jumped out at the last minute,” Jim stopped again and breathed in and out for a few minutes.  Spock hand started to try and touch him but he stopped and put it back into his lap.

               “When I was about thirteen my mom had enough of me acting out.  I had racked up a pretty extensive juvie record trying to keep out of the house. She decided to send me to live my uncle and his family.”

               “Where did they live?”

               Jim shucked in a breath and wiped his eyes, “Tarsus. They lived on Tarsus.”

               Spock became still beside him and didn’t say anything.

               “Yeah, I went from one nightmare to live through another. You know what Kodos had done.  I managed to get away and hide with several other kids.  I was the oldest and I felt protective of them and that made me go out and try and find us all food.  I um...was caught one time by this guy and before you ask I have no idea what his name is or was.  He…well, he and Frank would have been good friends.  If I…serviced him he would give me food. So I did and then there were others.  I needed to protect the other kids and if I could get them food somehow then I would.” Jim’s eyes watered up and he turned away from Spock and sniffled. He then felt arms come around him and he jumped slightly but Spock held him tight and Jim couldn’t keep it in anymore and started crying.

* * *

 

               They had laid down on the sheet and Jim had buried his head in Spock’s chest as he held him and rubbed his back.   Jim had stopped crying.  He didn’t think he would cry telling Spock this.  He hadn’t really cried over all this in a long time.  Even we had nightmares about it, he would just wake up and hyperventilate and try to make his way to Bones’ place so that he could help him calm down. Jim breathed in Spock’s scent and calmed himself.

               “You do not need to tell me anymore if you do not wish to,” Spock told him, carding a hand through Jim’s hair.

               “There’s not much more let to tell.  A few weeks later, the Federation ships came in and rescued all the survivors. I went back to Iowa and my mom and Frank.  Chris came there shortly after and realized what was going on and had Frank arrested. My mom was furious.  Thought I was either making it up or that I had…fuck, she thought that I seduced him.  Screamed that at me in a drunken stupor.”

               “Does she still blame you?” Spock asked.

               Jim shrugged, “She has her moments.  When she’s sober it’s like nothing in the past happened.  She doesn’t bring it up or want to talk about.  Just waves if off, but once she’s had a few drinks she’ll get…mean and start harping on what a horrible kid I was growing up.”

               “No parent should do such a thing.  He was a predator and you were the victim. She should know this.”

               “Chris told me once that my dad, real dad, George had been like the love of her life and they were so caught up with each other and when he died, she just…snapped, I guess.”

               “When did start to live with Chris?”

               “Right after Tarsus.  He basically just took me from her and she didn’t put up a fight.  He got me into therapy and that helped.  I still have nightmares about it every so often.”  Jim sat up and leaned on is elbow to look down at Spock. “I know this is a lot to hear, but I…I think you needed to know.  I wanted to tell you before you met Chris but I was scared you’d…leave.”

               Spock got up onto his elbow and faced Jim.  With his other hand he caressed Jim’s cheek.

               “Illogical, ashayam.  I will not leave you.”

               Jim sniffled and smiled, leaning into Spock’s hand.  It kind of tingled where they were touching, “What’s that mean? Ashayam?”

               “Beloved,” Spock replied.

               Jim eyes widened a bit and he stared at Spock.

               “Beloved?” Jim questioned.

               “Yes.”  Spock took his hand from Jim’s cheek and grabbed his hand in a Vulcan kiss.

               “You love me?”

               Spock’s brown eyes softened and he brought Jim’s hand up his lips and kissed his fingertips.

               “Yes,” Spock said softly look Jim in the eyes, “I love you.”

               “Even after everything I just told you?”

               “Illogical.  Nothing you could say would make me stop loving you.  I have been in love with you for three point three four months.”

               “Three months? You first talked to me two months ago.  What happened three months ago?”

               “You smiled at me. I was sitting at the desk reading about the golden days of Greece and you walked in.  It was the first time I had seen you at the library as two days previous Uhura recommended I go to it.  You walked into the library and past my desk and…smiled.  I do not know why, but it did something to me.  My heart began thumping faster and louder in my side and I felt…euphoric.  My initial reaction of such symptoms was that I was ill and I immediately left the library sought medical attention, but it showed that I was at optimal health.  I researched my symptoms myself and all the pages that came up stated love was the culprit.”

               Jim smiled, “My smile made you fall in love with me? Not my eyes?”

               Spock kissed his fingertips again and shook his head, “Your eyes are most stunning, but I didn’t not notice them until the second time I saw you.”   

               Jim’s eyes started watering and he tried blinking them away but a few tears fell onto his cheek.  Spock released Jim’s hand and reached his hand out caress Jim’s cheek and wipe away the tears with his thumb.  Jim reached up and grabbed Spock by the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

               “I love you, too,” Jim said when their lips parted.

* * *

 

                After that, Spock suggested they head back to the house and have Jim rest.  While Jim napped, Spock laid beside him and ran a finger over his meld points.  He desperately wanted to enter Jim’s mind and help ease his distressed memories, but he was ninety-three percent certain that that would cause their minds to instantly bond.  Spock did want to bond and marry Jim, but he wanted to ask Chris’ permission to before proposing to Jim and he also wanted his parent’s approval of Jim.  His mother already seemed taken with Jim but his father was another story.  His father had informed him that he married his mother because it was logical, but Spock’s feelings for Jim was anything but logical.  They had only been involved romantically for a little over two weeks, but Spock already knew that he wanted to bond himself with Jim.

               Spock kissed Jim’s forehead and carded his hand through Jim’s blonde hair.  Their relationship had evolved that day and Spock couldn’t wait to speak with Chris as soon as possible


	14. June 4

               Unfortunately, Chris had been called off-planet for an important meeting and Spock was unable to ask him anything for the next couple weeks.  Jim had started working part time at the Science Center with Scotty and any chance he got to distract Spock he took it. At the moment Jim was bent over one of the tables in the lab Spock was working in, feigning reading over some data. He had lowered his pants on his hips so Spock could see the top of his red panties.  Spock looked away and tried to concentrate on his data collection. When he glanced back to Jim he saw that he was swaying his hips and sticking his ass out more.

               Spock growled deep in his chest and narrowed his eyes at the offending ass.  Jim knew how to provoke him.  He got out of his seat and walked over to Jim and placed his hands on his boyfriend’s hips and pulled Jim’s pants down to his thighs so that the panties were in view.  Spock stared down at the red with black lace as Jim pushed his ass back against Spock’s groin and rubbed against it.  Spock bucked against him and pressed his hand between Jim’s shoulder blades and pressed him down so that his chest was flat against the table.

               “Computer, lock door.  Authorization code: Spock, delta, two four nine,” Spock said.  The computer responded with an affirmative.

Jim moaned and continued thrusting his hips back against the Vulcan. Spock moved forward and met his thrusts, humping against Jim’s perfect ass.

               “Keep that up and I’ll cum in these panties,” Jim groaned out.

               “Was that not your objective, Jim?” Spock asked, bucking hard into Jim and causing him to whine and move up onto his toes to rub back.

               “No, my objective…nngh...was to get you to take them off and fuck me.”

               Spock growled and leaned over Jim so that his chest was flush against Jim’s back and humped faster. Jim moaned again and moved one of his hands down to grab himself through the red satin.  Spock dropped to his knees and pulled the panties down and exposed Jim’s bare ass. Jim moaned and wiggled his hips.  Spock placed his hands on Jim’s cheeks, spreading them to display his tight hole.  He moved forward and licked around his hole. Warm and moist, Spock probed him gently and efficiently, causing Jim to squirm back against his face.  He planted a careful line of kisses around Jim’s entrance and Jim shuddered. Spock tongue slid into him, deep.

               “Spock, please…”Jim groaned.  Spock knew that this was one of Jim’s favorite things.  Eating him out and making him moan and whine in the dirtiest ways possible.  Spock loved it.  He jabbed his tongue into and sucked causing Jim to cry out.

               “Spock…god...just fuck me. Please!” Jim begged.  Spock ignored him and fucked him with his tongue harder.  Jim jerked forward and cried out again, “Spock!” and came, untouched.

               Jim laid against the tabled and panted as Spock stood up and walked back over to his desk to continue his work.  Jim looked back at him and stood up, kicking off his shoes and taking his pants and panties off.  He then pulled his pants back up and fastened them and toed his shoes back on.

               “Do you need me to…?” Jim asked, waving his hand towards Spock’s crotch.

               “Negative.  You can reciprocate this evening.”

               Jim grinned and nodded, grabbing a paper towel and cleaning up the mess Spock made him make and then picked up his panties.  He then went over to Spock and gave him a Vulcan kiss.

               “I love you,” Jim whispered.

               “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock replied.

               Jim smiled, “That’s new.  Are you going to tell me what that means?”

               Spock shook his head.  “You should get back to your work and I will see you this evening.”

               “Fine, I’ll see you and your tongue later then.” Jim grinned and then handed his underwear to Spock and whispered into his pointy ear, “Keep this safe for me.” He licked the tip then sauntered out of the lab.  Spock blushed and shoved the panties into his pocket and tried very hard to concentrate on his work for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

               Spock wasn’t able to leave the Science Center later that afternoon with Jim.  Jim’s distraction earlier had put Spock behind a tad in his work and he wanted to catch up.  Jim had agreed and said that he would have dinner ready when Spock came back to Jim’s apartment.

               Jim picked up ingredients to make a vegetable pot pie for their dinner and arrived back to his apartment.  Bones came out of his apartment just as Jim was entering his and followed Jim into the kitchen.

               “I’m hungry,” Bones told him, crowding up against him at the counter and trying to see what is in the grocery bag.  Jim pushed him away with a light laugh.

               “I guess you can stay and eat with us,” Jim said.

               “What are you making to feed the hobgoblin?”

               “Curried couscous with broccoli and feta.”

               Bones considered him for moment and shrugged, “Alright that sounds good.  What’s for dessert?”

               Jim laughed again.

* * *

 

               Jim was bending down to grab a dish from one of the lower cabinets. 

               “Hey Jim?” Bones asked from behind him.

               “Yeah?” Jim replied, moving some things around in the cabinet to find what he was looking for.

               “Why aren’t you wearing any underwear?”

               Jim laughed and stood up with the dish he was looking for, “Spock’s keeping them safe for me.” He then sat the dish down on the counter and pulled up his pants a bit.

               Bones groaned and walked over to the couch and plopped down, “I don’t want to hear anymore.”

               “He’s not wearing them…he’s just…”

               “Don’t want to hear it!”

               Jim giggled and went back to cooking them dinner.

               “Are you at least using protection,” Bones asked.  Jim kept his back to his friend and ignored the question and continued making dinner.

               “Jim.”

               “Couscous…that’s a funny word, don’t ya think?” Jim replied, still not looking at Bones.

               “Once you’re done with that go take a pregnancy test,” Bones told him.

               “Bones…” Jim whined.

               “Just…please.”

               “Can’t you wave your tricorder over me or something?”

               “It’s not programed for obstetrics.”

               Jim groaned and nodded, “Fine.  You’re such an ass.”

* * *

 

               Spock entered Jim’s apartment and saw Bones standing in the kitchen and not Jim. 

               “Doctor McCoy,” Spock greeted, looking around for his boyfriend.

               “He ran down to the corner store for something,” Bones told him, stirring something in a pot.

               “I see.”  Spock walked over to Jim’s bed and sat down his shoulder bag and then went back into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

               “How was work, Doctor?” Spock asked.  He figured they should make small-talk while Jim is out.

               “You can call me Leonard and work was alright.  Had a couple drunk idiots come into the ER.  They had been out drinking and fishing, which isn’t a good combination.  One had gotten a giant hook stuck in his shoulder and the other had cut himself real deep with a filet knife.”

               “Humans are most illogical.”

               “Damn straight.”

               “Are you staying for dinner?”

               Bones glanced at him and nodded, “Yeah, Jim said it was alright.”

               “What is it that he is preparing?” Spock asked.

               “He said something about couscous and broccoli,” Bones replied.

               Jim came into the apartment just then and turned his back to shut and lock the door.  He didn’t see Spock sitting there and said, “I got the prego test, are you happy now?”  He then turned around and saw his boyfriend.

               “Oh, Spock…you’re here.” Jim said a little nervously, hiding a small bag behind his back.

               “Pregnancy test?” Spock questioned, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

               “It’s just a precaution since you two don’t use protection,” Bones told Spock. “Go take one, Jim. It’s most likely going to negative.”

               “I’ll take it after dinner.  I’m hungry, you’re hungry and I’m sure that Spock is, too, right?” Jim said.  Spock just nodded.  “See…come on, let’s eat.”

* * *

 

                Right after they finished dinner, Bones was called back into work.  He had fussed about it but did leave and Jim was a bit happy about it.  He wanted to talk to Spock, alone, about the pregnancy test since he had looked quite surprised and had been quiet during dinner.   Spock was currently sitting at the end of Jim’s couch, staring at a spot on the wall while Jim put away the dirty dishes. Jim finished in the kitchen and walked over to Spock and sat down near him on the couch and faced him.

               “So…about the pregnancy test…” Jim said.

               Spock turned his head and looked at him, his fists clenched and shaking in his lap, “If you believe yourself to be with child, why did you go to Doctor McCoy instead of me?”

               “Oh, Spock…no, no it’s not like that,” Jim told, reaching out and taking Spock’s shaking hands in his, “I really don’t think I’m pregnant.  I didn’t say anything to Bones, he just…he just gets concerned when he hears that we’re not…actively…trying to not get pregnant.  He’s the one that told me to go get the test.”

               Spock calmed himself and pulled Jim to him to straddle his lap.  He buried his face into Jim’s neck and breathed in his beautiful scent.  Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s shoulders.

               “Are you okay?  Your hands were shaking.”

               “I am adequate,” Spock said into Jim’s neck.

               “Do you want me to go take a test? Bones is going to make me anyway.”

               Spock pulled back and nodded.

* * *

 

               Jim stared down at the pregnancy test.  He sighed.  _Negative.  Of course.  But…that’s good.  I guess._ He walked out of the bathroom and saw Spock sitting on his bed looking at him, his hands were shaking again.  Jim walked over and showed him the test.

               “See…little negative sign.”

               The Vulcan took the test from Jim and stared at it.  Jim put a hand to Spock’s cheek.

               “You are…disappointed that you are not pregnant,” Spock stated, setting the negative test down and pulling Jim closer by his hips and resting the side of his face against Jim’s stomach, wrapping his arms around his mate.

               “Well…yes…a bit.  I’m sure one of these days…we’ll have a baby.  Are you sure you’re okay?  Your hands are shaking again.”

               “Having a child with you would be wonderful,” Spock replied, ignoring the part about the hands.  He released Jim and stood up and placed his hands on Jim’s face and pulled him into a deep and loving kiss.  Jim melted against him and put his arms around the Vulcan.  Spock pulled back and turned them around and pushed his mate onto the bed and then crawled over him.  Jim giggled then moaned as Spock started nipping and sucking at a sensitive spot on his neck and one of his hands went up his shirt to rub at one of his nipples.

* * *

 

               Jim panted in the afterglow as Spock had gone into the bathroom to jump into the sonic shower.  Spock had been a little rougher than usual…not that Jim minded, it was still amazing sex, he just knew that there was something…off…with Spock this evening.   The Vulcan came back into the bedroom with a washcloth and wiped Jim off before laying down next to him in bed.

               Jim rolled over on to his side and stared at his boyfriend and said, “You parents will be here soon.”

               “Indeed.”

               “You’re mom and I were thinking that she and I could make all of us dinner Friday evening.”

               “That would acceptable.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something's up with Spock....wonder what it is? ^-^


	15. June 6

               Jim was meeting Amanda at the farmer’s market so that they could plan tonight’s dinner.  He was sitting on a bench just outside the market’s main entrance. He glanced around and finally saw her.  Jim stood up and waved at her as she walked up to him.  Her brown hair was down over his shoulders and she was wearing a white floral print dress.

               “Jim! It’s so good to finally meet you in person,” Amanda said, pulling him into a big hug. Jim hugged her back.

               “Wow, you do not look like you’re old enough to be Spock’s mom and I love that dress,” Jim told her when they pulled back.

               “Oh, you charmer.  So, what are you planning for dinner?”

               “Um…well are you a vegetarian, too?”

               “Most of the time, yes, I am.  I do enjoy seafood on occasion,” She told him.

               “Well, I’m allergic to shellfish, unfortunately, but I do love seafood.  I know a great recipe for grilled swordfish with lemon, mint and basil.”

               “Oh, that sounds delicious.  Now what are we going to make for our Vulcans?”

               “Do we have to feed them? Why can’t we just hang out together without them?” Jim asked teasingly.  They shared a light laugh and then strolled through the farmer’s market and discussed the menu for the night.

* * *

 

               They agreed to cook some grilled vegetables to go with the swordfish and a salad as well and made their way to Spock’s apartment to make dinner. Jim loved hanging out with Amanda and hearing stories about meeting Sarek, living on Vulcan, and raising Spock. As Jim set up a little grill on Spock’s balcony Amanda was in the middle of a very funny story about how she and Sarek walked in Spock and a girl.

               “That poor girl…Leila was her name.  Her parents were stationed on Vulcan for a few months.  She started attending the Vulcan school and became…infatuated with Spock,” Amanda said.

               Jim chuckled and motioned for her to continue the story.

               “Well, Spock was oblivious to her advances.  He was thoroughly confused about why she kept asking for him to stay after at the school to help her study even though she really didn’t need it.”

               Jim laughed again, “Poor Spock…how old was he?”

               “He was sixteen.  She finally asked if they could study at his house and he agreed because Sarek and I would out for the evening.  Well, we came home early and there was Leila…she was quite an aggressive young lady.  She had him pinned down on the couch and was kissing him.” Amanda and Jim shared a laugh.

               “He didn’t like her did he?” Jim asked, grinning in amusement.

               “At that time he wasn’t interested in anything but being a good Vulcan and studying to get into the VSA. He just laid there on the couch in shock while I shooed her out of the house.  Couldn’t look his father and I in the eye for a few weeks.”

               “Poor Spock. Poor Leila. What happened to her after that?” Jim asked as they went back into the kitchen while the grilled heated up.

               “She didn’t bother Spock to study anymore and she and her family left Vulcan about a month later.”

               _I am so going to tease him about this later,_ Jim thought to himself.

               “Now, don’t you go teasing my kan-bu about this,” Amanda told him as she started get the vegetables together to put on the grill.

               Jim chuckled and nodded and thought _Darn, she can read minds._ “I’ll try not to.  What does kan-bu mean?”

               “It’s Vulcan for baby…and don’t tease him about that either, Jim.”

               “Aww, Amanda…you can’t tell me stuff like that an expect me to not to tease my boyfriend,” Jim whined, but smiled when Amanda elbowed him in the side.

* * *

 

               Jim was grilling the swordfishes when Amanda came out onto the balcony and handed him a glass of white wine.

               “Sarek said that he and Spock will arrive in seven point two six minutes,” Amanda told him, sipping at her glass. Jim nodded and turned the swordfishes over.

               “How do you know that? I didn’t hear any comm go off?”

               Amanda tapped a finger to her temple and smiled, “We’re bonded, Jim.  Vulcan’s create mental links with their mates and you can communicate through it.”

               “Seriously? That’s cool.  So you and Sarek can talk to each other without anyone knowing?”

               “Uh-huh.  We couldn’t at first since humans are psy-null, but after a year or so we could. He’s always there, in the back of my mind.  It’s…it’s an astonishing feeling…being bonded to a Vulcan, Jim.” Amanda smiled sweetly at him then went back into the apartment.  Jim watched her go and then looked back to the grill and smiled.

               _I wonder what it would be like to be bonded to Spock like that.  Always having him with me even when we’re apart._

* * *

 

               Spock and his father entered the apartment just as Jim was putting the fish onto his and Amanda’s plates in the dining room.  Jim looked at Sarek and immediately thought he was quite intimidating looking, but then Amanda went up to him and they shared a brief Vulcan kiss. 

               _Okay, he doesn’t seem so intimidating now after that.  Besides, he must be a decent guy or else I don’t think Amanda would have married him._

Jim smiled and walked over to stand next to Spock, who put a hand on the small of his back and stood next to him.

               “Father, this is James Kirk.  Jim this is my father, Sarek.”

               Sarek held his hand up in a Vulcan salute and greeted him.  Jim tried to reciprocate the greeting however his hand wouldn’t corporate and he started to stumble on his words.  Luckily, Amanda saved him by instructing them all to sit so that they can have dinner.

* * *

 

               Jim didn’t want to embarrass himself anymore but staying quiet wasn’t really an option.  Amanda had told the Vulcans what she and Jim had made for dinner and gave Jim all of the credit for everything.  He did like her compliments and Spock had ran his fingers over Jim’s under the table everything she spoke highly of him.

               “James, my son informs me that work at the San Francisco Library but are educated in engineering and computer sciences.  What made you decide in a career not associated with those fields?” Sarek asked.

               _Not gonna go easy on me, are you Mr. Spock’s dad?_ Jim thought before saying, “You can call me Jim, sir.  My dad only calls me James when I’m in trouble.”

               Sarek just stared at him so Jim continued talking, “Well, I also minored in English at Berkeley and I worked in the library there and just loved being in that type of environment.  I love books, actually paper books, and when I graduated the San Francisco Library offered me a job and I took it.  The Science Center does have part-time work that I help out with.  At the moment I am helping my friend, Scotty, with designing a new warp core.”

               “That’s amazing, Jim.  I also understand that you’ve had a few papers published in some science journals,” Amanda spoke up.

               “Yes, ma’am.  I had one published my sophomore year at Berkeley and that one was about solipsistic mathematics and the most recent one I co-wrote with Scotty about trans-warp theories and trans-warp beaming.  That one got us a couple accolades,” Jim smiled and looked at his boyfriend’s parents, hoping that he’s impressed them.  Amanda obliviously really liked him but Sarek’s face was completely blank.  Even his eyes held nothing.  Jim’s smile faltered a bit at them before he felt Spock squeeze his hand under the table.

               “Jim is a most fascinating individual and has proven himself to be exceptional at quite many things including cooking and baking,” Spock offered, glancing at Jim.

               “Indeed,” Sarek said, before continuing on with his meal.  Jim smiled bigger and looked down at his place.

               _I guess that means he likes me,_ Jim thought.  He got his hand squeezed again by Spock before he pulled it away to continuing eating his food. Jim looked up and saw that Amanda was holding her wine glass up near her mouth. Before taking a sip, she grinned at him and winked.

* * *

 

               “Dinner was wonderful, Jim, thank you,” Amanda said.  They had moved into the living room after dinner.  She and Sarek were sitting on the loveseat while Jim and Spock sat together on the couch.

               “Thank you for helping me.  I’m sorry that I completely forgot about making a dessert,” Jim told her.

               “It’s fine.  Sarek doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth and you know they can’t have chocolate.”

               Jim laughed and nodded, “Not unless you wanna see Spock go skinny dipping.”

               Spock stiffened next to him while his father quirked an eyebrow and Amanda laughed.

               “Jim,” Spock warned. Jim just grinned and patted his knee.

               “Just relax, she already knew.  I did have to ask her for help when you were sick at the lake house.”

               Amanda grinned.

               “I was not sick,” Spock replied.

               “Kan-bu,” Jim called him. Spock was now the one with a quirked eyebrow looking at him. Amanda snickered.

               “James, what are your parents’ occupations?” Sarek asked, changing the subject.

               “Well, Chris, he’s my sort of adoptive father, he does some work for the federation. Chris Pike is his name.  My biological father died the day I was born and my mother and I don’t have much of a relationship,” Jim replied.

               “I’m sorry to hear that, Jim. When was the last time you and her spoke?” Amanda questioned.

               “I think the last time was my college graduation.  She got drunk and made a huge scene.  My dad, Chris, said he talked to her a few weeks ago.  She and my brother will be coming into town next month and they want to get together.”

               “Hopefully you’ll be able to work this out,” Amanda offered.

               Jim shrugged, “Maybe.”

* * *

 

               “Thank you again for dinner, Jim.  Sarek and I will be in town for a few more weeks so you and I need to get together again soon,” Amanda told him as they all stood near the front door. Jim smiled at her and nodded.

               “Sunday I am hosting a potluck at my apartment.  You and Sarek are more than welcome to come,” Jim told them.  “You could meet some of Spock’s friends and there will definitely be dessert.”

               “I do not…” Both Spock and Sarek started but were stopped when Amanda said, “I would love to, Jim.  Sarek has meetings all day Sunday, but I will be there.  What can I bring?”

               “Um…how about some plomeek soup? Spock, you would like that, right?” Jim asked.  Spock just nodded, unsure of what to say to his mother or his boyfriend.

               “Plomeek soup it is then. Well, Sarek and I must depart now.  Jim is was so wonderful finally meeting you.” Amanda smiled at him.

               “Yes, totally.  It was great meeting you, both of you,” Jim told them, smiling. Amanda gave him a hug then Spock one before requesting that Spock walk her and Sarek to the hovercar outside.  Jim understood, she probably wanted to talk to Spock about him. Jim said goodbye to Sarek with a Vulcan salute then watched as they all left the apartment.

               “I think that went really well,” Jim said to himself before turning and going into the bedroom.

* * *

 

               “I really like him, Spock,” Amanda told her son, as they stood outside the apartment building.

               “As do I, mother,” Spock replied.

               “Do you plan to propose?” Sarek asked.  Amanda looked at her son expectantly, waiting to hear his response.

               Spock nodded, his hands starting to shake at the thought of finally being bonded to Jim.  He saw his father look to his hands and Spock moved them to rest behind his back.  His mother didn’t notice.

               “I wish to first speak with Jim’s father before I propose,” Spock responded.

               “Does Jim know about T’Pring?  Have you talked with him about any of that?” Amanda asked.

               “No, I have not.  I will shortly, though.  He needs to know.”

               “Okay, well give me another hug and I will see you at Jim’s on Sunday,” Amanda said before pulling her son into a hug. 

               “Son,” his father said in a bid goodbye.  Spock nodded to him and watched as his parents entered the hovercar and departing. Spock internally sighed and went back into the building. 

* * *

               His hands had ceased shaking by the time he entered into his apartment.  Jim wasn’t in the kitchen or living room and Spock could smell that his boyfriend was in his bedroom.  When he entered he found Jim spread out on his stomach on the bed wearing nothing but a pair of panties that had an open back in the shape of a heart.  Jim glanced at him over his shoulder and arched his backside up off the bed slightly so that his pert behind was on display. His boyfriend grinned at him.

               “Well, what are waiting for, Spock? Coming to bed?” Jim asked, spread his legs a bit.

               Spock growled and ripped his clothes off before diving onto the bed and on top of his mate. He rutted against Jim and nipped and sucked at the back of Jim’s neck. Jim moaned and moved back against the Vulcan and after a few moments he felt Spock rub a slick finger around Jim’s entrance.

               “Spock, please,” Jim gasped beneath him.  Spock’s chest rumbled against his back and he reached down to stroke himself to gather some of his own natural lubricant and then carefully used two fingers to enter Jim. The blonde moaned and moved his hands to grip at the pillow.  He could feel Spock hard against his thigh and clenched around Spock’s fingers.  Spock growled again and thrust his fingers in and out before scissoring them and teasing at Jim’s sweet spot, making him cry out.

               “Spock! Yes, there…more…”

               Spock added another finger inside Jim and stretched him more before removing them and pulling Jim on his hands and knees. Spock guided himself into Jim and groaned.  Jim was perfect and tight and he slowly slide in deeper.  Jim moaned and grew impatient, thrusting himself back onto Spock’s cock and crying out at the fullness.  Spock gripped one hand to Jim’s hip while the other stroked along the outline of the panties Jim was still in.

               “Do you…like them?” Jim gasped out. Spock looked down at where he was buried inside the blonde.  He greatly enjoyed the sight of this cock inside his mate and the open heart panties still on.

               “Yes,” Spock growled out before pulling out until just his head was in and then slammed back in.

               Jim moaned loudly as the double ridges rubbed against his spot. He sunk down to his elbows while his ass was still in the air for Spock’s taking. He reached for his own cock and gripped at himself through the fabric which was starting to get wet where his tip was leaking against it. Spock kept moving in him and ran a hand down Jim’s back to grip at his collar and pull him back against him as he thrusted into him.

               Spock relished in hearing all the noises forcing themselves from Jim’s mouth as he fucked him. Jim met his thrusts enthusiastically as he reached into the front of his panties and started stroking his cock. At one particularly hard thrust, Jim screamed Spock’s name and then buried his face into the pillow and whined. Spock leaned over him and bit at the back of his neck again before hitting Jim’s spot hard.  Jim came with a muffled cry into the pillow, cum splattering his stomach and sheets beneath him.  Spock fucked him for a few more seconds before groaning into Jim’s back and emptied himself deep in Jim.

               Jim fell onto his stomach on the bed, panting slightly and then groaned as he felt Spock fall with him. He was still buried in Jim and made no move to remove himself so Jim squirmed at bit trying to get the heavy Vulcan off of him.   Spock’s chest rumbled in a purr and he reluctantly slid out of Jim and laid on his side beside him. Jim sighed, feeling Spock’s cum leaking out of him.  Spock ran a hand down Jim’s back and traced the heart cut out of the panties on his ass.  Jim smiled at his boyfriend and leaned over slight to kiss him lightly on the lips before pulling back.

               “So, I take it you like them?” Jim asked.

               “Yes,” Spock groaned before moving Jim so that he was on his back and Spock got on top of him.  Jim laughed as Spock started sucking a mark onto his neck.

               “I guess you want to do it again, too?”

               His response came in a growl as Spock moved down his chest, nipping and licking as he went. Jim didn’t mind, in fact he whimpered and moaned as Spock touched him.

 


	16. June 8

               Jim slowly made his way up his apartment stares Sunday morning with a bag of groceries.  It was roughly ten o’clock and he was hoping that Bones wasn’t home yet from his shift at the hospital.  Once he got to the fourth floor landing he stopped and sighed.  He and Spock had done it twice last night and this morning the Vulcan had woken him up with his mouth on Jim’s penis.  Jim hadn’t minded of course.  He greatly enjoyed it, but Spock was getting to be a little insatiable lately and Jim was sore.  

               “What’s up with you?” Bones voice asked from his doorway.  Jim groaned and shook his head.

               “Jim? What’s up?” Bones questioned again, crossing him arms in front of him and giving Jim a look.

               Jim just rolled his eyes and made his way to his apartment door and opened it, “Just busy having an amazing sex life, Bones.”  Jim chuckled when he heard Bones curse at him that he didn’t need to know that.

* * *

 

               “What are you making?” Bones asked as he stood in the kitchen watching Jim cook.

               “A pot roast with vegetables and potatoes,” Jim replied, fiddling with his slow cooker.

               “Yum and what’s for dessert,” Bones questioned, walking over to the counter and picking up a blueberry from a container and plopping it into his mouth.  Jim swatted at him.

               “Hey! Don’t eat those, there are for the blueberry cupcakes.”

               His friend just shrugged and took another blueberry.  Jim just gave him a look before chuckling and turning back to his pot roast.

               “What are _you_ making?” Jim asked.

               Bones mumbled something and took another blueberry.

               “I’m sorry, what was that?” Jim questioned, glancing at his friend from over his shoulder.

               “Baked mac n cheese.  I would’ve made something else, but I just got off shift and didn’t have the time.”

               “It’s alright, I love mac n cheese. Oh, guess what?”

               “What?”

               “Spock’s mom is coming today.”

               “Oh, goodie.”

               Jim chuckled at his friend and grabbed the blueberry container away from Bones.

* * *

 

               The pot roast was slowly cooking away while Jim was finishing up putting the blueberry cupcakes in the cupcake cups.  He had a bit of flour in his hair and cheek when his intercom buzzed.  Jim wiped some cupcake mix off his fingers and walked over to the intercom and hit the button.

               “Hello?” Jim asked.

               “Hi, Jim, it’s Amanda.”

               “Hey, come on up,” Jim told her before pressing the button to unlock the front door.  He then turned to where Bones was sitting on the couch.

               “Can you go down and help her bring whatever she has up the stairs?” Jim gave his friend his signature puppy dog look and Bones caved. Jim watched as his friend walked out of the apartment grumbling at him as he went.  Jim shook his head and smiled before going back to the cupcake and putting them into the oven.

* * *

 

               Bones quickly made his way down the stairs and found, who he guessed was, Spock’s mother.  She a pretty, older woman with her brown hair down and pulled over one shoulder.

               “Hi, ma’am, are you Mrs…Spock’s mom?” Bones asked, stopping in front of her.

               The woman chuckled and nodded, “I am.  You can call me Amanda.”

               “I’m Leonard McCoy, Jim sent me down to help,” Bones told her.

               “Well, thank you.  Jim didn’t tell me there was no elevator and I do some help,” She told him, indicating a big picnic basket.

               “No problem, I can get that.”

* * *

 

               The picnic basket was so fucking heavy.  Bones pulled through though and made his way up the stairs with Amanda. As soon as they got to Jim’s open door, he nodded for her to go in first and then he sat the basket down on the floor for a moment to catch his breath. 

               He looked up and saw both Jim and Amanda staring at him with amused expressions.

               “What? This is heavy,” Bones snapped and picked the basket up and hauled it into the apartment and onto the dining table.  Jim laughed at him and clapped him on the back.

               “Ma’am, did you bring this here all by yourself?” Bones asked Amanda as he sat down at the able and rubbed his arm.

               “No, there was a Vulcan who brought me here in a hovercar and he carried it for me into the building before departing,” Amanda told him.  Bones groaned and went back to lounge on the couch and watch the television. She started opening the basket and taking out several dishes and laying them on the table.

               “I know you told me to just bring some of the soup, Jim, but I couldn’t help myself and made some other Vulcan dishes that Spock likes,” Amanda said, smiling at Jim.

               “That’s fine, the more food the better and I’m sure Spock will like it,” Jim helped her spread out the food on the counter and showed her his apartment.  She really like all of his bookshelves and browsed through the various books while Jim checked on his pot roast.

               “So, Leonard…how do you know Jim and Spock?” Amanda asked as she sat down in a chair across from him.

               Bones sat up on the couch and replied, “Well, Jim and I met in a bar about two years ago.  I had just gotten divorced and moved into town.”

               “He threw up on me,” Jim chimed in from the kitchen.  Amanda chuckled.

               “Yeah, what he said.  Anyway, it turns out that I had also apparently moved in across the hall from him and the rest is history.  I can’t get rid of him,” Bones told her.  Jim stuck his tongue out at him.

               “I helped his drunk butt home and it was a pleasant surprise to find out he was my new neighbor,” Jim said.  Amanda looked amused by the story and smiled at them.

               “What do you do for a living?” Amanda asked.

               “I’m a doctor and work at San Francisco General,” Bones replied.

               “That’s a really nice hospital.  You said you were divorced, do you have any children?”

               “One daughter, Joanna.  She’ll be six in a few months,” Bones said with an almost painful smile, “My ex lets me see her from time to time.” 

               “I’m sorry, Leonard.”

               “Its fine, ma’am.  I’m going to go check on my dish,” Bones told them before quickly walking out of Jim’s apartment.

               “I didn’t mean to upset him,” Amanda told Jim.

               “It’s not you…his ex was vicious in the divorce and it gets to him sometimes.  He’ll come back in a few and be right as rain.  Would you like to help me ice the cupcakes before everyone arrives?”

               Amanda smiled and nodded, getting up and going into the kitchen.

* * *

 

               Jim saw that Amanda was having a great time talking with everyone.  They all had arrived roughly a half hour ago, minus Spock, and she greeted everyone.  Chekov was smiling brightly as he had someone to talk about Russian things with.  Amanda surprised them all by knowing the language and much of the history.

               “So, she’s going to be your mother-in-law, huh?” Scotty asked as he stood next to Jim near the bed.

               Jim chuckled and nodded, “Maybe.”

               “Nyota thinks Spock want to propose.”

               Jim blushed, “That would be…nice.” _That’s probably why Spock has been acting a bit off lately._

Scotty then wondered over to where Bones and Gaila were and joined into their conversation. Jim smiled and was about to walk over to Amanda when his door opened and Spock walked him.  The Vulcan walked over to him and held out his hand for a Vulcan kiss which Jim happily met.

               “Everyone loves your mother,” Jim told him. Spock nodded and looked over to his mother and Chekov.  Sulu had joined the two of them and was trying to get the conversation off of Russian things.

               “Are you hungry? You mom brought a bunch of Vulcan dishes,” Jim asked, leading Spock over to the kitchen.

               “I will help myself to the food, Jim, thank you,” Spock told him, picking up a plate and perusing the offerings.  Jim turned around in time to see Gaila stand up on one of his dining chairs.

               “Everyone, I have an announcement!” Gaila said loudly.

               “Please get off the chair, the room isn’t that big.  You can talk normally,” Nyota fussed at her.

               “Silence! I must speak!”

               Jim and Bones exchanged a look and then rolled their eyes. 

               “I have an art show Wednesday night at the Halcyon Gallery.  You are all invited and it is fancy dress, so Sulu no ass-less chaps,” Gaila teased.  Sulu held his arms out like _“Why are you picking on me?”_ Everyone laughed as Gaila got off the chair.  Jim grinned and walked over to Sulu.

               “I’m not the one who wears panties,” Sulu joked, playfully punching at Jim’s shoulder. Jim chuckled and then they all heard a plate drop and shatter on the floor.  Jim turned and saw Spock quickly rush over to him and growl at Sulu, pushing him away from his mate.  Sulu fell backwards and landed in the chair behind him. Everyone stared in shock at the Vulcan and Jim saw his hands were shaking and his pupils were blown wide. He was standing tensely in between Jim and Sulu.

               “Spock…” Jim said, grabbing Spock’s arm to get his attention.  He was still growling, almost snarling at Sulu, who was frozen in shock in the chair.

               “Spock,” Jim tried again, tugging at his arm harder.  Spock blinked a few times then relaxed. His hands were still shaking a bit, but he turned around and looked at all the shocked expressions. His mother was looking at his hands. Spock shook his head and looked at Sulu.

               “I…I apologize.  I need to some air, excuse me,” Spock said before quickly turning and leaving the apartment. Jim went to follow but Amanda stopped him.

               “Let me, Jim,” she told him before following after her son.

* * *

 

               Amanda found her son on the roof of the building sitting on the floor and gripping his hands together in his lap.  She sat down next to him and placed a hand on his back.

               “It’s your time, isn’t it?” Amanda asked, already knowing the answer.

               “We do not speak of it, mother,” Spock said quickly.

               “You have to tell, Jim.  You cannot survive this without him.”

               “I cannot…we are not…I need to speak with his father first.”

               “You don’t need his father’s permission to propose, Spock.  You need to tell him.  He loves you, he’ll be more than willing to help you through this.” Amanda ran a hand over Spock’s hair at his nape. Spock moved and laid down on his side, with his head was in his mother’s lap. Amanda smiled down at her son.

               “Jim and I have only been involved for…” Spock started but his mother flicked his ear and he stopped with a slight grimace.

               “It doesn’t matter.  I knew I loved your father after our second date.”

               “Jim is my t’hy’la.”

               Amanda sucked in a breath and nodded to herself, “Well, if that’s the case then all the more reason to tell Jim and get the bonding over with.  Jim loves you. I see it in the way he looks at you.  Just, after the party, talk to him. Please.”

               Spock sat up and nodded.  His hands had ceased shaking and he felt much calmer.

               “I will speak to him, mother,” he told her. Amanda nodded and stood up, smoothing down her dress and removing some dust from the back.  Spock stood as well and followed his mother back downstairs and into Jim’s apartment.

* * *

 

               Jim moaned as he rode Spock hard.  The Vulcan was sitting up in Jim’s bed and clutching his mate to him. Jim’s wrapped his arms around Spock, his cock rubbing and leaking against their stomachs.

               “Fuck…Spock,” Jim groaned out as he slammed down hard onto Spock’s thick cock. Spock groaned as well and bite at Jim’s collar bone. Jim moaned and pulled the Vulcan into a heated kiss before tensing up and climaxing, his seed spilling up their chests. Spock laid Jim down on his back and hiked one his legs up to get a better angle and continued to thrust into him hard.  Jim whimpered and let the Vulcan do what he wished with him.  He finished a few moments later, spilling deep into Jim and groaning out his name.

               Jim panted and caught his breath as Spock pulled out of him and laid down beside him.

               “Sex with you…is amazing,” Jim said, grinning and turning his head to look at the Vulcan.  Spock’s eyes were closed and he was breathing hard. _He usually isn’t like that,_ Jim thought. He sat up onto an elbow and stared down at Spock. “Are you okay?”

               Spock nodded and opened his eyes to look up at Jim. The blonde smiled lightly and moved his hand to rest on Spock’s chest and played with some of his chest hair.

               “You sure?  You’ve been kind of off lately.”

               Spock knew it was time to tell Jim…tell him about pon-farr but he couldn’t.  He didn’t want to bond with Jim like that.  Didn’t want Jim to feel obligated to help ease him through the blood fever.

               “I am well.  I apologize for harming Hikaru earlier,” Spock said instead.

               “He’s okay.  Gaila and Nyota explained how territorial you Vulcan’s can be. I kind of like it when you’re all growly, but next time, can you not hurt our friends.  You know their harmless.”

               Spock nodded.

               “So…can I get you into a suit for Gaila’s art show?” Jim grinned and asked. Spock closed his eyes and sighed.

               “Yes, ashayam, I will wear a suit.”

 


	17. June 11-Part One

               Spock continued to act a little off over the next few days, but he wouldn’t talk to Jim about it.  Jim wanted to ask Amanda, but didn’t know how to explain it other than by saying, “Hey! Your son is being a bit more rougher in bed than usual!” Jim didn’t think that would be an appropriate conversation for his maybe soon-to-be mother-in-law.

               Jim sighed and straighten his tie in his bathroom mirror.  He really hadn’t spent much time with Spock since the potluck Sunday.  At the Science Center, Spock would avoid him and busy himself in his work and not have time to talk to Jim. It had made Jim upset at first, but then he remember Scotty saying something about Spock wanting to propose and maybe that was why Spock was acting weird.

               Jim shrugged and headed into his living room.  He grabbed up his suit jacket, put it on and headed over to Bones’ apartment so that they could walk to the Halcyon Gallery. He started banging on the door incessantly.

               Bones answered almost immediately and glared at his friend, “You have a key.”

               “I know, but I just love messing with you.  Ready to go?” Jim asked.  Bones nodded and shut his front door before following Jim down the stairs and out of the building.

* * *

 

               “You look good,” Jim told his friend as they took a shuttle to the gallery. 

               “Thanks,” Bones replied.

               .

               .

               .

               “Don’t you think I look good?” Jim asked, batting his eyelashes at Bones and pouting a little.

               “Sure…you look nice.”

               Jim groaned and elbowed him, “Jerk.”

* * *

 

               They walked into the gallery several minutes later and immediately ran into Spock’s parents.

               “Amanda, hey, you look very lovely this evening,” Jim said, giving Amanda a quick hug.

               “Thank you, Jim.  You look quite handsome and so do you Leonard,” Amanda replied.  She then turned to her husband, “Sarek, this is Doctor Leonard McCoy, Leonard this is my husband Ambassador Sarek.”

               “Ambassador,” Bones greeted him. Sarek nodded at him and Jim before looking around at the various works of art on display.

               “Is Spock here?” Jim asked as Bones wandered off towards the open bar where Sulu and Christine were hanging out.

               “No, I thought he would come with you,” Amanda replied.

               “He didn’t…”

               “I am here,” Spock said, interrupting his boyfriend and coming to stand next to him. Jim turned to him and smiled.

               “Hey, you. Wow, you look…wow,” Jim said staring at his boyfriend, dressed to the nines in a black suit that fit him perfectly.  Jim really wanted to just pull him into the nearest bathroom for a quickie.

               “Jim!” Gaila exclaimed, coming up to them and smiling.  She was about to pull Jim into a hug when Spock pulled Jim back against him and growled at her. Jim could feel Spock’s hands shaking on his hips. Gaila’s eyes went wide and she held her hands up and backed up a bit. “Sorry, sorry.  No touchy.”

               Jim turned around in Spock’s arms and looked at him.  His eyes was a little unfocused and his cheeks were a bit flush green.  Amanda and Sarek were staring at them.

               “Hey, it’s just Gaila.  Are you okay?” Jim asked. Spock shook his head and his eyes focused up and let go of Jim’s hips to put his hands behind his back.

               “I am...well.  I apologize Gaila,” Spock said, his voice almost rough.

               “Spock, a word outside. Now,” Sarek told his son, walking towards the front door.  Spock stepped away from his boyfriend and followed his father outside. Jim looked at Amanda, who gave him a weak smile and then turned to Gaila.

               “Gaila, the paintings are beautiful.  What inspires you?” Amanda asked.  Gaila smiled.

               “Jim actually.  Well, at the moment he is my muse.  Do you see that painting there?” Gaila asked pointing to a medium sized painting.  It was colorful with the hint of a person laying behind the striking bursts of blues and yellows.

               “That’s Jim,” Gaila told them. Jim went a little wide-eyed staring at it.  He had seen a bunch of her paintings before, but this was amazing.

               “Wow…that’s…is it for sale?” Jim asked. Amanda chuckled.

               “Actually, it’s yours.”

               “What?”

               “It’s yours.  I was going to sell it, but when it was done…I just figured its place would be with you,” Gaila smiled.

               “Thank you so much.  I’d give you a hug, but I don’t want Spock growling at you again.”

               “It’s alright.  The painting will be sent to you later this week after the show. Now, I have to go mingle, you two go look around and maybe, perhaps, buy a painting or two,” Gaila then walked away into a crowd a people.

* * *

 

               Spock and Sarek didn’t come back into the gallery for a while.  Jim and Amanda wandered around the gallery, chatting.  Amanda would stop at a painting every so often and ask Jim, “Is this you?”  Only a few had been of Jim’s body, but not enough so that you could tell is was Jim.  Jim knew though, and did point them out to Amanda who would laugh and tease him about possibly buying them.

               “Don’t you dare,” Jim laughed out. Amanda just smiled and shrugged.  She then saw Sarek walk back into the gallery and walked over to him, leaving Jim alone.  Spock didn’t come back in and Jim wanted to go find him when someone came up behind him and wrapped their arm around his shoulder.  Jim smiled and turned his head, thinking it was Bones or Spock.

               His smile disappeared immediately and he jumped away, “Gary!”

               “Hey, you.  Missed me?” Gary asked, grinning.  “Was in town and heard the Gaila was having a show, so I thought I’d stop by.”

               Jim took a step back and glared at him, “You need to leave.” He then looked around the room and fortunately made eye-contact with Sulu who quickly got Bones’ attention.  They both were heading over when Gary stepped into Jim’s space and took one of his fingers and ran it down Jim’s cheek.

               “I’ve missed you,” he purred out still grinning.  “Heard you had a new guy in your life.  Does he make you cum like I did?”

               Jim started to shake in anger and he gritted his teeth, “You need to leave,” Jim forced out.

               Bones and Sulu appeared next to them and Bones shoved him back, “Get the fuck out of here before I call the cops!”

               Gary held his hands up and laughed, “I was just saying hi.”

               “Bullshit,” Jim spit out. They were drawing attention from the other guests and Jim didn’t want that.

               “Come on, Jim.  We used to have fun.  Remember that one time I…” Gary was then pushed back, almost thrown, into the wall and painting behind him. Spock had done it and growled.  He had knocked Sulu and Bones down when he had rushed over. The angry Vulcan then went over to Gary and pick him up off the floor by his neck and held him against the wall and painting.

               “You. Do not. Touch. What is mine,” Spock growled out, one hand gripping Gary’s neck.  Gary was struggling and gasping against Spock’s hold of him, his hands trying to pull at the hand around his neck. “Do you challenge me?” Spock growled out again. Spock had Gary lifted slightly off the ground with his feet dangling just a couple inches off the floor.

               Bones and Sulu got off the floor and tried to pull the Vulcan off Gary, but he just knock them both back with his other hand.

               “Spock! Stop it!” Amanda called out, rushing over with Sarek. “Spock, let him go!”

               Spock ignored him and growled out a string of words in Vulcan.

               When Gary started to turn blue, Jim said to Spock, “Let him go, Spock. Please.” But his pleads went ignored so Jim went up and put his hands on Spock’s hand that was around Gary’s neck. “Spock, please.”

               Spock snapped out of whatever trance he was in and dropped Gary.  His hands were shaking and he stepped back, away from the gasping man on the floor and Jim. Bones knelt down to Gary and started looking him over.

               “Spock…” Jim said, looking at his boyfriend.  Spock shook his head.

               “I apologize,” Spock almost stuttered out before turning and running out of the gallery. Jim went to run after him but Sarek grabbed his arm.

               “James, I must speak with you first before you seek out Spock,” Sarek told him. Jim looked at him and then to the gallery door before nodding.

               “Please, tell me what is going on with him.”

* * *

 

               Paramedics had shown up to take Gary, along with Bones, to the hospital.  Gary had been angry and started shouting out curses and promises of pressing charges.  Bones had immediately stuck him in the neck with a hypo to get him to shut up.

               Amanda had gone to Gaila and the gallery owner to apologize for Spock’s outburst and to pay for damages that had incurred. Sarek led Jim out of the gallery and into a waiting hovercar while they waited for Amanda.

               “What is wrong with him?” Jim asked Spock’s father who was sitting behind the steering controls. 

               “We will speak once we arrive to the Vulcan Embassy,” Sarek replied.

               “I don’t want to wait, please, just tell me.”

               Amanda entered the backseat, next to Jim, and Sarek started to drive away from the gallery. Amanda looked really upset and that made Jim upset and want answers.

               “Please,” Jim said again.

               “Pon farr,” Amanda told him.

               “Kroi,” Sarek almost growled out.

               “Sarek, no.  Jim needs to know and you can’t make him wait,” Amanda said to Sarek then turned in her seat slightly to look at Jim, “Pon Farr.  It is the time for mating. During its onset Vulcan’s lose all emotional and mental control; during that it is called the blood fever or plak tow. To satiate the blood fever they need to meld and bond with another and mate or else.”

               Jim blinked at her and looked confused, “So, Spock is…he’s going to die.”

               “Not unless he…mates.  Spock has been ignoring the signs of his time and the blood fever is starting to take control.  That’s why he’s shaking and attacked Sulu on Sunday and that guy this evening. Before embracing Surak’s teachings, when Vulcan’s underwent pon farr, they would often kill in order to win their mates”

               “Why didn’t he tell me? We’ve been…I mean we have been…intimate.”

               Amanda shook her head, “It’s not just about that, he needs to meld with you. To bond.  He didn’t want you to feel obligated to have to help him through this before he…proposed.”

               “He wanted to propose first.  Amanda, I love him but he’s just an idiot.”

               Amanda chuckled and nodded, “He can be.  Look, Jim…he just…you two are t’hy’la and once he initiates a meld, you two will bond irrevocably.”

               “So, we’ll be…married, bonded forever. No turning back.”

               “Yes.”

               Jim looked away from her and stared out of the window, _Spock needs to mate with me. Bond with me forever or else die.  Fuck, he’s an idiot. He should’ve told me this a week ago._

“Jim, I know you love him and he loves you too, so much.  I know you have a lot to think about, but the fever is starting to take control and soon he won’t know his surroundings or us.  He’ll just become violent and…” Amanda trailed off and Jim knew what she couldn’t say.  Spock would die and Jim didn’t want that to happen, not if Jim could help.

               “Where is he?”

* * *

 

               Sarek had detoured to Spock’s apartment where he was sure that Spock was.  Amanda had stayed in the car while Sarek escorted Jim upstairs to Spock’s front door.  He then explained exactly what was to happen during Spock’s pon farr and told Jim not to resist him.  That Spock need to be in control.  It was awkward for Jim to have his soon-to-be father-in-law telling him to basically let his son have his way with him. He also explained that since they hadn’t formally bonded that there would be a few days after the pon farr is complete that is will be for settling the bond.

               Jim nodded and before Sarek left, Jim told him to let Bones know where he was and that everything was alright. Sarek agreed and left Jim alone in the hallway in front of the Spock’s door. 

               _No turning back.  Once I open that door, Spock and I will bond and to together forever. Plus, we’ll also have some hot sex for the next week or so_ , Jim sighed and opened the door.


	18. June 11-Part Two

Spock was on fire after he had ran off from the gallery.  He was shaking and breathing hard, his heart pounding in his side and his mind was screaming for him to go to Jim, his t’hy’la, and claim him. He was in his study trying to mediate when we heard the front door open and close. 

_Jim._ Spock could smell him, but he resisted leaving the room. He didn’t want to force himself onto Jim.  He clenched his fists in his lap as he heard Jim call his name and wandering about the apartment looking for him. His mate found him after a few minutes and came into the room and sat down, cross-legged, in front of him. Jim smelled amazing, like his, and Spock wanted to pin him down.

“Hey,” Jim said softly.

Spock nodded and looked down to his lap.  Jim went out to touch Spock’s hand but Spock stood up quickly and backed up into the corner of the room and shook his head.

“Do not…Jim…I do not want to hurt you,” Spock said shakily. Jim stayed sitting and looked at him.  Spock had taken off his suit jack, tie and button up shirt and was just in his pants and white undershirt.

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me, Spock. Your parents told me what’s going on.  Why didn’t you tell me?”

Spock shook his head again, “I didn’t want to force this upon you.  I wanted to bond with you first.”

“You’re a dumbass, Spock.”

The Vulcan looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  Jim groaned and stood up, walking over to his stubborn boyfriend.

“I love you, Spock. I want this.

“You do not know what you are saying.  Nobody wants this, Jim.”

“You’re burning.”

Spock nodded.

“You want to just throw me down onto the floor and meld with me…fuck me,” Jim was standing right in front of Spock.  The Vulcan shuddered, Jim was so close…he smelled so good and he was right.  He wanted Jim’s mind so much, wanted his body, too.

“Then do it,” Jim told him, reaching out and placing his hands on Spock’s chest.  Spock’s nose flared and he took his shaking hands and grabbed Jim’s wrists.

“When I initiate the meld…you will be mine.  If you wish to part ways…I…I will try and block the bond…I...”

“I’m not going to want to leave you. You’ll be mine just as much as I’ll be yours.”

Spock nodded and moved one of Jim’s hands so that he would nuzzle his wrist and smell him. Jim smiled and placed his hand on Spock’s cheek.

“I love you,” Jim said, softly then asked, “Will you bond with me?”

Spock’s eyes went wide and he looked a little shocked. Jim laughed and asked again, “Bond with me?”

“Yes,” Spock replied before pulling Jim into a passionate kiss. Jim melted into him and wrapped his arms around the Vulcan’s neck.  Spock moved his hands to Jim’s ass and squeezed, lifting Jim up so that he could wrap his legs around his waist.  Spock growled into the kiss and managed to find his way to the bedroom.

* * *

 

Jim panted as they parted and Spock laid them down onto the bed.  Spock quickly took Jim’s clothes off and divested himself of his own.  He then held himself over Jim on his hands and knees.  He was shaking again and his eyes were unfocused.  Jim reached up and placed his hands on either side of Spock’s head and using his thumbs to rub the pointed tips of the Vulcan’s ears.

“How long will this last?” Jim asked, watching Spock’s eyes glaze over at Jim’s touches.

“I do not know.  Perhaps…a few days…a week,” Spock managed to reply.  “Jim…I need…I you’re your mind.  Please.”

Jim looked up at him and smiled, before nodding and saying, “Take whatever you need.”

Spock laid down, flush on top of him and moved his hand to hover over Jim’s meld points.

“My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts…”Spock said, before finally touching Jim’s meld points and entering Jim’s mind.

Jim gasped at the sensation.  Spock was everywhere…Jim felt amazing and immediately knew when the bond had formed between them.  Their minds were joined together by a shimmering gold bond.  Jim mentally tugged at it and felt bliss. He could feel Spock and how he was burning for Jim.

* * *

 

Jim didn’t know how long they stayed melded together, but Jim knew immediately when Spock had started to prepare him.  He fluttered his eyes open and gasped at Spock’s slick fingers working in and out of him. The Vulcan’s other hand moved from Jim’s meld points and Jim whined.  Spock was still there, he could still feel him.  Jim clenched around the fingers and moaned…he could feel what Spock was feeling…how Spock’s fingers felt, buried inside him.

“Amazing,” Jim sighed out as Spock pulled his fingers out and pulled Jim’s legs onto his shoulders. Spock’s eyes were still unfocused and he was hot.  He guided himself into Jim and groaned, breathing hard and not giving Jim anytime to adjust before thrusting in and burying himself fully inside his mate.

Jim’s mouth fell open in a silent moan at the feeling and then bit his bottom lip as the Vulcan picked up the pace and fucked him hard. _Thank god for his self-lubricating penis,_ Jim thought.

Spock moved and almost had Jim bent in half as he fucked him, hitting his spot almost each time.  Jim moaned when the double ridges brushed against his spot and reached a hand down to stroke himself in time with the Vulcan’s thrusts. Spock growled and bite at Jim’s neck, hard, making Jim cry out. The Vulcan then licked at the mark and moved his hand back to Jim’s meld points and Jim gasped again, feeling the heat of Spock and inside him and all around him.

Spock buried his face into Jim’s neck, growled and stilled on top of his mate, spilling his hot seed deep inside him. Jim came with him, cumming on his and Spock’s stomachs and chest.

 _That’s not the end of it is it?_ Jim thought…he felt a tug at their bond and Spock was still hard inside him and started moving again.  Jim groaned, his spent member not ready to go again just yet.  Spock moved his hand from Jim’s meld points and gripped Jim’s legs and moved him onto this stomach before starting to thrust again.

 _A week of this…I can do it. Maybe…hopefully…ngnh..._ Spock initiated another meld and Jim was bombarded with nothing but pleasure. _Fuck, yes!_

* * *

 

**June 13**

Two days of nothing but Spock fucking him was…awesome.  Sure Jim was sore as hell and had bruises and marks everywhere, but every time Jim didn’t think he could go anymore, Spock would initiate a meld and Jim would feel nothing but immeasurable pleasure.

Spock was currently asleep, but still burning up and breathing hard.  Jim slipped out of their bed and slowly limped his way to the bathroom.  He stared at himself in the mirror and saw the hickies all over his neck along with some bite marks.  Jim let out a little groan and cleaned himself off in the sonic shower before putting on one of Spock’s robes and heading into the kitchen.

Spock had the presence of mind to allow Jim to eat and drink every so often but Jim wanted to eat something more substantial while he had the time. As he was eating a sandwich, Jim’s communicator buzzed somewhere in the apartment.  He silently cursed and got to it in the bedroom but Spock managed to stay asleep.

“Hello?” Jim answered quietly, slipping out of the bedroom and into the living room.

“Jim? What’s going on? Spock’s parents won’t tell me shit and they have someone outside Spock’s apartment that won’t let me in,” Bones replied, sounding angry and worried.

“I’m fine…Spock is just…we…we’re married.”

“What?!”

Jim put a hand over the speaker and closed his eyes.  He had managed to get the hang of the bond thing over the past few days and felt that Spock was still out.

Jim sighed.  He removed his hand from the speaker and replied “Bones, it’s a little complicated.”

“Explain it to me then.”

He did manage to quickly explain it before Spock suddenly woke-up and shouted out something in Vulcan and tore out of the bedroom.  He was stark naked and very much aroused.  He saw Jim and growled, quickly went over to him and put him over his shoulder.  He brought him back to the bedroom where he deposited him onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

“I gotta go now, Bones, call you later,” Jim told him before Spock grabbed the communicator out of his hand and through it to the floor.  The Vulcan growled deep in his chest, their bond heating up. He ripped the robe off of Jim and moved his hand up and down Jim’s chest. Jim could hear a litany of _Mine, all mine…mate…breed him_ coming through their bond.

“It’s okay, Spock.  I’m here for you,” Jim placated him, reaching down and stroking Spock’s hard cock. Spock shuddered and Jim pushed on his shoulders to get him to lay down.  The Vulcan growled but did as Jim wanted. Jim straddled him and rubbed their cocks together for a moment before moving to guide it into his entrance. He moaned, impaling himself on the gorgeous green member as Spock gripped his cock and the other went to his face.

* * *

 

**June 14**

The next evening, Spock managed to fall asleep again, face first into the pillow beside Jim’s head.  He was still on top of Jim with his cock buried inside his mate.  Jim groaned and moved himself carefully out from under Spock.  The Vulcan’s slightly flaccid member slipped out of him along with his slick ejaculate.

_Need another shower…or twenty. God, he’s cum in me like two dozen times over the past three days._

He got out of bed and repressed a groan as his muscles protested.  Walking towards the bathroom Jim picked up his communicator off the floor, happy that Spock didn’t break it. He took another shower and shaved.  After the bathroom and put on another of Spock’s robes.  As he passed Spock’s PADD he saw it beeping with a messaged and picked it up. It was from Sarek and asked if they were alright. Jim typed a messaged back telling Sarek that his son was asleep at the moment and that everything was doing alright. 

* * *

 

As he was eating, another message came through.  It was Sarek again, stating that we was outside with Doctor McCoy, who insisted on checking up on him. Jim checked their bond and Spock was still out so he tightened the robe around him and went to the door and opened it. 

Before Bones could say anything, Jim quickly said, “You need to be quiet so he doesn’t wake up and try and kill you.”

Bones nodded and stepped into the room and pulled out a tricorder and ran it over Jim. Sarek just stood there and looked away from Jim.

_Awkward…probably reek of Spock._

“Dammit, Jim…what is he doing to you? Don’t answer that,” Bones fussed at him quietly.  He then reached into his bag and took out a couple hypos and, surprisingly, injected them into his neck gently.

“I’m okay, Bones.”

“You’re not.  You have bruises and marks everywhere and…”

“This is normal, Doctor.  Jim is standing which is more than most in his position would be able to do in his position,” Sarek offered.  Jim lightly smiled at him before feeling a tug at their bond. _Oh, shit._

Jim stepped back from them as he heard Spock almost roar and come barreling out of the room.  He stood and stared, eyes narrowed and breathing hard.  Spock was also very naked and very aroused…again.

“Good god, put some clothes on!” Bones shouted out, averting his eyes. Spock growled, eyes fixed on Bones and started to crouch down as if he was about to pounce.

“Doctor McCoy, back away slowly from James,” Sarek said coming to stand between Jim and Bones. “We will take our leave…Jim go to him.”

Jim nodded and turned to Spock as Bones and Sarek moved out of the apartment. As soon as the door closed, Spock did pounce, but onto Jim. He held Jim down on the floor and ripped off the robe and sniffed at his neck.

“You. Are. Mine.” Spock growled out.

“Hey, you’re talking again!” Jim exclaimed but then moaned as Spock nipped at a mark on his collarbone.

“Why was he here?” _Do you not want me?_ “I will kill him, Jim.” _I need you!_

Jim wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist.

“Want you so much, not him,” Jim gasped out, moving so he could nibble at one of Spock’s ears, _Come on, take me_.

Spock growled in response and did just that.

* * *

 

**June 15**

Spock was a lot better the next day.  He still was growly whenever Jim left the bedroom but didn’t jump him as much. Jim was making himself some pancakes and enjoying the loving feels coming through their bond.  Spock was standing behind him, in an open robe, watching his every move.

“Do you think you will be back to normal tomorrow?” Jim asked, putting a small stack of pancakes on a plate and bringing them to the table.

“Perhaps.  I will need to try and meditate later this evening,” Spock replied, following right behind Jim.  Jim smiled and proceeded to eat some of the pancakes and then feed some to Spock who sat down next to him and pulled him into this lap.

“Eat, Spock.  You can fuck me later,” Jim told him. Spock’s chest rumbled in reply and he buried his nose right behind Jim’s ear.

 _I need to take you,_ Spock said through their bond.  Jim loved that.  Loved that they could talk without have to open their mouths and speak.

_Let me eat._

Spock whimpered in reply and Jim sighed, feeling the bond heat up again. Jim sigh and adjusted himself on Spock’s lap so he could grab Spock’s cock and give him a hand job while he finished eating his pancakes.  He was hungry, dammit.

* * *

 

Later than evening, Jim cried out as Spock made him orgasm for the third time that day.  Spock was really, really good at manipulating their bond to give Jim pleasure beyond his imagination. Jim blacked out for a moment and came too with Spock maneuvering him onto this side.

“Spock…” Jim panted, realizing Spock was still hard inside him.  

“Please,” Spock groaned into Jim’s neck. Jim nodded and Spock started moving his hips, slower this time. Jim sighed and let the Vulcan continue to fuck him again. Spock grabbed at Jim’s thigh and moved it up a bit before thrusting deeper.  He wrapped his other hand around Jim and tweaked at a nipple while he sucked marks onto Jim’s neck.

The bond wasn’t flaring up in Spock’s heat as much anymore and Jim was glad. He loved Spock so much, but after this, he didn’t know if he want to have sex again for a while.

 _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,_ Spock said to him through the bond, slowly moving inside Jim.

 _What’s that mean?_ Jim asked.

_I cherish thee. So much, t’hy’la. All mine._

_You’re mine, too._

Spock whimpered in reply and touched Jim’s meld points again, bringing them both bliss.

* * *

 

Spock managed to pull away from Jim and allow his mate to sleep while he tried to meditate.  He didn’t, couldn’t leave the bedroom and be parted from Jim so he just sat in the corner and tried to center himself.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the smells of the bedroom. It was his and Jim’s scent mixed together…so sweet to Spock.  He entered his own mind and inspected their new bond.  It was beautiful and all theirs. It was perfect and exceptionally strong on both ends, which only happened with t’hy’la pairs. There also appeared to be a smaller, silver string wrapped around their golden one.

 _Curious,_ Spock thought, inspecting it a bit.  It was fragile and Spock didn’t dare to touch, he just let it be and made a mental note to speak to his father about it. He followed the bond to Jim’s side, to his mind and entered, slowly, into Jim’s dream. 

* * *

 

He found himself standing in a corn field, sun shining bright over him.  Spock looked around and saw a farmhouse in the distance with dark clouds over it and didn’t go to it, he instead followed the bond which led him to Jim who was laying in the middle of a cleared area in the corn field. Jim looked up at him and smiled.

“Are you here?” Jim asked.

“Pardon?”

“When I dreamed a few nights ago, you were here but not really…aware of yourself,” Jim told him standing up and grabbing Spock’s hands.

“I was still in the throes of pon farr and most likely not aware I had entered your dream. Am I intruding? Do you wish me…”

Jim interrupted him with a kiss, “I love you in my head and dreams.  By all means, come and go as you please.” Jim told him, breaking the kiss. Spock nodded and looked around.

“It’s Iowa.  The farmhouse I grew up in before living with Chris.”

Spock glanced to the farmhouse which looked a bit stormy in the distant. He felt Jim cringe and pull on his hands.

“Let’s not…I don’t want to go there,” Jim said quickly.  Spock nodded and Jim started to fade a bit, waking up.

* * *

 

Spock blinked his eyes open and saw Jim awake, and sitting up in their bed staring at him.  Spock got up and went to him, pulling him into his lap.

“It’s cool that we can do that, but…some things I’m not ready for you to see yet,” Jim said, borrowing into Spock’s chest.  Spock growled and nodded.

“I love you,” Spock told him, holding him tightly. _I will not allow such dreams to torment you anymore._

Jim chuckled and nodded, _I love you, too._

* * *

 

“So, that’s our bond?”Jim asked later that night when they were both asleep.  Spock had taken Jim into his mind and was showing him around Shi'Kahr.  They were standing just outside the dream city near the Vulcan forge and Jim was lightly touching the golden link running just above their heads. Pleasure spiked through it when Jim caressed it and he chuckled.

“Yes,” Spock answered, amused.

Jim smiled at him and looked back to the bond, “What’s the silver thread there? I just…I wanna keep it safe, you know?”

Spock nodded, “Indeed.”

 


	19. June 16

Spock’s pon farr was over with but his and Jim’s bond still need a few more days to settle.  Which is why Spock was now, uncomfortably, in a bubble bath with Jim.  His mate had insisted and was learning how to manipulate their bond just as much as Spock was and used it against him. They were both leaned back in the tub with Spock’s back to Jim’s chest and the blonde’s arms and legs wrapped around him.

“This is nice, isn’t it?” Jim asked with his chin resting on Spock’s shoulder.  The human was holding his Vulcan tightly in the bubble bath, slightly worried that Spock would decide to jump out of the water.

“Nice is not…how I would describe this,” Spock replied.  He really didn’t like the feel of the soap bubble bath water all around him.  He was at least a little relieved that the water only came up to mid-chest on him. Spock could feel how happy Jim was that they were sharing a bath a together.  He grabbed one of Jim’s hands and laced their fingers together.

“If you are happy then that is what matters,” Spock told him. 

Jim smiled and kissed the tip of one of Spock’s pointy ears. _I love you,_ Jim said through their bond.

_I love you as well,_ Spock said. Jim squeezed Spock tighter and then grabbed at a soapy wash cloth to scrub at Spock’s best.  Spock internally sighed and allowed his mate to wash his chest and hoped that Jim did not wish to wash his hair.

* * *

 

Jim did wash his hair, but, at the moment, was refusing to rinse the shampoo out.  The blonde had styled Spock’s bowl cut into a fauxhawk.

“Oh, hey, guess what?” Jim asked, taking a cup of water away from Spock who wanted to dump it on his head to get rid of the fauxhawk. “No, don’t…its cute.”

“What is it that you want me to guess?” Spock replied, sitting up in the tub and taking the cup from Jim to rinse his hair.

“Happy One Month Anniversary,” Jim said, rubbing his hands on Spock’s wet back.

Spock turned slightly and stared at his bond-mate with a quirked eyebrow.

“It’s June 16th….our first date was May 16th. One month anniversary.”

“I see.  Do you require…an anniversary…present?” Spock asked.  Jim smiled at him and sat up.

“We’re married…I think that is a pretty good present, don’t you?”

Spock considered him for a moment before nodding and watching Jim give him a bright smile. Jim leaned pulled on him to get him to lean back against him.  The Vulcan closed his eyes and did what his mate wanted of him even though he really wanted to get out of the water.

* * *

 

“You need to shave,” Jim said with a like chuckle as he was toweling himself off. Spock glanced to his mate then at his own reflection in the mirror.

“Indeed,” he said, rubbing a hand over the stubble he had incurred over the past five days in his pon farr. He looked over to his mate, “You do as well.”

“Yeah, I know.  You actually look good with some stubble, though,” Jim said smiling at him.  “Maybe you should hold off on shave for a couple more days.”

“Negative,” Spock replied, turning back the counter and gathering up his shaving equipment.  As his mate was leaving the bathroom he saw him stick his tongue out at him.

* * *

 

Jim dressed in my pajama pants and a shirt before heading towards the kitchen.  He picked up his PADD on the way and tapped at his screen, checking his messages.  As he stepped into the kitchen he realized something.

_Oh my god! Work! I haven’t been to work in like five days!_ Jim started to panic slightly, but then he felt Spock calm him through their bond.  It worked quite well and Jim closed his eyes, enjoying that Spock was there with him even though he wasn’t physically in the room with him.

_My father has most likely talked with our employers and know that we were unavailable to come into work,_ Spock informed him.  Jim nodded to himself and saw that he did have a couple messages.  One from Scotty telling him to take care of Spock and not to worry about their work and another from Dr. Rhee, hoping that he and his new husbands felt better soon and take as much time as they needed to recover.

Jim smiled and sat down his PADD on the kitchen counter, satisfied that we wasn’t going to get fired any time soon.

* * *

 

“So, now what?” Jim asked as they sat at the kitchen table eating. It was lunch time and he had made himself a sandwich and Spock some of plomeek soup.

“Explain,” Spock said.

“Well, we’re considered married by Vulcan standards right?”

Spock nodded.

“And that means we’re also considered married in the Federation and on Earth,” Jim stated.  Spock nodded again.

“So…what do we do? Move in together, get names changed, what?” Jim questioned.

“I would…be happy if you moved in with me,” Spock said.

“You? Happy?” Jim teased. Spock cocked his head to the side and almost smirked. He then reached for Jim’s hand and ran two of his fingers along the back of it.  Their bond flared at the touch and Jim smiled, turning his hand over to rub two of his fingers along Spock’s.

“Alright, I guess I will move in with you,” Jim said.  “Or...”

“Or?”

_We could get a house,_ Jim told him through their bond.

One of Spock’s eyebrows raised up, “A house.”

Jim nodded and laced their fingers together.  He then quietly said, “A house...to start a family in.”

Spock looked at him, his eyes full of warmth, “I would like that.”

* * *

 

They spent the remainder of the day basking in each other and their golden bond.  Jim managed to reply to his messages and call Bones and Amanda to let them know they were both doing well and needed a few more days alone together.  Bones had messaged him back saying he needed to check him over and Jim agreed to let him stop by in the morning.

They were currently asleep and Spock was showing him some memories of his childhood.  This one in particular was of Spock at school.

“I like that we can share dreams and such like this,” Jim said, walking around the dream memory of Spock’s school.  He crouched down and observed the learning pit and the pre-teen Spock answering math questions.

“T’hy’la have robust and revered bonds that is why we can share dreams and memories,” Spock told him, watching Jim observe his younger memory self.

“Is this what Vulcans did for school all day? Just stand in this pit and answer questions?” Jim asked.

“Yes.  This is a skill dome and it is the standard form of education on Vulcan,” Spock replied.

“You were such a cute kid,” Jim told him standing up and facing him, “What happened?”

Spock grabbed him to him and playfully bit at his neck.  Jim laughed as the scene around them changed.  Jim pulled his head away from Spock to see the younger memory Spock gathering up his bag and a group of other younger Vulcans walking up to him.

“Are they your friends?” Jim asked. Spock shook his head. Jim looked at him then walked over to the group. Jim watched the boys taunt Spock before shoving him and then calling Amanda a ‘whore.’ That made Jim quite angry and he was about to punch the young Vulcan but memory Spock beat him to it.  Jim was impressed, watching memory Spock knock the other into the learning pit and beat the crap out of him.

“Whoa, shit,” Jim said, watching the scene. “I now know not to ever say something bad about your mom.”

“Indeed,” Spock said. The scene then changed and they were standing at the end of a long hallway with memory Spock sitting on a bench.  At the end of the long hallway were Spock’s parents.  Jim couldn’t hear what they were saying, but it looked like they were arguing.

“What’s going on?” Jim asked, sitting on the bench next to little Spock.

“My parents are…discussing my humanity,” Spock replied, standing next to Jim.

Jim gives him a look, “So they’re arguing?”

Spock considered him for a moment then nodded.

Jim looked back down the hallway and saw Amanda storm off and Sarek watch her go before starting to walk towards them.  Jim watched as Sarek came up to them and sat down on the other side of memory Spock. Jim listens to their conversation and gets a little upset when Sarek suggests that he married Amanda because it was logical. Jim clenched his eyes closed and when opened them, he and Spock were sitting in the stacks of the San Francisco Library.

Spock sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

“You are upset,” Spock said.

“Not upset, just…pissed about your dad saying that.  I mean, you can’t possibly believe that, right?”

Spock looked at him unable to reply.

“Seriously, Spock? You’re an idiot.  Your mom…she’s…she is definitely not someone that would marry because it was logical.”

“I am aware of my mother’s regard for my father. It is just that…that particular memory has…sat with me all these years.”

“Spock…” Jim started, reaching for Spock’s hand but them the scene faded and Jim woke up suddenly.   Spock was out of bed.  Jim sat up in the bed and looked at him.

“I require mediation, Jim.  Please go back to sleep,” Spock told him before leaving the room.  Jim watched him go and then felt a sharp pain in his head.  Spock felt it too and immediately turned back around and went back to join Jim back in bed.

“Ashaya, I apologize,” Spock told him, hugging him to him. The pain receded as soon as Spock touched him. Jim snuggled into his chest.

“Why’d it hurt,” Jim asked.

“The bond requires a settling period and for us to be near each other and not at odds,” Spock told him.

“We weren’t at odds…sure you got a bit upset, but…”

“The bond did not feel it like that and I apologize.”

Jim huffed a light laugh into Spock’s chest and said, “After this settling, I think you really need to have a talk with your dad.”

Spock sighed but agreed. He then sniffed at Jim.

“You smell good,” Spock said.

“Okay…you smell good, too.”  

* * *

 

The next morning, Jim was watching TV in the living room and eating cereal while Spock went and meditated in the other room.  The bond was well and it didn’t hurt when Spock left the room.  Jim chewed his food and closed his eyes.  Their bond was right there, shimmering gold.  Jim gently, mentally touched it and saw that the silver thread was still there and still fragile.  He left it alone and smiled, opening his eyes and getting up from the couch.

He took his cereal bowl back to the kitchen just as someone knocked on the front door.  Jim went to the door and peeked through the peephole and saw Amanda standing there.  He smiled and opened the door, happy that he had showered and dressed in proper clothes that morning and that yesterday he had been so bored he cleaned up some.  When the door was fully open he saw it was Amanda and Sarek.

“Hey! Come in,” Jim said, moving to allow his new in-laws to enter. Amanda smiled at him and walked in towards living room with Sarek following her.  Jim shut the door and went after them.  Amanda sat on the couch while Sarek stood next to it.  Jim took a seat at the chair across from them.

“Where’s Spock?” Amanda asked.

_Your parents are here,_ Jim told Spock through their bond.

“Spock is meditating,” Jim told her.

_I’ll be there shortly,_ Spock replied.

“He said he’ll be in shortly,” Jim said again.

“Oh, wow, you and Spock are already communicating through your bond?” Amanda questioned with a smile.

Jim nodded, “Yep.  It’s pretty cool.”

“It is.  It took Sarek and I a little of a year to be able to communicate through our own bond,” Amanda told him.

“Indeed,” Sarek said as Spock walked into the room and came to stand behind Jim’s chair.

“How are you both feeling?” Amanda asked.

“I’m good. Sore,” Jim chuckled, with a light blush. Amanda chuckled too as Sarek looked away with an almost eye roll and Jim felt a bit of embarrassment from Spock through their bond.

“We are well,” Spock told his parents.

“That’s good,” Amanda smiled at them.

“When would be a good time for you and James to come to Vulcan to have the bond checked over by T’Pau?” Sarek asked.

Jim looked at him then to his new bond-mate, “Who is T’Pau?”

“She’s the matriarch of the Sarek and Spock’s clan. She’s also a high priestess,” Amanda told him.

“Oh, okay,” Jim said.  “Perhaps later this summer, we’ll go to Vulcan.  Is that alright, Spock?”

Spock nodded and then Jim said, “Spock, didn’t you also want to talk to your father about something?”

Sarek raised an eyebrow and looked to his son.

Spock narrowed his eyes slightly down at his mate who was feigning an innocent look.

“What is it you wish to discuss, Spock?” Sarek asked.

Spock continued to look down to his mate, _Jim, this is not that time for that._

“Spock?” Sarek asked again.

“It is…” Spock started but “Do you love Amanda?” Jim interrupted.  The memory of what Spock had shown him was sitting with him in a bad way and he wanted it resolved. He also knew that it probably wasn’t his place to but he honestly couldn’t care less at the moment.

Amanda went a little wide-eyed at that and she stared at Jim in confusion.  Both of Sarek’s eyebrows were raised.

_Jim,_ Spock warned.

“What is the reason for this question?” Sarek asked, his tone a little sharp.

“Jim is…” Spock started before Jim interrupted again, “Spock showed me this memory of when he got into a fight at school,” _Jim._ “And you told him that you married Amanda because it was logical.”

“Excuse me?” Amanda questioned, her tone even sharper.  She turned where she sat and glared at her husband. “I remember that day. Did you tell our son that you married me because it was logical?”

“Amanda, beloved, that…” Sarek started but Amanda gave him a look and he shut up. She then looked to Jim and Spock were both a bit shocked by her tone.

“Jim, Spock.  Could you give us a moment in private,” Amanda said, not asked.  Jim nodded and he and Spock quickly left and went into their bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

 

“I can’t hear anything.  What are they saying?” Jim asked.  He was at the door with his ear pressed to it while Spock sat on the bed and watched him.

“They are having a conversation,” Spock replied curtly.  Jim felt a pain in their bond again and groaned, before joining Spock on the bed and laying his head on his shoulder.  He laced their hands together.

“You’re upset with me,” Jim said.

“It was not your place to bring up that subject, ashaya.”

“I’m sorry.  I just…it upset you last night and I wanted to make it right.”

Spock closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the top of Jim’s soft blonde hair.  He focused on their bond and lightly stoke a mental finger over it, soothing the pain. Jim shuddered next him. Spock also inhaled Jim’s sweet scent.

_You smell exquisite,_ Spock told him.

_So do you…the silver thread is still there,_ Jim replied.

_Do you know what it is?_

_I do not._

_Maybe you should ask your dad?_ Jim chuckled and Spock internally sighed.  

* * *

 

Amanda knocked on their door a few minutes later and told Spock that Sarek wished to speak to him in his study.  Spock nodded and left the room and went into his study.  His father was sitting at his desk.

“Father,” Spock said, standing in the middle of the room. Sarek looked at him and stood up, coming to stand in front of his son.

“I was in error back then when I told you that I married your mother because it was logical.  Do you love James?”

Spock looked at him and said, “Yes.”

“You love him, he is your t’hy’la and thus it was logical for the two of you to bond, correct?”

Spock nodded.

“I married your mother because I love her. I became enamored with her after our first introduction and actively sought out her companionship during my stay on Earth. We courted and I proposed marriage after three point one two months.”

Spock nodded. His father than placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed a little before removing his hand and starting to walk out of the door.

“Father,” Spock said, turning around, “I have a question.”

Sarek stopped in the doorway and looked at his son.

“Me and Jim’s bond…it is gold.”

“That is normal,” Sarek told him.

“I understand, however there is also a…silver thread as well.  Do you know what it is?”

Sarek almost looked amused before shaking his head, “It is not my place to say.  You will discover that information soon enough, my son.”


	20. June 17

               The next day, Jim was sitting in Spock’s office catching up on readings from Scotty about their project at the Science Center while Spock did the same thing.  Jim was sitting on one side of the desk with Spock on the other.  Jim liked watching his new mate/husband work.  It was cute how he got a serious look on his face when he concentrated on stuff.

               _You are staring at me,_ Spock told him through their bond.

               _So? You’re cute,_ Jim replied.

               Spock’s brown eyes glanced to him briefly before looking back to his computer terminal, _Do you not have work to complete?_

Jim chuckled and looked back down to his PADD. After a few moments there was a knock at the front door.  Jim got up to go answer it and found Bones standing on the other side of the door.

               “Leonard! Hey!” Jim said, pulling his friend into a big hug.

               “The Vulcan isn’t going to kill me is he?” Bones groaned as Jim hugged him tightly.

               “I am not going to kill you, Doctor,” Spock said from where stood watching them.

               “See, Spock’s harmless now,” Jim said, pulling away from his friend.

               “I am hardly harmless,” Spock murmured before walking back towards his study.

               Jim rolled his eyes and led Bones into the living room.

               “How are you?” Bones asked, sitting down on a chair and watching Jim sit on the couch.

               “I’m good.  You?”

               “You’ve been locked up in this apartment for the past week and you’re good?”

               Jim just smiled and nodded.

               “Jesus, Jim.  A week ago you were wondering if Spock was gonna propose and now you two have…bonded with Vulcan mind voodoo,” Bones fussed.

               “Yep.  Happily bonded.”

               Bones groaned and nodded, “I’m glad you’re happy, Jim, but…what now?”

               Jim huffed out a laugh and shrugged, “We don’t know.  I’m going to move in with him.”

               Bones was about to say something but someone else knocked on the door.  Jim got up from couch and went to the door and opened it.

               “Dad!” Jim exclaimed pulling his dad into a hug. “What are you doing here?”

               Chris hugged Jim back tightly then pulled away, “I go away for a few weeks and when I come back you’ve gotten married to Spock.”

               “Bonded.  We’re bonded,” Jim said smiling. “Come in, Bones is in the living room. Is that a gun?” Jim shut the door and saw Chris was holding a small hand gun.

               Chris nodded and walked towards the living room.  Jim went wide-eyed and quickly shut the door and followed.

               _My dad has a gun. I repeat he has a gun!_ Jim told Spock through their bond.

               “Leonard, good to see you again,” Chris greeted him.  Bones nodded at him then stared at the gun.

               “Dad, why do you have a gun?” Jim asked warily.  

               “It’s just a BB gun, Jim.”

               “Oh, just a BB gun, that answers everything,” Jim fussed as Spock came into the room.  He stood just inside the living room but near the entrance to the hallway. Spock stared at his mate, Doctor McCoy and Chris.  Chris looked at him and aimed the gun and fired, hitting him in the shoulder with a BB.

               “Chris!” Jim fussed at him. The BB didn’t hurt Spock but he looked up at Chris confused.

               “You think you can just elope with my son and not tell me?” Chris told the Vulcan.

               “Mr. Pike, I apologi…”Spock stopped when Chris fired again and hit him in the chest. “Mr. Pike…ow.” Spock said when Chris hit him on the hand.  That did hurt a bit and Spock held his hand to his chest with his other other.

               “Dad, stop it,” Jim told him, standing in front of his dad and blocking him from firing again at Spock.  “Give me the gun.”

               Chris sighed and handed the gun to Jim unwillingly.

               “Mr. Pike, may I speak to you in private, please?” Spock asked. Chris nodded and followed Spock towards his office.

               Bones had sat there and watched this whole thing and as soon as Chris and Spock left the room, he burst out laughing.  Jim then started laughing as well.

               “I can’t believe he shot him with a BB gun!” Bones laughed out. Jim nodded and plopped down onto the couch holding his stomach, laughing hard.

* * *

 

               Spock led Chris into his office and watched him walk right over to his desk and sit down behind it.  Spock stood in front of his desk with his hands behind his back.

               “Mr. Pike. Chris,” Spock began, “I had wanted to speak to you when Jim and I were at your lake house.”

               “I remember.  You said you have something you wanted to ask me,” Chris said, leaning back in the chair and staring hard at the Vulcan.

               “I wanted…I wish to ask for Jim’s hand in marriage.”

               Chris stared at him for a few moments before he started to laugh. Spock quirked on his eyebrow at the laughing human.

               “Sir, should I interrupt your laughter as a no?” Spock asked.

               Chris shook his head and stopped laughing, “You two have already bonded and you’re asking for Jim’s hand in marriage.  Isn’t that kind of inconsequential now?”

               “While we are bonded by Vulcan law and that translates to a legal marriage on Earth and in the Federation, I would like to propose to Jim.  My parents had a wedding here on Earth and then had a bonding ceremony on Vulcan.  I would like to do the same with Jim.  Who informed you about our bonding?”

               “Your mother did and then Leonard called me,” Chris said. “She told me it was a life or death situation and you and Jim had to bond.”

               “It was.  I tried to control it, but I could not and I apologize for not being able to ask your permission beforehand.”

               “You could’ve called, Spock,” Chris told him.

               Spock nodded, “I could have, yes, but I thought asking in person would have been better.”

               Chris leaned forward and rested his forearms on the desk and considered the Vulcan before him.

               “You’re asking for my permission to marry Jim…in the human way?”

               “Yes, sir.”

               Chris smiled and go up from the desk and walked over to Spock. He stood in front of him and nodded, “Okay.  You have my blessing to propose to Jim.”

               “Sir, another question?”

               Chris nodded, “The BB gun?”

               “Yes, sir.  Why did you shoot me?”

               Chris shrugged and smiled at the Vulcan, “I don’t know…scare tactic.  Mostly I just felt like shooting you.” 

               Spock went a little wide-eyed but nodded and then followed Jim's dad out of the room.

* * *

 

               Spock and Chris came back into the living and Jim smiled at them.

               “Everything, okay?” Jim asked.

               “Yep, everything’s great,” Chris told him as Spock nodded. “How about we go out to dinner? All of us.”

               “That sounds great, dad,” Jim said.

               Chris nodded and then turned to Spock and asked, “Spock, why don’t you invite your parents?”

* * *

 

               Jim was really happy.  He was out to dinner with his bond-mate, best friend, dad and new in-laws and everyone was getting along.  Chris and Spock’s parents were getting along wonderfully and even Bones was having a nice conversation with Spock.

               “Spock, didn’t you have something you wanted to ask Jim?” Chris asked. Spock raised an eyebrow at him.

               “This seems familiar,” Amanda teased.  Jim chuckled and looked to Spock.

               “Spock?” Jim asked.

               Spock narrowed his eyes slightly at Chris before standing up from his chair and pushing it in.

               “Jim, would you join me outside?” Spock asked, but Chris shook his head.

               “I think you should stay here, Spock, and ask him.  In front of everyone,” Chris said, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Spock closed his eyes and internally groaned.

               _What’s going on?_ Jim asked him.

               Spock opened his eyes and saw everyone at the table staring at them. His Sarek’s face was blank, his mother looked happy, and Bones and Jim looked confused.  Spock nodded and turned to Jim and knelt down on one knee in front of him.

               He heard his mother gasp lightly and Bones grumbled under his breath. Spock looked up into Jim’s beautiful blue eyes and grabbed one of his hands and held it in his.

               “James Tiberius Kirk. Will you marry me?” Spock asked, softly. Jim beamed at him

               “Aren’t we already married?” Jim chuckled.

               “We are, however I wish to marry you in the human tradition.” _Please answer the question so I do not have to kneel here any longer._

“Okay,” Jim said.

Spock quirked an eyebrow at him, _Okay?_

               “I mean, yes.  Yes, I’ll marry you,” Jim corrected with a smiled and grabbed Spock’s face and pulled him into a kiss.

               _I love, you,_ Jim told him.

               _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_.

               When Jim pulled back, Amanda and Chris started to clap and then a few other patrons of the restaurant started to clap. Spock’s ears were tinted green in embarrassment as he sat back down in his chair. Bones laughed and smacked Spock on the back.

               “So, when’s the wedding?” Amanda asked.

               “Mother…”Spock started but Jim interrupted.

               “How about late July?” Amanda asked.

               Jim shook his head and laughed, “We just got bonded and now apparently engaged, Amanda.”

               “How about you have it at my lake house?” Chris suggested.  “The ceremony and the reception.”

               “That sounds lovely,” Amanda offered.

               “Actually does sound nice,” Bones said with a soft smile.

               Jim laughed again and looked to Spock.

               “Spock?” Jim asked.

               “The lake house…is nice.  When will your mother and brother be in town? We could have it then,” Spock said.

               “Oh I don’t know…”Jim stared, but Chris interrupted, “I’m sure your mom would love to be there, Jim. And so would Sam.”

               Jim nodded and then saw the waitress approaching holding a dessert plate. She sat it down in front of Jim and smiled.

               “Compliments of the restaurant.  Congrats on your engagement,” she said.  Jim looked at the chocolate cake in front of him and grinned and then asked if she could make it to go. She nodded and picked it back up to put it in a to-go box.

               “Leaving us, Jim?” Amanda asked, her eyes twinkling.

               Jim nodded and then the waitress promptly returned with the to-go bag.

               “Well, it has been lovely.  Dad thanks for dinner, Amanda I’ll call you later about wedding plans, I guess.  Bones, I’ll see later.  Spock and I are going now,” Jim said, taking the bag and standing up with Spock looking at him slightly confused. Jim just smiled and grabbed Spock’s hand to pull him along.

               “You two have fun, now,” Chris told them as they were walking towards the exit. Jim chuckled and felt some embarrassment from his bond-mate and now fiancé.

               “Use a condom!” Bones called after them.

               Everyone laughed minus Amanda who said, “But I want a grandbaby.”

               “Amanda…” Sarek sighed out.

* * *

 

               _Jim…_ Spock started to mentally say to his bond mate as they were walking out of the restaurant.

               _Oh, quiet…don’t you want to eat chocolate cake off of me at home?_

_._

_._

_._

_Yes,_ Spock replied…lust radiating through their bond.

 

 


	21. July 12-Part One

**_Four weeks later_ **

                Gaila, Uhura, and Christine had been hysterical when they found out that Jim and Spock were bonded and were now getting married.  Jim had decided to take a backseat to most of the wedding plans.  He told Amanda and the girls then general idea of what he wanted and let them run with it. Bones had told his daughter, Joanna, about the marriage and she had immediately demanded to be a flower girl.  Jim had laughed and agreed. 

               Jim had even messaged his mom, the first time in years, and had told her about what he been going on with him lately.  He explained his bonding with Spock and how they were planning to get married when she and Sam were in town.  His mom had messaged back almost immediately and said how excited she was that her baby was getting married. Jim had snorted and assumed she must have been sober for saying something like that, but he was glad she was happy.

               _It’s better than her being mean,_ Jim thought.  His mother and brother would be in town around July 24 so Jim and Amanda decided that the wedding would be on Saturday the 26th. His mother had also messaged him and said his brother, Sam, was thrilled as well to go to Jim’s wedding.

               Over the past four weeks, Jim had moved only a few things to Spock’s place.  Most of his clothes and some books.  Jim didn’t want to move everything just yet because he had been looking at some houses they could move in to.

               At the moment that was what he and Amanda were doing. Driving around San Francisco and the surrounding suburbs for open houses. They had seen a few houses, but Jim didn’t care for them. 

               “You are too picky,” Amanda lightly teased from the passenger seat.

               “I just want the house to be perfect,” Jim replied, turning the car into a nice neighborhood. 

               “I know, but you’re nitpicking little things that can easily be changed or altered to your liking.”

               Jim chuckled and shook his head, “This is a nice area.  Not too far away from the city.”

               “It is nice.  I’ve seen several nice playground areas.  Kids running around playing. Turn down that street, there’s a for sale sign pointing that way.”

               “Okay,” Jim replied, turning the car.  He was starting too really like this neighborhood and then he saw it. A quaint little house with an open house sign in front of it. Jim smiled big and pulled the car in front of the house and put it into park.

               “I love it,” Jim said, turning the car off and getting out.

               Amanda laughed, getting out as well, “You haven’t even seen the inside of it yet.”

               “Don’t care, love it.” 

               They walked up the walkway and entered the open door where they were immediately greeted by the realtor.

               “Welcome, please look around and let me know if you have any questions,” the realtor told them with a smile.

               Jim nodded and looked around, the house was adorable.  The front door immediately opened into the living room, the master bedroom was off the right and a short hallway to the left led to two rooms and a bathroom. Straight ahead from the living room was a dining room and the kitchen. There was a sliding glass door there that opened to a nice deck and back yard.

               “I want this house,” Jim said to Amanda as they walked around.

               “It is nice.  A little small though,” Amanda said.

               “Well, it’s a starter house.  Spock and I could live here for a while…be newlyweds. And it’s not that small.  The master bedroom would be ours and one of the other rooms could be a study.”

               “Mmhm, yes, one room could be a study and the other could be a…” Amanda trailed off with a smile.

               _Aw, that’s cute. She wants a grandbaby,_ Jim thought.

               _What?_ Spock’s voice came through their bond.

               _Looking at a house with your mom…she’s trying to hint at a nursery…and stopping reading my thoughts._  

               “I’m only twenty-two, Amanda, babies can wait.”

               “That was meanest thing you’ve said to me, Jim,” Amanda told him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

               Jim laughed and motioned the realtor over.

               “What is the asking price?” Jim asked her.

               The realtor smiled and replied, “Two hundred and twenty-five thousand.”

               “Bullshit, seriously?” Jim blurted out.

               The realtor looked a little taken back, but kept her smile and nodded. She then handed Jim a business card and walked away.

               “Overpriced,” Amanda muttered. Jim nodded in agreement, but he really wanted the house.

* * *

 

               “I’ll talk to Spock about it later and maybe we can get them down with the price a bit,” Jim said on the ride back to the Vulcan embassy. “What are Spock and Sarek doing today again?”

               “Greeting some delegates from Vulcan,” Amanda replied.

               “Will they be the ones coming to the wedding?”

               “A few might since they’re part of the House of Surak. Most of the family on Vulcan are interested in coming.” Amanda had invited most of Spock’s clan to come to the wedding and Jim was…happy about it. 

* * *

 

               When they got to the embassy, Jim and Amanda went inside and were immediately met Spock. Jim held his hand out for a kiss which Spock met.

               “I found a great house,” Jim told him.

               “We can discuss it later,” Spock replied as Sarek and a group of Vulcan’s came into the room.  Jim smiled as Sarek introduced them.

* * *

 

               Jim didn’t want to hang around with the blank-faced Vulcans and Spock escorted him outside to the car.  Spock pulled him close at the car and kissed him.

               “Your scent is exquisite,” Spock said when he broke the kiss and sniffed at his bond-mate’s neck.

               “You’ve been saying that a lot these past few weeks,” Jim chuckled, pushing Spock away a bit.

               “Indeed,” Spock replied as Amanda came out to them and a hovercar pulled up in front of Jim’s.  Spock stepped away from his mate and glanced to his mother before looking the car. Jim looked too and saw two Vulcan’s get out of the ca, a man and a woman.  Jim immediately recognized the man, bully, from the memories Spock had should him.

_Stonn,_ Jim said mentally.

               Spock didn’t respond but nodded as Stonn and the Vulcan woman came up them. Amanda looked a little shocked and stood next to Jim.

               “Spock, Lady Amanda,” the Vulcan woman greeted them.  Amanda smiled at her.  The Vulcan woman then looked to Jim.  She was around his and Spock’s age and pretty.

               “I’m Jim.  James Kirk…Spock’s…” “Bond-mate,” the woman interrupted. “I am aware of who you are. Do you know who I am?”

               “T’Pring, I was unaware you had accompanied your father here,” Spock said.

_Who is she?_ Jim mentally asked his mate.

               “I would not pass up the opportunity to meet your new bond-mate, Spock,” T’Pring said, before leaning a little closer to Jim and sniffing him, “I believe congratulations are also in order.”

               “I’m sorry, but who are you?  Are you a member of the House of Surak?” Jim asked, really confused as to her sniffing him and offering congratulations.

               “Jim, this is…” Amanda started but T’Pring interrupted her, “Spock’s wife…or should I say ex-wife.”

               Jim went cold.  He stepped away from Spock and stared at him, “Ex-wife?” Jim didn’t hear Amanda start to shoo T’Pring away, his felt Spock try to sooth him through their bond.

               “Spock…ex-wife?” Jim asked.

               “We were not…it was not a formal marriage bond, Jim.”

               “Why didn’t you tell me then?”

               “Jim, Spock let’s go inside and you two can talk in private,” Amanda interjected.

               “Amanda, I’m sorry…I don’t want to go in there right now,” Jim told her a little harshly. He looked back to his bond-mate who tried to reach out and take his hand. Jim pulled his hand away and backed away. “Spock, seriously, why the fuck didn’t you tell me about her.”

_Ashaya…Jim…I was_

               “I need to go,” Jim said, getting into his car.  Spock walked to side of the car.

_Jim, please…let me explain._

_No! Just…leave me alone for a little while and let me think,_ Jim snapped back before putting a week wall between their bond and driving off. Spock watched him go and went to go towards the carport but his mother stopped him.  Grabbing his arm.

               “Spock, just give him his space right now,” Amanda told him.

               “No, mother…I need…”

               “You need to give him some space, Spock.”

               Spock stood there and nodded.  He could feel how hurt and displeased Jim was with him and he wanted desperately to go to him and sooth him.

               “I thought you had told him about her,” Amanda said.

               “I did not see the point.  T’Pring and I severed our bond before I came to San Francisco and I have not been in contact with her since.”

               “You know about Jim’s exes, you should’ve told him about yours.”

               “T’Pring is not…” Spock then stopped, remember something T’Pring had done, and then started to walk into the embassy. Amanda followed after him as he wandered into a room and found T’Pring, his father, and the other delegates. Spock walked up to her and asked, “Why did you sniff him and offer congratulations?”

               T’Pring just blinked at him, “You do not know?”

               “It is not your place,” Sarek told her a little sternly. She merely glanced to him before looking back to Spock, a twinkling in her eyes.

               “Your mate’s scent…he is with child,” she told him. 

* * *

 

               Jim was angry. So very angry and hurt.  He had some tears in his eyes as he drove from the embassy.  He knew that he shouldn’t be this upset but his emotions were all over the place at the moment. Spock should have told him about having an ex-wife.  Jim needed to talk to someone so he drove to the hospital where he knew Bones was working.

               As he was pulling into the parking lot, he started to feel really bad.  Not bad like how their bond had acted up during its settling, but like he was going to be sick. He turned the car off and got out of the car and started to walk towards the entrance, but the sickness hit him again really hard and he dropped to his knees in the walkway before blacking out and slumping over onto the ground unconscious.

* * *

 

               Spock immediately knew his mate was in trouble.  He had already left the embassy to go find Jim and through their bond, knew that Jim had been going to see Bones at the hospital.  As soon as he got to the hospital he parked and rushed inside.  He bypassed the reception desk because he knew exactly where Jim was.  He made his way to the second floor but was stopped by Christine.

               “Spock! I was just about to call you,” she said, stepping in front of him from the nurses desks.

               “Where is he?”

               “Leonard is attending to him right now.  You can’t go in there, but I’ll come and get you as soon as possible.”

               “That is unacceptable, I must...”

               “Mr. Spock!” she almost shouted at him, putting her hands on her hips. Spock shut up and looked at her a bit startled. “I am sorry, but you must wait.  I will come and get you as soon as possible.  Please, go and wait over there in the waiting room.”

               Spock did not know what to say to her so he just nodded and walked over to the waiting room and sat down. He closed his eyes and focused on their bond.  It was still there, shimmering gold like always…the silver thread was now a bit bigger.  Spock gently, mentally stroked both bonds and felt them flare up under his touch. Jim was indeed well, but Spock needed to see him and touch him.

* * *

 

               Christine came and got him after thirty point four five minutes of waiting. She escorted him to Jim’s room where he entered and found Jim laying in a hospital bed unconscious and Doctor McCoy standing beside the bed looking at the monitors. Spock walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed Jim’s hand.

               “What happened?” Spock asked.

               “He’s going to be fine.  I’ve got him on some IVs at the moment.  We’ll talk more once he’s awake.

               “No, you will tell me now,” Spock said. “He is pregnant.”

               Bones looked a little shocked but nodded, “Yeah, how’d you know? Don’t answer…does Jim know he’s pregnant?”

               “Negative.  I just found out fifty point zero eight minutes ago.”

               “Well, that’s why he passed out.  The green blooded fetus is taking a lot of Jim’s nutrients…mostly the copper in his body. The IVs will give him back most of the nutrients, but he’ll need to be on several different kind of supplements throughout the pregnancy to make sure he doesn’t pass out again.”

               Spock nodded and took his other hand to stroke through Jim’s hair, “How far along is the pregnancy?”

               “By my estimation…about four weeks.  Won’t know for sure for another six weeks.”

               “Explain.”

               “By then he’ll be roughly ten weeks along.  A full checkup and ultrasound at that point would give us a clearly picture about how long far along he really is.”

               “Can you not do an ultrasound now?”

               Bones sighed and rolled his eyes, “I could…but it would be best to wait. I need to go check on some lab results.  Jim should wake up soon.” Bones then left the room. Spock watched him leave and then sat on the bed next to Jim.  He leaned down and kiss his mate’s forehead and mentally apologized for upsetting him early. He then put his hand to Jim’s meld points to initiate a bond but decided against it.  Jim needed to rest and he knew that he would wake up soon and they could talk.

 


	22. July 12-Part Two

               Jim started to stir.  He blinked his eyes open and immediately saw Spock’s brown eyes looking at him in concern. The Vulcan was sending him soothing feels through their bond and Jim smiled up at him.

               “I blacked out.  Are we at the hospital?” Jim asked him, _Also, can you sit the bed up?_

Spock nodded, and pressed a button on the bed and Jim was sat up.

               “You went unconscious outside the hospital,” Spock told him.

               “Why? What happened?”

               “You are with child.”

               Jim’s blue eyes went wide, “What?!”

               “You are pregnant.”

               “Pregnant.”

               Spock nodded, “Jim, I am sorry for not tell you about T’Pring.  I….”

               “Don’t change the subject! I’m pregnant! We’re…we’re going to have a baby?” Jim was smiling at him, love and complete joy coming from their bond.

               “We are indeed expecting a child, t’hy’la,” Spock replied, allowing himself a soft smile.  Jim’s eyes started to water a bit and he leaned forward and pulled Spock into a hug.

               _A baby!_ Jim exclaimed through their bond. Spock hugged him back and inhaled his scent, finally understanding why his mate’s scent was so enticing to him.

* * *

 

               They stayed like for a while, hugging each other.  Jim finally pulled away and whipped the few tears from his eyes.

               “I can’t believe I’m pregnant,” Jim chuckled.

               “Pon farr is the time when Vulcans are most fertile.”

               “So, you must have knocked me around the eleventh through the fifteenth of last month.  That would mean the baby would be due…” Jim trailed off and counted the months with his fingers.

               “March.  Baby is due…early March…I think,” Jim said.

               “Human pregnancies last for roughly forty weeks.  A Vulcan’s pregnancy average a little close to fifty weeks.”

               “Fifty weeks?! That’s almost a whole year!” Jim exclaimed, looking shocked.

               “My mother’s pregnancy with me lasted forty-four weeks.”

               “I guess I could handle that,” Jim then looked to his arm and at the IVs attached to him, “What’s this?”

               “I will call Doctor McCoy back,” Spock replied, pressing another button and calling for the Doctor.

* * *

 

               Bones entered a few moments later and came to Jim’s bedside and looked at the monitors.

               “I’m pregnant,” Jim told his friend with a smile.

               “I’m aware,” Bones responded, picking up a PADD and tapping at the screen.

               “What’s with the IVs? Did I have some sort of allergic reaction?”

               “You could say that.  As I told the hobgoblin here,” Bones started, indicating Spock, “the green blooded fetus developing inside you is taking a lot of your nutrients.  Especially your cooper, so the IVs are giving you them back and a little extra for the baby.  We’re going to keep you here overnight to make sure everything is alright.”

               Jim groaned and laid back against the raised bed, “I don’t want to stay.”

               “You have to, Jim.  You and the baby need to be healthy.”

               Jim looked to Spock, _I hate hospitals._

_I am aware, ashayam, but we should listen to Doctor McCoy.  You and our child need to be healthy for the pregnancy to continue on._

“Stop that,” Bones snapped at them. Jim looked at him confused. Bones sighed and continued, “You two are doing that mind voodoo stuff….stop it.”

               Jim just laughed and nodded.

               “Can you do an ultrasound?” Spock asked.

               Bones grumbled something under his breath and said, “It’s too early, Spock.  August 7th. We will do a full work up August 7th. Okay?”

               “That’s great.  August 7th,” Jim said. “We’ll come back from our honeymoon then, Spock.”

               “Honeymoon? Where are ya’ll going?” Bones questioned.

               “I don’t know,” Jim shrugged. “Chris said he booked something for me and Spock from July 27th to August 3rd.”

               “Alight, whatever.  I’m going to head leave you guys alone for the moment.  A nurse will be here in about an hour to change your IV bag and then dinner will be served later,” Bones said, smiling at his friend. “Congrats, Jim.  You…and Spock are going to be great parents.”

               Jim smiled at his friend and watched him leave before turning to Spock and narrowing his eyes. Spock looked a little taken back by it.

               “Now, Spock…who the hell is T’Pring?” Jim asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

               Spock lifted his hand and held it out to Jim’s head, “It would be best if I showed you, Jim. Please.”

               Jim nodded and Spock placed his fingers to Jim’s meld points and sunk into his mate’s mind.

* * *

 

               Spock showed Jim everything.  Showed his t’hy’la when he first met T’Pring when he was seven and the establishment of their rudimentary bond that was more than an engagement and less than a marriage.  He explained that T’Pring never carried for him and always preferred the company of Stonn who would torment Spock in school.  Spock glossed over the brief sexual encounter he had with her before she requested that their bond be severed. 

               _What a bitch! She thought you were bad in bed and wanted to break up?_ Jim said as Spock showed him T’Pring’s petition to T’Pau, the head of Spock’s clan.

               _That was not the only reason.  She wished to bond with Stonn,_ Spock replied. _She argued that since I was half human, that the chances of the two of conceived was nil.  She also said that since I had accepted a position in San Francisco, it would be best for us to dissolve the bond._

Spock broke the meld, but kept his hand on Jim’s cheek.

               “I’m sorry she was such a bitch to you.  Her loss is my gain,” Jim smiled.

               “Indeed.”

               “Also…Stonn? Really?  The guy isn’t even that good looking.”

               “I have never given his looks any thought, but he is fully Vulcan.”

               “So? He’s a jerk.  Look, I overreacted about her.  I’m glad you’ve told me, shown me everything, though.”

               “She has never meant anything to me, ashayam.  If she and I had still been bonded when you and I met, I would have immediately gone to Vulcan to dissolve the bond,” Spock told him. “I love you.”

               “I love you, too,” Jim smiled, “We’re going to have a baby.”

               Spock nodded, “Indeed.”  The Vulcan then moved his other hand to rest on Jim’s flat stomach.

               “Are you trying to say I look fat already?” Jim teased.

               “No.  I just wanted to touch you.”

               Jim pulled his mate onto the bed next to him and kissed him just as Bones walked back into the room.

               “Dammit, Jim! No, stoppit!” Bones fussed at them.

* * *

 

               After Bones left Amanda and Sarek walked into the hospital room.  Amanda had a light green balloon that said ‘congratulations’ on it.

               “I take it that you know,” Jim said.

               Amanda nodded, “We do.  Sarek apparently knew first but didn’t tell any of us.”

               “Seriously? Sarek, you could have told us weeks ago,” Jim fussed.

               “I could have, but it was not my place to tell you.  You and Spock needed to find out on your own,” Sarek replied.

               “I’m going to be a grandma!” Amanda suddenly exclaimed, hugging Jim who was sitting up in the hospital bed.

               “Mother, could you give Doctor McCoy access to your medical records in regard to your pregnancy with me?” Spock asked. Amanda nodded, still hugging Jim.

               “So, um…I have to stay overnight,” Jim said, once Amanda released him.

               “Oh, I’m sorry you have to do that.  Hospitals aren’t fun, but it looks like you’re getting some fluids so that’s good.”

               “Uh-huh.  Do you think you could go to our place and get us some clothes for tomorrow?” Jim asked.

               “Sure, Sarek and I would be happy to.”

               Jim told Amanda what to get and right before she and Sarek were walking out of the door, Jim stopped them.

               “Oh, wait a moment!” Jim called out.  “Um…my…underwear drawer….”

               Amanda chuckled, “I still send Spock underwear whenever possible. I think it will be fine for me to get your underwear, Jim.”

               The tips of Spock’s ears tinted green and he looked towards the opposite wall.

               Jim gave a little nervous laugh and shook his head, “Um…okay, well then could you just grab the red and blue boxer briefs from my drawer.  They should be right on top…and…ah…ignore the other…underwear.”

               Amanda grinned and nodded before leaving with her husband.

               .

               .

               .

               “I have a feeling your mom is going to bring me the frilliest, laciest pair I own,” Jim sigh out with a smile.  Spock just nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

               An hour later, Jim was in the middle of eating the bland hospital dinner when the door slid open. Jim looked up and smiled.

               “Dad!”

               “Hey, Jim.  The hospital called,” Chris said, walking over to Jim’s bed, “Apparently I’m still your emergency contact.  What’s going on? Bones wouldn’t tell me shit…just looked at me and smiled.  Also, where is that Vulcan husband of yours? Shouldn’t he be here with you?”

               “Dad, jeez, calm down.  Spock went to get me some better food.”

               Chris nodded and pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and sat down.  He looked to the IV in Jim’s arm and raised an eyebrow.  Jim chuckled.

               “I’m alright.  The IV is just giving me some extra fluid and stuff because…”

               “Because…why?”

               “I’m pregnant.”

               Chris’ eyes went wide and he started to laugh, “Really? I’m going to be grandpa?”

               Jim nodded. Chris stood suddenly and pulled his adopted son into a big hug.

               “I guess people are going to be hugging me whenever I tell them I’m knocked up, huh?” Jim laughed, hugging his dad back. Chris kept hugging him for a few moments before someone growled from the doorway. Chris jumped back a bit and turned to look at the person.

               “Oh, Mr. Pike…Chris, I apologize for…growling,” Spock said, walking over to the other side of Jim and setting down a paper bag.

               “Does he growl at everyone?” Chris asked Jim.

               “Sometimes,” Jim shrugged, opening the bag and taking out the spicy chicken sandwich and French fries his mate had bought him.

               “Congratulations, Spock.  You’ve knocked up my son,” Chris said, giving Spock a look.  The Vulcan looked away and nodded.

               “I do not apologize for that, sir.”

               “Mmhmm.  It’s a good thing you two are already bonded or whatever or else we would have a serious problem on our hands, Spock.”

               Jim just ate his food and looked between his dad and mate.

               _Will he shoot me again?_ Spock asked.

               _Probably not until your off hospital grounds._

“Sir, I…” Spock started but stopped when the door slide open and Amanda walked in.

               “Chris, hello!” Amanda greeted him, walking over to them, pulling a small suitcase behind her.

               “Amanda, your son has knocked up my son,” Chris told her, putting his hands on his hips and narrowing his eyes at Spock.

               “Oh, I know! It’s it wonderful!  We’re going to be grandparents!”

               Jim laughed while Spock internally groaned.          

               “Jim, dear…your underwear collection is…quite cute,” Amanda said with a smile, coming around the bed and giving the suitcase to Spock. Spock looked away from his mother, his cheeks tinted green.

               “God,” Jim groaned out, “What did you pack me?”

               “Don’t act like that, Jim.  I packed the pair you told me to.”

               “Does he still have those lacy panties?  He’s been wearing them since he started college,” Chris chimed in. Amanda nodded. 

               “Daaaad, stoop,” Jim fussed.

               “I’m just teasing.  So when’s the baby due?”

               “Around March-ish…I think.  We’ll know for sure on August 7th.  That’s when our ultrasound is.”

               Spock nodded.

               “Shoot…I need to change the honeymoon plans,” Chris sighed.

               “You don’t have to.  I’m sure whatever you booked is fine,” Jim offered.

               “Nah, it was a camping slash hiking thing.  You can’t do that in your condition.”

               “Agreed.  Perhaps something less…adventurous,” Spock said.

               Jim nodded and then let out a yawn. 

               “I think it’s time to leave now, Chris.  Jim, Spock, we’ll see you tomorrow,” Amanda told them.  She gave Jim a hug and kissed his cheek and did the same to her son.  “You rest and let Spock take care of you.”

               Jim smiled, “If I must.”

               “I’ll stay in town for a couple more days,” Chris told his son, giving a hug goodbye.

               Jim watched his dad and mother-in-law leave and pushed his tray away from him. Spock removed some the trash and threw it way before helping Jim to the facilities and then putting on some pajamas.  Bones came in and checked on Jim before telling them to sleep and only sleep.

               “I’m already pregnant, Bones.  It’s not like he can knock me up again,” Jim teased his friend.

               “Just sleep, dammit,” Bones grumbled back before leaving. 

               Jim chuckled and adjusted the bed down as Spock laid next to him on the small bed.

               “I love you, Spock.”

               “I cherish thee.  And our unborn child.”

               Jim smiled, “I’m pretty sure we’re going to have a girl.”

               “It is too early to tell that, ashayam.”

               “I know.  It’s just a feeling I have.”

               “A daughter would be nice, but the child could also be male.”

               “Nah, it’s definitely going to be a girl,” Jim said matter-of-factly.  Spock just shook his head and told him to go to sleep.  

 


	23. July 14

               Jim came home from the hospital on the 13th and had spent most of that day excitedly telling all his friends about the pregnancy.  Everyone had been so thrilled.  Jim had actually forgot to contact his mother and brother until she called the next day.

               “I had to hear about it from Chris, Jim,” Winona fussed at her son.  Jim groaned where he sat at in the employee lounge at the library, his PADD in front of him. Winona’s face was on the PADD’s screen.

               “I’m sorry, I just forgot.  I have a lot going on right now, mom,” Jim replied.  He looked up and saw Gaila come into the lounge. “Mom, I really need to go back to work, now.”

               “Fine, call me later,” she replied before disconnecting. Jim put his head down on the table and sighed.

               “I know she’s your mom, but wow…bitchy,” Gaila said, sitting next to her friend.

               “Yeah, I know.”

               “Did you seriously forget to tell her about the baby?”

               “Yes.  I’ve just had so much happen these past few days that I forgot,” Jim sat up and said, “I’m not used to telling her stuff about my life.  It’s great and everything that she wants to try and be in my life now, but it’s going to take some time.”

               “Completely understandable.”

               Jim nodded and looked to his friend, “How’s wedding plans going?”

               Gaila grinned, “Great! So, we thought that Uhura would be Spock’s best woman and Leonard would be your best man.”

               Jim laughed and nodded, “Any groom’s men or bridesmaids?”

               “Oh, of course.  So the plan is for me, Bones, and Scotty to be on your side as your groomsmen slash bridesmaid.  Uhura, Christine, and Chekov would be on Spock’s side.”

               “I like that, but what about Sulu?”

               “He’d like to officiate the wedding.”

               Jim smiled, “I’d love that.”

               _Sulu is going to officiate our wedding,_ Jim told his husband.

               _That is a…nice idea._

“Spock likes it, too,” Jim said.

                “Good.  Now, about the cake…”

               “No chocolate.”

               “I know, that’s what Uhura and Amanda said.  Can you stop by the cake shop tomorrow afternoon and taste test some flavors?”  Gaila asked.

               “Um…yeah.  I work from eight to two, so I guess about 3ish?

               “Perfect!”

* * *

 

               Jim left work around four and was immediately greeted by his mate just outside the library. 

               “I thought I would meet you at home,” Jim said as Spock came to stand next to him and place his arm around his waist.

               “You are with child.  I must protect you,” Spock replied.

               Jim chuckled and walked with his mate to the shuttle.

               “We’re getting married in twelve days.”

               “Indeed.”

* * *

 

               Jim made them dinner at home after he had talked to his mom.  She had calmed down since earlier and was acting happy that she was going to be a grandma again.  Jim just hoped that her happy attitude lasted throughout the wedding.  He made a mental note to tell Amanda to try and keep the wedding dry.  He didn’t want his mom to go into a drunken rant about anything and ruin the wedding.

               While they ate dinner, they played a game of chess and Jim told the Vulcan about the wedding plans as well.

               “My mother told me that I have to wear a tuxedo,” Spock told him, moving a pawn.

               Jim grinned and nodded, “Absolutely you have to wear a tux.  You’ll wear all black and I’ll wear a black tux with a white jack.”

               “Anything you want, ashayam.”

               .

               .

               .

               “Jim?”

               “Mmm,” Jim replied, stuffing some food in his mouth.

               “Some of the delegates are returning to Vulcan in a few days.  My parents wish for all of us to sit down to a dinner.”

               “You mean your father wants this?”

               “Yes.”

               Jim sighed, moved his bishop and then said, “I already met them.  Will T’Pring be there?”

               “Yes.  Her father is one of the delegates returning to Vulcan.”

               “So they won’t be at our wedding?”

               “If you do not wish for them to be there then they will not be,” Spock said then moved his knight.

               “Good.  It’s my wedding and I don’t want anyone there that doesn’t like you.” Jim then moved his queen.

               “As you wish,” Spock told him before moving another piece.

               “Do you want to come taste test cake flavors tomorrow?” Jim asked.

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at his mate and shook his head ‘no’.

               Jim grinned and then moved a piece on the board, “Check-mate.”

               “I do not understand how you keep beating me.  Your moves are most illogical.”

               “I know,” Jim replied, still grinning.

* * *

 

               The next evening Jim and Spock went to the Vulcan embassy for dinner with the delegates.  There was a large banquet hall set up and Jim was seated in between Amanda and Spock.  Sarek sat at the head of the table near Amanda and T’Pring was seated directly across from Jim.

               “How are you feeling, Jim?” Amanda asked him.  Everyone at the table was either eating or quietly amongst themselves.

               “Luckily no morning sickness yet,” Jim replied.  He pushed some food around his plate.  He wasn’t that hungry after tasting several mini cakes that day.

               “It’ll happen soon.  I think I was about 5 weeks when they started.”

               “I read that sometimes people don’t even have morning sickness at all.”

               “Well aren’t those people just lucky then.”

               Jim chuckled and then looked across the table.  T’Pring kept staring at him and he desperately wanted to jump across the table and wring her neck or at lease snap at her about why she is staring at him.

               _She is merely staring…no need to become violent, t’hy’la,_ Spock told his mate.  Under the table Spock had placed his hand on Jim’s knee.

               _I know…can’t I just…kick her?_

_No._

Jim glanced to his mate before looking back to T’Pring and smiling at her.  He then looked at Stonn who was seated a few down from T’Pring.

               “John, is it?” Jim asked.  Amanda lightly chuckled beside him.

               “Stonn,” Stonn corrected.  “My name is Stonn.”

               “Right, so Ron, what do you do back on Vulcan?”

               “Stonn.  I work with delegate Satok.”

               “That’s cool, Stephen.”

               “Stonn.”

               “His name is Stonn.  Do you suffer from short term memory loss, Mr. Kirk?” T’Pring asked.

               “He does not,” Spock informed her.

               “Humans are most illogical,” a Vulcan at the table said.

               Jim turned to face the guy and narrowed his eyes.  Amanda then placed her hand on Jim’s knee and discreetly shook her head.

               “Indeed,” Another said, “They are also quite sexual beings.  Saw several nearly fornicating in the park this afternoon.”

               Jim internally sighed as a discussion started up around him about illogical, emotional humans.  Spock tried to keep him calm, but Jim suddenly stood up. All eyes turned to him and he smiled at them.

               “Well, this has been fun,” Jim said. 

               “Jim…” Spock started but Jim just grabbed at his hand and pulled him up.

               “Come on, Spock…this illogical human wants to take your pants off.”

               Jim then walked away from the table, dragging his slightly shocked Vulcan after him. He could hear Amanda laughing behind them.

* * *

 

               Jim dragged his mate out of the embassy and to their hovercar.

               “Jim?” Spock asked.

               “Spock, I’m sorry.  I tried. I really, really tried, but I couldn’t keep sitting there anymore.”

               “I understand.”

               Jim smiled at his mate and told him to get into the car.

* * *

 

               On the ride back to the apartment, Spock sat there quietly and then asked, “When we arrive back at home, do you wish for me to take my pants off?”

               Jim laughed, “Oh, yes.  Pants…shirt…everything off.” He then glanced to his mate and grinned, taking a hand off the steering wheel and reaching over and cupping Spock through his pants.  

               Spock shook his head and removed the hand, “Please, concentrate on driving.  My…penis will be available once we are back in our home.”

               Jim laughed again, “Of course.”  Jim then remembered something, “Oh, the house!”

               “Jim, please concentrate on driving.”

               “I am…it’s just…the house! I need to call that realtor as soon as we get home.  I want that house.”

               _God, I can’t believe I forgot about it.  We need that house more than anything now._

* * *

 

Spock did want to move straight to their bedroom but Jim immediately went and got the realtors business card and comm’d her. The Vulcan watched as Jim talked to the realtor and then his mate became solemn.

               The house had already been bought. Jim thanked the realtor and put down his communicator.

               “Damn…it was such a great house,” Jim sighed out.

               “We will find another house, Jim,” Spock replied, taking his mate into his arms and holding him.

               “I know.”

               Jim hugged his mate back and then grinned, moving a hand to get at Spock’s crotch.

               “Bedroom, ashayam?” Spock asked, nuzzling into Jim’s neck.

               “Oh, yes.”

* * *

 

               Jim lightly moaned as Spock slowly thrust into him, his double-ridged cock brushing against Jim’s prostate.  They were laying down on the bed with Jim’s legs wrapped around his mate’s waist as the Vulcan nuzzled at Jim’s neck and lightly kissed and nipped at his skin.

               “Oh, Spock,” Jim sighed with each soft thrust.

               Spock moved a hand to intertwine with Jim’s and brought it next to Jim’s face on the pillow.  His thrust were slow and deep. Spock raised his head and stared down at his mate. Jim smiled up at him and used his other hand to rest on his cheek, pulling him down for a light kiss. Spock pulled back from the kiss and sucked at Jim’s bottom lip.  

               “Hn...Spock...harder,” Jim moaned demandingly.  

               “Ask, nicely,” Spock responded, giving one hard thrust against Jim’s prostate before going back to slow thrusts.

               “Fuck! Please…I need…nnngh.”

               Spock gave him a light grin before slamming into his mate, forcing himself to go deeper. He kept ramming against Jim’s sweet spot making his mate scream, his eyes shutting and his back arching. Spock leaned his head back down to bite Jim’s neck, one hand still intertwined with his mate’s. Jim’s cock was hard and leaking against their stomachs.

               Jim’s enticing scent and noises he was making encouraged Spock to fuck him harder. The Vulcan relished being surrounded by Jim’s delicious body and tight heat.

               “Oh, yes…yes! Spock!” Jim panted. He was dizzy with desire.

               “You are beautiful…so beautiful, ashayam,” Spock groaned out as the nails of one of Jim’s hands scratched at his back. Jim opened his bright blue eyes and moaned, staring up at his t’hy’la. Spock felt himself close to climax and he knew his mate was as well. Spock kissed him before pulling back and moving his other hand to Jim’s meld points and initiating a meld…going straight for Jim’s pleasure points.

               “Spock!” Jim cried out as he came, muscles tensing and clenching hard around Spock’s thick cock. Spock grunted, climaxing right after his mate, thrusting into Jim deep and releasing his seed. Spock broke the meld and looked at his mate who was panted hard. He was about to pull out but Jim tighten his legs around the Vulcan’s waist.

               “No…stay in me for a little bit longer,” Jim sighed out, moving his hand from Spock’s back lightly trace at a slanted eyebrow.  Spock nodded and settled himself over his mate.

               “I cherish thee.”

               Jim smiled, “I love you.”


	24. The Wedding-Part One

**_8 Weeks Pregnant_ **

               Jim and Spock drove up to Chris’s lake house two days before their wedding.  Jim wanted to see what Chris had done for the house.  Everyone was coming up the next day for the rehearsal dinner, but Jim wanted Spock to meet his mother, Sam, and his family first.  Just in case there was any issue with them not liking Spock, not that Jim cared what they thought about his Vulcan. 

               When they arrived to the lake house Jim got out of the car and inhaled, breathing in the nature around them.  He then felt his stomach turn and he rushed over to a nearby bush and proceeded to throw up. 

               Spock walked over to Jim and rubbed his back. The morning sickness had started shortly after the dinner with the Vulcan delegates. Jim was throwing up at least twice a day now.

               “I hate this,” Jim replied, “The baby must hate fresh air.” He stood up and wiped off his mouth with the bottom of his shirt. They went back to the hovercar to get all their bags out when the front door of the house opened.

               “Jimmy!” a woman came out of the house and shrieked. Spock watch the woman rush over to them and pull his mate into a big hug.

               _Help,_ Jim asked his mate as he awkwardly hugged the woman back. 

               _Ah, this is your mother,_ Spock replied.

               Winona pulled back from Jim and looked him up and down, “Look how you’ve grown.”

               “Look the same as I did at my college graduation, mom,” Jim replied.

               Winona waved a hand at that and then looked Spock up and down, “Got yourself a Vulcan, huh?”

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at that.  He observed the older woman, her hair was dark blonde and eyes hazel. Spock guess she was in her late forties.

               “I am Spock,” he greeted his mate’s mother, raising his hand in a Vulcan greeting. She raised her hand as well.

               “Are your parents coming later?” she asked.

               “They will arrive tomorrow for the rehearsal dinner.”

               “Oh, I was hoping to meet them earlier than that, but that’s fine.”

               “Jim!” a male’s voice bellowed from the door. 

               “Sam!” Jim greeted his brother who came over to them.

               “It’s so good to see you little bro,” Sam Kirk said, pulling his brother into a hug.  Jim was more receptive to the hug from his brother than he had with his mother.

               “Did you just throw up?” Sam asked when they parted.

               Jim made a face and nodded, “Yeah.  Figured that bush over there could use it.”

               Sam laughed and then turned to the Vulcan, “Spock, right?”

               “Yes, it is nice to meet you,” Spock replied.

               Sam smiled at him and then looked to the hovercar, “Well, Chris is waiting inside, so let’s get your stuff inside and you two settled in.  Going to be a fun weekend, huh?”

               Jim just smiled and nodded, _Fun….yeah._

* * *

 

_Day before Wedding_

Amanda and Sarek arrived early which made Jim happy.  He had someone else to talk to now.  He was enjoying Sam, Aurelan, and little Peter’s company but his mother and him were running out of things to talk about.  Since she was sober at the moment she didn’t talk about the past, his childhood, or anything like that.  So all that was left to talk about was work stuff, wedding, and the baby. Jim could only talk about that stuff for so long before he just wanted to scream.  Number One was also there to talk to, but she’s more of a fun aunt (that’s sleeping with his adoptive dad) to him and she was busying herself with overseeing the caterers and other people there that were setting up the wedding.

               Chris, Sarek, and Spock had gone off to talk about god knows what and Jim was sitting in the living room with Amanda and his mom.

               “So, Amanda…what is it that you do on Vulcan?” Winona asked.

               “There is a new Federation school starting up in the heart of Shi'Kahr and I am helping to put together the curriculum framework for it,” Amanda replied.  “I also write educational papers and ones on the universal translator.”

               “That’s…great.”

               Amanda nodded, “And do you…what is it that you do, Winona?”

               “I’m an engineer.  I work part-time for a company in Cedar Rapids.”

               “That’s nice.”

               Winona just smiled back and then excused herself from the living room and walked out.  Jim gave an exasperated sigh once his mom was gone and then chuckled.

               “I know she’s trying but I’m…I’m not used to this. Used to her,” he sighed out.

               “Just make it through the weekend, Jim.  You’ll have a nice party tonight and then Sunday morning you and Spock go off for your honeymoon,” Amanda responded.

               “Yeah…party tonight.  It’s the rehearsal dinner right?”

               “Uh-huh.”

               “What’s there to rehearse?”

               Amanda laughed at that.

* * *

 

               A few hours before the rehearsal was supposed to start, Jim was standing out on the deck looking out at the lake.  He heard someone walked up behind and Jim turned his head slightly and smiled.

               “Hey, dad,” Jim greeted.

               Chris stood next to him and leaned on the rails, “How you holding up, kid?”

               Jim sighed, “I’m not overwhelmed by any of the wedding stuff, but my mom…”

               “Yeah, she’s trying.  I hid a bunch of the alcohol though, so hopefully she won’t make a scene.”

               “Great.  I don’t want any drunken rants going on,” Jim chuckled out. “When’s everyone supposed to get here?”

               “An hour or so.  I called the hotel and most of the guests have checked in.  Only like a handful of them are coming tonight, though, the rest will come for the wedding and reception tomorrow.”

               “That’s good.  You know what’s funny?” Jim asked.

               “What?”

               “I honestly have no clue who was invited to the wedding,” Jim said then started laughing. Chris joined him. “I mean, I know some of Spock’s family will be here and whoever is in the wedding party but other than that…no clue.”

               “I guess you’ll find out later, huh?”

               “Haha, yeah, apparently.”

               They went silent for a few moments and Jim saw Chris turn and look behind them before chuckling, “Spock’s standing on the deck staring at us.”

               Jim smiled and nodded.   He didn’t need to look to know that Spock was watching them.  He could feel it through their bond and also his mate had barely let him out of his sight for more than an hour since they found out about the pregnancy.

               _Stop staring, Spockums,_ Jim told him.

               He could feel Spock’s slight irritation at the nickname before the Vulcan responded with a ‘no’.

               “He’s just really protective now that I’m knocked up,” Jim said to his dad. Chris nodded and Jim was about to say something else when the morning sickness decided to kick in again. 

               “Excuse me,” Jim sputtered before leaning over the railing and throwing up into the lake.  His dad rubbed his back while Spock quickly rushed towards them.

* * *

 

_Rehearsal Dinner_

               Jim’s friends arrived before the other guests so that the rehearsal could happen. The wedding ceremony was to happen outside on Chris’ big lawn in front of the lake.  There was chairs all set up nicely in even rows.  There were about four chairs on the left, the aisle, and then forty on the right. Sulu directed everyone with what they were supposed to do.  Chris had bought a really nice wedding arch for Sulu, Spock and Jim to stand under for the ceremony as well. While they were rehearsing, caterers where setting up tables and chairs on the other side of the huge lawn.

               “Okay, where’s the flower girl?” Sulu asked, standing in the middle of the aisle. Amanda and Sarek were sitting at the front on the left while Number One, Winona, Sam and family were sitting on the other side. Spock was already standing under the arch. Jim and the others were waiting at the other end for Sulu’s instructions.

               “Here!” Joanna’s excited voice exclaimed.  The blonde girl was wearing a cute dress that wasn’t the flower girl dress.  She had had a little fit just ten minutes earlier because Bones told her she could only wear it tomorrow.

               “Great! So Joanna, once your dad walks down the aisle, you walk down, slowly, and drop the flowers on the path,” Sulu said. Joanna nodded and went to walk down the aisle but Bones stopped her.

               “Not yet, pumpkin,” Bones told her, “You need to wait a few moments.” 

               Joanna nodded as Sulu continued, “So first down the aisle will be Scotty and Christine together, then Gaila and Chekov, and then our best man and best woman, Bones and Uhura.”

               Jim chuckled as he watched his friends go down the aisle with their arms linked together and then stand on either side of the arch.  Uhura elbowed Spock when she came to stand next to him. 

               “Next is the lovely flower girl,” Sulu said as Joanna started to slowly walk down the aisle and pretend through the flower pedals. Jim chuckled as Sulu followed after her and took his place under the arch.  “And now the blushing bride!”

               Jim glared at his friend but ended up laughing a bit as well as everyone else.  Chris came to stand next to him and held out his arm for Jim to link his through.

               “Seriously? I gotta be walked down the aisle?” Jim fussed with a smile. “Ya’ll know I’m not a bride.”

               “Yes, but ye still need to be given awa',” the Scotsman fussed at him. Jim just shook his head and was about to put his arm threw Chris’ when his mom stood up.

               “Hey, now. I’m his _actual_ parent.  Shouldn’t I be giving him away?” she said.

               _Oh, great,_ Jim thought.

               His mother than walked towards them and stood on the other side of Jim, “I’ll walk him, Chris.”

               “Mom, its fine.  He can give…” Jim started but his mother stomped her foot down.

               “I am your mother! If anyone is going to walk down the aisle with you, it’s me.  Chris isn’t your real father,” Winona almost yelled out.  Jim flinched at her tone and watched Spock walk towards them.

               “How about if Jim and walk down together?” Spock offered, stepping between his mate and Winona. Chris had taken a couple steps away from Jim.

               “That’s not how it works,” Winona glared at the Vulcan. Jim could see everyone staring at them so he made a quick discussion.

               “How about if Spock’s parents…both of them, escort him down the aisle, while mom, you and Chris escort me,” Jim said, hoping that would settle things.

               “Oh, I love that!” Amanda squealed, standing up and pulling Sarek with her over to them.

               _T’hy’la_ ….Spock almost whined through their bond but Jim blew him a mental raspberry.

               “Mom? Is that fine?” Jim asked.  His mother looked cross but he put on a smile and nodded. 

 


	25. The Wedding-Part Two

               It had been quite amusing to see Spock, arms linked with both his parents, being walked down the aisle.  Amanda looked thrilled while Sarek…was emotionless, but was probably internally embarrassed. Winona put on a smile and, with Chris, had walked Jim down the aisle. 

               The rest of the rehearsal went well and now Jim and Spock were standing near the front door greeting some of the rehearsal dinner guests. The first ones to arrive were from Spock’s side of the family.  Jim was surprised to see some Vulcans AND Spock’s human family.  Amanda’s sister was really nice and so were her sons.

               Jim greeted the other rehearsal dinner guests who were mostly family.  Jim was surprised that some of this other family were there.  He hadn’t seen most of them since he started living with Chris permanently. 

               As he was leaving the front door area for some water, someone tapped him on the shoulder.  He turned around and let out a laugh.

               “Carol!” he exclaimed, pulling his old friend into a hug. Almost immediately, Spock appeared at his side and let out a low growl at the woman.  Jim pulled back from Carol and put some distance between them as Spock put his arm around his waist.

               “I see you got yourself a Vulcan,” Carol said, amused.

               “I am Spock.  Who are you?”

               Jim shook his head at his mate and said, “This is Dr. Carol Marcus.  She and I were penpals in elementary school.  Me in Iowa and her in London.”

               “We lost touch around secondary school and then met up again at a conference…what? Three years ago?” Carol asked.

               Jim nodded with a smile, “Yeah.  That tech summit in Chicago.”

               “I am aware of who you are Doctor Marcus.  I have read several of your research papers on molecular biology and also peer reviewed your most recent paper last year,” Spock said.  Jim looked surprised and then remember that Spock was a scientist as well.

               “As those reviews are anonymous, I am guess you must have been the one that had the most constructive criticism,” Carol smiled and replied.

               Spock nodded as Bones walked over to them and stopped.  He stared at Carol for a moment before turning bright red in the face.

               “Carol, hi.  It’s….it’s nice to see you again,” Bones sputtered out.

               “Hello, Leonard,” Carol said before congratulating Jim and Spock and walked outside to the dinner area. Bones watched her go before turning back to Jim and narrowing his eyes. 

               “You didn’t tell me she was invited. I look like crap! This isn’t even my best suit…” Bones grumbled out before storming off in the opposite direction.

               _Explain,_ Spock said through their bond.  Jim laughed and went towards the kitchen for that water he wanted.

               _Bones and I had just become friends back then and he went with me to the summit,_ Jim started, _And well…I ran into Carol, she and I caught up…Bones joined us for dinner.  She went back to her room, we went to ours and when I woke up in the morning Bones wasn’t in the room.  Come to find out that he had gone downstairs while I was asleep for a night cap…_

_Night cap?_

_Can I finish the story?_

Spock gave him a look but nodded.

               _So anyway,_ Jim continued, _Carol was downstairs in the bar as well and you know…_

 _They engaged in coitus,_ Spock guessed.

               _Yep. Bones had just gone through a bad divorce and well, I think he needed it.  Carol was real cool about it in the morning._

_I see. Did you and Carol…_

“What?! Oh my god, no! That was the first time I had talked to her since we pen-palled in elementary school!”

               Spock just nodded and then glared at a cater waiter to mind his own business.

* * *

 

               Everyone was sitting at the respective tables as they were eating.  There was chatter going on around them and Jim was happy everything was going so well.  Amanda than got up from her seat and smiled at her son and Jim before going onto the beck that was doubling as a stage area.  There was a couple electronic devices set up and Amanda fiddled with a couple of things and then a holo projector appeared with a giant blank screen.

               “What’s she doing?” Jim whispered to Sarek across the table.  Sarek just quirked an eyebrow before turning and looking at his wife. Jim watched as she grabbed a microphone and smiled at the crowd.

               “Hello, everyone. If you don’t already know, I’m Amanda, Spock’s mother,” she said, smiling towards Jim and Spock. 

               Spock looked to his lap in his way of embarrassment as his mother continued, “These past few months have been a whirlwind.  Being able to finally meet Jim who Spock has been talking my ear off about since February.”

               A wave of ‘aws’ went over the crowd and Jim snickered.

               “Mother,” Spock sighed out, mostly to himself, but Jim heard and linked his arm with Spock’s and cuddled against his side.

               “I’m so happy that they found each other.  Anyway, the past couple weeks, Gaila, Uhura and I have put together a little video and I hope you all enjoy it,” Amanda finally said, putting the mic down and pressing a button on one of the electronic devices before coming back to the seat.

               A movie started on the screen with _Jim and Spock_ appearing first before dissolved away and some light music starting.  A baby picture of Spock then appeared on screen.

               “Oh my god, look at those little ears!” Jim cried out with a smile. Baby Spock cut away to baby Jim.

* * *

 

               The video was adorable and sweet with various pictures of Spock and Jim throughout the years and ending with some pictures of them together now that they didn’t know existed.  Jim was tearing up a bit towards the end when there was a security video screen shot of Jim and Spock’s first time talking to each other before the video ended with a little poem about love.  Jim cuddled further into Spock’s side and smiled.

               _Love you,_ Jim told him.

               _I love you as well._

Everyone minus the Vulcans clapped at the end of the little video and Jim saw Amanda with some tears in her eyes.

               “Thank you,” Jim said to her.  He then looked to another table where his mother was supposed to be and didn’t see her. He shrugged as Sulu went onto the stage and began cracking some jokes about Jim.

* * *

 

               A half hour, and jokes and speeches from Gaila, Bones, and Uhura later, Jim saw his mother appear again. With an almost empty glass in her hand.

               _Oh, shit,_ Jim thought.  Spock looked to his mate then to Winona who had just stumbled her way on to the stage and grabbed the mic from Uhura’s hands.  Jim stood up and starting heading towards the stage.

               “Helloooooo, everybody,” Winona slurred out.  “I am Jim’s real parent. His mooom.  Gave birth to him on a medical eva….evactation…evacuation shuttle while my husband was dying.”

               Silence went through the crowd as Jim got up on the stage and tried to take the mic from her.

               “Mom….” Jim starting, reaching for the mic but Winona moved out of reach and pointed her drink at him.

               “Hey, hey, hey! His mommy got to talk, so I gets to talk,” she told him. “The Vulcan. Psh, you got yourself a rich one, huh?”

               “Mother,” Sam warned, coming onto the stage to.  Jim could see everyone staring at them.  Spock and Chris were standing nearby.

               “I had a nice guy once,” Winona said, her tone starting to get mean. Jim went for the mic again but Winona jerked away, almost stumbling onto her ass. “HEY! You were not an easy child, Jim.  You were horrible.”

               “Mother, enough,” Sam told her.

               “Winona,” Chris warned.

               “No, no, no.  They should all know what a horrible child you were,” Winona ignored them. She looked to the crowd and yelled out, “Everyone, he slept with my husband.  Lied and had him put in jail.” She then looked to Jim, “Rape…no…you seduced him.  Couldn’t be happy that I found someone, you had to ruin it.  You’ve ruined EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE!” She then dropped the mic and then slapped her son across the face. Spock moved quickly, jumping onto the stage and growling at Winona.

               Jim was in shock.  He put a hand to his cheek as Sam grabbed at her and pulled her towards the house. “You should have died instead of George!” he heard his mother scream from the house.  Jim just shook his head and turned and rushed away from everyone. Tears in his eyes.

* * *

 

               Jim sat, curled up on a bench in the gazebo out on the lake. He had told Spock he need some space but Jim heard footsteps coming down the deck.  He curled up tighter and leaned his head against the railing.

               “Go away, Spock,” Jim choked out. 

               “I am not my son,” he heard Sarek’s voice say.  Jim looked up and saw Sarek standing there holding out a handkerchief.  Jim nodded and took it as Sarek sat down near him on the bench. 

               “Where’s my mom?” Jim asked.

               “Your brother and sister-in-law have taken her back to their hotel.”

               “That’s good.  Look, about what she said…”

               Sarek held his hand up for Jim to cease speaking, “My son does not like keeping things from his mother.  He informed her of your past under the strict confidence that she would not speak of it to anyone.  Naturally she informed me.”

               “So you already knew about…everything.”

               “Affirmative.  My son loves and cherishes you more than anything, James,” Sarek told him.

               Jim smiled weakly and nodded.  He knew that. Boy did he know that.  At the moment Spock was projecting so much love and warmth to him that Jim almost wanted to cry again.

               “In Vulcan families, children are extensions of their parents.  Contrary to what others may think I do care deeply for my son. And now you.  Your mother…is a troubled individual, but you have become a remarkable young man despite her.  Mr. Pike, your adoptive father, has done a commendable job raising you.”

               “Thank you,” Jim sniffled.

               Sarek nodded and then reached out a hand and patted Jim’s leg, “You and Spock will be…exceptional parents.” Sarek then got up and walked away.  Jim turned his head and watched his father-in-law leave as his mate walked towards him.

               “So, that's my mom,” Jim said as Spock sat next to him and pulled him into his arms.

               “Indeed. I am sorry.”

               “Nah, I knew it was going to happen. Just didn’t know when. Where’s everyone else?” Jim asked, looking towards the house.  He could only see a small group of people still hanging around.

               “Mother has asked our families to return back to their hotels.  She did not know if you would still be up for the wedding tomorrow,” Spock replied.

               “I’m fine…I’m okay.  I want to have the wedding tomorrow.”

               “If that is what you wish, ashayam.”

               “Yeah, I don’t want my mother ruining the wedding. She’ll be normal tomorrow.  Pretending that today never happened,” Jim then yawned and snuggled closer to Spock.

               “Are you ready to go to bed?”

               “Mmhmm.”


	26. The Wedding-Part Three

_Wedding Day_

Jim woke up early to someone knocking on his bedroom door.  He ignored it and snuggled back into Spock’s chest.  The Vulcan ignored it to and tightened his hold on his mate. The knocking continued.

               “Go away,” Jim called out.

               The door opened and Amanda and Gaila walked in.

               “Oh, good, you’re both awake,” Gaila said.  Spock quickly pulled the comforter over Jim’s head.

               “Mother,” Spock fussed.

               “What? You’re both in your pajamas,” Amanda replied, pulling the comforter from her son.  Jim just looked bewildered when the comforter pulled off of him. His hair sticking up everywhere.

               “What’s going on?” Jim asked.

               “It’s your wedding day!” Amanda exclaimed.  She then looked to her son and said very seriously, “Spock, get out.”

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at his mother, “Why?”

               “You will see Jim again later at the ceremony. Get out.”

               Gaila snickered as Jim pulled away from Spock with a smile.  The Vulcan looked at Jim and then the two women in the room before getting out of bed.  Gaila made a wolf whistle sound at Spock’s pajamas as he picked up his suitcase and walked out of the room. His mother shut the door behind him and he then heard laughter coming from the room.  He shook his head and then realized he did not know where to go in the house.

* * *

 

               Jim smiled all the decorations around the yard.  He was glad that Amanda and the girls had done everything he asked for without making it to over the top.  Chris had taken Sarek, Spock and the rest of the guys on a nature walk.  Jim grinned to himself.

               _Nature walk…hahaha…Spock’s going to get threatened probably._

* * *

 

               “So, Spock,” Chris started as they were walking along a path that Jim had taken Spock on before, “How do you plan to support my son and grandchild?”

               Spock almost rolled his eyes as the others in their company, minus his father, snickered.

               “As you are aware, I am employed at the San Francisco Sci…” Spock said from Chris interrupted but slapping him on the back.

               “I know Spock, I’m just messing with you,” Chris told him. 

               Spock internally sighed, “I see.”

               “But in all seriousness, though, you can’t bring my grandchild home from the hospital to that tiny apartment.  Got any plans to get a bigger place?”

               _Please, help me, ashayam,_ Spock asked his mate. Humor came through their bond.

               _You’re fine Spock.  I don’t think your dad would let Chris shoot you or anything,_ Jim replied.

               Spock blinked at that and then looked to his father who was walking fifteen feet in front of him with Doctor McCoy.  Chris was walking next to himself with his hands in his pocket.

               “Spock?” Chris asked.

               “We plan to find a new place soon,” Spock replied to Chris.

               “That’s good.”

               .

               .

               .

               “Mr. Pike?”

               “Yes, Spock?”

               “Do you…have any weapons on your person?”

               Chris chuckled, “Possibly.”

               Both of Spock’s eyebrows quirked up and he quickly walked over to where his father was and kept by his side.  He could hear Chris laughing behind him.

* * *

 

               Jim finished throwing up into the toilet and washed his mouth out before coming back into his bedroom.  Amanda was standing there wearing her mother-of-the-groom dress.

               “Wow, you look great!” Jim exclaimed.

               “Thank you! Now, here’s your tux,” she replied, setting down his outfit on the bed. Jim walked over to it and smiled.

               “Looks good.  Is my mom here yet?”

               Amanda looked a little down and she shook her head, “Your brother comm’d earlier.  He and Aurelan took her back to Iowa this morning.”

               Jim sat on the bed and nodded, “Is Sam and Aurelan coming?”

               Amanda shook her head again, “No.  I’m so sorry, Jim.”

               “It’s…okay.  They’ve never really been a part of my life anyway.”

               His mother-in-law placed a hand to his cheek then kissed his forehead, “Everyone that is here, is here because they love you and want to be here for you. Maybe Number One can help escort you down the aisle with Chris?”

               Jim laughed at that and shook his head, “No. No, she’s…that’s not her thing.  She’s definitely not a maternal woman.  Fun aunt, but not a mom.”

               Amanda chuckled to and then left him so that he could get dressed.

               _How much longer til we’re married and can go on our honeymoon?_ Jim asked Spock.

               _Thirty-seven point nine two minutes until we are married.  I do not know the time for when we will leave for the honeymoon,_ Spock responded.

               _Damn…and it’s too late for us to just make a break for it, huh?_

_My mother would track us down and force us back._

Jim snickered and then started to get dressed.

* * *

 

               Spock stood in front of a mirror and tried to tie his bow tie. He was not getting it how he wanted and was starting to get illogically frustrated. He let out a sigh and untied it and took it off completely before trying again.  He heard someone enter the room and come behind him.  His father’s reflection appeared in the mirror and Spock nodded to him.

               “You are experiencing trouble with the bow tie,” Sarek stated before lightly grabbing Spock by the shoulder and turning him around to face him. Sarek then took the bow tie and efficiently tied it for his son.

               “There,” Sarek said.  Spock looked down and saw it was done perfectly.  He looked back up to his father and nodded.

               “Thank you.”

               “I researched beforehand the duties of the father of the groom and every article I found said the same thing: support your son.  Looking back I do believe I have, for the most part, supported you in all your endeavors, including you intentions with your t’hy’la.”

               “Negative,” Spock responded.

               Sarek quirked an eyebrow at that so Spock continued, “I wished to own a sehlat farm when I was three.  You informed that I could not.”

               Sarek bowed his head slightly and almost smiled before taking a seat in a nearby chair, “I apologize for that.  Do you have any questions?”

               “Questions?”

               “Do you seek any guidance…advice about marriage?”

               Spock sat down across from his father and considered him, “Humans are most illogical.”

               “They are.  I try and agree with anything your mother wishes…to an extinct.  Pick your battles.”

               Spock nodded.

               “Another article I found stated that it was also a duty to explain…the marriage night.”

               “Do not,” Spock said quickly.

               “As Jim is already with child such a talk is unnecessary,” Sarek said, a hint of humor twinkling in his eyes. The door to the room opened and Uhura and Amanda walked in. The Vulcan’s stood up and Amanda put her hands to her cheeks and her eyes started to water.   

               “Look at my little boy!” Amanda almost squealed.  Uhura chuckled.

               “I am not a little boy, mother,” Spock replied. 

               “Yes you are.  You’ll always be my little boy.” Amanda then came over to him and pulled him into a hug. Spock looked to his father for help but Sarek just shook his head and patted his son on the back.

               “You ready to get married, Spock?” Uhura asked, standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

               Spock nodded, but his mother refused to release him.

* * *

 

               Jim stood in the living room pacing back and forth.  He shouldn’t be nervous.  He and Spock were already Vulcan married.  Spock and his parents were waiting just outside.  They hadn’t seen each other since that morning so Jim had no idea how Spock looked right now.

               Bones came up to him and pulled him into a hug, “You alright?” Bones asked.

               “Yeah, I’m good,” Jim told him, hugging him back.  Bones pulled away and smiled at his friend.

               “So…you and Carol?” Jim wiggled his eyebrows at his friend.  Bones rolled his eyes.

               “Yeah, like I can get laid right now.  I got Joanna and no one to watch her.”

               “I’ll watch her,” Gaila offered.

               Bones gave her a look, “Seriously? You?”

               “What? I can babysit kids.  Besides the pool of available people here is like zilch.  Go get some tonight and me and Jo-Jo will have a slumber part.”

               Jim smiled and elbowed his friend, “Go for it, Bones. She’s not here with anybody.”

               “Oh, alright.  I’ll try.”

               Gaila and Jim clapped loudly for their friend while the rest of the wedding party entered. 

* * *

 

               The wedding started and everyone started walking down the aisle.  Jim hung back with Chris just inside the house.  Joanna started to walk out and then Jim and Chris started to follow.  Once they got to the beginning of the aisle, Jim stopped and smiled.  Spock had his back to him and wouldn’t turn around until Jim standing next to him.  He could see Uhura whisper something to him as the wedding guests all stood up and the here comes the bride song started planning.

               “I’m not a bride, dammit,” Jim hissed to his dad who lightly chuckled.  He and Chris had their arms linked together and Chris started to escort him towards the Vulcan.

               “You’re pregnant.  Might as well be the bride, Jim,” Chris replied in a light whisper.

               Jim was about to retort but then his morning sickness kicked in. He turned and quickly rushed over to a nearby bush and threw up. 

               “You all know this is a shotgun wedding, so do look so shocked,” Jim heard Sulu exclaim.  Some laughter filled the air as a hand rubbed his back.  Jim glanced and saw Spock standing there before going back to throwing up.

               _You are okay, ashayam,_ Spock told him.  Jim spit into the bush, finally finished.  Spock handed him some mouth wash which Jim made use of and then the Vulcan left and went back to the wedding arch.  Chris walked over to Jim and they started walking back down the aisle.

* * *

 

               Sulu was a great officiator.  They even exchanged rings which surprised Jim, but apparently Spock and his mother had gone and picked them out a while ago.  When it finally got time to kiss, Sulu kept dragging it out.  While it was funny at first, but Jim was getting a little annoyed.  He wanted to kiss his new husband already.  They were, at least, holding hands.  Jim liked running his thumb over the new ring on Spock’s finger and watching a light green blush appear on Spock’s cheeks.

               “Love is also…” Sulu was in the middle of saying but Jim thought, _Screw it,_ and reached a hand around the back of the Vulcan’s head and pulled him into a kiss.

               “Well, then I now pronounce them husband and husband! Married!” Sulu exclaimed as Jim and Spock kissed.  Applause rippled through the crowd as Jim pulled away and hugged Spock.

               _Can we go now?_ Jim asked.

               _We have the reception now._

_Damn…can’t we sneak off for a quickie?_

_Of course,_ Spock responded.  Jim was then lifted into Spock’s arms bridal style.  The crowd started to laugh and cat call (minus the Vulcan guests) as Spock carried him down the aisle and into the house.

* * *

 

               An hour later, Jim and Spock came back downstairs, dressed in their tuxedos, and took pictures with their families and friends.  The reception then started.  Jim and Spock sat a table all to themselves as they ate.  After a while, Amanda, Sarek, and Chris approached them.  Chris was holding a microphone.  Jim and his new husband stood up.  Chris came to stand next to Spock as Sarek and Amanda stood next to Jim.

               “Alright, everyone.  I wanna get this over with before Amanda steals my thunder,” Chris said.  Jim looked confused as Chris handed Spock an envelope.  The Vulcan opened it and then looked to his new father-in-law.

               “Chris, thank you,” Spock said.  Jim looked over Spock’s shoulder and grinned.       

               “Honeymooning on Risa! Yes! Thank you, dad!” Jim exclaimed, pulling his dad into a hug.

               “You’re welcome.  Now Amanda and Sarek has something for you.  Something better,” Chris said, chuckling.  Jim pulled back and shook his head.

               “What’s better than going to Risa,” Jim replied, as Sarek handed him an envelope.  Jim smiled and opened it.  He then went wide-eyed.

               “Oh, my god,” Jim sputtered out.  He looked to his new in-laws, “You bought us a house?”

               Spock quirked an eyebrow and took the envelope from Jim and read the contents.  It was a deed to a house.

               Amanda smiled at them and nodded, “It’s the house we looked at, Jim.  The one you really wanted.”

               “You’re the one that stole it from us!”

               “Yep.  After I found out you were pregnant, I knew we had to get it for you,” Amanda told him.  Sarek nodded in agreement. A wave of ‘awww’ went through the crowd and Jim sniffled before pulling Amanda into a hug.

               “Thank you!”

* * *

 

               After that Jim and Spock were made to slow dance.  Spock put up with the attention for a little while before giving his mother a look.  She nodded and pulled Sarek on to the dance floor and then others started to slow dance as well.

               Jim was told he couldn’t drink and even couldn’t have any chocolate.  That didn’t stop him from giving his husband a glass of chocolate liqueur. Spock merely shrugged and downed the drink as Jim wandered off to dance with his group of friends.  Jim danced with Joanna as he saw her father approach Carol and started to flirt. 

               _Good for you Bones,_ Jim thought as Joanna accidentally stepped on his foot.  He told her it was alright and led her over to Chekov so that she could dance with him.  As Jim was walking to the sidelines he felt someone come up behind him and wrap their arms around him.

               “Spock? You drunk?” Jim grinned and asked, leaning back into the Vulcan.

               “Nooo………a wittle,” Spock admitted, nuzzling his mate’s neck.  Jim laughed and pulled away as Amanda came up to them.

               “I got your son drunk,” Jim told her, as Spock smiled at his mother and pulled her into a hug.

               “I love you momma,” Spock said, hugging her tightly.  Amanda smiled and hugged him back before pulling away.

               “Oh, you are drunk, aren’t you,” Amanda said.  Spock nodded and then saw his father approach.  Spock tried to stand up a bit straighter and not seem intoxicated, but that was fruitless as Sarek pulled his on into a hug.

               “Sarek drunk too?” Jim asked Amanda who gave him a sly smile and nodded. They exchanged a laugh as their Vulcan’s hugged.  Jim then pulled Spock away and insisted it was time to cut the cake.

               As he and Spock walked away he heard Sarek quietly whine to his wife, “Why our son grow up?” Jim smiled at that as people followed them over to the cake.

               Spock managed to feed Jim a piece of cake using a fork with uncoordinated movements which made everyone laugh.  Jim then smushed a piece of cake into his mate’s face and Spock just stood there, cross-eyed trying to look at the cake on his nose and mouth which made Jim laugh and lick some of it off.

* * *

 

               By the end of the evening, someone, Gaila, had given Jim a bouquet of flowers to throw.  Jim had fussed at first but then agreed.  The sooner he threw the flowers the sooner he and Spock could go to the designated hotel with the newlywed suite for the night. Jim stood on the deck with his back to the crowed and tossed the flowers behind him.  He heard someone gasp and he looked and saw Uhura holding the flowers.

               Jim grinned at her then looked to Scotty with a raised eyebrow. Scotty just blushed and looked away. 

* * *

 

               The newlyweds finally made it to the hotel suite.  Spock had, drunkenly, carried his new husband over the threshold and dropped Jim down on the large bed. Jim bounced and laughed as Spock tried to climb on top of Jim. 

               “No, not yet.  Let me go change,” Jim giggled out as Spock kissed his jaw. 

               “Negative, I will remove the clothes,” Spock slurred out.  Jim shook his head and giggled again. 

               “Wait here,” Jim said insistently, getting out from under the Vulcan and heading towards the bathroom. “I’ll be right back, Spockums.”

               Spock sat up on the bed and nodded.  His eyes were unfocused, hair messed up, and he had a light green flush to his face.

               In the bathroom, Jim quickly undressed down to his new sheer white panties that fit him snugly.  He may have fussed at his friends about being called a bride, but the new panties had ‘bride’ written across the ass in light blue thread. He heard a light thump from the bed room and Jim grinned.

               _Spock must have knocked something over getting undressed_ , Jim thought.  He then exited the bathroom and was about to strike a sexy pose when he saw Spock. Passed out. Lower half on the bed and other half on the floor. Face first in the plush carpet.

               “Dammit.  Shouldn’t’ve gotten him drunk,” Jim fussed to himself. Jim just shrugged and moved the Vulcan so he was completely on the floor.  He put a pillow under his head and a blanket over him.  Jim then grabbed a fluffy robe and went to the couch and lounged on it.

               _Might as well watch TV before going to bed.  We will have our honeymoon to as much sex as we want._


	27. Honeymoon!

               Spock slowly woke up and turned on his side, reaching an arm out to pull his mate to him.  He met nothing but an empty spot.  He blinked awake and turned over onto his back.  The Vulcan saw his mate standing in front of the floor to ceiling window wearing only Spock’s white button up shirt from their wedding. It barely went past Jim’s bare ass. Spock laid there and stared at his beautiful mate in the early morning sunlight. Jim was looking out at the Risian beach and drinking a cup of tea.

               Jim then turned his head and looked at Spock and smiled at him.  If it were possible, Spock fell in love with him again.

               “It would be best for you to come back to bed, t’hy’la,” Spock told him.     Jim lightly laughed and shook his head.

               “No.  We have all week to play in bed.  I want to go see the sights and go surfing,” Jim told him.

               Spock sat up on the bed and leaned his back against the headboard, “You should not surf in your condition, t’hy’la.”

               Jim shook his head again and walked over to the bed, placing the tea cup on the nightstand.  He then climbed onto the bed and straddled his mate.  Spock looked at him before reaching out and slowly undoing the buttons of the shirt on his mate.

               Jim smiled and watched Spock, “I see people all the time in San Francisco surfing while pregnant.  I’m not even showing yet.”

               Spock ignored him and got down to the last button and opened up the shirt, revealing Jim’s bare body to him.  It was illogical but the Vulcan greatly enjoyed seeing all the little bites and marks he had made on his mate’s skin.

               “I’m talking to you pointy,” Jim said. Spock met Jim’s eyes and nodded.

               “Did McCoy clear you for such activities?”

               Jim shrugged causing part of the open shirt to slip off his shoulder and down arm a bit. Spock eyes went to the newly revealed skin and he leaned forward to kiss the skin but Jim laughed and pushed him back.

               “We have the whole week for that, Spock.  I’m already pregnant.  Let’s go out and see the sights,” Jim told him. Spock looked at his mate’s bright blue eyes and nodded.

               “Two more hours in bed and I will do whatever you wish for the rest of the day,” Spock countered.

               “One hour.”

               Spock quirked an eyebrow and thought of all the things he wanted to do to his husband and all the noises he wished to bring forth from Jim’s mouth.

               “One hour and thirty minutes,” Spock said, moving a hand around Jim and under the shirt to squeeze an ass cheek.

               Jim gasped at that and then nodded, “Fine. An hour and a half, but that’s it.”

               Spock allowed a smirk and quickly and carefully maneuvered his mate onto his back and loomed over him.  Jim smiled up at him and pulled the Vulcan down onto him and into a passionate kiss. When Spock pulled away from his mate’s delicious and plump lips, he sat up on his knees and stared down at his mate.  Jim’s bright blue eyes were staring up at him, his lips red and swollen.  The Vulcan then leaned down and started sucking at Jim’s neck where there were no marks, before peppering kisses and nips down to Jim’s left pert nipple where he proceeded to lick and suckle at it. 

               Jim’s body trembled with desire. He whined at what Spock was doing to him and bucked his hips up a bit and carded a hand through Spock’s hair. Spock move his other hand to tweak the other nipple before moving his mouth further down Jim’s chest. Remarking his mate.

               When he was satisfied he had left enough of markings on his Jim, he went further down and licked his stomach and peppered it with kisses. Jim was now carrying his child and his hands roomed lovely over the stomach.

               Jim sat up, causing Spock to do so as well, and smiled at him before shrugging the shirt off of himself and grabbing his new husband in another kiss.  Spock broke the kiss and pushed his mate, gently, back down onto the bed and dropped his head down to kiss around Jim’s hipbones.

               “Spock,” Jim moaned out, running a hand through Spock’s hair again, trying to get his mate to put his mouth elsewhere.

               "Patience, ashayam," Spock replied, still kissing around the place Jim wanted his mouth the most.

               "Nnngh," Jim groaned. "Stop teasing me."

               Eventually Spock took pity on his husband and in one swift movement, he took Jim’s cock in his mouth.  Jim's eyes went wide when he felt the hot, moist mouth of his mate around him and he groaned loudly.  He kept one hand on Spock’s head as the other reach up behind him to grab at the headboard.  Spock began bobbing his head up and down, each time taking more and more of Jim in. He didn’t have a strong gag reflex, so he had no problem with taking Jim deep down his throat.

               "Ah…Fuck!" Jim cried out when he felt himself hit the back of the Vulcan’s throat. His hand fisted Spock’s hair and he tried to raise his hips and whimpered when Spock held him down. That whimper turned into a moan when Spock pulled off his cock to lick around the head of it before teasing the slit a bit.

               Spock, who felt himself getting hot and bothered, hardened even more at hearing Jim’s moans. His arousal got to the point where it was almost painful and he decided it was time to prepare his husband. Spock sat up again and stroked his own cock, groaning out as he gathered some of his own lubricant.  He took Jim back into his mouth and sucked as he placed a finger to Jim’s entrance and carefully pushed his finger in, stretching the inner muscles a bit.

               Jim hissed a bit but quickly relaxed as Spock moved the finger inside him. After two months of sex with his Vulcan, Jim was, tight, but used to this.  Spock then added a second finger and began scissoring them, stretching his mate more. Jim wiggled a bit at the burning feeling, but it soon gave away to pleasure when Spock hit that special place inside him. Spock removed his mouth from Jim’s cock when he heard his mate’s loud moan; it seemed he had found his prostate.

               _Don’t act so smug, you know exactly where it is,_ Jim told him through their bond. He received a spark of humor back before a third finger was added and began hitting Jim’s prostate each time he went in with his fingers. Spock rough alien tongue licked Jim’s cock from base to tip before taking it back into his mouth and deep throating him again. The feeling of Spock’s hot mouth on him, sucking him, added with the stimulation of his prostate proved to be too much for Jim and he came hard, crying out Spock’s name. The Vulcan swallowed every last drop of his mate’s seed before releasing the softening cock from his mouth.

               After he had cum, Jim laid spent and tired on the bed, his eyes closed.  He moved his hand that had been gripping the headboard down to lay beside his head on the pillow as he panted, catching his breath.

               Spock raised himself to Jim’s face level and gave him another almost smirk before saying, "We are not done yet, t’hy’la.”

               Jim moaned at hearing that, his eyes fluttering open. He then turned to look at the chronometer on the bedside table.

               “One hour and ten minutes left, Mr. Spock,” Jim told him, looking back up to his mate with a grin, reaching a hand out and grabbing his mate’s cock and stroking him.

_Of course.  One hour, ten minutes,_ Spock told him, a hint of mischievousness in the mental tone.

* * *

 

_Four Hours Later_

               Jim had been, only slightly, upset at his mate for keeping him in the bedroom so long, but now they were at a restaurant near the resort for brunch.

               “So…surfing,” Jim said.

               Spock shook his head.

               Jim pouted, “Your mate wants to go surfing.”

               “And I do not wish for my mate to do so while pregnant.”

               Jim stuck his tongue out at Spock as the waiter brought over their food.  Jim smiled when the big streak was sat in front of him and then he caught the smell of it and his stomach turned.

               _Oh, shit_ , Jim then got up and rushed towards the bathroom and managed to make it to a toilet before emptying the contents of his stomach. Spock came into the bathroom and locked the door before checking on his mate.

               Spock rubbed his back as he was being sick.

               _The steak.  That’s the second time I’ve thrown up just because I smelt it,_ Jim said.

               “Indeed,” Spock replied.  “My mother went through the same thing when she was pregnant with me.  She has no stomach for red meat or chicken anymore.”

               Jim sighed, _Dammit…I loved steak._

* * *

 

               Jim had managed to get Spock to do some sightseeing over the next few days.  At the moment, Jim had managed to leave Spock in their resort bungalow for a little while so he could lounge on a towel and sun bath.  The Risian sun was perfect and so was the beach. 

               Jim was laying on the towel on his back, his hands behind his head.  He was wearing short, tight turquoise swim briefs that Spock didn’t see him leave the bungalow in.  He had sunglasses on and his eyes closed, just relaxing and enjoying the sound of the lapping waves.  He then felt someone walk up to him and block the sun light.  Jim opened his eyes behind the sun glasses and looked up, seeing a human man standing there with what looked like a swim thong on. Jim smiled a bit.

               “Hi,” Jim said.

               The man grinned, “Well, hello there.  What’s a cute thing like you doing here alone?”

               Jim snorted to himself and sat up, raising his left hand to show off his wedding ring, “I’m actually here on my honeymoon.  So…”

               “Oh, that’s great.  I’m here with my husband, too,” the man said, turning slightly to point to a man standing about a hundred feet away.  The man’s husband gave him and little wave so Jim gave one back.

               “So, you and your husband…are you up for…some mingling with other couples?” the man asked, grinning at him and then giving Jim a wink.

               _Oh god, swingers,_ Jim thought. He felt Spock’s irritation and knew that the Vulcan was on his way to him.

               “That’s…nice, but um…my husband and I aren’t interested.  That’s not really our thing,” Jim told him, hoping that would get the guy to leave before Spock came out to them.

               “How do you know that, sweetheart?  You should at least give it a chance.  I’m sure your husband would very much enjoy it.”

               Jim rolled his eyes under his sunglasses, “You know what? You’re right.  How about when my husband gets here, you ask him.”

               The man grinned bigger and nodded as Jim saw Spock approach.  Jim waved to Spock who was wearing a short sleeve, button up light green linen shirt and white beachcomber pants. His husband looked good. The man turned around and immediately his grin was gone.

               “Your husband’s a Vulcan?” the guy asked.

               Jim grinned this time and laid back down on the towel, “Oh yeah.”

               Spock came up to them and growled loudly at the man and watched him run off to his husband.  The Vulcan then sat down on the sand next to his mate.

               “You are dressed immodestly,” Spock stated. Before pulling some of the towel over his mate’s lower half.

               Jim sighed and got up from the towel and headed towards the ocean. He got a lot of appreciative stairs and smiles from the other beach goers of various species and genders.   Jim smiled back but then a bunch of his admirers suddenly looked away or quickly walked off.  Jim sighed again, stopped walking and turned around to see Spock standing two feet away from him glaring at the others.

               “Spockums, stop it,” Jim said.

               “Do not call me that and no. You are my pregnant mate, I must protect you from threats.”

               Jim moved closer to his mate and ran a finger down the middle of Spock’s shirt covered chest.  Jim grinned as he moved his finger lower until it was at the waist of Spock’s pants.

               “Wanna have sex in the ocean?” Jim asked quietly.

               Spock immediately shook his head, “I am not fond of water and do not wish to.  Especially since the beach has various tourists around at the moment.”

               Jim pouted and went to turn away and take a dip in the ocean but his husband grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer.  Jim looked back to Spock who moved his face closer to Jim’s.

               “However, as there is a show in the north side of the resort later this evening.  This part of the beach should be empty.  We could bring a blanket out here…,” Spock told him, trailing off.

               Jim smiled big and nodded.

* * *

 

              Sex on the beach was fun.  Spock enjoyed seeing his mate naked and laid out under the Risian moon, however sand and the cool air quickly became an issue.  They at least were able to finish before the Vulcan got cold and irritate about the sand.  They went back to their bungalow and Jim took Spock to their master bathroom and prepared a warm bath in the big tub.  He got his Vulcan to lay in the bath and relax and warm up and clean off the sand before Jim got in and rested his back against Spock’s chest.

               “Better?” Jim asked.  He felt warmth coming through their bond and Spock nodded.

               “Yes,” Spock replied, wrapping his arms around Jim and nuzzling his neck. Jim smiled and reached down next to the tub and grabbed his PADD, which was luckily, waterproof.  He tapped at the screen.

               “Look,” Jim said, “I’ve been reading this pregnancy tracker site.  Right now our baby girl is about the size of a grape.”

               Jim felt amusement from Spock.

               “What?” Jim questioned.

               “You still believe we are having a daughter,” Spock responded.

               “Because we are.”

               “I believe we are having a son.”

               Jim scoffed, “Nope.  You’re wrong.  The baby is totally a girl.”

               “If you say so, ashayam.”

               “Damn right I say so,” Jim pouted.


	28. August 7

**_10 Weeks Pregnant_ **

               When the honeymoon was over, Jim and Spock returned to San Francisco and to Spock’s apartment.  Their new house wasn’t available to move into for another few weeks.  Jim had contacted his landlord to get out of his lease early and Spock had done the same. Jim was going to donate most of his furniture and Spock was going to do the same.  They wanted to make their new house their own with new furniture they both picked out. 

* * *

 

               Jim was sitting at the front desk of the library looking over the database and seeing what books were due back soon. He then felt someone roll a chair next to him.  He glanced over and smiled at Gaila who was grinning at him.

               “So?” Gaila asked.

               “So what?” Jim replied as a Tellarite walked up to check out a book. Jim stood and smiled at them, taking the book and scanning it, along with the Tellarite’s library card and then handing the book back.

               “This is due back September 4th.  Have a nice day,” Jim told them as they nodded and left. Jim then sat back down and turned to look at his Orion friend.

               “How was the honeymoon?” she asked.

               Jim shrugged, “Good.”

               “Good? Seriously, you reek of him and all you have to say is that it was good?”

               Jim chuckled, “I always smell like him.  I’m pregnant.”

               “Come on Jim, details.  I need details.”

               “We got propositioned by a couple of swingers on the beach.”

               Gaila smirked, “Did you…?”

               Jim shook his head, “You actually think Spock would want that? God no, he growled at them and made them run off.  We had a nice honeymoon.  Had sex on the beach…saw the sights.”

               Gaila leaned back in her chair and sighed, “So boring.  Sex on the beach? Did that…threesomes, foursomes…that’s a Monday night for me.”

               Jim laughed and stood up, grabbing a couple books that needed to be reshelved, “I’m sorry that you think Spock and I have a boring sex life.”

               “I’m sorry too.  Hey, as a housewarming present when you two finally move into your house, do you want me to sign you up for some tantric sex classes so you could learn a thing or two?”

               Jim gave her a look before walking away, “Yeah? Like Spock would let me go to something like that.”

* * *

 

               Jim came back to the desk from the stacks and sat back down.  Gaila rolled her chair back over to him and kept asking him questions about the honeymoon.

               “Were else did you two do it?” she asked.

               Jim sighed and shook his head, “I don’t want to have this conversation here, Gaila.”

               The Orion pouted at him as their boss, Dr. Rhee came up to them.

               “Jim, glad to see you back.  How was the wedding and honeymoon?” Dr. Rhee asked.

               Jim smiled at his boss, “It was good.  Sorry again for not inviting you.  I wanted to keep it mostly family.”

               “It’s no problem.  Completely understandable. How is the morning sickness?”

               “Oh, it’s…”

               “You know,” Dr. Rhee interrupted, “When my wife was expecting the twins, she was throwing up every day, twice…sometimes three times a day.”

               Jim nodded and felt his stomach turning.

               “The medicine didn’t even help.  She just kept throwing up everything she ate…”

               Jim couldn’t take it, he turned in his seat, grabbed the little trashcan under the table and emptied the contents of his stomach into it.

               “Oh dear.  I hope that wasn’t because of what I said,” Dr. Rhee said as Gaila rubbed Jim’s back as he was getting sick.

               “Of course not, Doctor,” Gaila said with a hint of sarcasm that luckily their boss didn’t pick up.

* * *

 

               Jim left work at the library and immediately encountered his husband just outside.  Jim chuckled at his mate and met his fingers in a Vulcan kiss before they headed towards the doctor’s office. They both were really excited to see their baby and hear her heartbeat.

               Spock watched his mate check in at the reception desk before sitting next to him and picking up a pregnancy magazine.

               “I believed that Doctor McCoy would be your attending physician during the pregnancy,” Spock said.

               Jim shook his head, “No, Bones’ is great but he recommended an actual OBGYN doctor to handle the pregnancy.  He’s already shared my file with this new doctor and highly recommends her.”

               Spock nodded as a nurse came into the waiting room and called Jim’s name. Jim sat down the magazine and grabbed Spock’s hand, pulling him along after the nurse.

* * *

 

               The nurse took Jim’s vitals before putting them in an exam room to wait for the doctor.  Jim excitedly sat on the exam table while Spock looked around the room.  Jim watched Spock walk over to a model of a baby in utero and lightly touched a finger to it causing it to completely disassemble and fall to the floor. Spock quickly picked up all the pieces while Jim laughed at him.

               Spock looked at his mate, clearly unamused and then tried to put the model back together.  The door then opened and Spock looked to it as the model fell apart again.  The female doctor smiled at Spock before shutting the door.  She walked over to Jim and held out her hand.

               “Mr. Kirk, nice to meet you,” she greeted, “I’m Doctor Monterroso.”

               “Nice to meet you as well,” Jim replied. “This is Spock.” Jim turned his head and indicated the Vulcan trying to put the model back together again.  Spock looked to them and the model fell apart. Again.  Jim chuckled, feeling embarrassment and frustration through their bond.

               “Mr. Spock, you can just leave that,” the doctor said.  “Kids mess with that all the time and it’s always falling apart.”

               _Kids, Spock…kids,_ Jim teased as his mate nodded to the doctor and sat in a chair next to the exam bed.

               “Dr. McCoy has sent me all of your files, Jim,” Dr. Monterroso said. “You have…quite an extensive list of allergies.”

               Jim nodded, “Yeah, I know.”

               “That just means that there are some medications that are common during deliveries that we cannot give you.  We’ll discuss that farther along in the pregnancy.”

               Jim nodded again.

               “As this is your first prenatal visit, I need to do a complete exam, some blood work, and then we’ll take a look at the baby.  How does that sound?”

               Jim smiled, “Sounds great.  But when you say a complete exam….”

               Dr. Monterroso chuckled, “That means that I am going to leave the room for a few minutes while you put on a gown.”

               Jim sighed.

* * *

 

               “She will be touching you,” Spock said as soon as the doctor left the room.  Jim shook his head at his mate and stripped naked and then put on the exam gown.

               “She’s a doctor.  She needs to make sure the baby and I are healthy,” Jim replied.  Spock just stared at his mate as Jim sat back on the exam table.  The doctor then knocked on the door and opened it.

               “Ready?” she asked.  Spock growled and Jim sighed again.

               “Ignore him,” Jim told her.  She nodded and then instructed Jim to lay back and put his legs in the stirrups. Spock narrowed his eyes at the doctor who was sitting between Jim’s legs and moved to stand over her shoulder while she examined his mate.

               “Spock,” Jim said a little sternly.  Spock looked to him. “Move from there and stand next to my head.”

               Spock was about to argue but Jim sent a mental picture of where the Vulcan would be sleeping and what they wouldn’t be doing for the foreseeable future if he didn’t move.  Spock bowed his head and moved to stand next to Jim’s head, facing away from the doctor and staring at the pictures on the wall.

* * *

 

               After the exam Jim was allowed to get redressed, but was told to leave his pants unbuttoned and to lay on the table with his shirt up.  The Doctor came back and told them that everything looked good with the exam and now it was time to hear the baby’s heartbeat.

               “When will I start to show?” Jim asked as the doctor got everything together.

               “It’s different for everybody,” she replied. “I have two female patients, both 30 weeks pregnant. One is huge and the other barely looks pregnant.”

               “Seriously? Man, I want a bump already,” Jim fussed. “I mean it looks like I’m started to get one.  My abs are going away.”

               The doctor smiled at him.

               “First we are going to check the baby’s heartbeat, okay,” Dr. Monterroso said.  She then put a bit of warm gel on Jim’s abdomen and then put a fetal Doppler on the gel and started moving it around.  Spock stared at Doppler device and then to the doctor.

               “Well? How’s the baby?” Jim asked a little nervously.

               Spock was about to ask the same thing when a thundering sound starting coming through the machine.

               “That’s the baby’s heartbeat!” Jim exclaimed.

               _That’s the best sound ever_ , Jim thought, starting to tear up a bit.

               _Indeed,_ Spock replied, taking Jim’s hand in his. Jim looked up at Spock and saw that his eyes were fixed on Jim’s abdomen.

               “Everything is sounding good.  The heartbeat is a little faster than normal but that could be because of the baby’s part Vulcan genes?” the doctor said, looking at Jim. 

               Jim nodded and smiled as the doctor removed the Doppler and then put a transducer on the gel on Jim’s abdomen and started to move it around, while looking at the monitor.  The doctor was quiet for a few moments as she looked at the monitor.

               “Everything okay?” Jim asked, looking at the monitor.

               Dr. Monterroso looked at Jim and turned the monitor so that Jim and Spock could see it.

               “Look here, Jim,” she said, pointing to a spot on the screen. Jim looked and saw their baby. It was black and white but you could clearly see a head, body and little arm and leg nubbies.

               Jim sniffled, eyes watering a bit, “That’s our baby?”

               The doctor nodded as Spock squeezed Jim’s hand and stared at their child on the monitor. The doctor pointed out the parts of ultrasound and showed them that the baby was developing wonderfully and that McCoy was right and that Jim was 10 weeks along.

* * *

 

               After the doctor saved some pictures onto a PADD for Jim and Spock, she had a nurse come in and take a blood sample from Jim before they were allowed to leave.  They made an appointment to come back at fourteen weeks for another checkup.

* * *

 

               At home, Spock sat next to his mate on the couch, holding the PADD and looking through the first pictures of their child. Jim cuddled up next to him and looked at them as well.

               “Our daughter,” Jim said with a smile.

               “Son,” Spock replied.

               Jim chuckled, “Whatever.  We both know it’s going to be a girl.”

               “If you say so, ashayam.”

               Jim stuck his tongue out at Spock before kissing his cheek and looking back to the pictures.

               “Our baby is beautiful,” Jim said softly.

               “Yes…he is.”

               Jim snorted at that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reusing Dr. Monterroso in this story. It's hard coming up with names for OCs.  
> LOL


	29. Sept. 14th

**_15 Weeks Pregnant_ **

The house was finally theirs.  Well it had been there since August 22nd, but this was the first time that they were having all of their friends and family over.  It was the second Sunday of the month, so the potluck was moved to Jim and Spock’s new house since there was more room.

               They had bought new furniture, moved everything in and Jim was quite pleased with how their new little house looked inside and out.  Spock did fuss about the new bed and couch, but Jim then explained about “christening” the furniture and then Spock wasn’t as fussy anymore.

               Jim was also very happy to have a little baby bump.  Even though he had to wear tight shirts for people to notice. He was happy, though, that he wasn’t in paternity clothes yet.

               At the moment he was standing in front of the long mirror in their new bedroom naked except for his penguin panties.  

               _Our little girl is in there,_ Jim thought with a smile.  He rubbed his belly as Spock came into the room and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

               “Boy,” Spock told him, intertwining their hands together on Jim’s small bump.

               Jim snorted, “You need to stop saying that.  It’s a girl.”

               Spock chest rumbled against Jim’s back and Spock moved his hands down to run his fingers along the lace trim of Jim’s panties.  The blonde leaned back against his mate and chuckled.

               “Don’t start anything now,” Jim said.

               “Our guests will not be here for another four hours,” Spock replied, lightly kissing behind Jim’s ear.

               Jim sighed and pulled away from his mate, “Let me call Pavel and then we can re-christen the bed.”

               “Why do you need to call him?” Spock asked, watching his almost naked mate walk out of the bedroom and into the living room. 

               “I want some borscht.”

               Spock internally sighed at that.  His mate had been developing cravings recently.  Just that morning Jim had put mustard and sour cream on his waffles and happily ate it.  The Vulcan sat on the bed while he waited for his mate to return.  When Jim did he climbed into Spock’s lap and starting suckling at the tips of his pointy ears.

* * *

 

               Four hours later Sulu and Christine had arrived early and Jim had excitedly given them a tour of the house.

               “And this is going to be the baby’s room,” Jim said with a big smile as they walked into the room.

               Christine and Sulu nodded and just looked at the empty room. 

               “What?” Jim asked.

               “You’ve already given us a tour before,” Christine said. “We did help you move in here.”

               Sulu nodded, “Yeah, but it was nice getting a tour again.”

               Jim chuckled, “Oh, right. Sorry.  Just so happy about the house and everything.”

               The doorbell then chimed and Jim moved passed his friends to go answer the door.  He opened it to see Gaila standing there holding a grocery bag.  She was smiling but as soon as she stepped into the house, her smile disappeared.  Instead she scrunched up her face.

               “Seriously, Jim?” she asked, walking further into the living room.  Sulu came out of the nursery and plopped down on the new couch while Christine went into the kitchen to check on the food.

               “What?” Jim questioned, shutting the door.

               “It reeks of sex in here and you reek, too.  Did you do it in every room?” Gaila turned and looked at him accusingly.

               “Well…I did introduce Spock to the wonders of christening new furniture,” Jim grinned at her. 

               Sulu made a face from where he sat and looked down at the couch.  Jim looked at him, “We didn’t do it where you’re sitting.”

               His friend nodded and then sniffed the air, “Gaila, it doesn’t smell like sex.  All I smell is…lavender and…fresh linen.”

               “I sprayed all the furniture with some nice smelling stuff earlier,” Jim told them.  Gaila still made a face and went handed Jim the grocery bag.

               “Well it just reeks of sex, lavender, and fresh linen in here.  Seriously…the whole house,” Gaila then turned and walked across the living room to Jim and Spock’s master bedroom.  She fussed that it smelled, then walked back across the living room and into the kitchen and again, fussed that it smelled. Jim and Sulu laughed as they watched Gaila come back into the living room and then go to the little hallway to the side.

               “The study smells, that bathroom smells,” Gaila continued to fuss as she came back into the living room.  “The only room that doesn’t smell is the empty room.”

               Sulu laughed harder, “Of course the nursery doesn’t smell.”

               Jim nodded in agreement as we walked passed his Orion friend to the kitchen and sat the bag of food down on the counter.

               “Where’s Spock?” Christine asked.

               “I wanted some ice-cream so he went to get some,” Jim replied.

* * *

 

               Spock arrived back at the house just as Scotty, Uhura, and Bones arrived.  Jim greeted Scotty and Uhura and then saw Bones and immediately started to tear up.

               “Leonard!” Jim exclaimed, pulling his friend into a hug. Bones just stood there on the porch and let his friend crush him in a tight hug.  Tears started running down Jim’s cheeks.

               “I miss you,” Jim sobbed.  “You don’t live across from me anymore. I can’t just go and bother you.  I miss you.”

               Bones hugged his friend back as Spock walked passed them into the house.

               “You going to help?” Bones asked the Vulcan.  Spock turned and looked at them before shaking his head.

               “He has started to become…emotional lately,” Spock told him.  “Allow him to hug you and cry.  He will feel better soon.”  The Vulcan then turned back around and walked to the kitchen.

               Bones sighed as Jim hugged him tighter.

               “Jim, we’ve been through this before.  I did help you move,” Bones tried but that made Jim sob more.

               “Will it make you feel better if I spend the night again?” Bones asked.  He felt Jim nodded his head.  Jim then pull back, wiping his eyes.

               “Sorry.  Fucking pregnancy hormone,” Jim replied.  “But, yeah…you should spend the night.”

               Bones nodded and put his arm around his friend’s shoulders and led him into the house.

* * *

 

               When Chekov arrived with the Russian food Jim had requested, everyone groaned.  The younger Russian just smiled and ignored them as he sat the food down in the kitchen.

               “Jim vanted borscht so I bring borscht,” Chekov said.

               “I did want some,” Jim smiled big and looked at the food. “Thanks Pavel.”

               “You’re velcome.”

               Sulu and Bones made a face at each other.

               “Having cravings, Jim?” Uhura asked. 

               “Not really,” the blonde responded before turning his back and checking on the other food.  He didn’t see Spock lean towards Uhura and say that ‘Yes, he is having most illogical cravings.’

               Jim went to the bowl of borscht and grabbed a spoon, tasting it.  He then grabbed some hot sauce and mustard and added to the Russian dish.

               Pavel looked mortified and was about to say something when Spock shook his head and told him to leave it.

* * *

 

               Pike was the last to arrive and then everyone started to dig at the food.  Jim sat at the new kitchen table with his dad, Uhura, and Gaila while the rest were scattered about the living room.  Spock stayed closed to Jim, sitting at the nearby kitchen island.

               “How far along are you now?” Uhura asked. “I can see that you’ve got a little bump going on.”

               Jim smiled big and nodded, looking down at himself for looking back up and replying, “Fifteen weeks. We went to the doctors last week and Oh! We found out that the baby has situs inversus.”

               Everyone in the house went quiet and they all stared at Jim and Spock (minus Bones who continued eating).  Jim looked at his friends at the table and then to his dad.  Chris looked concerned.

               “Is…the baby okay?” Chris asked.

               Jim nodded before realizing why his friends and dad looked concerned, “Yeah, oh no…no…the baby is great.  Situs inversus isn’t life threatening at all.”

               “It’s when a person's internal organs are reversed,” Bones said.  “The organs appear on opposite sides of the body than they typically are.  People with situs inversus can live normal, healthy lives without any complications.”  Bones then looked and saw everyone staring at him.  He sighed and pointed at everyone, except for Spock and Gaila, and said, “All of you are situs solitus, which is the normal position of thoracic and abdominal organs.”

               “So, the baby is healthy?” Chris asked.

               “Yep.  Healthy, developing well.  She’ll just be unique with her green blood and reversed organs,” Jim replied. “I’ll show you pictures later.”

               “Oh, that reminds me,” Sulu said, getting up and walking towards the kitchen, “Do you have pen, paper?”

               “In the study,” Spock replied.  Sulu nodded and went to retrieve them.  He came back and wrote on the paper ‘boy’ ‘girl’ on one side and turned it over and wrote ‘due dates’ on the other.

               “So, it’s time for the betting pool,” Sulu told them.  Jim groaned while the others looked pleased.

               “Why are we betting on my baby?” Jim asked.

               “Cause its fun,” Scotty said, coming up to Sulu.  “Put me down for ‘girl’ and born on…when’s the baby due?”

               “Jim will be forty weeks on March 5th, however, my mother carried me to forty-four weeks which would be April 2nd,” Spock told them.

               “Okay, then put me down for March…10th,” Scotty said. 

               “Girl and April fool’s day,” Christine said with a smile.

               Jim sighed and made eye contact with his mate and said, _Our friends are illogical._

_Indeed,_ Spock agreed as everyone came into the living room and started signing up for the betting pool.

* * *

 

               “Okay, so we have everyone except for Spock down for a ‘girl’.  Jim, you and Pavel haven’t bet at all yet,” Sulu said, looking through the list.

               “Girl and March 21,” Jim told him.

               “One day before we celebrate your birthday,” Chris said, putting an arm around Jim’s shoulders.  Everyone had moved into the living room and were sitting around and eating some of the desserts.

               Jim smiled and nodded, “Yep.  She’ll be my early birthday present.”

               “When will you find out the sex?” Christine asked.

               “Jim and I wish to be…surprised.  We will not be finding out the sex until the child is born,” Spock replied.

               “Yeah, what he said,” Jim agreed.  “I want to be surprised.  Besides, we all know it’s going to be a girl.”

               “The baby vill be a boy,” Pavel then said, looking at Jim.  “You vant borscht.  That is alvays a predictor for expecting a boy in Russia.”

               Everyone laughed at that as Pavel wrote his name under the ‘boy’ column.

               “Vat is left for the due dates?” the Russian asked. 

               Sulu looked at the paper and replied, “Let’s see….Gaila is down for March 8th, Uhura March 27th, Christine April 1st, Chris March 23rd, Leonard March 14th, Scotty March 10th, Spock is April 4th and I am down for March 18th.”

               “Then I vill take…March 16th,” Pavel replied.

               “Type up the list and message it to me.  I want to send it to Amanda.  I’m sure she’ll want to get in on it,” Jim said.

               Amanda and Sarek had gone back to Vulcan after the wedding and wouldn’t be back until November and then stay until after Christmas. Jim and Spock had been keeping them up-to-date about the pregnancy and sending pictures.  

* * *

 

               Jim took Chris and Gaila into the baby’s room and told them his plans for it.

               “Winne the Pooh,” Jim said.

               Chris chuckled and leaned against the wall while Gaila raised an eyebrow.

               “Winnie who?” she questioned.

               “Winnie the Pooh.  Look it up.  Anyway, I want that to be the nursery theme.  I found online some cute crib beddings and decorations that are gender neutral,” Jim told them.

               “Are you going to paint the room or leave the walls white,” Chris asked.

               “Well…I’d love for it to be painted,” Jim replied, making puppy dog eyes at the Orion.  Gaila sighed and looked away from his big blue eyes.

               “Fine. I’ll paint the room.  What do you want? Your naked ass all over?” she grinned.

               “No.  God no,” Jim groaned, “Can you please paint some Winnie the Pooh murals?”

               “Yes, of course.  Just send me whatever the fuck Pooh is and the crib bedding colors and I’ll work from there.”     

               “Thank you, Gaila.”

               “Jim?” Chris asked.

               “Yeah,” Jim responded, looking to his dad.

               “I want to see the pictures of my granddaughter.”

               Jim grinned and nodded as they heard Spock correct from the other room, “Grandson.” Chekov could be heard agreeing with the Vulcan as Jim sighed and shook his head.

               “Ignore the Vulcan.  He’s wrong and we all know it,” Jim said with smile before going to get his PADD to show everyone the new ultrasound pictures.


	30. Halloween

               Jim and Spock sat in the waiting room of the doctor’s office for their 18 week checkup.  Jim had started feeling some fluttering in his belly recently and he hoped it was their baby moving and not gas. The nurse called them back and took Jim’s vitals before letting them into an exam room.  Jim got up on the exam table and leaned back.  He was getting tired a lot recently. 

               Spock moved next to him and moved up Jim’s shirt so that his small bump was visible.  He then placed his hand on it.

               “You’re very touchy-feely with the bump,” Jim smiled at his mate and said.

               Spock merely nodded and rubbed at the bump.  Jim placed his hand on top of the Vulcan’s and felt the fluttering again.

               “Can you feel that?” Jim asked.

               “Yes,” Spock replied moving his and Jim’s hands around.

* * *

 

               The doctor came in a few minutes later and began the examination.  Jim loved seeing their baby on the monitor.  The 4D ultrasounds were so cool.  Jim smiled at the image of their daughter (son as Spock would say) on the screen.

               “Can we see the ears?” Jim asked.

               “A Vulcan’s ears are turned down in utero,” Spock said. “You will be able to straighten the ears out once he is born.”

               “She,” Jim corrected.

               Doctor Monterroso chuckled at them and continued looking over the scan.

               “I could tell you now if you want,” she said.

               Jim and Spock exchanged a look and then shook their heads.

               “We want to be surprised,” Jim said.

               “Of course,” she replied looking back at the screen.

               _Our baby is so cute,_ Jim thought.

               _Affirmative._

* * *

 

“Everything looks great, Jim.  Your weight is right on track, the baby is 5 ½ inches long and weighs roughly 5.25 ounces.  You should soon feel the baby kicking soon. How are you feeling, Jim?” the doctor asked.

               “Um…my feet have swollen a little bit. I’m gassy and I’ve got some indigestion,” Jim replied.

               “New, comfy shoes and for the indigestion, I recommend staying away from fatty foods, greasy food, and spicy foods such as onions, peppers, or garlic.”

               “Damn, I love fatty and greasy foods.  Oh, and also my nipples have gotten sensitive lately and a bit sore.  I don’t even want him,” Jim nodded towards Spock, “touching them.”

               “Do you plan on breast feeding?” she asked.

               “No, I can’t,” Jim replied.

               “You could.  There would be some extra supplements you’d have to take if you’d like.  If not, there are some great formulas for feeding.  I’ll get you some pamphlets and you can call the office later when you decide something.”

               Jim and Spock nodded.

* * *

 

               When they got home, Jim and Spock went into the study and sat down in front of the computer terminal to call Spock’s parents.

               “Breast feeding would….” Spock started once they returned home.

               “Nope,” Jim told his mate.  “We’ll stick to the formula.”

               “But…”

               Jim turned and looked at his mate, “No.”

               Spock nodded and looked to the computer screen as the call to his parents connected.

               “Jim, Spock!” Amanda greeted them with a big smile, “How is the grandbaby?”

               Jim smiled back, “She’s great.  Developing wonderfully and just too cute.” Jim then uploaded the lasted sonogram pictures and watched Amanda’s face light up.  Sarek merely quirked an eyebrow at the pictures.

               “My mother breastfed me and I…” Spock started again but stopped with Jim leaned his head back and groaned.

               “Breastfeeding? What’s going on?” Amanda asked.

               “I’m not going to breastfeed.  I just don’t want to and I’ve met guys who have and…I don’t want little boobs or a baby messing with my nipples.  Spock messes with them enough,” Jim responded.

               Spock turned his head and stared at his mate with wide-eyes while he heard his mother chuckle.

               “Understandable.  Spock got a bit fussy after I weaned him off of breastfeeding, but I had to…I was starting to get a little lopsided.”

               “Mother…” Spock fussed. “Amanda…” Sarek sighed out.

               “Really? What side?” Jim asked with a grin.

               “He preferred the left,” Amanda replied.

               “Mother…” Spock fussed, again. “Amanda…” Sarek sighed out, again.

               Jim then started to laugh, “HAHA, he still goes for the left one!”

               Spock immediately shut off the computer terminal and left the room.  Jim continued to laugh while he knew that Amanda was on Vulcan laughing as well.

* * *

 

_2 Weeks Later_  

**October 21 st ** 

               Jim squirmed in his seat.  He was at the front desk at the library and really horny. He groaned and leaned back in his seat. He wanted Spock.  Needed Spock.

               Gaila rolled her chair over to him and chuckled, “Someone’s horny.”

               “No, shit,” Jim replied.

               Jim looked up when he heard the front doors burst open.  In the quiet library it was quite loud. Jim perked up in his seat and smiled as his Vulcan approached.

               “Go on,” Gaila said.

               Jim looked to her in confusion as Spock came up to the desk, his eyes dark and nose flaring.

               “The stacks in the far back left are empty and quiet.  Dr. Rhee isn’t here.  I’ll make sure you two aren’t interrupted,” she told them.

               “Thank you,” Jim said silently, getting out of his seat and grabbing Spock’s hand and leading him up to the stacks.

               “Are you certain we will not be caught?” Spock asked when they got to the deserted and quiet area.  Jim turned to him and started to undo the Vulcan’s pants.

               “I don’t even care right now, Spock.  Now, take your penis out and fuck me,” Jim told him as he tugged down his own pants and underwear.

* * *

 

               Gaila looked up as a very happy Jim came back to the front desk and sat down.  He winced when he did so but then leaned back in his seat and smiled. Spock walked by the desk, hair all messed up and headed towards the exit.

               “Thank you and _come_ again soon!” Gaila called after him.  The Vulcan paused and glanced back to her before shaking his head and leaving the library. Gaila chuckled and looked to Jim.

               “You smell like sex,” Gaila said.

               “I know,” Jim replied, still smiling.

               “Double ridges?”

               “Oh yes.”

               “Lucky pregnant bitch.”

* * *

 

               Jim gathered up his things to leave for the day when Gaila came into the employee lounge.

               “Halloween is next week,” she said.

               “I know.  I’m so excited to see all the kids come by our house trick-or-treating,” Jim replied.

               “Ugh, so boring.  Let’s party, go to a club?”

               “The last time you tried to get me to come to a club, I couldn’t.”

               “I know the owner of this one.  I’ll make sure you can come in…and Spock.”

               Jim thought about it and nodded, “As long as I can hand out candy to adorable trick-or-treaters, then…sure. Why not?”

* * *

 

               “No.”

               “But Spock…” Jim whined.  He had told Spock about the Halloween plans as soon as they got home and Spock wasn’t interested.

               “No.  You are with child and should not be in a dangerous environment.”

               Jim pouted and gave his mate his adorable puppy dog eyes, “Please. You won’t leave my side at all at the club.  You’ll be there to make sure I’m okay.”

               Spock opened his mouth to retort then closed it before getting a grumpy look on his face that Jim thought was cute.

               “You are manipulating me,” Spock said.

               Jim nodded, stepping closer and running a finger around Spock’s chest.

               Spock sighed through his nose, “Fine.”

               “I thought fine has variable definitions?”

                “It does, but it was the only word I thought appropriate to say.”

               “Can I get you in a costume?” Jim asked, still pouting slightly.

               “Manipulating me will get you…” Spock was going to say ‘nowhere’, but Jim moved his hand down to cup Spock through his pants and Spock shut up.

               .

               .

               .

               “I will choose the costume,” Spock finally said.  Jim merely nodded and started to undo Spock’s pants.

               “If you say so. Now, pants off.”

* * *

 

**October 31 st **

               It was Halloween and Jim was just about 22 weeks pregnant.  He had managed to talk Spock into a skeleton costume and Gaila was over putting make-up on the Vulcan.  Spock had grumbled about it but Jim had just smiled and said ‘please’ and the Vulcan caved.

               “You look hot!” Jim said from where he was sitting in the living room.  Spock had walked out of the kitchen where Gaila had set up shop.  Jim smiled at his mate who was wearing a skeleton outfit with a black suite over it.  Gaila had done Spock’s make up and his whole face was white and black and his hair was done up in a faux hawk.

               “This is illogical,” Spock told him.  Jim smiled big and nodded.

               “It is, but you look hot.”

               Spock internally sighed as Gaila moved past him, “Alright, Jim. Your turn for make-up.”

               Jim nodded and got up from the couch.  He was wearing a matching skeleton costume that had a baby skeleton on the bump.

* * *

 

               “Can’t wait to take our baby trick-or-treating when she’s old enough,” Jim said as he shut the front door behind the latest trick-or-treaters. Jim didn’t get a response and looked to his mate.

               “Spock!” Jim fussed.  His mate had started eating some of the left over chocolates.

               “You cannot eat it,” Spock replied, popping a mini candy bar into his mouth.

               Jim shoot his head and walked over to his Vulcan.

               “Are you a chocoholic now? Am I going to have to do an intervention?” Jim asked.

               Spock shook his head and pushed the bucket of candy away. Jim grabbed a napkin from the kitchen table and wiped off some chocolate from the corner of Spock’s lips.

               “I do not wish to go to the club,” the Vulcan said.

               Jim sighed and threw away the napkin.  He was about to turn back to his semi-intoxicated mate when he felt a kick. He gasped and put his hand to his bump where the kick happened.  Their baby kicked again and Jim smiled.  Spock got up and came over to his mate, a look of concern on his skeleton face.

               “T’hy’la?”

               “Spock…our baby is kicking,” Jim said, smiling big with his eyes watering up. He grabbed his mate’s hand and put it to his bump. “Can you feel?”

               Spock pressed his hand closer and the baby kicked.  The Vulcan smiled and nodded which made Jim burst out laughing. Spock frowned.

               “Is the child not kicking? Do you have gas again?” Spock asked.

               “HAHA! No. No, it’s just…haha…you look so…scary…scary and hot.  The make-up with that smile…so funny.”

               Spock just shook his head as he felt the baby kick under his hand again. They stood there for a while and just felt their child kicking around.

               “We don’t have to go to the club,” Jim finally said.  “Let’s stay in and watch a movie and then make the most of how hot you look right now.”

               Spock nodded, “That is agreeable.”

               Jim smiled and moved to sit on their couch.

               “May I…have another piece of candy?” Spock asked.

               Jim sighed, “No. I don’t want a repeat of our wedding night.  Go brush your teeth and then drink some water or tea. No candy.”

               Spock gave his a grumpy look but nodded.


	31. December 12

_28 Weeks Pregnant_

               Jim pushed the cart through the stacks of the children’s section of the library.  He wasn’t allowed to lift any heavy objects and Spock had had a lengthy conversation with Dr. Rhee about Jim lifting heavy books.  So now Jim was only allowed to put away lightweight children’s books.

               At twenty-eight weeks, their baby was kicking…a lot.  Jim was been kept up at night because that is when the baby was most active and also his back was aching. His feet were swollen and he was starting to get tired all the time.

               He put some books away before turning and heading back to the front desk.  He sat down and let out a sigh.

               “How much longer until the baby is here?” Jim asked Gaila who was seated next to him.

               “Um…I don’t know.”

               Jim looked at her and shook his head, “What good are you?”

               She chuckled.

               “Going up to Chris’ lake house for Christmas?” she asked.

               Jim nodded, “Yep.  Amanda and Sarek will be joining us as well as Leonard and Joanna.”

               “Sweet.  I am taking a nice trip back to Tandar Prime.  There’s a big art thing going on.”

               “Oh that’s cool. Have fun with that,” Jim told her before grunting and pressing a hand to his side.

               “Baby kicking?” Gaila asked.

               “Yes, jeez.  She won’t stop.”

               “You’re the one that wanted a baby.”

               Jim turned and narrowed his eyes at her, “It’s _that_ kind of talk that gets someone _off_ the short list of being godmommy.”

               Gaila raised her hands up in a mock surrender before rolling her chair away.

* * *

 

               Jim stood next to the front desk and sort some children’s books into a cart to be reshelved.

               _I am almost at the library,_ Spock told his mate through their bond.

               _Good, because I’m ready to head home,_ Jim replied. _And I’m hungry._

He then pushed to cart over to the children’s section and began putting the books away. An older woman walked up him and smiled.

               “Oh, look at you.  How far along are you?” she asked.

               Jim smiled back, “Twenty-eight weeks.”

               The lady smiled bigger and started to reach a hand out to Jim’s bump but then someone growled from behind Jim and she snatched her hand back.

               “Do. Not. Touch,” Spock told her, wrapping and arm around Jim and watching as the woman nodded and then walked away.

               “I would be mad, but I actually didn’t want her touching me,” Jim said, leaning back against his mate’s front.

               “Nobody should be touching you,” Spock said, nuzzling into his mate’s neck.

               Jim smiled, “I need to finish shelving these books and then we can go home.”

               “I will help,” Spock told his mate before moving and taking a couple books from the cart and finding where they go.

* * *

 

               Once they were home, Jim made them a nice dinner and then Jim rested on the couch.  Where he was lounging on couch he could see a little bit into the nursery.  Gaila had sketched out some possible designs for painting and would do if after the New Year.

               Spock was sitting on the couch with Jim’s feet in his lap and massaging them.  Jim smiled gently at his mate and rubbed at his bump.

               “When are your parents arriving?” Jim asked.

               “The twenty-first, but my father is needed for meetings until the twenty-fourth here in San Francisco.”

               “Okay, so me, you, and your mom will drive up the twenty-third to the lake house and your dad will come up and meet us Christmas Eve?”

               Spock nodded and rubbed as a spot on Jim’s foot that made him moan. 

               _Bedroom?_ Jim asked.

               _Affirmative._

* * *

 

_December 20 th _

               Spock pulled on his sweater and put on his shoes before heading out of the bedroom.  His mate wasn’t in the living room and so Spock immediately went into the nursery and found his mate standing in the middle of the room.  They had just purchased a crib and the matching furniture a few days previous because Jim wanted to get those first.  They had also registered for everything for the baby shower that would happen next month.

               Spock walked up behind his mate and wrapped his arms around him, resting his hands on Jim’s bump.

               “We must leave for the doctor’s appointment,” Spock told his mate. Jim nodded and continued to stand there.  Spock knew his mate was thinking about something, but he was partially blocking him so the Vulcan could not make out exactly what it is.

               “Let’s find out,” Jim suddenly said.

               “Find out?”

               Jim turned in Spock’s arms and nodded, “Let’s find out if the baby is a girl for sure.”

               “But you wish to be surprised,” Spock said.

               “I know, but it’s bugging me now.  I want to know.”

               “If you wish to know, then we will find out today,” Spock told his mate, giving him a light smile.

               Jim smiled bright at his mate and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

* * *

 

               “I don’t know if I want to tell your mom just yet,” Jim said.

               Spock was sitting next the exam table where Jim was propped up on.

               “How about this…we have the doctor write down ‘boy’ or ‘girl’ on a piece of paper and put it into a sealed envelope.  Then we get two picture frames…one that says ‘grandson’ and the other says ‘granddaughter’.”

               “I am in need of more information, Jim,” Spock told him.

               “We get the envelope…take it with us to the lake house.  We then open it on Christmas Eve at the tree we carved our names into. After that we can put the new ultrasound pictures in the right picture frame, wrap it up and give it to our parents for Christmas.  How does that sound?”

               Spock nodded, “I believe our parents would like that.”

               Jim smiled big at that as the doctor came into the room.

* * *

 

_December 23 rd_

               Jim sat in the backseat of the car and glared at the back of his mate’s head. 

               “I could have driven us,” Jim fussed at his mate.

               “You are with child and in no condition to drive,” Spock replied.  Amanda chuckled at them from where she sat next to Jim in the backseat.

               “When will Bones and Joanna arrive?” Amanda asked Jim.

               “They went up there yesterday.  Helped Chris picked out a nice tree,” Jim responded and then took out his PADD and showed her the picture.  “We’ll help decorate it when we get there.”

               Amanda nodded as Jim grunted.

               “Someone is quite kicky, huh?”

               Jim looked to his mother-in-law and nodded, “Yep.  You can feel her here.”

               Amanda placed her hand to where Jim had indicated and smiled at feeling her grandchild kicking about.

               “So precious,” she said, “Spock was quite squirmy.  Loved to yank on the umbilical cord.”

               Jim giggled, “She does that too.  Mostly when she wants me to drink some juice.”

               Amanda smiled and pulled her hand back, “So any names picked out?”

               Spock shook his head in the driver’s seat while Jim said, “Well…sort of.  I like, for a girl…Seren. It means ‘star’ in Welsh.”

               “Oh, that’s really pretty, Jim.  What does Spock like?”

               “We are having a son and I do not know of any names yet,” Spock said.

               Jim sighed and shook his head, “It’s a girl and we will name her Seren.”

               “Boy,” Spock replied back.

               Amanda chuckled at them, “I like Seren.”

               “Thank you,” Jim looked to her and said.

* * *

 

               When they arrived at the lake house there was a few inches of snow on the ground.  Jim smiled at it…he always loved a white Christmas.  He felt Spock’s displeasure at the cold weather and looked to see his mate bundling up in a thick, warm jacket.

               “Poor, Spock,” Jim said as Amanda looked to the Vulcan as well.

               She chuckled, “They don’t like the cold very much.”

               “Uncle Jim!” Joanna scream, coming out of the house and running over to them.  She stopped just in front of Jim and looked up at with big eyes, “Wow. You got fat.”

               “Joanna,” Bones fussed, coming over. Jim merely smiled but inside he felt like crying.

* * *

 

               They got Spock inside and warmed up and then everyone started to help decorate the house.  Jim loved Christmas and going overboard with decorating and apparently so did Amanda. 

               “When’s Sarek showing up?” Chris asked as they were putting decorations on the tree.

               “He has a morning meeting tomorrow and then will come straight up here,” Amanda replied.

               Chris nodded and then looked to Jim, “How are you?”

               Jim sighed and sat down on the couch, “Twenty-nine weeks pregnant.  My feet hurt, I’m gassy, I have indigestion, and my belly itches.”

               “I have some cream for that, Jim,” Amanda told him.

               “When are you having a baby shower?” Number One asked.

               “Um…next month?” Jim said before looking to Amanda.

               “We’re planning on it being January 11th.  It’s the second Sunday so it would be when the potluck would be,” Amanda told them.

               “Uncle Jim?” Joanna walked up to his pseudo-uncle and asked, “Are you going to make gingerbread cookies?”

               Everyone, minus the Vulcan, chuckled at that.  Jim nodded at the seven year old and asked if she’d like to help him.


	32. Christmas Eve

               The next morning, Jim got up and left his Vulcan huddled under the warm blankets and went downstairs to make breakfast.  Someone had beaten him to it though, since he found Chris in the kitchen scrambling eggs.

               “Did you put cheese in them?” Jim asked, walking over to his dad.

               Chris nodded, “I’ll finish up these and you make some French toast.”

               “Sounds like a plan,” Jim agreed, moving about the kitchen and gathering up the ingredients he needed.

               “How’s married life treating you?” Chris asked.

               Jim smiled, “It’s great.  Spock’s great.”

               “Good, but if you need me to then I can take Spock on a little walk later,” Chris told him, giving Jim a look.

               Jim laughed and shook his head, “No need for that.  He’s still illogically terrified you’re going to shoot him.”

               “As he should be.”

* * *

 

               “Come on!” Joanna exclaimed, “We gotta make snowmen!”

               Jim and Amanda chuckled as they watched his little niece jumping up and down by the door that led outside. She was bundled up in her snowsuit and waiting for Bones to put on his snow boots.

               “Hold ur horses, pumpkin,” Bones fussed back with a smile.

               _She does not have any horses,_ Spock said to Jim through their bond.

               Jim shook his head at his Vulcan as Joanna walked up to where he sat on the couch.

               “Are you going to come out and play, Uncle Jim?” she asked.

               “Spock and I are going to go on a little walk first but then we’ll come back and have a snowball fight,” Jim replied.  “How does that sound?”

               Joanna happily nodded, “Can I be on your team?”

               “Oh of course.”

               “Can you be on my team too?” Joanna then asked Amanda.

               She smiled at the little girl and nodded, “I would love to be on your team, sweetie.”

               Spock waited for Joanna to ask him but she turned and went back to her dad.  He internally sighed as he felt amusement through his bond with Jim.

               _You’ll always be on my team,_ Jim told him.

* * *

 

               “Ugh,” Jim groaned out.  “Why did I say we would come to the tree?”

               “I do not know,” Spock said as they walked through the snow towards their destination.

               “Are you cold?”

               Spock nodded.  Jim turned his head and chuckled at the sight of his mate, bundled completely up in layers and layers of clothes. He even had a hat on that covered his ears.

               “We could stop here and open the envelope,” Jim offered.

               “You wished to go to the tree.  We are going to the tree.  Would you like me to carry you?”

               Jim shook his head, “Maybe on the way back.”

               They continued walking on and when they were almost to the tree, Jim stopped and groaned.

               “I gotta pee,” he said, turning to look at Spock.

               Spock internally sighed and nodded, “Yes, I’ll help you.”

* * *

 

               After Spock had assisted Jim, he pulled a log over to the tree with their names carved on it.  He helped Jim sit down and then sat next to him and pulled the envelope out of his pocket. Jim smiled and took it from Spock, but didn’t open it.

               “So, last chance to admit that we’re having a little girl,” Jim said to his husband.

               Spock shook his head, “I will be pleased with either a son or daughter, ashayam.”

               “I know.  Me to.”

               Jim held the envelope in his hands for a few moments before handing it over to Spock and saying, “You open it.”

               Spock nodded and angled the envelope away so that Jim could not see and opened it.  He then gave a light smile and turned back to look at Jim.  His mate was staring at him, expectantly, with big blue eyes.

               “Well?” Jim asked.

               “Pavel and I win.”

               Jim looked at him in confusion for a few seconds before letting what he said sink in.  He then stared to tear up.

               “It’s a boy?” Jim choked out.

               “Affirmative.”

               Jim laughed and cried at the same time as Spock pulled him into a hug.

* * *

 

               They held hands and walked back to the lake house. 

               “A little bitty boy,” Jim cooed out, rubbing his other hand on his bump.

               “Indeed.”

               “A little Spock Junior.”

               “Negative, we will not name him that,” Spock told him, shaking his head at his illogical mate.

               Jim chuckled, “Oh, we so are.  Spock Kirk.”

               “No.”

               “Whatever, we’ll think of a name later then.  Do you think your dad is here yet?” Jim asked.

               “I do not know.”

               “Well, when we get back you can go up to our room and wrap the right present for our parents.”

               Spock nodded, “I believe my mother and Chris will be most pleased by the present.”

* * *

 

               When they go to the house, they found Chris, Bones, and Joanna outside, still making snowmen.  Jim smiled at that and couldn’t wait until his little one was born and old enough to play in the snow. He didn’t see Amanda outside with them, though.  Jim walked over and looked over the snowmen.

               “These are great,” Jim told them.  Joanna looked up at him and smiled big.

               “Can we have a snowball fight now?” she asked him.

               “In a few minutes, Jo-Jo.  Spock needs to go inside for a bit and warm up.”

               “Okay!”

               “Your mom went back inside about 15 minutes ago, Spock,” Chris told the Vulcan. Spock nodded and left the humans outside and went up to his and Jim’s room.  He found the right picture frames that said ‘Grandson’ on them and put in the new ultrasound pictures.  He carefully wrapped them and went to head back downstairs to put them under the tree.  After he did that he decided to check on his mother and went to the opposite side of the house where her room was.  He hadn’t noticed anything to indicate that his father had arrived yet.

               He thought back to earlier and finding out that he and Jim were expecting a son and got lost in thought.

               Spock didn’t pick up any noises from his mother’s room until he opened the door and stopped dead before quickly turning and rushing away.

* * *

 

               Jim was in the middle of placing a hat on a snowmen when he paused and then burst out laughing.  The hat dropped to the ground as he almost doubled over, laughing hysterically.

               Chris and Bones looked at Jim in confusion.

               “What’s up, Jim?” Bones asked.

               Jim had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard but he managed to get out, “Spock….he…he walked in on his parents!”

               Chris and Bones understood exactly what he meant and both started laughing as well. Joanna looked to the adults.

               “Why are you laughing? What’s going on?” she asked.      

               Bones shook his head, “Nothing, pumpkin.  Grown up stuff.”

* * *

 

               After Jim had peed himself laughing so hard, he went back inside and showered and changed.  Spock was in their room as well, but seated in the corner and mediating.  Jim snickered as he got redressed and left his Vulcan alone.

* * *

 

               Dinner was mostly quiet.  Chris and Number One had a conversation with Sarek about federation topics while Amanda amused herself with talking with Joanna.  Spock was the quietest of them, looking down to his plate of food and slowly ate.   Nobody wished to talk about what Spock had walked in on with Joanna in the room.

               Joanna finished her dinner and then asked if she could go watch a movie in the living room.  Bones nodded and Joanna ran off. Once she was out of the room, Jim grinned.

               “So, a little afternoon delight earlier?” Jim asked, looking to Amanda.

               She blushed and chuckled as Sarek looked away.  Spock, though, stood up suddenly and left the room which made the humans burst out laughing.

* * *

 

               “Are you mad at me?” Jim asked.  He was laying on his side in bed facing Spock who was also laying on his side but facing away from Jim.  Jim placed a hand on the center of the Vulcan’s back and lightly rubbed his hand around.

               “Vulcan’s do not get mad,” Spock replied.

               .             

               .

               .

               “I’m sorry you walked in on your parents doing it,” Jim said.

               Spock stiffened under Jim’s hand.

               “Please…cease speaking of it.”

               Jim chuckled, “Alright.  I’m sorry.”

               .

               .

               .

               “So…Spock Junior, huh?”

               Spock sighed and turned over to face his mate, “No, Jim.”

               Jim smiled big, “Yes, Spock.”


	33. Christmas

               Jim woke up to someone rubbing his bump. He softly smiled as he felt the hand move away and Spock lift up his pajama shirt to kiss the bump. 

               _What time is it?_ Jim asked, awake, but eyes still closed.

               _7:02,_ Spock responded, placing light kisses on Jim’s skin.

               _Merry Christmas._

_Merry Christmas, ashayam._

Jim opened his eyes and looked at his mate, “It’s our first Christmas together.”

               Spock looked up to him and nodded before kissing just under his belly bump and then crawling over his mate and staring down at him.

               “First Christmas of many,” Spock told him.

               Jim grinned and nodded before someone starting banging on their bedroom door.  Spock got off the bed and walked to the door and opened it.  Joanna was standing there with a big smile on her face.

               “Santa came!” Joanna exclaimed, “You gotta come downstairs now.  I can’t open presents until everyone is downstairs.”

               Spock nodded to the young girl who then turned and ran down the hallway. Jim chuckled and got out of bed.

               “Spock Junior will be just like that I bet,” Jim said.

               Spock internally sighed and nodded.

* * *

 

               Jim and Spock came downstairs and went to the living room where they found everyone sitting and waiting for them.  Jim walked over to Bones and sat down next to him on the couch.

               “She’s been up for an hour,” Bones whispered to Jim. 

               “Only an hour?” Jim asked, “Jeez, I would’ve been up at like five.”

               “Everyone’s here! Time for presents right?” Joanna questioned.  She was sitting in front of a big present on the floor, eyes big with excitement.

               Bones nodded to his daughter.  Joanna then quickly turned to the present and started shredding the paper from it.

* * *

 

               “Look at you,” Jim cooed.  “What a cute sweater!”

               Spock held up the sweater his mother had knitted him as his mate cooed at him.  Jim grinned and kissed his cheek before turning back to look at the tree and the bits and pieces of wrapping paper strewn about on the floor.  Joanna was making out like a bandit with her presents. Jim smiled and then saw that the presents for their parents hadn’t been open yet.

               _Spock…presents,_ Jim nudged his mate through their bond.  Spock glanced to him before nodding and getting up.  He walked over to the tree and picked up the presents.  He handed Chris his and Jim watched his father smile at Spock and set the present down on the seat next to him before going back to talking with Number One.  Jim sighed. 

               Spock then handed his mother her present and Jim smiled when she started to unwrap it.  Spock sat back down next to Jim. 

               “A picture frame,” Amanda said, holding the present wrong side up.  She smiled and turned it over.  Jim watched as she took in the frame and what it said before she screamed out.

               “Ah!” Amanda screamed, causing everyone in the room to startle and look at her.  Sarek, who was seated next to her, put his hand to his ear.

               “Amanda…”Sarek sighed out.

               “It’s a boy!” she exclaimed.  “A grandson!”

               Chris’s eyes went big as he grabbed up his present and ripped the wrapping paper off it and looked at his.  He smiled big and then looked up to Jim and Spock.

               Jim smiled sheepishly and nodded, “Yeah…it’s not a girl.”

               “Congratulations, Jim, Spock,” Bones told them.

               “Oh, I’m so excited! A grandson!” Amanda continued to fuss happily.  She then got up from her seat and quickly went over to her son and son-in-law and hugged them both. She pulled back so that Jim and Spock could stand up and give her proper hugs.  Chris then walked over and pulled his son into a big hug.

               “I’m so happy for you,” Chris said to Jim. 

               Jim sniffled and hugged his father tighter, “Sorry it’s not a granddaughter.”

               Chris chuckled and pulled away from the hug, “Maybe next baby will be a girl, yeah?”

               “Oh of course.”

               Spock put his arm around his mate and nodded to his father-in-law, “We should wait until this child is born before we plan for the next child.”

               The humans laughed at that as Joanna came up to them.

               “No girl baby?” she asked.

               Jim looked down at her and shook his head, “No, it’s a boy baby.”

               Joanna gave a little sigh, “I guess that’s okay.  They have cooties though.”

               Jim chuckled, “I know.”

               _Cooties, ashayam?_ Spock asked.

               _I’ll explain later, Spockums._

* * *

 

               After all the presents were open, and breakfast was eaten, Joanna started fussing about the snowball fight that they didn’t get to have the day before.

               “Me, Amanda, Number One and Jim, against daddy, Mr. Sarek, Mr. Spock, and Chris,” Joanna said, standing out on the deck in her snow suit.  Bones shook his head at his daughter.

               “Jim will not partic…” Spock started but Jim interrupted with a, “Yes, I am.”

               “You are with..”

               “I am participating, Spock. And our team is going to kick your team’s ass,” Jim told his mate.  Jim stuck his tongue out at his mate before turning to Joanna and saying, “Hey, how about we switch the teams up a little bit?”

               “No,” Joanna replied, “It’s boys against girls.”

               “But…I’m a boy.”

               Joanna just shrugged, “You’re on the girl’s team any way.”

               Jim looked to Bones as if it was his fault as he heard Amanda and Number One giggling behind him.  He even felt some slight amusement come through his bond with Spock.

               _Oh, shut up,_ Jim told him.

* * *

 

               Jim chuckled as he hid behind a big tree.  He was happy that the Vulcans were actually playing.  Sarek had hidden somewhere that now one could find, but occasionally a snowball would fly from somewhere and hit someone.

               Luckily no one was aiming for his bump, but Bones had accidently hit him high on his leg which caused Spock to appear from nowhere and pelted Bones in the face with a snowball in retaliation.

               “I’m on your team, hobgoblin!” Bones had yelled at the Vulcan.

               Jim looked around the tree and was glad to see no one had spotted him there.  He turned back around and came face to face with Sarek.  The older Vulcan was covered head to toe in snow suit and hat to keep the cold from hitting his skin. Jim gasped and was about to raise his arm to hit his father-in-law with the snowball in his hand but Sarek stepped into his personal space and pulled him into a hug.

               The blonde dropped the snowball he was holding and stood there frozen.  Sarek had never touched him before and Jim didn’t know what to do. He lifted one hand and lightly patted Sarek on the back.  A few seconds later Sarek pulled away from his son-in-law.

               “I am…illogically pleased to hear that you and Spock are expecting a son.  Of course, I would also be illogically pleased with a granddaughter as well,” Sarek told him before nodding his head slightly and walking away.

               Jim stood there, unsure of what just happened, but also slightly happy about it.  He smiled to himself and was about to turn back and get back into the snowball fight when a snowball hit him on the side of his face.

               Jim shook his head and ran a hand over his face to get the snow off of him.  From a distant he heard Amanda call out a, “Sorry, Jim! Though you were someone else!”

               Jim nodded.  He couldn’t see where she was but he heard her continue with, “Spock! Don’t you dare throw that at me! I did not mean to hit Jim.”

               Jim chuckled, hearing the sound of something being thrown and then making contact with something. 

               _Did you just hit your mother with a snowball?_ Jim asked his mate.

               _Affirmative,_ Spock replied.

               _You should probably run._

_We are playing a game…_ Spock stopped mid-sentence as Jim saw someone running past him.  Jim looked and saw that it was Spock running towards the house as his father chased after him.

               Jim plopped down in the snow and started hysterically laughing as his son decided to kick him hard on the bladder and cause Jim to wet himself.


	34. Baby Shower

_January 11 th _

_32 Weeks Pregnant_

               Jim sighed as he rolled out of bed and rubbed his belly.  He was so uncomfortable sleeping at night and he even was fussy at Spock who kept trying to cuddle up against him.  Jim didn’t want that right now.  He just wanted the baby to stop moving around so much so that Jim could sleep.

               Spock was already out of bed and meditating in the study.

               _At least today’s the baby shower…I can just sit on the couch and be worshiped,_ Jim thought.

* * *

 

               Jim, completely naked, looked down at himself in the bathroom and groaned.  He couldn’t see his feet.  He looked up and saw Spock standing in the door way.

               “I’m fat,” Jim said.                                                

               “You are beautiful, ashayam,” Spock replied.

               “You have to say that.  I’m your mate.”

               Spock shook his head, “Negative.  Even if you were not my mate, I would still find you beautiful.”

               Jim smiled at that, “Wanna help me take a shower?”

               “Of course.”

* * *

 

               Jim didn’t feel like moving at all so for the baby shower he just sat on his big comfy chair in the living room.  He liked being pregnant at the moment because his friends were bringing him plates of food and also presents.  Carol even came which made Bones really happy about.

               “You two should go hang out after the party,” Jim told his friend.

               “I think we might,” Bones said.  “I haven’t seen her since your wedding.”

               Jim then grinned and looked over at Carol who was talking with Scotty.

               “Hey Carol!” Jim called out.  “You and Leonard should totally go have dinner after this!”

               Carol gave her friend a small smile and looked away while Bones’ face went red.

               “You stupid…why Jim, why?” Bones fussed, walking out of the room.

               Jim watched him go and laughed at him.

               _They’d be so cute together,_ Jim thought.

* * *

 

                Jim finished his plate of food and eyed the mound of present s

               “Let’s open them,” Jim said to the room.

               His friends and family chuckled at that.

               “Why don’t we finish eating first, Jim?” Amanda asked.

               Jim looked around and saw that the rest of the guests were still eating.  He looked down to his now empty plate of food and then looked to Spock with a slight pout. Spock nodded and stood up, walking over to his mate and taking his plate.

               “What would you like?”

               “Um…everything?” Jim told him with a big smile.

               “Are you sure you’re having a baby?  It might just be…” Gaila started but stopped when both Spock and Jim glared at her.

               “I. Am. Not. Fat.” Jim snapped.

               “Of course not, Jim.  You’re beautifully with child,” Chris said.  Everyone nodded in agreement at that which made Jim smile. 

               He looked up at his mate, “Food?”

               Spock internally sighed and nodded, “Food.  Of course.”

* * *

 

               “Please can I open the presents? They are mine,” Jim whined after everyone had finished eating.

               “They are ours and they are for our son,” Spock said.

               “Okay, you can open presents,” Chris nodded at his son.

               “Yes!  I want to open that big one there,” Jim pointed over to the corner with the presents.

* * *

 

               Jim was enjoying opening all the presents from his friends.  He loved the stroller and other gifts that he and Spock had received.  Their son was going to be spoiled.  Spock handed Jim a gift bag from the remainder of the presents and Jim tore the tissue paper from it.  He then pulled out a light blue onesie and laughed looking at it. It had ‘ _Dad’s Lil Squirt_ ’ written on it with a cartoon sperm with a smiley face underneath.  He turned it around to let the other’s see it.

               “Oh my goodness, that is adorable,” Uhura said.

               “That is not appropriate,” Spock snapped, taking the onesie away from Jim. Jim shook his head and pulled out the other onesie from the bag.  He read it and laughed again. This one said ‘ _All Dad Wanted Was a Blowjob_ ’.  He turned it around for the others to see.  Spock’s ears were tinted green as he snatched that onesie from his mate.

               “This is especially not appropriate.”

               Spock did not enjoy the others laughing at it.  Especially his mother.

               “Sorry, Spock,” Sulu chuckled out.  “I saw them at the store and had to buy them.”

               Spock nodded but inside he was plotting the Japanese man’s demise.

* * *

 

               Jim didn’t wait for the others to come into the kitchen before he cut a big piece of his adorable Winnie the Pooh cake. It was vanilla flavored for oblivious reasons but Jim didn’t mind. He put the big piece on a plate, grabbed a fort and walked back into the living room.

               “I see someone could not wait,” Sarek said Jim.  Jim smiled and sat down in his chair before devouring his piece cake.

               Sulu appeared then with a piece of paper and a pen and sat down near Jim.

               “So,” he started, “Spock and Pavel won the bet about the sex of the baby. We still have the due date bet going and now we shall add to it the baby name and get the weight down as well.”

               “Stop betting on my baby.  Spock Junior doesn’t like it,” Jim told him through a mouthful of food.

               “We are not naming our son Spock Junior,” Spock called from the other room.

               “Okay so the first name on the list is Spock Junior,” Sulu ignored Spock and wrote down the name on the paper.  “What other names have you and Spock discussed?”

               “Um…Spock Junior.”

               “No,” came Spock’s voice.

               “Ignore him. Well we sort of discussed the names Soren, Noah, David, Ayhan…”

               “Oh, Ayhan is pretty,” Uhura spoke up.  “It means ‘holy fire’ in Vulcan right?”

               Jim nodded, “We also like Savel as well, which means ‘storm-star’.”

               Sulu nodded as Jim talked and then finished writing, “So we have Spock Junior, Soren, Noah, David, Ayhan, and Savel.  Which one do you prefer, Jim?”

               The blonde shrugged, “I don’t have a preference right now.  I kind of like all of them. Especially Spock Junior.”

               “No,” Spock again said, coming into the living room.

               “I like David,” Chris told them.  “David Christopher would be a cute name. And…he’ll weigh 9 pounds.”

               Jim gawked at his father, “Nine pounds?! No. No. No.”

               “Put me down for Ayhan and seven pounds…eight ounces,” Uhura said while Gaila and Amanda said they liked Soren and then gave the weights they thought the baby would be..  Carol and Scotty liked David along with Chris while Sarek said he had no preference and found the betting on it to be illogical.  Sulu liked Noah and Chekov agreed with Jim about Spock Junior.  Spock ignored them and wrote his name beside Savel and then tried to cross out Spock Junior on the paper but Jim put up a fuss so he left it alone.

               Jim then turned to his in-laws and asked, “So Spock…was he a big baby?”

               Both nodded at him which made Jim groan.

               “Spock was almost nine pounds at birth,” Amanda told him, giving him a small smile.

               Jim looked to his mate and narrowed his eyes, “Spock Junior better not be that big or else.”

               Spock blinked at his mate, unsure of how to respond so he just kept his mouth shut.

* * *

 

               After the shower and their friends had left, Jim stood in the nursery and admired the finished room. Gaila had painted it the weekend before and Jim loved the Winnie characters scattered about the walls.  Amanda had helped Jim put the new crib sheets on the bed and everything looked perfect.  They just need Spock Junior to arrive.

               “We are not naming our son Spock Junior,” Spock again said, wrapping his arms around his mate.

               “But it’s so cute.”

               “No.”

               Jim chuckled and cuddled closer to his Vulcan, “What do you think he’ll look like?” 

               “I illogically hope that he has your eyes, t’hy’la.”

               Jim smiled and nodded, “Yeah, my eyes and your hair and pointy ears.”

               “Indeed,” Spock agreed.  “He will be perfect.”

               “Of course he will.  Perfectly illogical like me.”

               “Jim…” Spock sighed out, but internally agreed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock Junior will be arrive soon...in the next couple chapters. I want to keep his story under 40 chapters lol


	35. Valentine's Day

_37 Weeks Pregnant_

               Jim never really liked Valentine’s Day before Spock.  He figured that his new husband would find the holiday illogical and would not be up for doing anything special.  Jim was wrong.

               Spock woke him up early with a blow job that led to slow and amazing love-making which Jim immediately fell asleep after. Jim woke up a few hours later smelling bacon.  He put on a robe and waddled into the kitchen and found his mate making him breakfast.  Jim stood there for a little while and stared at the Vulcan.

               “What are you doing?” Jim asked, confused with how his mate was acting.

               Spock glanced to him and then kept on cooking, “I am making you breakfast, t’hy’la.”

               “Why?”

               “Do I need a reason to make you breakfast?”

               Jim shook his head, “No, but why?”

               He felt Spock’s amusement through their bond as Spock moved to him and helped him sit down at the kitchen table.

               “Today is February 14th. Which is when the Terran holiday called Valentine’s Day is celebrated.”

               “Don’t you find Valentine’s Day illogical?”

               “I do.  However the day has some merits.  It is our first Valentines together and I wish to…pamper you today.”

               Jim smiled big at that, “You want to pamper me today?”

               Spock nodded and then leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his mate’s lips. He pulled away and then went back to the stove.

               “What are you making me?”

               “Waffles, bacon, eggs,” Spock replied.  “Would you care for anything else?”

               “Nope, just give me extra bacon.”

* * *

 

               After breakfast, Spock drew Jim a relaxing bubble bath and even joined him in the tub.  He rubbed Jim’s belly, back, and gave his mate a hand job.

               “I love you pampering me,” Jim sighed out as Spock toweled him dry. “I wish I knew you were going to celebrate Valentine’s Day.  I would’ve gotten you something.”

               “I do not require anything.”

               “I know, but it’s our first valentine’s day and you’re doing everything.”

               Spock kissed Jim on the forehead, “You are carrying our child.  It is my job to keep you happy and to pamper you.”

               Spock then helped Jim get dressed and sat him down in living room before going to retrieve something in the nursery.  The Vulcan came back and sat down on the coffee table in front of his mate and held out a box.

               “Spock…what is this?” Jim asked, taking the box.

               “A present.  I bought this for you…for our child two days after we came back from our honeymoon.  Open it.”

               Jim sniffled and nodded, opening the box and finding a white and gray baby outfit with Winnie the Pooh sitting on a moon embroidered on it. Jim sniffled again and ran his hand over the soft fabric.

               “It is called a take home outfit.  We can dress…Spock Junior,” Spock almost cringed saying that, “in this when we bring him home from the hospital.”

               Jim’s eyes watered and he nodded, “Thank you.”  Jim then started to cry, “I don’t have a present for you.”

               Spock moved the box to the side and cuddled his mate, “I do not require a present, ashayam.  You are giving us a child, I do not require any material possessions.”

               Jim calmed down and nodded, hugging his mate back, “So what else do you have planned for us today?”

               “Are you up for going to the aquarium and walking around?”

               Jim thought about it and nodded, “Yeah sure.  Hopefully all the walking around will kick start the baby wanting to come out.”

* * *

 

               After the aquarium and a nice lunch, Spock and Jim were about to board a shuttle to the park when Jim cringed in pain. 

               “Ashaya? What is wrong?” Spock ask, concerned for his mate.

               Jim shook his head, “I’m fine.  The baby just kick…argh!” Jim then cried out in pain.

               “I am taking you to the hospital.”

* * *

 

               Spock comm’d his mother in the cab to the hospital and told her he thought Jim was in labor.  She, of course, called the rest of their friends.

               “Oh, I can’t wait to see my grandson,” Amanda happily fussed.  Everyone was gathered in the waiting room on the maternity ward.  Spock and Jim had been back for an hour and Bones couldn’t get any info from the nurses about what was going on.  Chris was on his way.

               The doors to the side opened and out waddled Jim, followed closely by Spock.

               “Hey….everyone,” Jim smiled and greeting them.  They all stared at him.

               “Baby?” Gaila asked.

               “Um…no. Sorry guys, it was just Braxton hicks contractions. No baby yet,” Jim told them.

               They all let out a disappointed sigh as Chris burst out of the nearby elevator.  He rushed over to them and stared at Jim who was still clearly pregnant.

               “False alarm, dad. Sorry.”

               Chris nodded and then sat down in a nearby chair and caught his breath.

* * *

 

               Everyone departed separately from the hospital to go back to their Valentine’s Day plans.  Jim felt bad that all his friends had rushed to the hospital and that he hadn’t had the baby. Jim looked out the window of the cab as it drove.  Spock had a hand on Jim’s bump, caressing it.

               “What’s for dinner?” Jim asked him.

               “Grilled chicken.”

               “Yum. Oh, hey, stop the cab, I’d like to get out here,” Jim told the cab driver who nodded and pulled over to the curb.

               “Jim?”

               Jim got out of the cab and started walking into the department store that were parked in front of.  Spock went to follow but Jim told him to stay by the cab. Spock struggled with wanting to follow his mate and obeying his mate’s request.  In the end he stayed put and waited eleven point nine two minutes for his mate to exit the store with a back.

               “What did you purchase?” Spock asked, helping his mate into the car.

               “You’ll see,” Jim replied, grinning at his mate.  “After dinner.”

* * *

 

               Jim fussed at himself as he struggled to put on the lingerie.  He managed to get the red panties on and almost cried afterwards because he thought his ass was huge. He sighed and took the top out of the bag and put it on.  It was a red heart mesh baby doll with lace ruffle trim and satin bow.  He tied the bow over his chest and then looked in the mirror. 

               “I’m so fat,” Jim sighed out.  His big bump was on full display in the top.  His hormones decided to take over and he wanted to cry, so he just opened the bathroom door and presented himself to his mate.  Spock stared at him from where he sat on the bed, taking in the sight of his mate in the lingerie.

               Jim could feel lust flair up in the bond but he still felt like crying about how he looked.

               “You are…” Spock started but Jim interrupted him by saying, “fat.”

               “Beautiful,” Spock finished, ignoring what Jim had said.

               Jim sniffled and picked up the ruffle ends of the baby doll, “This turns you on? My big bump in this?”

               Spock nodded and got up, walking over to his mate.

               “My ass is huge in this panties,” Jim said, pouting at his mate.

               “Your posterior is most pleasant,” Spock retorted, walking around his mate.  Spock stood behind him and ran his fingers along the edge of the panties around Jim’s ass. “Especially in these,” Spock leaned forward and whispered in his mate’s ear.  Jim shivered and pushed his ass back against Spock’s crotch.

               “I have stretch marks,” Jim told him. Spock kissed his neck and moved his hands to the marks on Jim’s bump.

               “I know and I will lick them.” Spock then nipped at Jim’s neck and ground his hips into Jim’s ass. Jim could feel Spock's how turned on the Vulcan was.

               Jim moaned, his cock starting to harden in the panties.

               “Spock,” Jim whined, “I’m supposed to pamper you now.  This is your present.” Jim then moved away and turned to face his mate.

               Spock’s eyes where dark with lust as he actually chuckled at what Jim said.  It made the blonde more turned on.

               “I told you, t’hy’la, today is your day to be pampered,” Spock walked towards Jim which made Jim back up towards the bed. “You are most pleasing in that outfit and I wish to bring you pleasure for the next hour.”

               Jim moaned as the back of his legs hit the bed, “Only an hour?”

               “In your beautiful, pregnant state, your stamina has decreased,” Spock said, smirking at his mate.  “I will pleasure you for an hour and then you will fall asleep and when you wake up I will draw you another bath and pleasure you some more.”

               Jim whimpered as Spock wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed him passionately.


	36. Labor Pains

               “Get out! Get out of me already,” Jim fussed at his bump. His friends stared at him from their seats in the living room.  It was the second Sunday of March which meant potluck at Jim and Spock’s house.

               “Jim,” Gaila said carefully, “are you okay?”

               Jim glared at his friend, “I am three days into being forty weeks pregnant.  That is full fucking term.  That baby needs to get out.”

               “You are full term.  For a human pregnancy,” Amanda offered.  “I went to forty…”

               “Amanda that’s great and all but can you not right now.  Your son did this to me,” Jim snapped, waddling out of the living room and into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

               Everyone turned to stare at Spock who internally sighed.

               “Jim is…uncomfortable and…”

               “Hormonal and evil,” Uhura interrupted.

               “I was going to say hormonal,” Spock agreed with Uhura.  “My mate is not evil though.”

               “Spock! I need you!” Jim yelled from the other room. Spock hung his head and went to tend to his mate. 

               “So…the baby is making Jim evil,” Gaila said when Spock was out of the room.

               Everyone chuckled and nodded.

               “It’s just his hormones,” Amanda.  “Being forty weeks pregnant is not the most pleasant thing.”

* * *

 

               Jim came out of the bedroom a few moments later and everyone started to dig into the food.  Jim helped himself to a few plates before making himself comfortable on the couch.

               “Your mother was most…hormonal towards the end of her pregnancy with you,” Sarek quietly said to his son. “She was also quite uncomfortable.  Are you giving him massages to ease his discomfort?”

               Spock nodded, “I am doing anything and everything that I can to make him as comfortable as possible.  We have a doctor’s appointment in two days, perhaps she will be amenable to inducing Jim soon.”

               “Bones, stop talking so loud! You are so annoying!” Jim fussed.  Sarek and Spock looked and saw that McCoy was actually in the kitchen quietly eating.

               “My god, get that evilness out of him,” Uhura whispered, walking past Sarek and Spock.

* * *

 

               Jim got up from the couch and was going to go find some more food with a sharp pain resonated through his abdomen. He cried out as his friends rushed over to him.  Bones cursed that he didn’t have his tricorder as Spock insisted that Jim go to the hospital.

               “Spock, I really don’t think Jim needs…” Bones started but immediately shut up when Spock growled at him.

* * *

 

               “I’m glad I’m here this time,” Chris said as they all sat around the waiting room.  Jim and Spock had gone back forty-five minutes ago and they were all anxious to know if Jim was in labor. 

               Amanda nodded at Chris and smiled, “He better have the baby this time.”

               “Damn nurses won’t tell me anything.  I work here! I should be allowed to know how Jim is doing,” Bones paced back and forth and bitched.

               Everyone went quiet for several moments and then the doors opened and Jim and Spock walked out.  

               Everyone groaned.

               Jim chuckled, “Yeah, sorry.  Indigestion not labor.”

* * *

 

_March 10 th _

               “You’re looking good, Mr. Kirk,” Doctor Monterroso said after examining him.

               “Am I close to being in labor?” Jim asked.

               “You could go into labor at any moment,” she replied, smiling at him.

               Jim narrowed his eyes, “That is not an answer.”

               “I know, but it is the truth.  Your mother-in-law went into labor at forty-two weeks and you could go until then or maybe not.”

               “Could he be induced?” Spock questioned.  He had not slept properly the past couple days over worrying about his uncomfortable mate.

               “I want you to come back on Friday and I will check him over.  If everything is alright, I’ll want to see you after the weekend.  Let’s go until Monday and then decide if you want to be induced.  Perhaps the baby will decided to come before then.”

               Jim groaned but nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

_March 12 th _

               Jim watched Spock’s eyes flutter closed and his head almost drop down to the kitchen table.  Spock jerked back up his seat and shook his head before settling in his seat.  Jim quirked an eyebrow at his mate as he did it again.

               “Hey Spockums?”

               “No not called me that.”

               “When is the last time you slept?” Jim asked.

               Spock yawned and shook his head, “I slept for two point eight hours last night.”

               “And before that?”

               “Before that…I…um…” Spock stopped and yawned.

               Jim sighed, “Go lay down Spock.”

               “You need me.  I am fine.”

               “Fine? No you’re not, Spock. I’m actually feeling good today.  Just go lay on the couch.  I’ll sit in the reclining chair and watch a movie.”

               Spock agreed and helped his mate sit in the living room before laying down on the couch.  As soon as his head hit the throw pillow he was out. Jim chuckled and then yawned himself.

               _A nap sounds good right now actually._

* * *

 

Jim woke a four hours later and saw that Spock was still asleep. 

               _Poor, Spockums…I know it’s so exhausting for him that I’m pregnant. He’s a good husband,_ Jim thought, smiling at his sleeping Vulcan before getting up and waddling to the bathroom. 

               He was waddling back went a sharp pain seared through his side.  Jim cursed and clutched at his side as Spock jolted from the couch and rushed over to him.

               “What is wrong? Is it time?” Spock quickly asked.

               Jim scrunched up his face and nodded, “I think so.  Let’s get to the hospital.”

* * *

 

               Spock called his mother on the car ride to the hospital and she called everyone else. 

               10 minutes later Jim and Spock got to the hospital and as soon as they entered the obstetrics ward, Jim farted….and felt so much better.

               Spock shook his head and walked to the other side of the waiting room as Jim told the nurse that he felt fine and that he probably wasn’t in labor.  The nurse nodded and Spock walked back over and led Jim back to the elevator. 

               They were exiting the hospital just as Amanda, Bones, and Gaila were rushing into the hospital.  Jim smiled sheepishly at them all as they all groaned.

               “Seriously, Jim! Can’t you tell when you’re actually in labor?” Gaila fussed.

               “Apparently not.  I had some pain, but I farted and now I feel a lot better,” Jim told them.  “Sorry.”

               “I love you, Jim, but next time…don’t call unless you are actually in labor.”

               Jim nodded, “Again, sorry.”

* * *

 

               Spock took Jim home after Amanda took them out to dinner.  Jim sat down on their bed and rubbed his bump, feeling their boy squirm about.

               “Next time we think I’m in labor, we are not calling anyone,” Jim told his Vulcan.

               “Agreed,” Spock replied.  “I did not appreciate what Miss Vro said to you.”

               “Spock, she and all of us are just…exhausted about this.  Spock Junior needs to come out already.  He’s been in me long enough.”

               Spock sat down next to his mate, “We have your doctor’s appointment tomorrow.”

               “Yeah…hopefully she’ll induce me after the weekend.”

               “I hope so to, ashayam.”

* * *

 

_March 15 th _

Jim woke up a little after midnight and cringed in pain.  Spock jolted awake and stared at his mate while Jim was in pain for 46 point zero three seconds.  The pain then stopped and Jim felt better.

               “Are you okay?” Spock asked.

               Jim thought about it and then nodded, “Yeah, I’m good.”

               “Are you sure?”

               “Yep, go back to sleep, Spock.”

* * *

 

               25 minutes later Jim cringed in pain again.  It lasted for about a minute and then subsided. Spock watched his mate relax and then shut his eyes to go back to sleep.  Spock placed a hand to Jim’s bump and then settled down to sleep again.

* * *

 

               Jim continued to experience the pains for the rest of the night and went the sun was starting to rise seven hours later.  They both agreed that Jim was experiencing early labor and contractions but Jim didn’t want to go to the hospital.

               “Your contractions are coming an average seven point six nine minutes apart,” Spock told his mate.  Jim was lounging in their bathtub, relaxing.  He chuckled at his mate.

               “I don’t want to go to the hospital yet,” Jim looked up at him and said.  “I just know once we get there, the labor is going to stop.  I can ride this out until my water breaks and then we can go.”

               “Should I call…”

               “Do not call anyone.  We will call them once Spock Junior is here.”

               Spock nodded and sat on the edge of the tub and rubbed at Jim’s belly.

* * *

 

               Three hours later, Jim was doing a standing supported squat while Spock supported him from behind.  The contractions were getting closer together and starting to hurt a lot more.

               “You did this to me,” Jim whined.

               “I am aware,” Spock replied.  “Although you were an active participant in our son’s conception.”

               “Shut up. I hate you.  I wanna punch you in the face.”

               “You love me, ashayam.  Also, please do not strike me.”

               Jim groaned out in pain as Spock sent him some soothing feels through their bond.

               “Your contractions are getting stronger and closer together, perhaps it is time to go to the hospital,” Spock said.

               The contraction subsided and then Jim nodded, “Okay, alright…let’s go.  Don’t call anyone though.”

               “I will not.”

* * *

 

               Amanda walked into her husband’s office in their apartment at the Vulcan Embassy. Sarek looked up to her and quirked an eyebrow.

               “You are anxious,” Sarek said. “Why?”

               “I think somethings up with Jim and Spock,” Amanda told him.  “I just…I feel like we should go to the hospital.”

               “If James is in labor, they would contact us, my beloved.”

               “Maybe…maybe not.”

               “Call them.”

               “I did call several minutes ago and neither of them answered.  Sarek…I know that something is up with them.  Let’s go to the hospital.”

               “Yes, beloved.”


	37. March 15, 2256

               “I hate you so much,” Jim cried out as an extremely painful contraction hit him. Spock internally sighed and placed his fingers to his mate’s meld points and help ease the pain for him.  Jim sighed out in relief and relaxed on the hospital bed. Once it subsided Jim looked up to his mate and smiled.

               “I still want to rip your pointy ears off, but I love you,” Jim told him.

               “I love you as well.  Would you like to get into the birthing tub? I read that that can be relaxing.”

               Jim nodded, “Yeah, okay.”

* * *

 

               Jim sighed and relaxed in the birthing tub.  He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.

               _How much longer until he’s out?_ Jim asked his mate through their bond. They had been at the hospital for three hours already and Jim was ready for his son to come out already.

               _Soon, t’hy’la,_ Spock replied, _He will be out soon._

“He better,” Jim sighed out as someone knocked on the bathroom door.

               “It’s Doctor Monterroso.  May I come in?”

               “No,” Spock growled out as Jim called for her to come in.  Spock looked to Jim as the doctor entered.

               “She has drugs, Spock,” Jim snapped at him and then smiled up at the doctor. “How much longer?”

               “I need to check you over to see,” she said, looking to the Vulcan glaring and growling at her.

               “Do I need to get out?”

               “No, I can check you in here…I just need you, Mr. Spock, to move over a bit.”

               Spock continued to glare and growl at the doctor until Jim reached out a grabbed one of Spock’s ears and pulled him over.  The Vulcan whimpered as he allowed his mate to pull him over so that the doctor could check over Jim. Jim didn’t release Spock’s ear until Monterroso was finished. 

               “You still have a little ways to go, Jim,” she told him.  “Would you like an epidural?”

               “Yes please.”

               “I’ll go and page the anesthesiologist.  Spock, keep up the good work with taking care of your mate.”

               Spock rubbed his ear and nodded at her as she left them alone in the bathroom.

               “Sorry about your ear,” Jim said softly.  “You know I love your ears.  They’re cute.”

               Spock looked to his mate, “I am aware.”

               Jim smiled and held his arms out, “Can I have a hug?”

               “Of course, ashayam,” Spock replied, leaning forward for his mate to pull him into a hug.  Jim was wet but Spock did not mind. Jim held his mate for a few moments and relished in the soothing feels of his mate.

               When Jim was about to release Spock, a painful contraction hit him.  He gripped Spock hard and leaned back in the tub in pain.  He didn’t realize that Spock’s head was now under water in the birthing tub. Spock didn’t fight it, just let his mate ride out the pain until Jim finally released him. The Vulcan then pushed away from the tub and gasped out. 

               “Oh my god! Did you…I almost killed you!” Jim fussed out, looking to Spock whose head, hair, and shoulders were wet.

               “You did not,” Spock told him.  “I can hold my breath for several minutes.”

               “I think I should get out of the tub now.”

               “That would be best.”

* * *

 

               After the epidural was administered, Jim fell asleep and the doctor told him that Jim would be out for a little bit.  Spock then changed into some scrubs the nurse had brought him because his clothes were wet.  Wet from the bath and because Jim’s water had broken when he got out of the tub.  It had startled the Vulcan and he had slipped and fallen in it.

               Spock stood next to his mate’s bed and reached a hand out and placed his fingers to Jim’s meld points.  He closed his eyes and focused on their bond and their bond with their son.  Jim was dreaming about what the child would look like and Spock allowed a soft smile at that before pulling away from the meld.  He opened his eyes and saw a nurse standing on the other side of Jim’s bed.  Spock narrowed his eyes.

               “My mate is sleeping,” Spock stated.

               The nurse smiled and nodded, “I see that, sir.  I just wanted to inform you that your parents are in the waiting room.”

               Spock blinked, “I did not inform my parents that we were here.”

               “Okay…they are here none the less. I can sit here with your mate while you go and speak to them.”

               Spock looked to Jim’s face before looking back to the nurse, “If anything happens to him or our child…I will hurt you.”

               The nurse nodded, “Of course sir.”

* * *

 

               Spock entered the waiting room and found his father sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.  Sarek had a PADD in his hand and was focused on whatever was on the screen while Amanda was looking through the nursery window at the babies that were there.  Spock walked over as Sarek looked up.

               “Mother, father…why are you here?” Spock asked. 

               Amanda turned to her son and smiled big, “Is the baby here yet?”

               “No, he is not.”

               “But he’ll be here soon? How is Jim doing?” Amanda asked, walking over with Spock and sitting down next to her husband.  Spock stayed standing in front of them.

               “Jim is well.  He just received an epidural and is sleeping.  I do not know how much longer it will be until the baby is here.”

               “Your mother was in labor for thirty-three hours with you,” Sarek stated.

               “And you were not there,” Amanda said.

               Sarek internally sighed, “I was there for the first thirty hours with you and then I had to attend a meeting.”

               Amanda shook her head, “I wanted you with me.”

               “Amanda, it has been twenty-five years.  Will you let it go?”

               “Nope,” Amanda smiled and told him.

               “Jim has been in labor for…thirteen point zero nine one hours,” Spock interrupted his parents bickering. 

               “Hopefully it won’t be too much longer than,” Amanda responded.

* * *

 

_Five Hours Later_

               Jim cried out in pain as a contraction hit him.  He relaxed when his Vulcan initiated a meld to ease his pain.

               _You’re better than the epidural,_ Jim thought.

               _I am aware,_ Spock replied as the contraction stopped and he removed his hand from Jim’s face.

               “I’m hungry,” Jim said, relaxing back on the bed.

               “You cannot eat until the child is here.  Would you like some ice chips?”

               “No, I want food and I want to rip your ears off and I want your stubborn son out of me already.”

               Spock internally sighed, “I understand that you are uncomfortable…”

               Jim turned his head and glared at his mate, “Uncomfortable? I am way past uncomfortable.”

               “I under…”

               “Get out.  Your face is pissing me off.”

               “Ashayam…”

               “Out or else,” Jim growled out.

               Spock hung his head and nodded, turning and leaving the room.  He walked to the waiting room and sat down next to his mother.

               “Honey, what’s wrong?” Amanda asked.

               “My face is pissing Jim off and he wishes to rip my ears off.”

               Amanda chuckled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “Oh that’s normal, sweetheart.  I threatened to castrate your father when I was in labor.”

               Sarek nodded at that.

               “Jim is in a lot of pain right out and he just wants his son to be here already.  Don’t take anything he says personally,” Amanda told her son and then kissed his cheek.

               Spock considered his mother’s words and knew she was right.  He was about to tell her so when he felt his mate’s discomfort through their bond.

               _Spock! Where are you? Why’d you leave me? I need you!_ Jim fussed.          

               Spock quickly got up and ran to his mate’s side.

* * *

 

               Two hours later, Jim had his face scrunched up as he pushed.  There was a nurse on one side of him, holding one of his legs up while Spock was on the other side, holding his other leg and holding Jim’s hand.  Jim gripped Spock’s hand hard as the doctor told him to push, push, push.  He groaned out as the doctor told him to relax.  He slouched back on the bed that was raised up and panted.  He was sweaty and really tried.  

               “Just a few more pushes and he’ll be here,” Doctor Monterroso told him.  “I can just about see his head.”

               Jim nodded, “I’m tired.”

               “Just a few more pushes, ashayam, and then we will meet our son,” Spock told his mate softly.  He leaned over and kissed Jim’s temple.

               Jim gave him a weak smile and nodded again. He sat back up and the doctor told him to push again as a contraction was starting up.  He cried out and pushed hard. The next thing Jim and Spock heard was the cries of their newborn.  Jim instantly relaxed when his son was out and lightly sobbed as he watched the doctor clean him off a bit and then lay him in Jim’s arms. 

               Emotion after emotion welled up in Spock as he took in the sight of his mate and newborn son.  He cut the cord as the doctor instructed and then growled when a nurse went to take their son out of Jim’s arms.

               “I need to clean him off better and get his vitals, sir.  I am just taking him over to the corner of the room,” the nurse calmly told him.

               “It’s okay, Spock.  Go with her, though.  He’s so tiny.  Make sure they’re careful with him,” Jim sobbed out, reluctantly letting the nurse take his son from him.  Spock nodded and followed the nurse closely over to the corner as the doctor and other nurse finished up with Jim.

               Spock watched the nurse like a hawk as she cleaned him off and took his vitals.  His son definitely had a healthy set of lungs.  As the nurse was running a tricorder over the boy, Spock counted fingers and toes.

               _Ten fingers, ten toes…two testicles,_ Spock said to Jim.

               He felt his mate’s amusement, _He takes after me then…no internal ones like you.  Are his ears pointy?_

Spock almost snarled at the nurse when she went to touch his son’s ears.  She held her hands back and nodded before swaddling him up in a light blue blanket and allowing Spock to pick him up.  Spock did so, carefully, and his son immediately stopped crying.  The boy blinked up at him before relaxing in his father’s arms. Spock internally beamed when he saw the boy’s bright blue eyes and full head of black hair. He then turned and brought his son over to Jim and laid him in his mate’s arms. 

               Jim blinked away happy tears and cuddled his son to him.  He smiled as Spock got on the bed next to him and put an arm around his mate.  The Vulcan brought his other arm over to run a finger down his son’s green tinted cheek. Spock could feel their son’s bond thrum in contentment.

               “He looks just like you,” Jim stated with a smile.  “Just like your baby pictures.”

               “We are not naming him Spock Junior,” Spock replied before looking away from his son and growling at the others in the room.  They all quickly left after making sure Jim and baby were well, leaving the new parents alone. 

               Jim chuckled and unfurled his son’s ears, “Pointy.  He is so a mini-you, Spock, but with my eyes.  Although those could change to brown and look at his black hair.  He’s rocking a faux-hawk.”

               “The nurse cleaned him and his hair just…went like that.”

               “He’s was born cool.  He’s perfect,” Jim said and then started to tear up again.  He finally had his son in his arms. Spock tighten his arm around his mate and kissed his cheek.

               “Please cease crying, t’hy’la.”

               “I’m really happy, Spock.  I can’t help it,” Jim told him.  He looked away from his son to look at his mate.  “Spock, you have tears in your eyes, too.”

               “I do not,” Spock retorted before using his other hand to wipe at his eyes.

               Jim chuckled and looked back to his son, “What are we going to name him?”

               “I am saying ‘no’ to Spock Junior.”

               Jim nodded, “Do you think your parents are still in the waiting room?”

               “I have no doubt that they are.”

               .

               .

               .

               “Grayson,” Jim stated.  “He looks like a Grayson. After you mom.”

               “Indeed.  He also looks like…a Christopher.”

               Jim choked up and nodded, “Grayson Christopher.”

               Spock held his hand up in a Vulcan ta’al just above his son and said a Vulcan greeting. Grayson blinked at that and then waved a hand up and caught one of Spock’s fingers.  Spock stilled as his son yawned and gripped his finger, pulling it closer to him and purring lightly and contently in his daddy’s arms. Jim smiled at the sight and leaned against his mate.

               “He’s not even an hour old and he’s already got you wrapped around his little bitty finger,” Jim said. “And he’s purring.”

               Spock nodded and kissed Jim’s cheek as the blonde smiled and felt his mate’s chest start to rumble in a purr as well.


	38. Grayson

Spock left Jim and their son alone in the room for a few moment while he went to the waiting room to notify his parents.  He was, just a bit, surprised that they were still sitting there.  He saw his mother yawn as he walked over to them.

               “Eight pounds exactly,” Spock informed them.

               Amanda stood up and beamed.

               “He is also twenty point zero five inches long and has a full head of hair.”

               Amanda gave a happy little sob at hearing that, “Can we see him?”

               Spock nodded and led them to Jim’s room.  Amanda entered first and let out a light squeak at the sight of her son-in-law sitting up in the bed, smiling and holding his son.

               “He looks just like Spock,” Jim told her as she came over to him. 

               “Oh my goodness…he does,” Amanda replied. “Oh! His little pointy ears and look at that hair.”

               Jim smiled and nodded, “Yeah, he’s rocking a faux hawk.  Wanna hold him?”

               Amanda nodded enthusiastically and Jim carefully placed Grayson in his grandmother’s arms.  Amanda let out a happy noise and sat down on the couch near the bed.  Her eyes started to water at the sight of her new grandson.

               “It’s like I’m holding Spock again when he was a newborn,” she said.  “Although this little guy has more hair.  Oh, his eyes are blue!”

               Grayson blinked up at the woman holding him before yawning and closing his eyes. Sarek walked over and sat next to his wife and gazed at his grandson.

               “He does look identical to Spock when he was a newborn,” Sarek agreed with his wife. He reached a hand out and lightly touched the boy’s soft arm and hand. “What is his name?”

               Jim smiled and looked to Spock who came over and sat on the edge of the bed next to his mate.

               “Spock Junior Kirk,” Jim said.  Sarek and Amanda gave him a look before Spock sighed and shook his head.  

               “His name is Grayson Christopher Kirk,” Spock told them.

               Amanda’s bottom lip trembled as she tried not to burst out crying, “Hello Grayson.”

* * *

 

               Sarek insisted that he and Amanda leave a few minutes later.  Amanda was tired and Sarek wished to give the new parents some alone time with their son.  As Amanda parted with Grayson and congratulated Jim, Sarek stood to the side with Spock.

               “He is…beautiful,” Sarek said quietly to his son. 

               Spock nodded in agreement.

               Sarek then looked to his son and reached out and placed a hand on Spock’s shoulder and squeezed.  Spock looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

               “I am proud of you,” Sarek told him before dropping his hand as his wife walked over to them.  Spock stared at his wife while his mother hugged him and told him how beautiful and precious Grayson was.  Spock nodded at her and then watched them leave the room before turning his attention back to his family in the room.

               “What’s up with you?” Jim asked.

               Spock was still a bit shocked hearing his father say he was proud of him. 

               “Oh, shoot,” Jim then said.  “We need to tell…everyone.  Chris is going to be pissed.”

* * *

 

               Before Sarek and Amanda had left, Spock had, at Jim insistence, taken his PADD and captured numerous pictures of Grayson, his parents, and Jim holding him.  Amanda had taken a nice picture of Jim, Spock, and Grayson together that they attached to a group message and sent out to all their friends and family.  They informed everyone that Jim and Grayson were healthy and that no one was allowed to come to hospital to visit. It was late and Jim thought he looked like shit and didn’t want people in the room at the moment.  He told them that they could come by their house the next afternoon to meet little Grayson.

               Bones and Chris ignored them and came straight to the hospital. Bones arrived first and got to check over Jim because he rarely trusted other doctors and nurses to take care of his friend.  Spock liked that and actually insisted that Bones check on Grayson as well, to make sure no errors had been made by the nurses and doctor.

               “Healthy,” Bones told them.  “Both of you are great.”

               Jim smiled at his friend before focusing his attention to feeding Grayson a bottle. 

               “Thank you for double checking, Leonard,” Spock said.

               “Wow, the hobgoblin is thanking me.  Fatherhood really does change a man, huh?”

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at that, “I am Vulcan and becoming a father has…”

               “So when can I go home?” Jim interrupted and asked.  “I told everyone that we’d be home tomorrow afternoon-ish.”

               Bones looked at Jim’s chart and nodded, “I don’t see why you shouldn’t be allowed to go home tomorrow.  Doctor Monterroso will have to sign off on it though.” Bones then put the chart down and looked at his godson.  “Damn, he’s a cute baby.  Looks just like Spock, though.”

               “You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Jim chuckled.

               Bones chuckled too and then left the new family alone with their son.  Spock caressed his son’s head and watched Jim feed him a bottle before laying down on the other side of Jim’s hospital bed. Jim was so focused on his son that he didn’t realize that his mate had fallen asleep.

* * *

               Jim finished feeding Grayson and placed the bottle to the side.  He gave a small smile at seeing Spock sound asleep next to him. He shook his head and focused back on his son who was starting to doze off himself. 

 _Sleep sounds great right now,_ Jim thought before looking to the clock in the room and seeing it was 10:08 PM.  Jim yawned again and went to hit the button for a nurse to come and put Grayson in the little biocrib next to his own bed when the door opened at Chris walked in.

               “Dad, hey,” Jim greeted him.  “What are you doing here?”

               Chris smiled and walked over to Jim’s side of the bed, “I had to come meet my grandson, of course.  So this is little Christopher, huh?”

               Jim smiled and corrected, “Grayson Christopher.”

               “Same thing.  Can I hold him?”

               Jim nodded and Chris carefully took his grandson in his arms and sat down on the couch near the bed. Chris smiled down at the boy and ran a finger over the green tinted check and touched one of the little pointy ears.

               “He is such a mini Spock, Jim.”

               Jim gave a small smile and then yawned before replying, “He has my eyes, though.”

               “Well that could change.  So could his hair.  He could end up being blonde with brown eyes.”

               “No, don’t jinx it. I know that his hair will probably go away in the next week.  The books all said that newborn’s hair can start to fall out the first few months, but I don’t want that.  I like his hair the way it is.”

               Chris chuckled, “It’s cute, but I think he’d make a cute blonde. I see your labor has worn Spock out.”

               Jim looked to his sleeping mate and smiled, “Yeah, it’s been so exhausting for him.”  Jim then yawned again.

               “Go to sleep, Jim. I’ll sit here with him for a bit and then put him in the biocrib next to you.”

               “I’m good, I’m good,” Jim said, but his eyes were already starting to get heavy.  He then yawned out, “I’ll talk with you a bit more.” 

               Chris ignored him in favor of staring at his grandson as Jim leaned back against the comfy pillows and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

               Jim woke up early the next morning and saw his mate sitting up in bed next to him, holding Grayson to his chest.  Jim smiled at the sight.

               “How long have you been up with him?” Jim asked.

               “Two point eight four hours,” Spock replied.

               Jim sat up and leaned next to his mate and rubbed a hand up and down his son’s back, “He’s so soft.”

               Spock chest rumbled in response as Grayson’s mouth quirked up in an almost smile before purring back. Jim snuggled next to his family and relished in feeling how content his mate and son where through their bonds. 

* * *

 

               Spock almost got thrown out of the hospital when Grayson had his blood drawn through his heel for a blood test.  Grayson had scrunched up his face and cried a bit as Jim nearly bawled and yelled at the nurse that she was hurting him.  Spock came close to throwing her out of the room before gathering his mate and child into his arms and soothing them. Grayson stopped crying immediately but Jim took a little more time to calm down.

               Doctor Monterroso came into the room a half hour later and informed that Grayson was healthy and that the blood work showed that he was 35% Vulcan.  She then let the new family know that they can go home within the hour. 

* * *

 

               “And no sexual intercourse for six weeks,” the doctor smiled and told them as Jim was changing Grayson into his Winnie the Pooh take-home outfit.

               “Of course, Doctor,” Spock nodded at her. 

               “No sex for six weeks…Spock’s not going to last that long,” Jim chuckled out.

               Spock almost rolled his eyes as the doctor laughed.

               “You can also see Doctor McCoy in a week for Grayson’s well-baby check-up,” Doctor Monterroso said.

               “No blood work, right?” Jim asked, almost glaring at the doctor. Spock chested started to rumble in a growl.

               “No blood work,” she assured them. 

* * *

 

               Jim cradled his son in his arms as Spock led him up the little path from their driveway to their front door.  They knew their friends and family were inside the house because of the amount of hovercars parked on the street in front of their house.  Jim smiled as Spock opened the door and he saw them all.  Their eyes immediately focused on Grayson and made ‘aww’ sounds.

               Gaila, Uhura, Carol, and Christine immediately swarmed to Jim and started cooing over Grayson.

               “Jeez, he looks like Spock’s clone,” Gaila said.

               “I know, he’s perfect,” Jim replied as Spock lightly growled at them to move away so that Jim could sit on the couch. Amanda sat down next to him as his friends all took turns coming over and admiring the new baby. “So no one won the bets,” Sulu sighed out.  “Chris was sort of close with the name…well middle name.  Leonard was closest to the weight with eight pounds, two ounces.”

               “I told you not to bet on my baby,” Jim told him.

* * *

 

               A few hours later, everyone, minus, Amanda, Sarek, and Chris, left the new family alone.  Jim was watching as Amanda held her grandson and cooed over how much she loved him.

               “You wanna come back to Vulcan with me don’t you,” Amanda asked Grayson who merely blinked at her before continuing to suck on his pacifier.

               Jim chuckled and looked to his husband and said through their bond, _If our son ever goes missing, your mother is suspect number one._

               _She would never kidnap Grayson…but I do agree with you._

               “We have an appointment for some newborn pictures to be taken in four days.  The photographer will come here and take the pictures.  I’d love for your all to be here.  Get some grandparent pictures taken.”

               “I’d love that!” Chris exclaimed as Amanda beamed at them.  Sarek just stood there and nodded his head slightly.

* * *

 

_One Week Later_

               “He is getting a bottle every three point one eight hours,” Spock inform Doctor McCoy as he checked over Grayson.

               “That’s good,” Bones replied as Grayson blinked up at him. “Is he crying when he wants a bottle?”

               Jim shook his head, “Nope.  He actually doesn’t cry at all.”

               Bones glanced to Jim then looked back to the baby in his diaper on the exam table, “That’s not surprising considering he’s part hobgoblin.”

               Jim chuckled, “He does make noises though.  Like…mewling sounds when he’s hungry or has a dirty diaper or wants his daddy to hold him, but no actually crying.”

               Bones nodded and then told Jim he could put Grayson’s clothes back on, “He’s healthy. Right on track for both a Vulcan and Human newborn.”

               Jim zoned him out as he redressed his son in his cute little Pooh bear outfit.  Spock continued to talk though and asked Bones questions about caring for Grayson.   Jim cooed at his son as he picked him up and cuddled him.  Jim zoned back in and heard Bones reiterate to Spock about the no intercourse.  He snickered at that as Spock quirked an eyebrow at him.

* * *

 

               Jim laid his sleeping son down in the bassinet beside his and Spock’s bed and kissed his forehead. He then got under the covers and curled up on his side and faced the bassinet.  He smiled as he felt Spock get into bed and wrap his arms around him.

               “Did you really ask Bones about sex earlier?” Jim asked.

               Spock nuzzled the back of Jim’s neck before replying, “No, I did not ask him about when you and I could engage in sexual intercourse.  He brought it up for some reason.”

               “Well…before we had this little guy,” Jim reached a hand out and lightly touched his son’s cheek, “we had sex like…every day.”

               “You need to heal from delivering him before we can be intimate again.”

               Jim turned around in Spock’s arms and kissed his mate, “Bones and Doctor Monterroso said no intercourse.  We can still do other stuff.”

               Spock quirked an eyebrow and Jim chuckled.

               “Okay, we can’t do other stuff right now.  I’m still sore and fat.”

               “You are beautiful, ashayam.”

               “I still have a bump and stretch marks, but I love that you still think I’m beautiful.”

               “You will always be beautiful in my eyes, not matter what,” Spock said, giving his mate a light smile.  “Also…thank you for giving me a child.”

               Jim smiled back and kissed him again, “You’re the one who knocked me up.”

               “You carried him and gave birth.”

               “Yeah…I guess you’re right,” Jim grinned.  “I did do all the work with creating our adorable Spock Junior.”

               “Indeed.”

               “I love you.”

               “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”


	39. March 29

               Jim watched his mother-in-law coo over her grandson as they stood in the shuttle terminal. Amanda and Sarek had to go back to Vulcan for a few months, but would return in June.

               “You are just the cutest grandson ever,” Amanda fussed over her son.  “How about you just come back to Vulcan with me and grandpa?  You’d like that.”

               “Mother, no,” Spock sighed out, before extracting his two week old son from his mother’s arms. Amanda pouted as Spock placed Grayson back in Jim’s arms.

               “Fine, but he is coming to Vulcan with us in June.  You all are,” Amanda said.

               Jim smiled and nodded, “Can’t wait.”

               “The whole clan will want to meet you and Grayson,” Sarek spoke up. 

               “Will they be mean like the others I met?”

               “I will have words with them and I promise they will not be…mean.”

               Jim smiled at his father-in-law as Grayson made a little mewling noise.  Spock grabbed a binky from the diaper bag he was carrying and gave it to his son.  Grayson’s mewls quieted and he happily sucked on his binky while everyone said their goodbyes.  Amanda hugged Jim and kissed Grayson before hugging her son. 

* * *

 

               When they returned home, Jim placed Grayson in his baby rocker before sitting in the chair across from it.  He stared at his little boy and smiled.

               “Jim?” Spock asked, coming out of Grayson’s nursery. “Did you purchase this for Grayson?”

               Jim looked at his mate with a quizzical expression as Spock came into the living room and showed him a stuffed animal.

               “What is that? A sehlat?” Jim asked.

               Spock nodded.

               “I didn’t purchase it,” Jim said.  “You know what? Your dad was the last person in the nursery today and he did have a bag with him. Ah, that’s cute…he bought his grandson a stuffed sehlat.”

               “Indeed,” Spock responded before setting the sehlat down next to Grayson’s rocker.

               “We have a good baby,” Jim said. “A quiet baby.”

               “Vulcan infants and toddlers are not as emotional as human ones,” Spock said, standing beside Jim’s chair.

               “Ah, that makes sense.  I’m actually glad he’s not a screaming and crying baby like the ones I’ve seen.”

               “I am glad as well.”

               Jim smiled up at him, “As long as his hair doesn’t fall out, I’ll be even happier.”

* * *

 

_April 16 th_

_One Month Old_

               “I blame you,” Jim said to his husband.

               Spock looked up from his computer terminal to his husband.  Jim was standing in the doorway, holding their son.

               “What do you blame me for?”

               “He’s bald.”

               Spock internally sighed and nodded, “I see that, but I did not cause his baldness.”

               Jim kissed the top of his son’s bald head and then walked over to Spock and sat on the corner of the desk, “I know.  It’s just…he had the cutest hair and now it’s gone.”

               “His hair will grow back, ashayam.  It is completely normal for a newborn to lose their hair within the first few months.”

               Jim made a grumpy face and stared at his son who was sucking on his binky, “He’s such a cutie.  A bald cutie.”

               “Indeed.  At least his eyes have stayed blue.”

               Jim smiled at that and nodded, “Yeah, that’s a relief.”

* * *

 

_April 30_

Spock was on his back sleeping when Jim woke up a little after 1 AM.  He grinned and then picked his son up from the bassinet beside the bed and left the room.  Jim fed him his bottle and put him to sleep in his crib in the nursery before going back to his bedroom where Spock was still asleep.  He grinned again and crawled onto the bed, on top of Spock and straddled him. 

               Jim leaned down and peppered kisses to Spock’s face and neck and then nipped at the tip of one of Spock’s pointy ears.

               Spock’s eyes fluttered open as his mate started to ground his hips into his.

               “Jim,” Spock sighed out.  “What are you doing?”

               Jim sat up and stared down at his mate, “It has been six weeks.”

               Spock merely quirked an eyebrow at that.

               Jim groaned, “Spock…six weeks.  We can…you know…have intercourse.”

               “Oh…you wish to engage in intercourse…now?”

               Jim smiled and nodded, “Grayson’s in his nursery.  I’m horny. You know you wanna fuck me.”

               Spock growled and flipped them over so that he was above his mate, “We have not engaged in sexual intercourse in eight point three nine weeks.”

               “I know…just…be careful, alright,” Jim said softly, before spreading his legs for Spock to lay between.

               Spock nodded and then laid between his mate’s spread legs.  Jim reacted with a sharp intake of breath when he felt Spock’s hips pushing against his. It had been too long since they’d fucked.  Sure, they had done other stuff the past few weeks, but Jim really needed his mate in him.

               The Vulcan took off his pajama top before beginning to kiss his mate.  Jim moaned when Spock demanded entrance.  Jim opened his mouth to allow their tongues to meet each other. 

               Jim broke free to get some air as Spock’s lips left his skin for a few seconds, before attaching them to the hollow of his neck. Jim whimpered softly.  Spock knew each and every one of Jim’s many weak spots. His hands shot out to grip at strong shoulders. A moan escaped his throat when a hand slipped underneath his pajama shirt and began to creep up his chest. He felt Spock growl against his neck and he gasped when the hand began to tweak at his left nipple.  Another weakness of his.

               Jim’s own hands started to caress his mate’s naked back and his own mouth latched onto the tip of pointy ear.  He began to nip and suck at it, causing his husband’s chest to rumble.

               _You’re purring,_ Jim told him through their bond.

               Spock moved his head away and growled before biting at the juncture of Jim’s neck.

               "Spock…" Jim moaned and his hips starting to move up against Spock’s, causing the Vulcan’s chest to rumble again. “Spock, I’m okay.  More, please.”

               Spock sat up and took off his own pajama bottoms and then divested Jim of his pajamas, leaving his mate naked underneath him. Jim then giggled. Spock quirked and eyebrow at his mate.

               “Sorry, sorry,” Jim chuckled out.  “It’s almost like our first time all over again.”

               “Indeed,” Spock replied before placing his hand to Jim’s chest and sliding it down.  Jim moaned when Spock’s hand got to his cock and enclosed his fingers around it.  Jim bucked his hips a few times before Spock removed his hand and laid down on top of him.

               Jim wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist as the Vulcan kissed him passionately.  Jim moved his hands to entangle in Spock’s silky black hair and got a groan out of him when he sucked on his tongue while caressing a pointy ear.  Jim then bucked his hips up a bit so that their erections slid together.  He moaned at the friction as Spock tore his mouth away from his and proceeded to nip and suck his way down Jim’s chest.  Stopping to torture Jim’s sensitive nipples.  Jim whined at that and squirmed.  One of his hands gripped Spock’s hair while the other clutched the sheets.

               “Spock,” he moaned out.  “Please.”

               He started to pant as Spock moved away from his nipples with a growl and move further down, marking his mate as he went.

               "God, Spock," Jim moaned, pushing on Spock’s head to get him to his cock.  The Vulcan merely smirked as he came face to face with Jim’s hard cock that was leaking pre-cum.   Jim arched his back off the bed and yelled out when he felt a hot wet mouth surrounding him. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips, forcing himself to go deeper in Spock’s mouth.

               _God I love that you don’t have a gag reflex,_ Jim said through their bond. 

               Spock hummed in response which made Jim cry out more.  Jim removed his hand from Spock’s hair to grip his pillow instead.  Spock continued to bob his head, moving his rough, alien tongue along the underside of Jim’s erection while he stroked himself, gathering his natural lubricant.  He glanced up to his mate and groaned at the site of Jim’s head thrown back in ecstasy, his swollen pink lips open with moans coming forth.

               Spock moved off his mate’s cock and kissed his hips as he brought a finger to his mate’s entrance.

               “Yes,” Jim moaned out, spreading his legs wider.

               The Vulcan teased him mate for a moment by circling his puckered entranced.  He then slowly pushed his finger in, watching his mate’s face for any sign of distress.  Jim merely groaned and tried pushing his hips down to get the finger in more.

               “I’m good, Spock.  Another.”

               Spock nodded and added a second finger.  Jim winced a bit and tighten his muscles around the fingers.  Spock dropped his head down and groaned deep in his chest at that. 

               Jim chuckled, “Love that your hands and everything are sensitive.”

               Spock looked to him and then moved his fingers and jabbed them against Jim’s sweet spot.  Jim cried out and came just from that.

               _Meanie Vulcan!_

               Spock sent waves of amusement and lust to Jim through their bond before going back to preparing his mate. 

* * *

 

               Spock pumped three fingers in and out of his mate, enjoying seeing Jim coming undone.  He had had to start slowly again after Jim’s orgasm, but the blonde was still in need of something bigger.  Jim clamped down on the fingers and groaned, his erection was back and straining against his stomach.

               “Spock…stop teasing,” Jim moaned out.

               Spock leaned down and lightly kissed his mate before carefully removing his fingers.  He reached to his own erection and stroked himself a few time.  He was getting close himself and wished to bury himself in his mate’s tightness.

               As shuffled closer to his mate and moved Jim’s legs up and over his shoulders.  He started to line himself up when Jim put his hands onto his chest and told him to stop.

               Spock whimpered in response and looked at him with pleading eyes.

               Jim chuckled, “Oh, you are going to fuck me, don’t worry…it’s just….condom.”

               Spock looked down to his erect and leaking penis before looking back to Jim and meeting his eyes, “Condom?”

               Jim nodded, “No more babies for a little while.”  He then reached a hand out to the bedside table.  He couldn’t reach it though so he looked back to Spock.  The Vulcan realized what his mate wanted and merely bent his mate in half to reach for it. Jim groaned a bit and squeezed his legs around Spock’s neck as the Vulcan grabbed a box from the table and righted them back on the bed.

               “Ow,” Jim said.

               “You are well,” Spock replied before opening the box and taking one wrapper out.  He was about to open it when Jim stopped him.

               “Remember our first time?  I’ll do it for you.”

               Spock nodded and closed his eyes, feeling his mate stroke him first and then put the condom on him.  Jim then stoked him again and then lay back against the bed. Spock opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at seeing the condom was blue and had his own natural lubricant on it now. He looked to his mate whose eyes were twinkling in amusement.

               Spock shook his head before grabbing the base of his cock and nudging it against Jim’s entrance.  He teased his mate for several seconds, just rubbing the tip around before Jim squeezed his legs tighter around his head.  Spock moved one hand to Jim’s left thigh and gripped him a bit before slowing breaching his entrance.

               Jim moaned as Spock entered him slowly, feeling those double ridges moving in him. Spock felt Jim’s heat envelop him, making his eyes roll up in ecstasy.  It had been too long since they’d copulated this way.  Jim’s internal muscles were slowly relaxing around him, allowing him to glide in even further until he was buried completely in Jim’s body.

               He removed his hand from his base and placed both hands on Jim’s thighs.  He stared down at where they were connected and then slowly rolled his hips, causing Jim to cry out his double ridges brushed against his prostate.

               “Fuck, yes!” Jim said.  _Missed this.  Missed this so, so much!_

_I missed this as well, ashayam._

_Good…now move and fuck me._

Spock smirked down at his mate and moved over him, almost bending his mate in half his time.  Jim moaned and gripped Spock’s biceps as the Vulcan pulled out and slammed back in.  They fit together perfectly

               Jim arched his back as Spock fucked him and then groaned as his leg cramped a bit.  Spock understood immediately and stopped, moving Jim’s legs down to wrap around his waist instead before going back to thrusting into his mate.

               _Thanks._

Spock groaned in response, his head dropping down to Jim’s neck as the blonde wrapped his arms around his back and gripped him, nails digging in just a bit. Jim moaned as Spock moved.  The Vulcan knew him so well and knew just how to angle his hips to elicit certain sounds from him.  Spock nipped at his neck as he thrust, moved his lips over Jim’s jaw to get to his mouth and claim in his a deep kiss that was mostly tongue.

               "Ah! Harder," he moaned, when he tore his mouth away from Spock’s.

               Spock grunted and sped up, slamming his hips down, forcing himself to go even deeper. At his next thrust, Spock rammed against Jim’s sweet spot causing the blonde to scream and arch his back.  He felt Jim’s cock leaking against their stomachs and knew he was close.

               Spock lifted up a bit and brought one of his hand to Jim’s meld points.

               "Oh yes! Spock!" Jim panted as Spock initiated the meld.  Their bond lit up in pleasure as Jim cried out and came.  His seed splattering against their stomachs and chests.  He clenched around Spock as the Vulcan tense up, groaned and reached his own orgasm, spilling into the blue condom deep in his mate.

* * *

 

               Spock and Jim relaxed as the Vulcan withdrew himself from his mate and threw the condom into the trash can beside the bed.  He laid on his back and gathered Jim into his arms.  Jim rested his head against Spock’s chest and wrapped his arms around him, one hand resting on Spock’s side, feeling the Vulcan’s heart beating fast.

               “That was great,” Jim sighed out as Spock ran a hand up and down his back.

               “Indeed.”

               “We will be doing that again in the morning.”

               Spock almost chuckled, “If Grayson sleeps late then, yes, I shall take you again in the morning.”

               Jim then yawned and snuggled further into his mate’s side, burrowing his face into Spock’s neck and kissing him there.

               “I’m not quite as bendy as I was before.  My belly has gone down a bit though.”

               “You are beautiful and I find your current body most pleasing.”

               Jim chuckled, “You like me a bit chubby, huh? More cushion for the pushin’?”

               Spock shut his eyes and internally sighed, “You are most illogical.”

               “Yeah, well, you married me.”

               “It was logical.”

               “And you knocked me up.”

               “Again, it was logical.”

               “Love you.”

               “I cherish thee.”


	40. May 16

               Jim grinned as put his two month old in his stroller.  Spock had just returned home after being gone all morning and Jim wanted the three of them to go for a walk about the neighborhood.  Grayson had his two month well baby doctor’s appointment the day before and while he did have to get a couple hypos, he didn’t cry. 

               Jim did though, but Grayson was well.  He was 13 pounds and still bald.  Jim sighed at that and moved the stroller to the front door as someone rang the doorbell.  He looked at the front door before opening it and seeing Chris standing there.

               “Dad! Hey!” Jim greeted him, pulling Chris into a hug and letting him into the house.  “What are you doing here?”

               “I’m here to babysit,” Chris told him.

               “What?” Jim asked as Spock came into the room.  Jim looked at his husband and saw the Vulcan was wearing a nice suit and holding a rectangular box that was about three inches thick. “What’s going on?”

               “It is the one year anniversary of our first date, ashayam,” Spock said.  “We are going out and your father will be watching Grayson.”

               Jim just blinked and stared at him before looking down to his son in the stroller, “But…”

               Spock stepped closer, “We are going out.  You have not left Grayson’s side since he was born.  It is our anniversary and we are going out.  Take this box into the bedroom and change.”

               Jim reluctantly took the box and left the room.  He closed the bedroom door and placed the box on the bed and opened it.  Inside was a nice, new suit, and a panty with a sold baby blue front with matching satin bow applique, floral lace sides, and large lace trim with full back. Jim smiled at that and held it up.

               _This is cute,_ he thought.

               _Put it on and the suit,_ Spock replied through their bond.

               _Okay, Spockums._

* * *

 

“All the diapers are in his nursery,” Jim stood by the front door and told his father.  “When he needs his bottle, the formula mix is…”

               “Jim, I know how to take care of him,” Chris interrupted and said.  “Also, Spock wrote me a list of everything to do.  I got this.”

               “Are you sure? Because Spock and I…”

               “Jim, we are leaving,” Spock interrupted.

               Jim pouted and kissed his son before following his mate out of the house.

* * *

 

               Jim held Spock’s hand as the Vulcan led him into the restaurant where they had their first date.  The hostess smiled at them and took them to the same table they had sat at before.

               “This is nice,” Jim said once they sat down.

               “It is our anniversary.”

               “Are we going to do something for our Vulcan bonding anniversary?”

               Spock nodded, “And also for wedding anniversary.”

               Jim chuckled, “Did you already plan stuff for those?”

               “I did.”

               “Are you going to tell me?”

               “I am not."

               Jim smiled before remembering that their son was at home. Without them.  Jim’s bottom lip stuck out as he kept back the sniffles.  Spock reached a hand over to Jim’s on the table and ran two fingers along the back of it.

               “He is well, ashaya.  He is with your father and nothing will happen to him,” Spock assured his mate.

               “I know.  It’s just that…this is the first time I’ve been away from him for more than…fifteen minutes.”

               “We will be home soon and you can hold him.”

               Jim nodded and moved his hand to give Spock a proper Vulcan kiss before looking back to the menu.

* * *

 

               After dinner, they walked around the park and talked and then headed home.  When they got there, Jim immediately grabbed up his son and cuddled him.

               “Daddy missed you so much,” Jim cooed.  “I’m never, ever leaving you again.”

               Chris and Spock exchanged a look before they both shook their heads at the blonde.

               “Well, I take it that’s my cue to leave,” Chris said. 

               Jim turned to him and smiled, “Thank you for watching him.”

               Chris smiled back.  He hugged Jim and kissed his grandson before departing the house.  Jim continued to stand in the middle of the living room and cuddle his son.

               “Jim.”

               .

               .

               .

               “Jim.”

               “What?”

               “I believe it is time to put Grayson to bed,” Spock said.

               Jim blinked, “But I’ve been away from him for so long.”

               “We have been gone for almost three hours.”

               “Three long hours of his life that we’re not going to get back.”

               “Jim…”

               “Spock. No. I’m cuddling ourson.  If you want to see the panties, then you’ll give me some time with my baby.”                                                 

               “Of course, t’hy’la.”

               Jim grinned at him before taking Grayson into his nursery.

* * *

 

               A week later, while Jim took a shower, Spock was in the nursery changing his son’s diaper.  He was about to pick up his son when he noticed something about Grayson's head.  Spock ran a hand over his son's head and then internally sighed.

               _Jim._

_In the shower.  Wanna join me?_

_I believe our son is…_

_Grayson is…Grayson is what? What’s going on? Is something wrong?_

_No, nothing is wrong.  It’s just…_

_What?!_

_Blonde hair is starting to grow._

Jim didn't respond but Spock knew his husband had jumped out of the shower and ran to them in the nursery.  Jim came to a stop beside his husband, naked and dripping wet.  He looked at his son as Grayson gave him a toothless grin.

               “Fuck,” Jim curse under his breath before saying, “It’s very light though, so…it’ll probably darken and be black.  Nothing to worry about.”

               Spock nodded but knew his husband was worrying a lot internally.

* * *

 

               A month later, Grayson was three months old now and almost fifteen pounds. More blonde hair had grown in which Jim wasn’t pleased about.

               Spock was in the nursery dressing Grayson and nearly smiled as he remembered Jim’s excitement a couple days previous when Grayson rolled over on his activity mat.  Spock did smile, though, when he looked at his son and Grayson gave him a big toothless grin.  Spock then tickled the boys little feet and got a giggle in return.

                Spock picked up his son in a way that Grayson could see everything.  The boy was quite observant and didn’t like not knowing about his environment. Spock carried Grayson into the living room where Jim was waiting.

               “What time do your parents arrive?” Jim asked, stuffing some of Grayson’s stuff into a diaper bag.

               “In an hour.”

               Jim nodded and then looked to his mate and child and grinned. Grayson was staring at him while trying to put a foot into his mouth.

               “Silly boy,” Jim cooed.

* * *

 

               Everyone at the shuttle station heard Amanda delighted squeal at seeing her grandson in person for the first time in three months.  She rushed to her son and Jim and immediately took Grayson from them and cuddled him.

               “Oh, Grayson,” she started. “Grammy missed you so much.  Look how big you’ve gotten.”

               “He’s also blonde,” Jim stated with a sigh.

               “I see that and look how cute it is,” Amanda cooed as Grayson started to make a little fussy sound and squirm about in her arms.

               “Turn him around,” Spock told her.  “He likes to look around.”

               Amanda nodded and did as her son stated.  Grayson calmed and then looked around with bright eyes.

* * *

 

               They all went to the Vulcan embassy to get Amanda and Sarek settled in before having lunch at a nearby bistro.

               “So, he’s three months.  Almost fourteen pounds of cuteness,” Jim was telling his in-laws.  “He is rolling over, sleeping most of the night, but I don’t really know about that because that’s Spock’s time with him while I sleep.”

               Amanda smiled and looked to her grandson who was chilling in his baby carrier, sucking on a pacifier.

               “As you can see he is also blonde,” Jim said.

               “You have stated that four times already,” Sarek replied.

               Jim nodded, “I know.  He just had the cutest black hair and now he’s gonna be blonde.”

               “You are blonde, Jim.”

               Jim chuckled and nodded.

               “Is he crying? I know he makes little fussy noises?” Amanda asked.

               Jim and Spock shook their heads before Jim responded, “Nope, he is not a crier.  Just makes little mewling or fussy noises.  When I play with him and then stop and turn my attention to something else he’ll scrunch up his little face and make a fussy growly sound until I turn my attention back to him and continue playing.”

               “Spock did that.  He wasn’t a crier, either, but he did make growly noises.”

               Jim smiled and then asked, “So, for Father’s Day, I was thinking we could all go out to lunch with my dad, Number One, Bones, and Joanna.”

               “That sounds wonderful.  Has Joanna met Grayson yet?”

               Jim shook his head, “Not yet.  I’m sure they’ll be best friends.”

* * *

 

               Joanna was sitting on Jim and Spock’s couch, smiling and waiting for Jim to put Grayson in her arms to hold.  Jim smiled back and sat his son in her arms and watched Grayson and her look at each other.  Grayson then started screaming.

               “Why is he crying? I don’t like it,” Joanna fussed, making a face at Grayson before Jim scooped him up.  Grayson immediately stopped crying and settled in his daddy’s arms.

               Joanna then left the room to go play outside, mumbling to herself about stupid babies.

               “That was weird,” Bones said as Spock stared at his son.

               “Yeah, it was.  Grayson never cries,” Jim said, looking at his son with a quizzical expresion. "Why don't you like Joanna?"

               Grayson response was to blow a little raspberry at his daddy and then grin.

* * *

 

               The day after Father’s Day, Spock and Sarek had a meeting to attend so Amanda and Jim decided to hang out and go shopping. Jim found the cutest clothes for Grayson and some shirts and sweaters for Spock as he and Amanda walked around the outdoor mall.

               “Our Vulcans should be about done with their meetings,” Amanda said.  “Want to head to the restaurant now?”

               Jim nodded and they started to walk to meet their mates.  When they were almost to the restaurant Jim noticed that he left a bag back at one of the stores.

               “I’ll run back and get it,” Jim told Amanda.  “You and Grayson go on ahead.  He’s napping so he won’t miss me.”

               Amanda nodded and continued on, pushing the stroller towards their destination as Jim turned and quickly went back to the store.  He climbed the stairs, leading to the second floor of the outdoor mall and headed towards the store.  He passed by a railing that had a sign on it that said it was weak and not to lean on it.

* * *

 

               He thanked the store’s clerk, who had held the bag for him and departed the store.  He was almost to the stairs when he felt someone grab his arm.  Jim turned and then took a step back, his eyes going wide.

               “Gary.”


	41. To Harm One's T'hy'la

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has violence and mentions of blood. I'm sorry, but this is what I had planned from the beginning.

               Spock and Sarek met Amanda and Grayson outside the restaurant.  Grayson was still asleep in the stroller as Sarek asked, “Where is Jim?”

               “He went to retrieve a bag he left at a store,” Spock replied, looking at his son.  Amanda looked at Spock and saw him blink and then his eyes get dark before abruptly turning and running off.

               “Spock!” Amanda called out, but Spock quickly disappeared down the street.

* * *

 

               “Gary,” Jim stated, “What…what are you doing here?”

               Gary shrugged and then grinned at Jim, “Visiting friends.  Wow, look at you.  You look different.”

               “Fuck off, Gary,” Jim spat before trying to turn to leave.  Gary stopped him by grabbing his elbow and pulling him back to face him.

               “Hey! I just wanna talk.  Is that so bad?”

               “I have nothing to talk to you about.”

               “Really?  You still with that Vulcan?  Heard the two of you got married.  Where’s your wedding ring? Did he leave you for someone else?”

               Jim glared at him, “Fuck you, I’m leaving.”

               Gary grabbed him again and made Jim face him, “Your Vulcan nearly killed me a year ago, remember?  I think I deserve some…compensation for that.”

               Jim clenched his fists as he felt Spock’s anger through their bond.  Jim knew that Spock was on his way here.

               “You don’t deserve a dime for anything, Gary, now let me go or else.”

               Gary chuckled, “I don’t want money, Jimmy.  Come on, you know me better than that.  How about we go into behind that store and you let me fuck you?”

               Jim shoved Gary away from him, “Go to hell!”

               Jim then turned and went to storm off but stopped when he heard Gary say, “Heard you also had a little baby, Jimmy.”

                He stopped cold and slowly turned back to the other man who was grinning at him.

               “Do. Not. Talk. About. My. Son.” Jim slowly said, glaring at Gary.

               “Aw, you have a son.  Who’s the father?  I heard that Vulcan’s a half-breed and you know those hybrids are sterile.  Who did he let fuck you to make the baby because I would’ve volunteered.”

               Jim saw red and lunged at Gary, dropping his bag and punch the other man in the face, hard. Gary stumbled back a bit as the other mall-goers stared at them.  Gary swung and missed hitting Jim.  Jim punched him again, this time hitting him square in the nose, before Gary grabbed him and shoved him back against the railings.  Jim hit the weak one and it gave way, causing Jim to fall back, off of the second floor and landing on his back on the hard pavement below. 

* * *

 

               Spock ran through the outdoor mall, not caring if he was knocking into other people as he rushed to his mate.  He was almost there when he stopped and saw his mate on the second floor with Gary.  Spock was about to start running again when Gary and Jim started fighting but stopped in shock at seeing his mate be pushed back against a railing that gave way and caused Jim to fall to ground.

               Spock roared in anger and pain and sprinted to his mate’s side as other people started to circle Jim.  Spock barely heard the others around yelling out to call an ambulance. He knelt down next to Jim, whose eyes were closed, and saw his arm and a leg were clearly broken from the fall.

               Tears started falling from his eyes as Spock also saw blood.  So much blood started the pool around on the ground from Jim’s head. Spock reached his hand out to Jim’s meld points but was stopped by a hand grabbing his.  Spock growled and turned to face the person who stopped him from touching his mate and saw his father.

               “You do not want to do that,” Sarek stated.  “He is in grave pain and you do not want to be compromised by it.”

               “I know he is in pain.  I need to ease it…I need…he may be…” _Dying,_ but Spock couldn’t say that.

               Sarek pulled his son back as paramedics rushed over and started tending to Jim.

* * *

 

               Sarek had known something was wrong with his son and Jim and had followed after Spock while Amanda stayed back with Grayson.  At the hospital, Amanda was trying to get Grayson to stop screaming and crying.  The boy was in pain because Jim was.  Spock was standing in the corner, eyes closed, focusing on his bond with Jim and ignoring his child.  Sarek did not like that so he took Grayson from Amanda and practically shoved Grayson into his father’s arms.

               “Jim is your t’hy’la, but Grayson is your son,” Sarek told him sternly.  “And at the moment, Grayson needs you more.  Comfort him.”

               Spock snapped out of his stupor and nodded before cuddling his son to him.  He sat down on a nearby chair and tried to calm his son.  He whispered sweet things to him and then placed his hands to Grayson’s meld points and eased some of his discomfort. He also put a small block on his and Jim’s parental bond.  It was quite strong and that was why Grayson was feeling so much because Jim was hurt.

               Grayson calmed down but tears where still in his eyes as Spock held him.

* * *

 

               Not too long after, did Chris and everyone show up to the hospital.  Spock was unable to discuss what had happened at the moment so Sarek explained to them that Mr. Mitchell and Jim had gotten into a fight and that Jim had fallen. Chris sat next to Amanda and started to cry as Bones started swearing and trying to get any information from the nurses on Jim’s status.

               A couple detectives showed up shortly after and stood in the corner with Sarek and talked with him.

               “We are searching for Mr. Mitchell, but we would like to talk with your son about his husband and Mr. Mitchell’s previous relationship,” one detective stated.

               “My son is unable to talk at the moment,” Sarek replied.  “His mate is still in surgery and my son will unable to answer any questions until Jim is out and shown to be well.”

               The detective nodded and gave Sarek their contact info before moving to the side to talk with Chris and Bones about Gary.

* * *

 

               A few hours later, a doctor came into the waiting room.  Everyone stood up and looked to the doctor expectantly as the doctor walked over to Spock and Grayson.

               “Your husband is out of surgery,” the doctor explained.  “We mended his broken arm and leg and have stopped the internal bleeding.  His condition is still serious because of the head injury he suffered from the fall.  He had a cracked skull and some swelling.  We were able to stop the swelling from getting worse.  Right now, though, he is in a coma and I am unable to tell you when he will wake from it.”

               Spock took in the doctors words as some of their friends started to cry again.  Bones walked over to them and started demanding to see Jim and look over his chart.  The doctor nodded to Bones and then told Spock that Jim was in a recovery room and that he was allowed to see him.

* * *

 

               Everyone in the waiting room, minus Bones, didn’t ask to go with Spock and Grayson to see Jim.  They knew Spock needed to be alone with his mate and respected that.  Spock held Grayson in his arms and entered the room where his t’hy’la laid unmoving or responsive.  Spock pulled a chair over to Jim’s bedside and reached a hand out cup Jim’s cheek. He so badly wanted to move his fingers to Jim’s meld points, but knew that he could not do that just yet.  He needed to try and mediate and calm himself more from the rage, agony, and heartache he was feeling. 

               Grayson made a fussy noise and tried grabbing towards his daddy.  Spock lifted his son to the bed and sat him up and let Grayson grab Jim’s hand.

               “Daddy will be alright,” Spock told his son. “He just needs to sleep for a little while and then he will wake and we will go home.”

               Grayson made another fussy sound when he realized that his daddy wasn’t moving to play with him.  He turned his head to his father, his big blue eyes wet and his bottom lip started to trembled. 

               Spock’s heart constricted in his side at seeing his son upset.  He help Grayson to cuddle next to his daddy and then laid his head on the bed next to them.  He ran his fingertips along Jim’s unmoving hand and willed himself not to cry.  He missed feeling his t’hy’la’s brightness through their bond.  The bond was still and all Spock could do at the moment was try and send soothing and lovingness feels through to Jim but not get anything in return.

* * *

 

               Bones came in a few moments later and almost cried seeing the Vulcans laying there next to Jim.  Grayson was asleep and Spock’s eyes were closed where his head rested. Bones shook his head to keep from crying and looked over Jim.  The doctors had done a good job fixing his friend, but Bones kept thinking that he could have done a better job.   He checked Jim’s brain activity and saw that it was just how someone in a coma would be and sighed.

               “Fucking Gary,” Bones grumbled out.

               “I will take care of him,” Spock spoke up, lifting his head from the bed and looking at the doctor.

               Bones observed the Vulcan and saw that he looked wrecked, “Gary? How are you going to take care of him?”

               “I am Vulcan and Jim is my mate.  Vulcan has numerous laws pertaining to when a Vulcan’s mate is harmed.  I am sure that my father will urge the detectives here to agree to extradite Mr. Mitchell to Vulcan to be tried.  Once on Vulcan, I will have the right to combat Mr. Mitchell.”

               “So what? You’ll beat him up on Vulcan?  Make him suffer for hurting Jim?”

               Spock shook his head, “No, I will not beat him up, Leonard.  I will kill him.”

               “What?”

               “On Vulcan it will be legal to kill him for harming my t’hy’la.  T’hy’las are most revered and cherished among bond mates.  I will be allowed to kill him or if I feel like being merciful, seriously injure him and allow him to spend the rest of his miserable life in a Vulcan prison.”

               Bones blinked at Spock before shaking his head, “I doubt you’ll be merciful to Gary.”

               “No, I will not,” Spock replied as the door to the room opened and Sarek, Amanda, and Chris entered. 

               “Spock, the detectives have arrested Mr. Mitchell,” Sarek informed Spock.  “They request our presence at the police station.  Are you able to leave your mate’s side for no more than an hour to speak with the detectives?”

               Spock stood up and nodded.  He let his mother take his spot in the seat and told her to let Grayson continue to sleep. Chris patted Spock on the shoulder and told him he’d stay in the room and watch them.

               Spock nodded to Chris and then followed his father out of the hospital and to the police station.

* * *

 

               Spock sat on an uncomfortable bench in the police station and watched his father talk with a detective and a city prosecutor.  Sarek was informing them of Vulcan laws and why Mr. Mitchell should be extradited.

               “To harm one’s t’hy’la is an extremely serious offence on Vulcan.  Mr. Mitchell harmed a Vulcan citizen’s mate.  He should be extradited and be tried,” Sarek told them.

               “I understand, Ambassador Sarek,” the prosecutor said.  “But Mr. Mitchell is a citizen of Earth and has rights here.  We have to try him here first, in front of a jury of his peers and afterwards, we can discuss extraditing him to Vulcan.”

               Spock closed his eyes and tuned out the conversation.  He tried to meditate but was unable to do so.  The rage inside him was making it impossible for him to calm his mind.  The primal Vulcan inside him wanted something first. 

               He kept his eyes closed until he heard footsteps walking toward the area they were in.  He sniffed the air and then opened his eyes and turned his head.  Gary was handcuffed, nose bloodied and one eye starting to swell, and was walking with two officers towards the elevator on the side of the room.  Sarek glanced at Gary and then his son before turning back to the detective and prosecutor. 

               Gary saw Spock and grinned, “Hey, Jim’s husband!”

               Spock clenched his fists as the officers told Gary to shut up and pushed him to stand in front of the elevator doors while they waited for it to open.  Spock was trembling.  The primal Vulcan inside of him was screaming to shed blood.  To seek revenge and harm the one that had hurt his mate.

               “I heard you Vulcan’s have really good ears,” Gary whispered where he stood across the room. “Can you hear me?”

               Spock heard him.

               Gary glanced behind him and saw Spock glaring daggers at him, “Oh good, you can hear me.  Well, I’m not sorry about Jimmy.  Little bitch deserved it, but I’m sure my lawyer will get me off.  Defending myself and all that.  Jimmy did hit me first.”

               Spock was clenched his fists so hard his nails were digging into his skin and drawing blood.

               “I hope Jimmy’s not hurt too bad though.  Would be a waste of a fine piece of ass…but you already know that.  God I loved just pounding away in him…hearing him scream my name…”              

               Spock’s father could also hear what Gary was saying and snapped at the officers to take him away immediately as the elevator doors slid open.  It was too late, however, because Spock was already up and moving. 

               Before anyone realized what was happening Spock had thrown the two officers standing next to Gary away from the elevator.  He then knocked Gary into the open elevator.  The officers on the floor moved to slow to stop the furious Vulcan as the elevator doors shut, enclosing Spock in the elevator with Gary.

               “Stop the elevator and get the doors open!” the detective shouted. They could hear Gary screaming from inside.  Dozens of officers started slamming on the elevator doors as Sarek and a few non-humans on the floor tried prying the door open.

               They managed, after several moments, to get the elevator open and saw Spock kneeling over the human and repeatedly punching his face in.  Blood was everywhere in the elevator and on Spock as the officers tried getting Vulcan off of Gary, but Spock was too strong and too enraged to be moved as he continued hitting the obviously dead man.

               “Spock! Enough!” Sarek yelled at his son, trying to help the officers remove him. Sarek then finally nerved pinched his son and sighed in relief as Spock collapsed in the officers’ hold and was dragged, unconscious and covered in blood, out of the bloodied elevator. 

               The detective and prosecutor put their heads into the elevator and saw what Spock had down.

               “Jesus…” the detective sighed, seeing what was left of Mr. Mitchell’s head.  Punched in so bad that not even dental records could identify him.

               The prosecutor made a face and then turned to Sarek, “Now we will have to charge your son with murder, Ambassador.”

               Sarek looked at the prosecutor and then shook his head, “I am a diplomat as you know.  My son cannot be charged with any crime as he has diplomatic immunity.”

               The prosecutor glared at Sarek before barking at the detective and other officers to start taking pictures of everything and collect evidence anyway. 

* * *

 

               Spock woke after several minutes and was led to a shower room. He first had samples of the Gary’s blood taken from his hands and some brain matter removed from then as well before being stripped and his clothes take away for evidence.  He was then allowed to shower off and was given sweat pants, a plain gray t-shirt, socks and slip on shoes to put on before being put in an interrogation room.  Spock ignored the chair and table and sat in the corner of the room and closed his eyes.

               Finally he was able to meditate.


	42. Jim Wakes Up

               Jim laid curled up in a ball in a cornfield.  He was cold and wanted his Spock and son.  He didn’t remember why was in the cornfield, but he knew something was wrong.  He hurt and he didn’t want to move, so he curled into himself tighter and cried.

               He then heard footsteps coming toward him and hoped it wasn’t Gary or Frank.  He wept as the footsteps got closer and closer until he felt someone lay down next to him and curl up behind him.

               “I am here, ashayam,” Spock said, wrapping his mate in his arms. “It is alright.”

               “I hurt.”

               “I know and I am here to make you stop hurting.”

               “I tried moving but…I can’t.”

               Spock nuzzled his neck, “You do not have to move right now.  I will lie here with you until you feel like you can.”

               “What about Grayson?”

               “He is here too, my beloved.  Can you not feel him?”

               Jim opened his eyes and saw the strong silver thread next to him.  He carefully reached a hand out and pulled it closer and cuddled it.  The pain was starting to hurt less, but it was still there.

               “Don’t leave me,” Jim whimpered.

               “I will have to.  Eventually Grayson and I will wake up and will have to leave but our bonds will still be here to comfort you.”

               “I’m not ready to wake up yet.”

               “I know.  You need more time and we understand.”

               “Can you move me somewhere else?  I don’t like the cornfield.”   

               “I do not like it either, ashayam.  Where would you like to go?”

               “Home.”

* * *

               Every night for seven days, Spock slipped into Jim’s head and comforted his mate.  Slowly Jim stopped hurting so much and was about able to move around in his mind.  Jim needed to heal and Spock helped him.  Grayson’s bond lit up for Jim and while the baby couldn’t mentally enter his father’s mind like Spock could, Jim could still relish in the bond and cuddle it.  Spock hoped that soon Jim would wake and everything would be fine.

* * *

               On the eighth day, Amanda fussed at Spock to leave the hospital.  The Vulcan had not left Jim’s room for more than fifteen minutes since he was released from police custody the evening of the first day.

               “Take your son and go to the park,” Amanda told him.  “Just go do something. Jim will be fine. Leonard and I are here and Chris will be here soon.  Your son needs you.”

               “I am not neglecting my son, mother.  He is here every night with me.  I feed him, change him, comfort him…”

               “But you don’t take him out of the hospital.  I do, Gaila does, and Chris does.  Take your son and relax.”

               Spock reluctantly nodded and picked his son up, “Some of the flowers in the park make Grayson sneeze.  I will take him to the aquarium.”

               “Good.  Have fun and don’t kill anyone,” Amanda said.

               Spock gave his mother a look before grabbing Grayson’s diaper bag, kissing Jim on the forehead, and then left the hospital.

* * *

               “Your grandmother is illogical,” Spock said to his son as they sat and watched the otters swimming about in their tank. Grayson made a happy sound and Spock bounced him in his lap. “We love her, though.  And daddy.  I promise you that he will wake up soon.  He just needs to heal.”

               Spock kissed the top of Grayson’s head as he made another happy sound and made grabby hands at the otters.

               “You are also illogical, my son.  You cannot play with the otters.”

               Spock stood up and moved closer to the tank.  He helped Grayson place a hand to the tank and Grayson giggled at seeing an otter swim up to him and press its nose to the tank by his hand. Spock smiled at the sight before sighing.

               “I am going to miss being here with you when your daddy awakes, but I am being made to return to Vulcan.  I am not looking forward to explaining that your daddy when he wakes.”

* * *

               Jim blinked his eyes open and stared at the lights above him before blinking again and looking around the room.  His head hurt and he couldn’t remember why he’d be in the hospital.  He saw Amanda sitting on a couch next to the bed knitting and Chris sitting next to her tapping at his PADD.  He tried to say something, but his voice was rough and mouth dry.

               They snapped their gaze up to him and then Amanda let out a squeal, “Oh, Jim! You’re awake! Finally!  I’ll call Leonard!”

               Jim watched his mother-in-law stand up and press a button beside the bed.  She stood over him and smiled, her eyes tearing up a bit. Chris walked over and stood at the foot of the bed and smiled at Jim, his eyes watering up a bit.

               “I’m so glad that you’re awake, dear,” she told him.

               “We are all glad that you’re finally awake,” Chris said as the hospital room door slid open and Bones rushed inside.

               “Dammit, Jim! Now you wake up?” Bones fussed at him before running a tricorder of him. “Spock’s going to be pissed that he wasn’t here.”

               “Water,” Jim crocked out before hearing Spock start to talk to him through their bond.

               _T’hy’la I feel you. Are you awake? I am on my way.  Are you in pain?  Is Leonard attending to you? Is my mother there? She said she would stay with you.  Jim? Jim? Ashayam?_

Bones sat his bed up a bit and let Amanda give Jim some water.

               _Jeez, Spock, stop talking so much.  Yes, I’m awake.  My head hurts but Bones is about to…OW! fuck that hurt…he just jabbed me with a hypo.  Yes, your mother is here, but where are you?_

_Grayson and I are on our way back to you.  We will be there soon._

“What happened?” Jim asked once he had drank some water.

               Bones, Chris, and Amanda exchanged looks before Bones looked at Jim and asked, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

               Jim thought about it, “Father’s day with ya’ll.  Then Amanda and I went shopping.”

               “Do you remember us going to the restaurant after shopping?”

               “No.  We were in a store looking at clothes for Grayson and then…nothing. Why? What happened?”

               Chris sighed and then said, “Gary happened.  He was at the mall and the two of you got into a fight.  He pushed you off the second floor and you fell.”

               “You were hurt pretty bad, Jim.  You’ve been in a coma for eight days,” Bones told him.

               “Oh shit.  Seriously?” Jim asked.  He tried to remember but he couldn’t. “I don’t remember that at all.”

               “Perhaps that is a good thing,” Amanda offered, smiling at Jim and grabbing his hand.  He smiled back as the door to the room opened and Spock rushed in with Grayson in his arms.  Spock stopped and stared at Jim before telling everyone to get out.

               “Hey, just wait…” Bones tried but Spock growled at him.  Bones held his hands up in a surrender and then he, Chris, and Amanda left the room to get the family some alone time.

               “Hey you,” Jim smiled at his mate and son.  “I wake up from an apparently eight day coma and you’re not here.”

               Spock walked over to the bed and handed their son to Jim and watched the boy let out a happy giggle before cuddling against Jim.  Jim sniffled and hugged his son.

               “Daddy’s awake now, so we can get back to playing,” Jim cooed to his son before looking up to Spock and seeing his mate look upset.

               “Spock…what’s wrong?” Jim asked, reaching out and grabbing his mate’s hand. “Why are you looking at me like that?  I’m fine, Spock. I’m here.”

               Spock nodded before sitting down on the edge of the bed and lifting Jim’s hand to kiss his knuckles, “You are here and awake now, but I have been without you for eight long days, ashal-veh.”

               “You were with me.  I…remember being scared…in my head…and you were there and you helped me stop hurting and make me want to wake up.  I do remember that, but I don’t remember what Gary did.”

               “You do not?”

               Jim shook his head, “I just remember shopping with your mom and then waking up here.  Your mom say it’s probably a good thing that I don’t remember.  If I can’t remember it then…it’s easier to forget it happened and move on.”

               “Move on…” Spock said.

               “Yeah. I’m sure Gary was arrested right?”

               Spock nodded.

               “Well, then, now we definitely don’t have to worry about him anymore.”

               “No….we will not. Jim…I need to tell you something.”

               Jim looked at Spock and saw him looking a bit distressed and then asked, “What’s wrong?”

               “I…I did something…when you were first brought here and we did not know if you would wake from your coma.”

               “What did you do?”

               Spock looked at his mate and then told him, “After I made sure you were out of surgery and in recovery, my father and I went to the police station.  I sat there while my father talked with the prosecutor and detective about Gary and about extraditing him to Vulcan to be tried.  Well…I…I was having trouble calming myself and meditating.  I was enraged and in pain because you were hurt.  The officers brought Gary into custody and were taking him to the elevator so that they could take him for booking.”

               “Spock…what did you do?” Jim asked, wanting his mate to get to the point already of why he was distressed.

               “Gary started talking about you.  About your body.  I could not take it anymore so I…attacked him.”

               “Attacked him?”

               “I killed him.”

               Jim’s eyes went wide, “You killed Gary?”

               “I did and I do regret killing him.  He harmed you and he needed to pay.”

               Jim took in what Spock said and then nodded, “I don’t regret you killing him either.  I mean…I feel bad for his family…although I’ve never met them, but…he hurt me and he had hurt me for a long time before you came into the picture.  Killing is wrong, but…I don’t regret you doing it.”

               “I do regret that I will have to leave you and our son to move back to Vulcan in a few weeks,” Spock then said.

               “Excuse me?” Jim questioned, sitting up on the bed a bit and adjusting Grayson in his arms. “You are leaving us?”

               “I must return to Vulcan.  While I am the son of a diplomat and not susceptible to prosecution for killing Mr. Mitchell, his family and the prosecutor were adamant that some type of punishment be handed down to me.”

               “So you have to go back to Vulcan? Without me and Grayson?”

               “The Earth and Federation courts ruled that I am to be banished from Earth for seven years.”

               Jim shook his head, “You can’t leave us, Spock.  I don’t accept that.”

               “I will not force you and Grayson to leave with me.  This is your home…”

               “Bullshit!” Jim snapped and then looked at his son, “Daddy said a bad word that you are not to repeat, okay?”

               Grayson just smiled at him.

               Jim smiled back before looking to Spock and narrowing his eyes, “I am your husband, bondmate, and t’hy’la.  You are not leaving me or your son here on Earth alone.  We’re coming with you.”

               “Jim…” Spock sighed out, trying to argue but Jim wouldn’t hear it.

               “Nope. End of conversation.  We move with you or I’ll fight someone and get myself banned as well.  You are not leaving without us.  We’re a family and we stick together, got it?”

               Spock shut his mouth and nodded.

               “Good, now I really need you to kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more chapters left I think. Then I can move on to writing about Jim and Spock's other kids ^-^


	43. Moving to Vulcan

               Jim sat in the living room and stared at all the boxes that were packed and ready to be shipped off to Vulcan the next day. Jim had recovered a couple weeks prior and had been released a few days after he had woken from his coma.  Amanda and Sarek had gone back to Vulcan shortly after that to make arrangements for Jim and Spock to live with them. Since then, it had been a whirlwind of packing and planning for the big move to Vulcan.  Every so often Spock would make a comment about how Jim and Grayson should stay but Jim would immediately shut it down and make Spock sleep on the couch.

               Tomorrow was the big day and all their friends and family were at their house (that they were going to lease out while they were on Vulcan for the next several years) for one last potluck before the move.

               Jim sighed as Chris came over to and sat down next him.  Jim leaned against his shoulder as Chris put his arm around him.

               “I’ll come visit as often as possible,” Chris told him.

               “I know,” Jim replied.

               Chris then chuckled, “You on Vulcan.  Man, they are going to love your illogicalness.”

* * *

 

               Jim got hugs from all his friends during the potluck.

               “Love ya, Jimmy,” Sulu said as he pulled Jim into a tight hug.  “I’ll visit real soon, alright?”

               Jim nodded and was then immediately pulled into a hug by Chekov, “I vill visit soon as vell.”

               Jim chuckled and hugged the Russian back before extracting himself from him and then being immediately pulled into a hug by Uhura.

               “You know I love you and Spock,” she said.  “Scotty and I will come see you two soon.”

               “Aye, we will!” Scotty said, hugging Jim as well. 

               Jim laughed and then everyone came over and gave him a group hug.

               .             

               .

               .

               “Who’s groping my ass?” Jim then asked as he felt two hands each grab a cheek and squeeze.

               “I can’t help it,” Gaila said.  “It’s too cute.”

               “I’m groping it too a bit,” Scotty chimed in.  “But only because I thought it was Nyota’s.”

* * *

 

               Spock growled at every one a few seconds later and they released Jim from their clutches.  Jim then managed to sneak away and go into the backyard where he found Bones standing and holding Grayson.

               “Are you going to tell me you love me and that you’re going to visit often?” Jim asked.  “Everyone else has.”

               “Yep, I’m going to be visiting every day,” Bones replied as Jim walked up to them.  Grayson gave his daddy a big toothless grin and then made grabby hands at him.

               Jim took his son from Bones and smiled, “Every day?  I doubt the transports are that quick or has Scotty finally figured out trans-planetary beaming?”

               “Spock didn’t tell you?”

               Jim looked confused, “Tell me what?”

               “He asked me to come stay on Vulcan temporarily while you adjust to living there.”

               Jim’s jaw dropped, “What?”

               Bones smiled at his friend, “He said that you’d need a friend there and asked me to come.”

               “You’re coming to Vulcan with us?” Jim responded before starting to tear up.

               “Oh, dammit, Jim, don’t cry.”

               “I’m not crying,” Jim sobbed out.  “I just love you so much.”

               Bones sighed and then pulled his friend and godson into a hug, “I love you too, you damn brat.”

* * *

 

               Their friends and family stayed for several hours at the house before reluctantly leaving.  Jim and most of the others had cried while they said their good-byes. 

               Jim checked on his son in his crib before curling up against his husband in bed.

               “Bones said he’s coming with us tomorrow,” Jim said. “He said that _you_ asked him to come.”

               “I did.  Leonard is your friend and you value and cherish his company,” Spock replied, holding his mate.  “He is also your primary care physician and I believe that he will be needed to help you adjust to Vulcan’s climate.”

               Jim chuckled, “You don’t want some strange Vulcan healer messing with me, is that it?”

               “Partially.”

               “I’ll adjust fine.  I’ll have you, Grayson, Bones and your parents there.  Everything will great.”

               “Indeed.”

               “Are your parents certain that we can live with them?  Their house isn’t too small for all of us?  Is Bones going to live with us as well?”

               “My parent’s home is roughly the same size as Chris’ lake house.  We will be quite comfortable living with them for the time being.  Leonard will be staying at an apartment near the federation hospital where he will be working while one of their chief doctor’s is on maternity leave.”

               “Oh, cool for Bones.  While I love your parent’s and everything, I don’t want to live with them the whole time we’re on Vulcan.  We’ll get our own place soon.”

               “Of course.”

               Jim smiled and snuggled closer to his Vulcan, “Maybe we can get a sehlat.”

               “Go to sleep, Jim.”

* * *

 

               Jim had been telling himself all morning that he was not going to cry.  He wasn’t.  So of course he started to cry when he was saying goodbye to Chris the next morning at the shuttle port.

               “I’ll miss you,” Jim sobbed.  “I’ll call every day and you will definitely come visit every week.”

               Chris fought back tears of his own as he lightly snickered and hugged Jim tighter, “I can’t visit every week, but I will try and stop by every month or so.  And we will definitely be talking at least once a day.”

               Jim nodded and pulled back, “I love you, dad.”

               “I love you too, son.  I promise I’ll come visit next month.  I need to make sure that grandson of mine doesn’t become too logical.”

               Jim chuckled as Spock walked over and handed Grayson over to his grandpa to hug and cuddle for a few minutes.  Jim whipped the tears from his eyes as he watched Chris make goofy faces at Grayson and Grayson giggle at them.

* * *

 

               “Look at all the stars, Grayson,” Jim cooed to his son as they stood on the observation deck.  They had been on the transport starship for several hours in route to Vulcan and wouldn’t arrive for another twelve hours.  Jim was too giddy to sleep at the moment so he left Spock in their quarters mediating and came out to look at the stars.

               “Maybe one day, we’ll go out there and explore.  Wouldn’t that be nice?”

               Grayson made a little baby noise at that and Jim smiled.

* * *

 

               “Stoppit, Bones!” Jim fussed, swatting at his friend to keep the hypo away from him.

               “Jim, you need these hypos to be able to breathe properly once we’re out of the shuttle port,” Bones fussed back as he tried again to hit Jim in the neck with a hypo.  Jim let him hit him with one before moving away and pushing Grayson’s stroller towards the exit.

               “Leonard is right, Jim,” Spock spoke up.  “The climate is not…”

               “Spock, I’ll be fine,” Jim said before walking outside.  Jim immediately regretted wearing jeans under the intense heat of the two Vulcan suns.  Breathing was hard but Jim ignored it as he saw Amanda and Sarek approaching and he smiled at them.  As he started to walk towards them, he stared to see spots in his vision and feel dizzy before blacking out.

* * *

 

               Jim came too an hour later.  He blinked his eyes open and found that he was lying in bed in a room he recognized as Spock’s bedroom.  Jim slowly sat up and was so thankful that this room and house had air conditioning. Jim was breathing fine as well as he looked around the room and smiled.  There was a small bookcase along with a desk, shelves with some knickknacks, and a dresser.  There even were a couple posters on the wall.  One was small and had the IDIC symbol on it while the other was a little bigger with periodic table of elements on it.  It was just how Spock showed him it when they would enter one another’s dreams through their bond.

               _Spock?_ Jim asked through their bond. 

               “I am here, t’hy’la,” Spock said, stepping through the doorway and coming over to him.

               “I guess I fainted, huh?”

               Spock sat down on the edge of the bed next to his mate and nodded, “You did. Leonard and I both informed you to take the hypos.”

               “Probably would’ve still fainted.”

               “Most likely, yes, but you still should have taken the hypos.”

               Jim smiled at Spock before nodding, “I’ll remember to take them next time I leave the house, but I doubt that will be for a while.  It’s so fucking hot out there.  Is Grayson okay? Was he alright outside?”

               “He is well.  As he is part Vulcan the atmosphere and heat did not affect him as it did you.  My mother is with him downstairs, showing him the back garden.”

               “I’d like to see that.  It’s enclosed right?”

               “Yes, while my mother is acclimated to the environment, she still does not like spending extended periods of time outdoors.”

               Jim nodded and then grinned, “So...have you had any action on this bed?”

               Spock quirked an eyebrow, “Action?  You are aware that besides T’Pring, I have not been involved with anyone besides you.”

               “So this poor bed has only seen you…self-loving on it?” Jim asked, grinning bigger.

               The tips of Spock’s ears tinted green and he shook his head, “I did not…no, Jim.”

               Jim chuckled, “Well we’ll just have to break in the bed then.”

               Spock went to reply but someone knocked on the door before it opened to reveal Amanda holding Grayson. 

               “He’s getting a little fussy,” Amanda said.  “I think he wants his daddy.”

               Jim got up from the bed and went over to take his son from Amanda.  Jim smiled and cuddled his boy.

               “How are you feeling, Jim?” Amanda asked.

               “Better.  I now know to take the hypos before going outside and that I should wear tank tops and shorts from now on.”

               Amanda tittered and nodded, “Hypos yes, but I don’t think Spock would want you wearing tank tops around.”

               “I would not want that,” Spock agreed.  “I will find you suitable garments to wear outside that you will not become overly hot in.”

               “I’m already hot, Spock.  You can’t suppress my hotness,” Jim said.

               Spock internally sighed as his mother laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple more chapter left. Next chapter will be Jim meeting Spock's clan and settling more and the last chapter will be a sort of one year later/Grayson's first birthday epilogue.


	44. Meeting Relatives

               After a week of living on Vulcan, Spock did present Jim with various types of garments.  Jim’s favorites were several hooded jackets made out of this synthetic material that kept him quite cool under the hot Vulcan suns.  Jim was still having trouble with breathing and the hypos were helping a lot. 

               Jim and Spock had ‘broken in’ Spock’s bed several times over the past week and they had also gotten the room to be similar to how theirs was on Earth.  Spock’s desk and shelves had been moved to a room across the whole which would be Spock’s new study. Grayson’s nursery was just a few doors down from their room and it was super adorable.  Amanda had had someone come in and make it Winnie the Pooh themed and Jim loved it. 

               Jim was also getting used to the house’s layout.  He had wandered into Sarek’s study several times while trying to find a downstairs bathroom. 

               At the moment, while Spock and Sarek were out of the house and Grayson was taking a nap, Jim was trying to find the study but kept finding other rooms.  He sighed and walked down the hallway and opened the door at the end.  He found a bedroom.

               Jim groaned and went to turn around but stopped when Amanda came out of what looked to be a walk-in closet holding a rectangular box.

               “Oh, Jim,” she said.  “I was just about to come get you.”

               Jim smiled and stepped into the room as Amanda sat the box on the bed.

               “Tonight is the meeting and introductions to the House of Surak clan.”

               “I know.  Spock said I had to wear some type of robe,” Jim responded.

               “I had one made for you.  Spock will pick it up on his way home with Sarek.  This, though,” Amanda explained, opening the top of the box, “this is for Grayson to wear.” 

               Jim watched she pull out a small, light purple gown and laid it on the bed.

               “It’s sort of like an old Earth christening gown.  Vulcan clans have gatherings to introduce new additions to the clan. If it is just a mate then a robe in the clan’s colors are worn, but if it’s a new baby then the child wears something like this.  Spock wore this one, as did Sarek, and his father so it’s very old.”

               “It’s so cute.  And purple,” Jim chuckled as he reached a hand out and touched the fabric.

               “Purple is the clan’s main color, Jim.”

               “I know, Amanda.  Grayson is going to look so cute in this.  Do you wear a robe?

               Amanda nodded and walked over to the walk-in closet and came out with a garment bag.  She laid it on the bed and unzipped it, showing the robe inside to Jim.

               “Very pretty,” Jim said.

               “Sarek had it made not long after we started seeing each other.  He can be such a romantic sap when he wants to be.”

               Jim chuckled and nodded, “Like father like son then.  Did he have a wedding dress made for you as well?”

               Amanda laughed and shook her head, “No, I bought my dress from a nice little store in Seattle with my mom and sister.  Sarek didn’t see it until our wedding day.”

               “Do you still have it?”

               “I do,” Amanda replied before going back into the closet and coming out with another garment bag.  “Here it is and I will say that I can still fit into it.”

               “Awesome,” Jim said as Amanda opened the bag and showed him the white dress. “That is gorgeous.”

               “Occasionally I’ll have a couple glasses of wine and put it on and cry about how my baby is all grown up now.”

               Jim laughed at that, “Next time you need the wine, let me know.  I’ll put on my wedding tux and we can drink together.”

               “Oh, that would be nice.  Two drunk humans in their wedding attire.  Sarek and Spock would love coming home to that.”

               “Hey, our Vulcans knew we were illogical before they married us.”

* * *

 

               Spock and Sarek returned home shortly after and everyone went to their rooms to change.  Spock had to help his mate put on his new robe.

               “I look good,” Jim said as observed himself in the mirror. 

               “You do,” Spock agreed.  “The fabric is light and made out of the same material as the jackets so that you do not become over heated.”

               Jim smiled and then felt their son start to get fussy through their bond, “I’ll go and get Grayson ready while you change.”

               Spock nodded and went to the closet as Jim went into Grayson’s nursery and found his son lying in his crib, making a grumpy face.

               Jim made a grumpy face back and asked, “What’s wrong little man?  You want your binky?”

               Grayson then made a serious face and Jim groaned, “Nope, you just want me to watch you fill your diaper.”

               Jim then picked his boy up and went to the changing table, “I love you, you little stinker.  Now, let’s get you changed and into your purple dress to meet all of sa-mekh’s family.”

* * *

 

               Jim thought his son looked adorable in his robe as he carried him downstairs.  He stood in the foyer and bounced Grayson on his hip as he waited for the family.  Spock came into the foyer first and Jim’s eyes went wide.

               “Well hello, handsome,” Jim leered.  Spock’s robe fit him perfectly.  “Do we have time for a quickie?”

               “Unfortunately you do not,” Sarek said, coming into the foyer with Amanda.

               Jim blushed and looked away as the tips of Spock’s ears tinted green.

* * *

 

               Jim, holding Grayson, stood with his mate in front of a crowd of about seventy-five Vulcans.  Jim blinked and then mentally nudged Spock.

               _What’s going on?_ Jim asked.

               _We are waiting for T’Pau?_

_Shit, seriously?_

_She is the matriarch of our clan._

Jim internally sighed at that as giant double doors at the back of the room opened.  Jim couldn’t see who was coming at first but then the crowd of Vulcan’s separated and walking up the middle of them was a short Vulcan woman.

               _Is that T’Pau?_

_Yes._

Jim watched the woman walk up to them.  She eyed both of them and then looked to Grayson.  Jim smiled and bounced his son in his arms making the boy giggle. T’Pau quirked an eyebrow at that and the reached out towards Grayson.

               “May I?” she asked, looking to Jim.

               Jim nodded and held Grayson out to her.  She took the boy under the arms and held him away from herself for a few moments.  She stared at Grayson and then brought him closer and held him in her arms.

               “How old?” she asked.

               “Um…four months,” Jim replied.

               “He is…a well fed child.”

               Jim laughed and nodded, “Oh yes.  He’s quite the little bruiser.  Never turns down a bottle.”

               T’Pau nodded before turning to the crowd and saying something in Vulcan. Jim looked to Spock and raised an eyebrow.

               _She is telling them that you are my new mate and that Grayson is our child,_ Spock informed him before T’Pau turned back around and looked at them.

               “James, I welcome thee to the House of Surak,” T’Pau said to him before looking to Spock. “S'chn T'gai Spock, it was been centuries since a t’hy’la bond has been discovered.  Such bonds are most revered and cherished among our people.  I congratulate thee on finding yours and creating life with him.”

               Spock bowed his head to her as Jim smiled. T’Pau then turned and walked over to Sarek and Amanda and began conversing with them as the crowd of Vulcan dispersed into smaller groups and began talking amongst themselves.

               Jim stood there and then turned to Spock, “She took our baby.”

               “She will bring him back soon,” Spock said. “Or my mother will take him from her.”

               “So…what now?”

               “Soon we will move into the other hall and have dinner.  Until then, I can introduce you to the other members of the family.”

               Jim thought about and then grabbed his mate’s hand.  He walked over to an older couple and smiled at them.  They looked to their conjoined hands before saying something in Vulcan to Spock and then walking away.

               “I guess they don’t like me,” Jim said.

               “It is not that, ashayam,” Spock responded.  “We are holding hands.”

               “So?”

               Spock looked to his mate and raised an eyebrow.

               .

               .

               .

               “OH!” Jim realized, letting go of Spock’s hand and then laughing.  “You could’ve said that I can’t hand fondle you in public.”

               “I do mind you holding my hand.  However, in public, it is considered indecent and scandalous.”

               “Even though we’re t’hy’la?”

               Spock nodded and then placed his hand on Jim’s lower back and led him over to another group of relatives.  Jim introduced himself to them and they told Jim how exotic he and Grayson looked.

               _I am exotic,_ Jim thought at Spock.

_Blonde hair is rare on Vulcan…blue eyes are even rarer. Before Surak, such a Vulcan with blonde hair and blue eyes would be sought after by many_

_Oh, nice.  I would be sought after, huh?_

_Indeed.  You would be pursued, captured, and made into a pleasure slave._

Jim stared at his mate, “Seriously?”

               Spock nodded, “In those times, one with such a pleasure slave would be considered…lucky.”

               Jim then grinned and stepped closer to Spock, “So basically your relatives think you’re lucky that I’m so exotic looking?”

               “Perhaps.”

               Jim then looked around and saw that they weren’t being paid much attention.  Jim looked back to Spock and leaned closer, whispering into Spock’s ear, “Can we find a secluded spot for a quicky?”

               Spock’s chest rumbled and the Vulcan nodded before grabbing Jim’s hand and leading them out of the hall and to a nearby broom closet.

* * *

 

               When they came back into the room, it was time to move to the dining hall.  Jim smoothed down in robe and went up to Amanda, who was holding Grayson.  His son saw him and started making a fussy sound.

               “There you are,” Amanda said.  “He’s been wanting his daddy.”

               “I’m here now, little buddy,” Jim cooed, taking his son from his grandma and cuddling him.  Spock came up to them as Sarek appeared.

               “Everyone is quite aware that Jim is yours,” Sarek said sternly to Spock.  “Cease engaging such actions in public.”

               Amanda looked confused but then looked closely at them and saw Jim blushing and Spock’s robe and hair slightly disheveled. She then laughed and took hold of her husband’s arm and dragged him into the dining hall.

* * *

 

               “How was meeting the relatives?” Bones asked the next day.  Jim was in the kitchen baking and Bones was sitting on a chair at the island counter.

               “Good,” Jim replied.  “His relatives are nice, but they really don’t like it when I hold Spock’s hand.  It’s too indecent.”

               “Yeah, well their hands are sensitive.  Also, they have never walked in on the two of you before so that can’t say what’s indecent.”

               Jim laughed at that and nodded.  He put the pan of blueberry muffins in the oven and then turned to his friend.

               “Thanks for coming out here with us.”

               Bones smiled at him and nodded, “You’re welcome.  The hospital is nice.  I do miss Joanna, but I’ll be moving back to Earth in a few months.”

               “Yeah…sucks you’re only here for a short time.  You sure you don’t want to live here permanently?”

               “Fuck no.  It’s too damn hot and those damn hobgoblins are annoying.”

               Jim smiled, “I’m starting to get used to the weather.”

               “That’s because Spock keeps jabbing you with hypos when you’re not looking.”

               “No he’s not.  I would feel them.”

               “Jim, hypos aren’t supposed to be felt.  I just like jabbing you extra hard with them.  Trust me, Spock is giving you hypos because I’ve been supplying him with them.”

               Jim took in what his friend said then left the room.  He quickly found his mate in Grayson’s nursery changing their son’s diaper.  Jim walked up to him, narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Spock glanced to Jim before looking back to Grayson and wiping his little butt.

               “You have some explaining to do, Spockums,” Jim said.

               “I do not have any explaining to do,” Spock replied as he put Grayson in a clean diaper.

               “You’ve been giving me hypos.”

               “I have.”

               “Without my knowledge.”

               “Indeed.  You are prone to not wanting to any proper medication so, yes, I have been giving you the hypos to make living on Vulcan easier for you.”

               “Well…” Jim stopped and realized that Spock was right and that he did need the hypos.  “Just…tell me next time…okay?”

               Spock nodded and then picked up his son and handed him to Jim.  Grayson made a happy sound as Jim settled his boy on his hip.

               “You’re not injecting me with any other types of hypos, are you?” Jim asked.

               “I am not and I will not unless I tell you beforehand and you say that is it alright for me to do so.”

               Jim smiled and said ‘good’ before leaning in to kiss his husband.  Spock kissed him back but then pulled away when Bones came into the room.

               “Bones, you’re ruining the moment,” Jim fussed.

               “You have a kid in your arms, your moment wasn’t going to lead to anything anyway,” Bones snapped.  “Anyway, I think your muffins are burning.”

               “Aw! Dammit!” Jim handed Grayson back to Spock before rushing back to the kitchen. 

               Bones and Spock stared at each other before Bones said, “He’s made like three batches of muffins already. He bakes when he’s stressed or bored.”

               “I am aware.  I have been planning to introduce him to some scientists at the VSA.  Perhaps Jim would like to work with them.”

               “He might, but do something or else he’s gonna get more stressed and then eat all the damn muffins.”

               Spock nodded.

* * *

 

               That night, Jim cuddled up against Spock in there bed.  Spock had his arms around Jim and was playing with the blonde’s hair.

               “You are bored,” Spock stated.

               “In bed?”

               “No, I know that I do not bore you in the bedroom.  I mean that you are…bored in the house.”

               “Sometimes.  Being with Grayson is fun and all and I love taking care of him, I just…”

               “You do not wish to be a stay-at-home parent.”

               “Not for the whole seven years we live here.  Is there a library I could work at?”

               “There is a library in Shi'Kahr, however, ninety-four percent of the books are in Vulcan.”

               “I could learn Vulcan,” Jim said, sitting up in bed.  “You and your mom could teach me.”

               “We could and we will, however, I do not think that the librarians are seeking a new employee,” Spock responded, sitting up as well.  “I was thinking…perhaps you would like to work at the VSA.  There are several upcoming projects that I think you would be interested in.”

               Jim smiled and nodded, “It would be fun to get back into a lab.  I did like helping Scotty at the Science Center. I’ll miss working with books though.”

               “We have numerous books here.  You could organize them.”

               Jim laughed, “I might just do that.  Make sure our home library is perfectly organized and categorized.”

               Spock nodded, “I want you to be happy here, Jim.  I do not want you to be bored or stressed.”

               Jim looked at his mate and smiled, “I love you, Spock.  I am happy here.  Grayson is happy here. It’s only been a couple weeks.  I’ll get used to all this in no time.”  He then leaned forward and kissed Spock lightly on the lips. 

               “Hey,” Jim said, pulling back from the kiss.  “You never know…maybe in seven years when your banishment is up, I’ll want to stay on Vulcan.”

               “That would be…pleasant.”

               Jim smiled, “Yeah, it would.  And maybe by then we’ll also have like four or five more little mini Jim and Spocks.”

               “That would also be pleasant, but perhaps only one or two more children.”

               Jim chuckled and shook his head, “Nope, we are so going to have like eight kids.”

               “Ashayam…” Spock sighed out, already thinking of eight illogical children with Jim’s eyes, running wild through the house.

               “You’ll love them, even if they are completely illogical.”

               “Yes, t’hy’la.  I would love them very much.”

               Jim smiled, kissed Spock again before laying back down to go to sleep.

               .

               .

               .

               “James…”

               “Hmm?”

               “Please.  Just…one or two more children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the epilogue. Grayson's first birthday! And then I will move on to writing about Jim and Spock's other kids.


	45. First Birthday

               Jim sniffled as he wrapped a present for his son.  Grayson was going to be one year old tomorrow and Jim was not prepared for it.  His baby needed to not grow up.  Spock told Jim that he was being illogical the day before, but Jim caught Spock standing over Grayson’s crib last night, holding Grayson’s take-home outfit from when he was a new born. 

               Jim chuckled thinking about that as Grayson ran into the room.  Jim quickly pulled a blanket over the wrapped present and smiled as his son came up to the bed and stared up at him.

               “Hey, buddy,” Jim said.  “What are you doing up here?”   

               “Air dada?” Grayson asked.

               “You looking for dada?”

               Grayson nodded, “Yeah.”

               “Well, I don’t know where dada is.  Let’s go find him,” Jim told him before getting off the bed and picking Grayson up.  He carried his son out of the room and into his nursery.  “No dada here.”

               “No.”

               Jim chuckled and turned and took Grayson to Spock’s study and opened the door.  They peered in and Grayson said, “No dada.”

               “Nope, not here either,” Jim agreed.  He shut the door and then headed downstairs. The found Spock standing in the living room talking with Chris.  Grayson made a happy sound as Jim put him down and watched his son run up to his dada and glomp his legs.

               “Dada!” Grayson exclaimed.  “Oun you!”

               “You did find me,” Spock replied. Grayson smiled up at Spock before turning and running over to Max and glomping him.  Jim smiled as his son playing with their sehlat before going over to his husband and Chris.

               “He doesn’t want to find me,” Chris pouted.

               “He loves you, dad,” Jim assured him.

                Chris smiled and nodded, “I know he does.  He was attached to my side all of New Year’s Eve and Day.”

               “I hope you didn’t get him another quad bike for his birthday.”

               “Maybe…maybe not.  You’ll have to wait until tomorrow to see.”

               Jim shook his head as Spock said, “Grayson could use another one though.  He is starting to outgrow the one you gave him for Christmas.”

               “Spock,” Jim fussed as Chris laughed.

* * *

 

               “He needs to stop growing up,” Jim sighed that night at dinner.  Sulu, Bones, Chekov, Gaila, Chris, and Number One (minus Spock and Sarek) laughed as Amanda nodded.  Joanna ignore the adult and kept trying to sneak food to Max while Grayson made a mess of his dinner on his high chair tray.

               “I still want to cry whenever Spock’s birthday comes around,” Amanda said. 

               Spock shook his head at his and internally sighed.

* * *

 

               “Look how big he has gotten,” Uhura cooed at Grayson the next day.  She and Scotty had taken a later transport to Vulcan and had just arrived.

               Jim smiled and bounced the little boy on his hip, “Yeah, you haven’t seen him in four months. Since Thanksgiving.”

               “I’ve seen pictures and vids, but they do not do him justice.  Hi, Grayson.  Do you remember me? Auntie Nyota?”

               Grayson blinked at her before tucking his head into his daddy’s neck and hiding his face. Jim chuckled, “He’s being a little bashful right now.  He’ll warm up to you.”

               “What about me?” Scotty asked, walking into the foyer holding a couple of gift bags.  

               “Grayson, can you say ‘hi’ to Uncle Scotty?” Jim asked his son.

               Grayson kept his face hidden and made a muffled ‘no’ sound.  Jim shrugged and then led his friends into the house.

               “When are we eating?” Scotty asked.  “Are there sandwiches?”

               Jim chuckled, “I didn’t want to do a whole lot today, so we ordered some food from a place in the city.”

               “Vulcan food?”

               “No, they have human food.  There will be sandwiches and hot wings and other finger foods for everyone.  If you would’ve been here last night, you would have had a home cooked meal made by me,” Jim told them as they came to a stop in the living room. 

               Jim put Grayson down on the floor and watched his son run over to Brick and take a toy from him.  Jim shook his head as Scotty placed the gift bags he had in his hands down.  Jim turned back to his friends and saw Scotty smiling big at Uhura.

               “We got a little caught up in something,” Uhura said.

               Jim quirked an eyebrow as Spock came up to them.

               “Caught up with what?” Jim asked.

               Uhura smiled and then held up her hand and showed them a diamond ring on her finger. 

               “Oh my god! Congrats you two!” Jim exclaimed before grabbing the engaged couple into a big hug.

               “Congratulations,” Spock said as well as some of the other guests came into the room to see what Jim was yelling about.

               “We’re engaged!” Scotty told everyone. 

               They all started to congratulate Scotty and Uhura as Grayson took another toy from Brick and then threw it at Joanna.

               “Grayson Christopher,” Jim lightly scolded his son as Joanna started fussing. Grayson made a grumpy face and immediately attached himself to his daddy’s legs. 

               “Sorry, guys,” Jim then said to the group.  “I guess Grayson doesn’t want the attention away from him.”

* * *

 

               “Grayson, please…go play with Brick,” Jim said an hour later.  Grayson kept grabbing Jim’s legs and hiding from the guests in the house by sticking around his daddy.  Jim sighed and picked Grayson up.  He carried his son into the living room and put him down on the floor next to Brick and Max.  He then turned and tried to leave but Grayson made a fussy sound and stood up.  Grayson ran over to his daddy and grabbed his legs again.

               Sulu, Uhura, and Xera laughed as Gaila said, “You’re home base, Jim.”

               “That I am,” Jim sighed, picking up Grayson.  “He’s really not used to so many people in the house.  The last time you were all here he wasn’t this mobile so he couldn’t get away.”

               “Here, I’ll take him,” Amanda said, coming into the living room. She held her hands out to try and take Grayson but Grayson made another fussy sound.

               Amanda chuckled, “Well it is his birthday so if he wants to fuss then he can.”

               Jim nodded and then left the room with his fussy son.  He went to Spock, who was standing outside with Chris and Bones and handed him his son.

               “I need to finish his cake and the cupcakes,” Jim told him.  “So he’s yours until then.”

               Spock nodded and held his son while Jim turned and left.

               “You are quite whipped, aren’t you?” Bones asked.

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at him, “Explain.”

               Chris laughed as Bones shook his head.

               _Leonard is most illogical,_ Spock thought as his son grabbed his ear and did his forced laugh of “Ah haha!”

* * *

 

                Ten minutes later, Spock came into the kitchen, alone, and sat down at the breakfast nook. 

               “Where’s Grayson?” Jim asked.

               “Leonard put him in his swing,” Spock replied.  “He is currently pleased with being pushed in it.  He is laughing.”

               Jim smiled, “Real laugh or his fake one?”

               “Real.”

               Jim nodded, “Hopefully it will distract him long enough for me to get all the cupcakes iced.”

               “Do you need any help?”

               “Nah, I’m good.  I need to keep busy or else I’ll start crying.”

               “Ashayam…”

               “Spock, our baby is one year old.  One!  Just…just yesterday we were taking him home from the hospital.  He had that cute head of black hair and now he’s running all over the place and talking.  He’s also blonde.”

               Spock stood up and went to his mate.  He turned Jim away from the cupcakes and wrapped his arms around him.  Jim sniffled and buried his face into Spock’s neck.

               _Tell him to stop growing up_ , Jim said through their bond.

               _I cannot because that is illogical, ashal-veh._

_You’re illogical._

               Spock nearly snorted at that before moving back a bit and making Jim look at him.

               “Jim, Grayson will…he will always be our baby.”

               Jim smiled at that and nodded, “I know.  I wish we could have another right now.”

               Four months previous, Jim and Spock had forgotten to use a condom and Jim had been worried that he would become pregnant.  When he found out he wasn’t he had been sad so he and Spock had talked and had been actively trying to have another baby since.  So far, though, Jim had not become pregnant.  He and Spock agreed to keep trying, however, they both knew that Jim would probably not be able to have another baby until Spock’s next Pon Farr.

               “Five more years,” Spock said.  “I promise that we will have another child then or we could try going to a fertility doctor?”

               Jim smiled at his husband and then wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss.  They were so distracted with each other that they didn’t hear someone enter the kitchen until a throat cleared.  They broke apart and looked to see Sarek standing there.

               “The food has arrived,” Sarek said. 

               “Sandwiches!” Scotty could be heard yelling in the other room.

* * *

 

               Grayson sat in his highchair and eyed the group of people standing around him.  His sa-mekh was standing next to his highchair as his daddy stood right in front of him, holding a small round cake with blue icing and a 1 candle on it.  Jim sat the cake down on the tray of the highchair and lit the candle.

               “Happy Birthday to you…” everyone started to sing.  Grayson looked to the cake and candle before looking up to his daddy and wondering what was going on.  The song ended and everyone cheered as Jim tried to coax Grayson into blowing out his candle. Grayson just blinked at him.

               “Jim,” Spock then said.  “I do not believe he is capable of that yet.”

               Jim nodded and blew out the candle for Grayson as everyone clapped.  Grayson watched his daddy removed the candle and then tell him to ‘dig in’.

               .

               .

               .

               “You can eat the cake, Grayson,” Jim said.  “Just grab at it and start eating.  Like you do your other food.”

               Grayson blinked and then looked at that cake before turning his head and looking at his sa-mekh.  Spock nodded to Grayson and the boy turned his head back around and stared at the cake.

               Jim sighed and grabbed one of his son’s hand and smushed it into the cake.  Grayson made a face and removed his hand from the cake and stared at it.  He opened his hand and then balled it into a fist, feeling the squishy cake between his fingers.  Grayson then made an excited squeal and smushed both of his hands into the cake.

               “Yay!” Jim cheered as his son started to ‘dig into’ the little cake.  Everyone watched the boy happily smear the cake all over the highchair tray and then eat some, getting blue icing all over his face as well.

               “Most illogical,” Sarek quietly said to his wife.  Amanda chuckled and shook his head.  

               Jim turned away from his son to hand out the cupcakes to the guests.  Grayson turned to his sa-mekh next to him and grinned up at him. Spock saw no one looking at them so he smiled down at his son who giggled and went back to decimating his birthday cake.

               Jim turned back to them and went to hand Spock a napkin but it dropped next to the highchair.  Spock knelt down to pick it up and as he was standing back up, Grayson threw his arms up excitedly, causing cake and blue icing to hit Spock square in the face.  The room went silent, except for Grayson’s happy giggles, as Spock stood completely up and blinked.  Jim bit his bottom lip and tried not to laugh but when Bones and Gaila started to laugh, he couldn’t resist…so he laughed as well.

               “Dada, bwue!” Grayson said, pointing a caked, blue finger up at his sa-mekh.  Grayson had somehow also gotten his new clothes covered in cake as well.

               “Oh, that is just precious!” Amanda exclaimed.  “Is someone recording this?”

               “Oh, I am!” Sulu replied.

               Spock internally sigh and shook his head.  He then removed Grayson from his highchair and started to leave the room.

               “We are going to clean up and then we will open presents when we come back,” Spock told them.

* * *

 

               “Look how blue you are,” Jim cooed as he watched Spock and Grayson in the shower.  Spock scrubbed off Grayson before handing him out of the shower to Jim to dry off.  Jim wrapped his son in a fluffy towel and then brought him to his nursery to put on clean clothes.

               “Did you have fun playing in your birthday cake?” Jim asked.

               “Yeah!” Grayson replied.

               “Dada had blue on him, too.  Wasn’t that funny?”

               Grayson grinned and giggled in reply.

               “No blue cake next year, t’hy’la,” Spock said, coming into the room, cleaned off and in new clothes.

               Jim chuckled and nodded, “Of course.  We’ll have a green cake then.”

               “Yeah!” Grayson agreed.

               Spock sighed and shook his head at his illogical family.

* * *

 

               They came downstairs a little while later and gathered in the living room.  Everyone sat down as Jim sat on the floor with Grayson and started pulling over the present they had gotten him.  Grayson sat in his daddy’s lap as Jim put a gift back in front of him.  Grayson grabbed the tissue paper and started tearing.

               “No no,” Jim said, taking the paper away from his son.  “Let’s see what inside.”

               Grayson tipped over the bag and grabbed a couple shirts from it.  He looked at them and then threw them to the side before crawling over to a big, wrapped box and grabbing the wrapping paper.

               “Chekov, thanks for the clothes,” Jim said to the Russian as he looked at the clothes while Grayson opened the other presents.  “They’re really cute.”

               “You’re velcome,” Chekov replied.

               Jim looked to Grayson and pulled the box over and helped his son. 

               “Sports stuff!” Jim exclaimed.  “Thanks, dad!”

               “You’re welcome.  It’s got soccer and baseball stuff in there for him.  And its age appropriate,” Chris said.

               “I love it.  Grayson does too, don’t you?”

               Grayson made a sound and then crawled over to an even bigger box and started to take the paper off.

               “Who is this from?” Spock asked.

               “Me,” Sarek said, glancing to Chris before looking to his grandson. 

               Jim again helped his son and then, when he saw what it was, sighed, “Are you serious?”

               Everyone in the room started ‘oohing and awing’ at seeing that it was a mini-hover car.

               “Father,” Spock sighed as well as Chris crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Sarek.

               “Really, Sarek?  A mini-hover car?  How is that logical?” Chris asked.

               “He enjoys the quadbike you got him for Christmas, however, he is starting to outgrow it.  It was logical to purchase him another.”

               “This isn’t a quadbike.”

               “Correct, however I believe he will enjoy this better than the quadbike.”

               “Boys, behave,” Amanda spoke up. She then stood up and handed her grandson the present she got him.  Grayson smiled at his Grammy before opening his present.

               “Books!”

               “Lots of new books for me to read to you,” Amanda smiled at her grandson.

               “Ank oo, gwammy!”

               “You’re welcome.”

* * *

 

               “Sorry Carol couldn’t make it,” Jim said to Bones after all the presents were open.  They were standing in the living room watching the other guests watch Grayson ride around in his new mini hovercar.

               “It’s alright,” Bones replied.  “She had work and it’s not like she and I are together.”

               “But you’d like to be, though?”

               Bones shrugged, “I live on a hot as hell planet.  I doubt she’d like to live here.”

               “You can move back to Earth.  I’ve been here…we’ve been here for like eight months.  I’ve adjusted and don’t really need you here.  Not point in you staying.”

               “No point in me going back.  Except for Joanna, but since Jocelyn remarried a couple months ago, Joanna only ever talks about her new daddy.”

               Jim put his arm around his friend, “I’m sorry.  JoJo loves you more than anything though.  She said she likes it here earlier.  Maybe she can visit more often?”

               Bones nodded, “She really just wants a pet sehlat I think.”

               Jim chuckled, “They are cute.”

               “They’re bears, Jim.  Bears with saberteeth.”

               “But they’re cute.”

               “Whatever.  Look, I…I kind of do like it here, so I might as well stay.  The hospital is nice.  My hobgoblin co-workers are…fine.  Besides, it feels weird being on a different planet than you.  We’re brothers.  We need to stick together.”

               “Aw, Bones,” Jim cooed.  “I love you, too.”

               “Dammit, Jim.  I’m never talking to you again.”

               “I’ll ask Spock, but I don’t think he’d let you into our bed,” Jim teased, before trying to kiss Bones on the cheek. 

               “Stoppit!” Bones tried moving away, but Jim planted a big wet kiss on the brunette’s cheek.

               “Cease touching my mate,” Spock growled coming into the house.  Sulu heard the growl and then ducked away, remembering that last time Spock had growled like that he had gotten thrown.

               Bones held his hands up and backed away, “Damn hobgoblin, it’s not me.  Your damn husband keeps kissing me.”

               Spock turned to Jim who just laughed and walked around him to play with his son.

* * *

 

               In bed that night, Jim laid next to his son who was sound asleep in the bed next to him.  Jim smiled and wrapped an arm around his boy before kissing his forehead. 

               “I love you,” Jim whispered as Spock came into the room in his pajamas and got into bed on the other side. He turned onto his side and faced Jim and Grayson.

               “I love you as well,” Jim said to Spock. 

               “And I love you and Grayson.”

               Jim smiled, “I can’t believe he’s a year old.”

               “You have said that…”

               “Spock.”

               The Vulcan went quiet before nodding and saying, “Yes, indeed.  I cannot believe it either.”

* * *

 

               Jim woke up a few hours later and found his bed empty.  He found Grayson in his crib, asleep, with Max asleep on the floor next to the crib.  He then left the room and went downstairs.  He heard a noise from the kitchen and went to investigate.  Inside he found Spock and Sarek sitting on the floor in front of the refrigerator eating out of a tub of mint chocolate chip ice-cream. They were both also sobbing.

               “He’s not supposed to grow up,” Spock sobbed.  “He just a baby.  My baby.  Why he grow up?”

               “I do not know,” Sarek replied.  “You weren’t supposed to either.  It not right.”

               Jim blinked at the scene before backing out of the room and going to wake up Amanda.  He brought her into the kitchen and showed her their Vulcans.  She sighed.

               “He does this once every few years,” Amanda said.

               “I don’t know what to say,” Jim stated.  “This is…weird.”

               Spock and Sarek noticed the humans standing there and then both started crying again.  Their faces flushed green and eyes unfocused.

               “They did this,” Spock said, pointing his spoon at them.  “They give us babies that grow up.”

               “Oh my god,” Jim sighed, running a hand over his face.  “We need a camera.”

               “I tried that once, after Spock had moved to Earth.  Sarek erased any and all evidence.”

               “I want another baby,” Sarek then slurred out.  “We need another, my beloved.  This one is getting old and having his own babies.” Sarek pointed his spoon at Spock.

               “You don’t need another,” Spock told his father.  “I need another.  I…I am young enough to.  Jim and I will…we’ll have lots and lots of babies.  They won’t grow up.”

               “More grandbabies?”

               “Yesh!”

               “I love grandbaby Gr…Graydon…Grayer…Gray-something.”

               “Gray-something is so cute,” Spock said before looking up to Jim.  “We need more Gray-somethings.”

               “Wow,” Jim said.

               “We need to put them to bed now, Jim.  They’ve had enough ice-cream,” Amanda told him before walking over to her son and husband and taking the tub of ice-cream from them.

               Jim walked over and helped Spock up, “Time for bed.”

               “We makes more babies?” Spock slurred and asked.

               “In the morning when you’re sober.”

               “Make more grandbabies,” Sarek told them as he stood up shakily. “The best position for conception is…”

               “No no, Sarek,” Amanda said.  “We are going to bed.  Say goodnight.”

               “Nighty night,” Sarek told Jim and Spock as Amanda led him out of the kitchen.

               Spock swayed where he stood and then hiccupped. Jim shook his head and then led him upstairs to their bedroom.  Spock crawled onto the bed as Jim went into the connected bathroom and grabbed a damp wash cloth and came back into the room and cleaned the chocolate off of Spock’s face. He then threw the cloth back into the bathroom and got into bed next to his mate.

               “I can’t believe you and your dad got drunk,” Jim sighed out as Spock wrestled with the covers.  Jim shook his head and helped Spock get comfy before laying down.

               “Jimmy?”

               “Yes, dear?”

               “It is very iwwogical for our baby to grow up.”

               “I know.”

               “We make more?”

               Jim chuckled and nodded, “Yes, we will make more.  Now go to sleep.”

               .

               .

               .

               “Ashayam?”

               “Yes, Spockums?”

               “Can we make more now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done with this! Can't believe I wrote 45 chapters! Hope you enjoyed it. I will try and get the next part, Jim and Spock's other babies, up soon. 
> 
> I didn't know how to end this epilogue, so I figured...drunk Vulcans!


End file.
